Being Found
by Milena D
Summary: Rating changed to M! What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after Prometheus Unbound, before any of Season 9? How would their lives unfold? Pretty AU with much DV and team!
1. Someone's Knockin'

**Title: **Getting Lost  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**Disclaimer:** Jeim is mine, so is the planet of Plitis and its main town Talkena, and the plot...that's pretty much it. Everything else belongs to companies and corporations that I have nothing to do with! Please don't sue, it would be really pathetic on my end!

**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is episode 8.12, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** There is small mention of torture later in the chapter! Please don't read this if such subject matter offends you. Otherwise, enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 1: Someone's Knockin'  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SG-1 to the control room immediately. I repeat, SG-1 to the control room immediately." Walter's voice boomed through the halls of the SGC and caused four people to drop their work and head over to the specified area.

General Hank Landry was there to greet the team as they filed in.

"Dr. Jackson."

"General?" Daniel questioned.

The General pointed to the computer screen.

"There's a call for you." he elaborated.

Daniel's brow furrowed in confusion and he shot a quick look to his teammates before stepping closer. On the viewscreen was a stocky, middle aged man staring gaily into the sky. He was balding and his girth and fine clothing clearly displayed that he was not lacking much in life.

"Hello?" Daniel put forth and the man returned his attention to the M.A.L.P.'s screen.

"Hello!" he said with an exuberant smile, "Daniel Jackson? Historian of the Tau'ri?"

Daniel hesitated and glanced again to his teammates who didn't seem to recognize the man anymore than he did.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

The man's beady eyes crinkled as his smile widened.

"Oh, no, no, no. We've never met before. My name is Jeim Salesh of Tara'q." he said with a small indistinguishable accent that Daniel could only place on the stereotypical sellers of market worlds. "It is so nice to finally meet you, sir."

"Likewise I'm sure." Daniel responded politely though his brow was still furrowed.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salesh?" he finally asked.

"Oh just Jeim, please. Titles are too formal for our business." he responded genially but cryptically.

"Okay, Jeim, what can I do for you?" Daniel repeated.

"Well," he started, leaning into the M.A.L.P.'s camera "I do believe we have a mutual friend: Vala Mal Doran?" he peered expectantly into Daniel's digitized face.

A vision of the temptress thief barged into Daniel's mind and it took him a moment to respond.

"Dr. Jackson?" Jeim piped up with concern.

Daniel shook his head clear of the memories of the _Prometheus_ and turned again to the viewscreen.

"Yes…well, I'd hardly call her a friend. She tried to steal our ship." he glowered.

Jeim laughed heartily.

"Yes, yes! That is Vala!"

"What about her?" he cut through the man's laughter and Jeim settled down.

"Ah well, you see, I am the executor of her affairs…in the event of death, you understand. And she has left you a few items." he explained standardly.

For reasons that escaped him, Daniel felt the bottom of his stomach drop out and twist excruciatingly at the same time.

"She – Vala, she's dead?"

The little man nodded sadly but then straightened.

"Well, probably. Soon, anyway. 'As good as'…you know." he shrugged.

Daniel looked to him incredulously.

"What??"

General Landry cut in.

"Mr. Salesh, this sounds like a long story so why don't you come on through and we can talk face to face.

"Oh certainly." he agreed pleasantly.

"One of our teams, SG-16, will meet you on your side and escort you through to Earth." he informed the alien.

Jeim nodded and smiled amiably.

"Yes, of course. Precautions, I understand. I'll wait right here." he enthused, pointing to the ground at his feet before the connection was cut.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SG-1 was waiting in the briefing room for General Landry to come out of his office and for Jeim to be cleared by Dr. Lam. Daniel paced to soothe the irritation his disorganized thoughts caused in him. To think that such a spirited and vivacious person was gone forever hurt something deep inside him. But who was he to care? He'd known her for such a brief time and most of that time had been spent fighting with her. He _had_ admired her though. As immoral and careless as she appeared, she had great skill, a sharp intelligence, and if she'd been telling the truth, had survived being taken as a Goa'uld host without obvious handicap which was something formidable in and of itself. But she had also shot him, put his people in danger and stolen his chance at Atlantis.

And he wasn't even sure she was really dead. Jeim had said – Ugh, where _was_ he? He needed answers _now_.

Sam had noticed that Daniel's frown had been deepening for the past few minutes until he'd been positively scowling. She'd heard the edited version of the events that took place on the _Prometheus_ like the rest of the team and hadn't really given the space pirate a second thought. This woman had kidnapped their friends and colleagues, stole the _Prometheus_, beat Daniel up, and all for some deal she had going with other pirates. The woman was an escaped fugitive in her mind but seeing Daniel fidget and pace, Sam got the idea they'd missed something, some part of the story that their friend had decided not to share.

Just as she was going to approach Daniel, Jeim walked in with his guard, positively beaming at the new sights of this alien world. As he spotted Daniel, he walked briskly up to him, extending his hand with a wide smile.

"Dr. Jackson, so good to finally meet you in person. These sad circumstances aside, I've heard great things about you."

Daniel's frown spoke of confusion.

"From Vala?"

The little man nodded enthusiastically as he took the seat beside Daniel.

"Oh yes, yes. She spoke quite highly of you. She was very much looking forward to seeing you again."

The others turned to look at him in surprise and Daniel was quick to deny their assumptions.

"We'd never made any plans to meet again. She escaped the _Prometheus_ on our way back to Earth."

Again, Jeim nodded jovially as General Landry left his office and took his place at the end of the table.

"Oh yes, of course, I know. Sneaky girl that one." he winked at them conspiratorially.

"But she was looking for something, you see. Something that would give her a good reason to call on you again. A map, of sorts, I believe, for your planet or some text in one of the many languages you know. She was quite busy scouring the known worlds for any such item. That is until, well, you know…" he finished glumly.

"No, actually, we don't know." General Landry spoke "That's why you're here, Mr. Salesh, to tell us what happened."

"Oh Jeim, please." he asked of the General who simply motioned the man to continue with his tale.

"Yes, well, from what I could gather, Vala had temporarily taken partners with two mercenaries from Van'et, the trading capital of the galaxy" he endorsed the locale. "It's a bad idea, partnering with strangers but she desperately needed them."

"Why?" Cameron interrupted.

"Well because she had a lead on such an item, a treasure, that she could bring to you, something that referenced your world and it was inaccessible to her on her own." he explained.

"So what happened?" Daniel pressed as he ignored the tensing of his chest at the lengths Vala had gone to just to get to Earth, to him.

"Well, I got the impression that they weren't too thrilled when they got to the aforementioned treasure. Apparently, the daunting fortress within which the item was held was filled with nothing but papers, texts. It was a detail Vala had forgotten to mention to them, you see." Jeim continued.

"There was no treasure for them. No cut." Sam concluded.

"Quite so, quite so." Jeim affirmed.

"I must say the mercenaries did _not_ take too kindly to being tricked and caught her as she tried to escape them."

The ire Daniel felt as he'd heard of her dishonesty faded and was replaced with cold dread.

"So they just killed her?" Cameron demanded incredulously and all pairs of eyes turned again to Jeim for confirmation.

"Hmm? Oh, no, no. They didn't kill her." Jeim shook his head vigorously.

They all shifted back into their seats.

"Though it might have been preferable to Vala for them to _have_ simply killed her." the stocky alien continued cryptically.

Daniel's patience ran out.

"Jeim, is she or is she not alive right now?" he demanded.

The alien man winced and shrunk back slightly at the bite in Daniel's tone. Hadn't Vala mentioned something about a temper?

"Well it's very hard to say, isn't it? They left her locked to the town square of Talkena on Plitis." he replied.

He was met with blank stares and a frown from the General.

"You mean to tell me that this woman single-handedly hijacked the _Prometheus_, removed all its crew, then escaped her armed guards but she couldn't find her way out a set of chains?" General Landry asked with disbelief.

Jeim frowned.

"It isn't _that_ she was tied to the town square, it's that the Talkenans would have spotted her very shortly after her arrival." he elaborated.

"The people of Plitis have grievances against ValaMalDoran?" Teal'c posed.

"Oh, you could say that. She was host to the Goa'uld who tortured those people for twelve consecutive years." he enlightened them.

The wide eyes of the Tau'ri told him he'd finally been understood and Jeim sat back, satisfied.

"So, the people of Talkena killed her." Daniel spoke softly.

Jeim thought for a moment.

"No."

Goddamnit. This man was infuriating. Daniel wanted to smack his head against the table and he was sure the others wouldn't be far behind. Thankfully, the dumpy little man continued.

"However, I suspect they will have soon. She's been with them three days already though I've really no idea what methods of torture they prefer." he reported matter-of-factly.

Incensed by Jaim's apparent indifference, Daniel's hand hit the table with distinct ferocity.

"You mean to tell us that you've know where she was _and _that she was being tortured and you haven't tried to help her? You haven't rallied her friends to try and save her?" he accused the man.

Jeim looked stupefied for a moment and when he faced Daniel again, it was with an expression of seriousness they'd never thought his mirthful face could support.

"Dr. Jackson, Vala Mal Doran _has_ no friends; I am merely someone she does business with, someone who prides himself on keeping appraised of his clients' status. Besides, even if I were inclined to offer my assistance, how do you propose I defy an entire village of angry former slaves and escape with a likely half-dead woman?" he asked gravely.

"I don't know, you could have – " Daniel broke off red-faced. He had no good answer to that question. But he did have a solution.

"General, permission to go to Plitis." Daniel asked of General Landry.

"Dr. Jackson, we don't even know if the woman is still alive." he protested.

"But she _could_ be, and leaving her there out of doubt is condemning her to death." he persisted.

"She's not even an ally. As a matter of fact, she hijacked the _Prometheus_ and put our people in danger." the General pointed out.

"No one was harmed and we got the ship back. Besides, she might still have the Tau'ri treasure, it could be invaluable." he pled Vala's case.

"Dr. Jackson, there is no point in mounting a rescue that could potentially cause an incident between our worlds unless there's still someone there to rescue." he told the archeologist firmly before turning to Jeim "Mr. Salesh, what are Ms. Mal Doran's odds?"

Jeim had been taking a well-deserved repose as the attention shifted to the Tau'ri leader. Now, he looked troubled at the thought of relaying the atrocities Vala could be facing.

"Well, Qetesh, the Goa'uld that took Vala as host," he clarified "well she was an evil queen with no regard for human life whatsoever. If the villagers were able to look past the immediate rage the sight of her would incite and get organized…" he stalled before plunging ahead as detached as he could. Vala wasn't a friend but she was still a human being, one he knew personally.

"First they'll beat her some…lash her too, most likely. Then she'd be…" he choked on the word and went a different route. "Qetesh…emasculated many of the male population, it was one of her cruel pleasures, you understand. I can only imagine those men will be seeking…well…retribution." he finally sputtered out.

Jeim stared at the table top to avoid their disgusted eyes. He wasn't finished yet.

"Then, after days of starvation, will come the stoning, usually just to unconsciousness and then she most likely will be either drowned or burned alive. At least, that's the order in which events occurred the last time she was captured by former slaves of Qetesh." he finally ended his beastly report and wished he could take back the last sentence when he finally raised his eyes to see his audience.

Sam's eyes were wide in her pale face; Daniel's regard was a mixture of disgust and frustration. The rest of the men at the table were obviously affected but trying hard not to let it show.

"Of course, she escaped before death last time, I believe she broke free of her bonds and swam away as they tried to drown her." he reassured needlessly.

"Honestly, it depends on how angry they are, if they can organize an agenda for their revenge, how creative they can be and whether or not they'll let her heal herself between tortures with the healing device she carries. I'm afraid that's the only answer I can give you, General." Jeim said apologetically.

There was a tense moment of silence as they all tried to process the variables to this problem and Daniel was busy trying to stop his mind from associating the picture of her face smirking invitingly at him on the _Prometheus_ with the horrors Jeim had just described.

Sam turned to the General.

"Sir, I think we have to try." she spoke her opinion respectfully and Cameron added his own thoughts in.

"Even if she isn't _quite_ an ally," he winced at his own gross overstatement "now that we know, it doesn't seem right to not at least check things out."

Teal'c added his support with a significant tilt of his head and Daniel, well, his feelings on the matter were more than obvious.

General Landry nodded.

"We send a M.A.L.P., if it's clear, you can go and do _recon_ only." he warned.

At Daniel's indignant protests he added "_If_ she's alive and in a position to be extracted without detection, then you may do so. If not, you do recon and return to Earth to plan a proper rescue."

"Sir, if I may," Sam piped up "depending on the distance between Earth and Plitis, the _Prometheus_ might be able to travel there in time to coincide with our arrival. Then all we'd have to do is tag Vala and the _Prometheus_ could beam us all up without any fuss." she suggested.

General Landry nodded. "I'll call Col. Pendergast. SG-1, you leave in an hour." he told them before turning to Jeim. "Mr. Salesh, thank you for your help."

The alien had regained his exuberant cheer and promptly dismissed his contributions.

"Not at all, not at all. I do hope you find her in good health. She's a good girl under the lying, stealing and cheating pirating exterior." he imparted.

"Oh, Dr. Jackson, I should give you the items she left you, in case you _don't_ find her in good health. And if she is, I'm sure you'll be able to return those items to her much sooner than I could." he trailed after Daniel who was exiting the briefing room with the rest of the team.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was so cold. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so wet. She'd been running for so long, her entire body was drenched in sweat. Every muscle in her body ached with various pains. The bruises indiscriminately sketched all over her skin were the least of her concerns. Her ribs jostled excruciatingly with ever step she took. It was hard to breathe and harder to think with the constant pounding in her head. She didn't even want to think of what her back must look like but she seriously doubted that all the moisture back there was sweat.

She'd escaped quickly. Too quickly to stop and steal a pair of boots or a weapon. The guard she'd subdued was only one half of a pair and the other had been coming around the corner when she left. She kept wishing she'd stayed and at least tried to subdue the second guard to give her time to take his boots and weapon. Now she was empty handed, cold, and in pain in a strange forest, trying to escape the search parties the villagers had formed and make her way to the chappa'ai.

She wasn't far now, she was sure of that. She recognized the jagged cliffside of the small mountain she'd been following. It wasn't smart since she was in a prime position to be cornered but she didn't have much choice seeing as how she wasn't keen on the idea of wandering blindly in the lush foliage of the forest, desperately hoping that the direction she followed would lead her to freedom.

As she rounded the final bend, she knew she'd made the right choice. The chappa'ai stood proudly before her. She was free.

In her ecstasy of discovery, she still remembered to listen to her surroundings before taking a step out of the safety of the bushes. Hearing no sounds unfamiliar to a forest, she took a hesitant step onto the beaten road and winced as gravel and dust entered the wounds on her feet. It didn't matter, she'd be free soon and could take care of all her wounds herself.

She approached the dialing device and began dialing quickly with exhilaration.

The symbols didn't light up. Her jubilation turned into morbid fear.

_No, Vala, you're just slightly delirious. You must not have even pressed the symbol. Now take possession of whatever lucidity you have left and start dialing._

She took a deep breathe and focused all her clarity on following her hand to the symbol on the dial and registering the feel of the device against her fingers. Satisfied that she was in fact all there, she pressed down hard.

Nothing.

She wanted to weep with helplessness and frustration. She'd come so far!

_Be calm. There might be something wrong with the crystals. You can fix that. Go check._

She took another cleansing sigh and crouched down painfully to remove the side panel.

Nothing!

She stared thunderstruck at the empty compartment. Those bastards had gotten to the chappa'ai before her. They'd taken all the crystals. She couldn't leave. She couldn't fix this. She couldn't – she couldn't breathe.

She remained there, crouched before the dialing device, eyes wide and staring into nothingness until the sounds of an approaching search party broke through her catatonia.

She might not be getting off this planet but she certainly wasn't resigning herself to certain death either. She got up gingerly and ran into the woods. The destination didn't matter anymore. Now, she just needed to get lost.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's the first chapter. I'd like to mention that Cleo the Muse's awesome fic Honor Amongst Thieves partly inspired this fic, so thanks to Cleo!! And Jeim's last name 'Salesh' might have struck you as familiar, I was watching Heroes when I started typing and Suresh is soooo gorgeous, my fingers just took over! Ew, though Jeim doesn't look a THING like the beautiful Suresh, nono, I was thinking more like a cross between Urgo and Danny DeVito if that helps anyone's vizualisations!

Also, my betas are on holiday so please tell me if you find major errors so I can fix them!

Pleeeeaaaase review so I know how far to take this! Thanks!


	2. Run, Run Away, Little Girl

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** I just want to clear up that SG-1 were all given little subdermal tracking devices that I'm pretty sure is what their ships lock onto to 'beam' them aboard…it's not really mentioned in the chapter so let's just accept it as fact k

oooooooooooooooooooo  
Run, run away, little girl  
oooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel stood with his team in the gate room waiting for the dialing process to finish. To minimize the chance they'd be detected, General Landry had agreed to send the M.A.L.P. through and should the area be clear, he would send SG-1 through right after.

Jeim had provided them with the gate address to Plitis and with that, Sam had been able to calculate the distance between the two planets. At maximum speed, the _Prometheus_ could reach Plitis in just under two hours. Seeing as how the ship would leave only once the mission actually started, they had two hours to stall or hide if they found Vala right away. Upon learning of this delay, and realizing that would mean two more hours without medical care, Daniel had insisted on a standard rescue back through the gate. General Landry, however, wasn't to be dissuaded. The _Prometheus_'s beaming technology insured the highest level of precision for a rescue without any casualties, they'd just have to wait for it.

As he watched the gate spin into action, Daniel fingered the wooden carving in his front pocket. It was one of the items Jeim had left in his possession during a particularly disturbing conversation they'd had in his lab.

_vv..flashback ..vv_

Jeim had followed Daniel back to his office with the sac of items that Security had cleared while Dr. Lam checked out its owner. Daniel cleared a bit of space on his desk and Jeim began taking things out.

There was a bound book, a beautiful jewellery box and a small wooden carving of some kind of bird. Lastly, Jeim pulled a folded paper out of his overcoat and opened it up, ticking the items off and presenting it to Daniel.

"Now, if you'd please sign here, Dr. Jackson, our business will be complete." he smiled cheerfully.

Daniel took the paper and was surprised to see only three items on it.

"You draw a different list up for every beneficiary?"

Jeim looked at him strangely.

"There are no other beneficiaries, Dr. Jackson." he informed the man.

"What? How can that be? This is all she had in the world? And _I'm_ the one she leaves them to?"

Jeim nodded.

"These items were the only things she deigned to keep safe. Any other material possessions must have been…inconsequential to her."

Daniel was troubled by this but signed his name at the bottom of the sheet and gave the list back.

"Perfect. Well that's all the business I had with you, Dr. Jackson. It was certainly a pleasure to meet you." he shook the doctor's hand and made his way to the hallway.

"Wait!" Daniel stopped him.

Jeim turned around and raised his eyebrows in question. Daniel gestured vaguely to the pieces before him.

"Aren't you going to tell me what these things are?" he asked.

Jeim stepped back into the lab hesitantly.

"Well I'm afraid I don't know the story behind these keepsakes, Dr. Jackson. And our Ms. Mal Doran never provided me with any text to accompany them so I have to assume she thought they were fairly self-explanatory." he offered simply.

Jeim approached the bench and picked up the notebook.

"I do know that the words in this book were written by her though the contents of the journal were never made known to me."

He put the book down and picked up the wooden carving, shrugging lightly as he did.

"If this has any sentimental significance, I don't know it."

He replaced the bird on the countertop and picked up the box.

"Now, I might actually be of some use to you regarding the contents of this box." he said chirpily and opened the box gently to reveal a stack of sheets made of some dark material framed by light gray metal. Not a jewellery box then…

Jeim took one out of the box and rounded the desk to better show Daniel the mechanisms.

"You'll see on the top right of each sheet is a square button. You press this to activate the disk." he did as he instructed and the sheet turn into a screen picturing a young girl and boy smiling crookedly back at them.

"Is that - "

"Vala, yes." Jeim affirmed his unfinished question. "And that beside her is her younger brother, Holane I believe."

"I didn't know she had a brother." he mused quietly.

Jeim grunted.

"That does not surprise me. Vala Mal Doran does not readily share much about herself." he said.

"Now you see this button beside the square one?" he asked Daniel who leaned over for a better look.

He nodded.

"You press this rectangular button to begin playing." his fingers followed his instructions and the still picture burst to life with movement and sound.

The little girl pushed her brother off of her and yelled in what Daniel assumed must be her native tongue. She ran after her brother and away from the recorder until finally, she tackled him to the ground. She pinned Holane down, sticking her tongue out, and grabbed mud from the ground to rub on his face. Judging by the disgusted face she was making, it wasn't dirt she'd picked up and she started jumping around, wiping her hand on her squirming brother's shirt. Daniel laughed softly.

Suddenly, the movie stopped and Daniel looked at Jeim who was pointed to the same rectangular button.

"You press it again to stop the images and then the square again to close the disk entirely." he finished his tutorial concisely and replaced the disk in the box, handing it to a humble Daniel.

This was much more precious than a jewellery box.

"But – But these are Vala's memories. Of her childhood, her family. Shouldn't these go to them? Or a close friend at least?" he bargained.

Jeim looked at the doctor with a perplexed expression.

"As I told you in the meeting, Doctor, Vala Mal Doran had no such people in her life. Not for quite some time, at least."

"But surely-"

"No, Dr. Jackson, there was no one." Jeim repeated firmly before relaxing into a soft smile. "Which is probably why she left all of her items to you. You left a strong impression on our young thief."

His smile melted slightly to be replaced by earnestness.

"I only ask that you don't throw these items away. Put them away forever if that is your wish but I know they meant a great deal to Ms. Mal Doran and if for nothing else, out of respect for the – " he cut himself off, "Please don't throw them away." he beseeched Daniel.

Daniel glanced at the few items Vala kept dear to her in all the world and gave Jeim a small smile.

"I'm an archeologist, Jeim, I preserve the past, I don't throw it away. You have nothing to worry about, I'll take care of these, until she can." he promised.

Jeim didn't miss the subtle reminder that they would try to save her and smiled as he once again made to leave.

"I'm glad we met, Dr. Jackson. I understand now why she decided to leave these things in your care. You people are something special in today's grisly universe. She obviously thought so." he added with a knowing smile before leaving.

_vv..end flashback ..vv_

The thought of traveling the entire expanse of the galaxy knowing there were no loved ones to return to was chilling and Daniel prayed he was never forced to experience it himself. He fingered the wooden bird he'd had the compulsion to grab as he left his office and took it out when Cameron came to take a look.

"It's a bird." he offered the Lieutenant Colonel.

His eyebrow quirked but Daniel just shrugged. He didn't know what it represented but he intended to ask its owner.

"SG-1, the M.A.L.P. reports a clear area, you have a go." came General Landry's voice from the control room.

As they marched up the ramp, Daniel found himself immensely grateful to have been able to surround himself with the people in his life, people who'd go to any lengths to see him well and happy. Of course, he would lay his own life for their safety and happiness in return but it had been a long time since he'd had a reason to be grateful for the tumultuous life he led. He vowed he'd help Vala have that kind of life once she was safe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Vala sped away from the approaching search party as quickly as her injuries would allow, she heard the familiar metallic grinding of the gate activating. She stopped and stood silently to hear the sounds more clearly.

Were the villagers dialing out? That would mean the crystals were back in place. She could go back and –

_And what? Moisten them to death with your blood? There are at least six men to a single search party, overpowering them is slightly beyond your grasp at the moment, isn't it?_

She thought she'd escaped the days of having a voice in her head harassing her. She shook her head clear of her wandering thoughts and resumed her pace. The chappa'ai wouldn't be an option until she was either healed or…well it simply wasn't an option.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As SG-1 stepped out of the event horizons, they readied their weapons for any eventuality.

As with many planets, the stargate stood in a deep forest. There was a wall of rock to their right and thick trees to their left. Before them was the dialing device and a wide dirt road.

As they descended the short steps to the path, Teal'c motioned silently for the team to stop as he heard branches rustling to their left. The sound seemed to be growing more distant but was forgotten as six villagers with rudimentary weapons appeared on the road.

"So much for staying undetected." Cameron said quietly.

"Hail and greetings, strangers." spoke the burly man carrying the scythe. He was probably as tall as Teal'c and just as broad if not broader. He had black hair tied at his neck and a thick beard. He seemed to be the leader, if only of this small group.

"Yeah, hi. How's it going?" Cam stepped forward keeping a hand on the gun strapped to his chest.

"We're just passing through. We're travelers, from…Mars." Cam took another step and the man did the same until they could clasp hands.

"Welcome to Plitis. I am Narsin Helt of Talkena." said the hulking figure.

The rest of the introduction happened relatively quickly as both parties showed signs of wanting to leave this grotto.

"What brings you to Plitis, travelers?" Narsin asked pleasantly enough.

"Oh you know, tourism. We heard of a great place to eat in Talkena and, since we were already in the neighbourhood, we thought we'd stop by and take a gander." Cam ad-libbed.

Teal'c interrupted the obvious show of dishonesty.

"Would it not be sensible to inform these people of the woman we are searching for, Col. Mitchell?" he intoned in his deep baritone voice.

What...the hell!?

The rest of SG-1 were dumbfounded though they tried hard not to let it show.

"Narsin Helt of Talkena, we are in search of a woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her name is ValaMalDoran. We were informed that Talkena was her last known location."

"Teal'c!" Sam hissed quietly with wide eyes.

Narsin's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And what business do you have with this woman?"

Cam and Daniel sputtered to provide damage control but Teal'c beat them both to the punch. Oh god, this was a nightmare!

"She has stolen a very precious artifact from our planet and killed the son of a very influential political figure. It is our intention to capture her and return to our planet to execute appropriate punishment against her."

Genius man!

Narsin's brow relaxed and his lips curved into a cruel smile.

"Well well. It seems Fate wished for us to become fast friends, travelers. We seek the same woman for similar reasons. We never intended to release her while she still drew breath but perhaps, with the right incentive, we could reach some kind of understanding." he offered shadily.

"You don't have her now?" Sam asked in surprise.

Narsin's grin turned into a harsh sneer.

"We had the wretch under lock and key. But it appears one of her guards got a little too _excited_ and she managed to kill him when he entered her cell. She left on foot before the other guard could catch her. There is no worry, however, she cannot survive in the forest for long, not with her injuries. Before long, she will be returned to her rightful place in our…care." he spoke with delight.

"Well that sounds right dandy! Where do we sign?" Cam smiled thinly, trying to overcome his revulsion.

"We have been tracking her trail since the village. She is not far. You may join us. We can discuss the terms of her release during the hunt." Narsins eyes gleamed with a sick pleasure.

"If she got this far, how do you know she didn't just escape through the gate?" Daniel demanded shortly pointing to the device.

Narsin didn't seem to like being challenged and Cam stepped beside Daniel, thumping him hard on the back with a grin.

"He's new." he shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way.

The hulking man still glared but answered the question by pulling several crystals out of his pocket.

"I know she hasn't escaped through the chappa'ai because she can't." he gloated before turning to his men.

He barked a short command and the five forgotten villagers immediately sprung to attention, sneaking quietly into the dense forest ahead of them.

Daniel shared a disgusted look with Cameron. He knew it was the best way to reach Vala but the idea of being within a mile of these men made his stomach churn. Sam patted his arm in comfort before trailing behind the villagers.

"That was good thinking, Teal'c." Daniel told the Jaffa quietly as they made their way into the forest.

The big man was silent for a moment, clenching his jaw.

"These men may not be breathing when we depart from this planet, DanielJackson." came a solemn reply.

As much as Daniel abhorred of violence, he couldn't help but agree.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Had she passed this way before? Was that tree familiar or were all trees just very similar?

Her head was pounding but she was actually grateful. The excruciating pain in her head was blocking the pain signals from the rest of her body. She leaned heavily against the trunk of a tall tree and thought about how much better she'd feel if she could just curl up beneath the raised roots and drift away.

It was getting harder to breathe, but she _had_ been running for quite some time…right? She looked to the sky. There were beautiful stars out tonight. Had it been night when she escaped? Day? Evening? She couldn't remember.

She couldn't stop, though, not now. It had been her mantra for however long she'd needed to run: if she could take one step, then she could take two.

But the tree was _so_ comfortable… She wouldn't sit, she knew she'd never get up again. But she could lean, couldn't she? Catch what little breath she had left and contemplate the stars?

_Yes, by all means, watch the twinkling balls of burning gas. You've all the time in the world, haven't you? _

Vala's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was quite seriously contemplating surrendering herself over to the villagers if only in contempt of the annoying voice in her head. She sighed and let her head fall gently to her chest. She was getting worked up over her own common sense. Wonko: it was the only word to describe her. A second sigh was interrupted by the sounds of flora being slashed by metal.

_They're here. Run!_

She pushed herself off of the tree and wobbled away as quickly as possible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Quiet!" Narsin hushed

Everyone stopped in their tracks to listen. A rabbit jumped out of the bushes ahead of them and Narsin grunted in disappointment. Villager #2, or Yetam as he'd asked Sam to call him with a lecherous grin, mercilessly speared the furry creature and put its carcass into his sac.

Cameron was just about at the end of his rope with these jackasses. Apparently, a tortured woman's life was worth one of their handguns and a few grenades. This world was so getting blacklisted when they got back to Earth.

"She's tiring." Narsin said as he examined the small blood stains on the grass underfoot. "Her feet must be completely torn up by now, you see this blood here?" he pointed out proudly. "She's not even making an effort to hide her tracks. Hah! Forward, men!"

They'd been scouring the woods for signs of Vala's passage for just under two hours. In a way, Daniel was relieved not to have found her yet. It meant that the _Prometheus_ would be waiting on _them_ instead of the other way around. On the other hand…the blood…Daniel feared what they would find when they finally got to her.

"We'll stop here for a rest." Narsin announced as they approached a river.

"Great idea." Cam endorsed brightly as he motioned his team off to the side.

"You seen the blood trail?" Cam asked them in hushed tones.

Daniel's brow furrowed.

"Of course we've seen it, we've been walking in her blood for two hours." he deplored.

Sam shook her head.

"No, there's another trail, fainter than the one we've been following. It ran parallel to ours for a bit but now it's gone." she told him.

Cam nodded. "Exactly."

"ValaMalDoran is misleading the villagers." Teal'c informed the archeologist with a hint of admiration for the injured woman.

Daniel's eyes widened and looked around as if he could see the evidence of her ruse.

"You can't see it anymore. I'm thinking she laid this one down then retraced her steps before veering off and being more careful about markings. I'm guessing she's about half an hour that way." Cameron said, pointing behind him.

"Then why are we following these guys? Why haven't we split up?" Daniel demanded. "We could have her by now!"

Sam shook her head.

"They'd have followed us right to her. And besides, it's better to have the ship waiting for _us_ instead of us waiting with a wounded woman to protect." she said and Daniel couldn't argue with his own logic.

"We gotta split off now, while they're distracted. One at a time, got it?" Cam asked.

They all nodded and spaced themselves out in the temporary encampment. The burly men were focused on a strategy Narsin was engraving in the ground where they sat. Swiftly and silently, each member of SG-1 faded into the forest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her hands were shaking now and she was so sleepy. Why was she running? This was ridiculous. She was tired and therefore was entitled to some rest. She'd done her chores this morning, surely her father wouldn't be too cross if she took a small nap?

_You don't take naps at night._

Oh that's right. It _was_ night, wasn't it? Why was she out so late? She'd have a hard time focusing on her lessons tomorrow.

Her head, it hurt so much. She grabbed it with both hands and screwed her eyes shut as she fell to the ground.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes after they'd left the Talkenans, Col. Pendergast alerted SG-1 that the _Prometheus_ was in orbit around Plitis and was standing-by to receive them and their guest.

Teal'c had then spotted the real trail and assessed that they weren't very far. Fifteen minutes after that, they heard a quiet moan and followed by a small thud coming from the small clearing encroaching on the riverbank before them.

Cameron motioned Teal'c to go around, Daniel from the left and Sam from the right as he approached the clearing stealthily.

Cam rounded the big tree silently and stopped when he spotted her. At least, he assumed it was a her, it was kind of hard to tell. She was on the ground, unconscious and facing him. He pointed his gun's flashlight to her feet, working his way up her body, slowly checking for wounds and weapons at once. Seeing no weapons, he slowly approached her. Cam crouched down near her head and pushed her hair away from her face to make the ID.

After a brief period of weightlessness, he was on his back, looking up at the stars with a heavy weight on his stomach. The woman, Vala he assumed, had tackled him to the ground and relieved him of his thigh pistol, the business end of which was currently pressing into his neck.

Her skin was almost translucent and her glassy eyes looked confused as they raked over his face. She parted her chapped lips to speak.

"Da – Daniel?" she wondered quietly.

Her free hand reached up to his face and Cam didn't dare breathe. He hoped the others joined them soon so he'd have the real Daniel to soothe her disappointment when she realized he was a different guy. The soft sounds of approach swept him with relief.

"Here, Narsin!" came the rough voice of Yetam, stepping out of the foliage.

Cam's stomach plummeted. _So much for not leading the vigilantes to her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, I can't resist the allure of cliffhangers

I'd like to thank my super awesome betas Shichimaru and Maikeru333 (who has some awesome stuff posted on Without them, well, you probably wouldn't have the cliffhanger! Jk Please review!


	3. Fly, Little Bird

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!  
**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And thanks to all my betas: Goriath, Maikeru333 and Shichimaru! Sorry for any typos, I'm sure there'll be lots but I'm too tired to quadruple check and I added parts after my awesome betas went to bed! OH! Also, the Goa'uld words are just your basic curse words.

oooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 3: Fly, Little Bird  
oooooooooooooooooooooo

Her free hand reached up to his face and Cam didn't dare breathe and he hoped the others joined them soon. The soft sounds of approach swept him with relief.

"Here, Narsin!" came the rough voice of Yetam, stepping out of the foliage.

Cam's stomach plummeted. _So much for not leading the vigilantes to her._

Vala snapped out of her entrancement with his face at the harsh shout and quickly scrambled off of Cam. She darted to the other edge of the clearing but another imposing figure intercepted her and she launched herself backwards so quickly that she fell. She knew from his clothes that he wasn't a villager but the emblem on his forehead made her recoil with a whole different kind of terror. Her body shuddered with pain but she pushed herself to her knees and tried to scurry away from him.

Going backwards to the villagers wasn't an option, forward held Jaffa and she could hear more people coming from the woods. There was no escape.

Dirt ground into the scrapes on her knees as she swung the weapon in every direction, trying to ward off her pursuers. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her eyes darted wildly in every direction before landing on the roaring river.

_This is the end of your road but you can still decide how to walk it._

She got to her feet quickly and made a break for the murky water's edge. Not two feet away from freedom, a firm hand locked onto her arm and swung her viciously around to collide with a solid chest. Struggling blindly, she pushed her enemy away and tried to go past him but he braced her shoulders with a bruising grip and shouted incomprehensible things at her.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel had caught up with Vala just in time to stop her from throwing herself into the river. What good that would have done Daniel had no clue, but he doubted she was working with a full deck at this point. He was even surprised, though immensely relieved, that she was even alive. She struggled against him but he held on to her tightly and called her name repeatedly.

"Vala! Vala, calm down!"

She wasn't listening. She was still wrestling against his chest and Daniel heart clenched tightly when she stilled and raised the forgotten gun to his stomach. She dug the pistol into his abdomen and he braced for the pain to come.

--click--

Daniel almost let go of her with relief. The safety was on and she didn't seem to realize it could be turned off.

He saw the last of her endurance seep away with the unwelcome arrival of helplessness. Her whole body sagged, her unseeing eyes were fixed on a point low on his chest and the useless gun fell from her limp fingers. He loosened his iron grip on her shoulders and stroked the skin under his thumbs to try to make her feel more at ease.

Too late did he realize the whole scene of helpless defeat was just a ploy and sheer panic gripped him as she dodged under his arm to head again for the raging river. She made it a foot before Teal'c, who Daniel hadn't even notice approach, caught her in his powerful arm.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The mist of the river was on her skin. The ground beneath her feet was wet with the remnants of its waves. She was _so_ close. The thundering water before her resonated in her ears but she couldn't reach it. She couldn't get away. The Jaffa was back and he had her back pinned to his chest with a strength far superior to her own at the moment.

"Ha'shak! Ha'taaka! Let go!" she yelled impotently.

He tightened his grip and she gasped loudly at the painful grinding of her ribs.

"Do not resist us, ValaMalDoran." his deep voice ordered into her ear.

The use of her real name by the Jaffa caused her eyes to shoot open to see Daniel standing before her. Steel blue eyes locked with clear sky ones and she stilled. Daniel? Again? This one was different, he–where was the other one? Was she imagining him here? His lips were moving.

"Vala. Can you hear me?" his concerned face peered at her.

"Daniel?"

Daniel was momentarily suffused with relief that she was at least clear-headed enough to recognize him.

"Vala, hi." he tried to smile reassuringly but had difficulty.

She looked at suspiciously and her eyes darted back to the clearing where Cameron and Sam were holding the villagers back with the threat of their P90's.

"Daniel…Daniel, there are two of you." she told him simply.

For a moment he thought he'd been too quick in thinking she was sane but her eyes shifted to Cameron and he understood.

"There aren't two of me Vala. That's Cam, we just look very similar." he explained and shared a glance with Teal'c to have him loosen his hold on her.

Vala felt the pressure on her torso lighten and looked cautiously behind her to the Jaffa.

"It's okay, Vala, he's a friend. We're here to help you." Daniel tried to soothe her unease.

She looked at him doubtfully.

"And Teal'c will let you go if you promise you'll stay calm and won't try to throw yourself into the river again." he said the last part sternly and placed himself between her and the offending current of water.

She nodded softly, almost imperceptibly due to the darkness of the night. Teal'c slowly removed his arm and Daniel tensed himself for another chase. But Vala stood stock still for a long moment, her ashen face was tight, and she took a step forward, the damp back of her chemise sticking to Teal'c vest.

She took another careful step toward Daniel and in his peripheral sight he noticed Teal'c gaze had fallen low to her back and his dark eyes were blazing though he remained otherwise stoic. It was a question to save for later as Vala took another step toward him and he instinctively opened his arms. She paused in surprise at the gesture and he walked the last step to reach her. He returned his hands to her arms though this time with a much gentler touch. Her trembling hands hovered uncertainly on his sides and she let her head fall to his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and immediately regretted the stupid question.

She laughed lightly though he thought it might be tinged with hysteria and turned her head to face his neck.

"You left my naquadah and your people are coming to reclaim a ship I've rightfully stolen. This isn't the most pleased I've ever been."

Her confusion replaced the vice in his chest with a cold lead weight in his stomach. He could feel her cold body shaking against his though and he just wanted to be off of this planet, away from the barbarians standing only yards away from them, on the _Prometheus_ and on their way home.

Teal'c stood in place, watching the two for a moment longer before picking up a fallen branch from the ground and turning abruptly to join the others.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cameron and Sam had Narsin and his gang at gunpoint though the situation hadn't escalated beyond trading jeers and insults.

Cam saw Teal'c approach them and gesture to the couple behind him.

"That our girl?" he asked.

"It is." came Teal'c's quiet but impassioned reply.

"Alright." Cam faced the villager, "Listen up, people. We'll be taking her now and we'd very much appreciate your cooperation. Off-world incidents require a _lot_ of painful paperwork." Cam told them.

Narsin snarled dangerously.

"I don't think so, strangers. We're nowhere near done with her yet." he menaced, raising his scythe.

"Why am I even giving you an option?" Cam asked. Before he could take out his zat to stun the aggravating man, Teal'c had beaten him to the punch by swiping a hefty piece of wood to Narsin's head.

The big man fell to the ground hard and, realizing the fury if not the power these strangers held, the rest of the group backed away slightly.

"Sam, tag her and let's get out of here." he suggested keeping his gun trained on the other villagers.

Sam headed over to Daniel and Vala, taking the small signal device out of her bag. Despite Daniel's hands rubbing her arms, the pale woman was shaking hard in the cool night air. Sam shared a concerned look with her friend before cautiously approaching his charge.

"Vala?" she tried to speak as softly as possible but Vala's body jerk in surprise anyway. She'd drifted off for a bit.

"I'm sorry," Sam said gently, "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Sam…um, I need to put this device on you so that we can beam you out of here and onto our ship, okay?"

Vala stared at her blankly for a moment, then at the small device she was holding. Her mind was so sluggish. This woman wore the same clothes as Daniel and the other man. Why were they here again? She'd stolen Daniel's ship. Were they here to take her prisoner? From one prison to another…

_You idiot, anywhere is better than staying here with the villagers._

Vala nodded finally and Sam gave her a small smile. She looked to Vala's clothing to find a good place to pin the device but found only tatters of fabric and most of it damp, the tag would rip the material.

Vala caught on and wrapped her hand around Sam's to hold the device. Sam let go with a grateful smile and stepped back.

"Col. Pendergast, permission to come aboard." she asked into her shoulder radio.

"Granted, Col., we're beaming you up now." came Pendergast's voice and SG-1 and Vala disappeared in a shimmer of bright light before the frightened villagers' eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The Tau'ri had not yet mastered the art of customized relocation so the guests of the _Prometheus_ had to be beamed to the command deck. Colonel Pendergast had thought of having crew from the infirmary stand-by but not even the doctor and nurses were ready for the sight that greeted them when the bright light dimmed.

In the faint nocturnal light of Plitis, Vala had been observable only by wayward moonbeams and the small light attached to their P90's. Now, in the bright lights of the _Prometheus_, several gasps echoed throughout the room.

She was a mess. The tattered and torn chemise/tunic she wore barely passed her thighs and the dark bruises on her legs were obvious as were the dirty scrapes on her knees. Her shoulders and arms were no better off, peppered with black and blue marks that Daniel prayed he hadn't contributed to. Her right shoulder was swollen and she held her right arm between herself and Daniel, almost cradling it to her body.

The lips that had smirked at him were pale and horribly chapped, the eyes that had laughed at him were glassy but fearful at the attention she was receiving. The hair she'd swept teasingly around his face was a mess of sweat and dried blood that streaked down her temple and at the back of her neck.

All of this was unsettling to say the least but it wasn't what they noticed. The entirety of the flimsy chemise's back was soaked crimson with blood, from her nape to the small of her back. They couldn't see what wounds the shirt hid and were glad for it. _This_ was where most of the crew stared, horrified, and Vala grew uneasy under their intense scrutiny. She moved closer into Daniel and the movement brought most of them out of their trance. The medical team rushed forward and got her on the bed with Daniel's help and his whispered reassurances that they weren't going to hurt her.

They rushed her away toward the ship's infirmary, leaving dozens of wide-eyed crewmembers in their wake.

Colonel Pendergast was not any less impacted.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked in amazement.

SG-1 had no answer for him. All they could do was notice the traces of red on Cam's stomach, on Teal'c's vest, on Sam's hand and the two crimson footprints on the ship's floor where Vala had stood. They looked at each other slowly before following their teammate and his wounded thief. Colonel Pendergast sat back down, ordered a cleaning crew and gave his orders.

"Head for Earth at maximum speed."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The trip back to Earth was a complete blur for Daniel. They'd arrived at the _Prometheus_'s infirmary only to be promptly turned away by the doctor in charge. Vala no longer recognizing Daniel so his reassurances were worthless.

"Do any of you have an explanation for any of her wounds? Or a medical degree of some kind?" Dr. Benlet had asked smartly.

They had no explanation for her injuries.

"Then you need to stay out of our way and let us do our job." he said firmly before ordering a nurse to sedate their patient.

They'd been sent to their own post-op examinations then had broken up to their temporary quarters for a well needed shower. They'd regrouped in the cafeteria to await any news but none had come. They stayed there, silent, each lost in different memories, for the rest of the trip waiting to be beamed down to Earth.

The last ten minutes finally arrived and they returned to the command deck to wait for Vala. Dr. Benlet and one of his nurses arrived with Vala struggling to stay conscious in her gurney and a clipboard at the end of her bed. Her skin was still unnaturally pale but it was no longer marred by dirt and her torn chemise had been replaced with standard patient scrubs.

Col. Pendergast faced SG-1.

"Good luck." he said simply before ordering the captain to his left to beam them down.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Carolyn Lam had been on stand-by to receive her critically wounded patient since the _Prometheus _had confirmed the retrieval. That was two hours and fifteen minutes ago. Ten minutes ago, the ship had been detected in orbit and she and her nurses had gone to the beam-down point a few levels below. There they still waited. Finally a bright light filled the room and six people appeared when it dimmed. SG-1 and Dr. Benlet stood beside a woman trying to sit in the bed. Dr. Benlet pushed her back down and the woman fell back without much of a fight. It was clear she was weak and disoriented.

She noted Dr. Jackson glaring at the doctor and approached the group.

"Dr. Benlet, what do we have here?" she asked with her usual professionalism.

The man smiled and stepped forward to pick up the clipboard and hand it to Dr. Lam.

"We don't have much in diagnostic equipment on the _Prometheus_ but I was able to ascertain a concussion, a fractured clavicle, several bruised and fractured ribs, deep lashes on her back, mild hypothermia and severe bruising over her entire body." he responded concisely, obviously pleased with himself, while Carolyn read over the notes on the chart.

"You administered a sedative?" she asked.

"Yes, she was uncontrollable, fighting everything we did." he said.

"You said she has a concussion and mild hypothermia, either of which can cause confusion. And there's no blood work here other than blood typing." she stated.

With his ever present smile, Dr. Benlet shook his head.

"As I said, we have very limited medical equipment on the _Prometheus_." he said humbly.

Carolyn fixed her piercing gaze on him.

"You administered a sedative on this woman without knowing if her blood was clear of other toxins?" she questioned with a finely arched brow.

Dr. Benlet's eyes were wide as he fumbled for an answer.

"Thank you, Dr. Benlet. You can return to your ship, I doubt we'll be needed you." Dr. Lam dismissed him and ordered her nurses to push her patient's bed to the elevators.

She gave SG-1 the same restrictions as Dr. Benlet had: keep out. Though she _had_ told them that General Landry had called a briefing for whenever she'd finished her examination of Vala and that they'd be contacted.

So there they sat, another hour and a half later, in the briefing room, waiting for Dr. Lam to arrive. She came in with her usually stony expression and took a seat beside Sam.

"Dr. Benlet was mostly right. Vala suffers from a mild concussion that most likely caused her confusion earlier. We'll be monitoring her often for bleeds inside the skull but there isn't one yet so I doubt one will form. There is bruising from blunt force trauma all over her body but I was told stoning was a possibility and it would definitely fit the bruising pattern. Two of her ribs are cracked, almost all the others are bruised. We've bandaged them but that's all we can do. Her right clavicle is broken, most likely from a fall where she would have put her arm out to cushion herself. It shouldn't take too long to heal. Dr. Benlet, for some reason, had neglected her feet, which are pretty torn up but there won't be any lasting damage." Dr. Lam finally paused to let her audience take up all this information.

Somehow, hearing her injuries being ticked off like a grocery list was easier than picturing the shivering body he'd held in the Plitian forest. Daniel closed his eyes against the image and brought something up.

"She was really cold. Her skin, it was clammy." Daniel recalled.

Dr. Lam nodded curtly.

"She was suffering from hypovolemic shock, not hypothermia like Dr. Benlet thought. She'd lost too much blood. Dr. Benlet left a note of what blood type she is but didn't see fit to actually start a transfusion. It's the first thing we did when we got her settled. I'm fairly impressed that she was still conscious after losing most than a third of her blood volume. She's doing much better now and her blood _was_ clear of toxins." she reassured them after their eyes widened at the blood loss figure.

"Her back is what's worrying me now. The lashes are several days old and some of them are already infected. I've started her on broad-spectrum antibiotics through the I.V. but I'm not sure that'll stop the infection soon enough." Carolyn finished her report and they all turned to the General.

"At least she's alive. After what she's been through, it's a miracle she's still breathing." he said.

"She is really stubborn." Daniel added thoughtfully.

"Well that was the good news." the General continued, "there's some bad news: Mr. Woolsley is on his way."

"What?" Cam demanded.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"For Vala?" Sam posed.

General Landry nodded tiredly.

"In the eyes of the I.O.A. Ms. Mal Doran is an escaped fugitive and should be treated as such." he said.

"As her doctor, I refuse to let them take her from the infirmary. She needs constant medical supervision." Carolyn put her foot down and Daniel thought he'd never been so grateful.

"They've agreed to keep her in the infirmary if her injuries should require it but they demand that we restrain her to the bed to since she's a flight risk." General Landry elaborated.

"Flight risk? She can't even stand on her own, I doubt she's up for a break-out." Daniel whipped out sarcastically.

"Actually," Carolyn interrupted "I'd agree with restraints."

At their incredulous gaze she continued.

"Even in the state she's in, she's still fighting the sedative and every time she moves she reopens the wounds on her back, making them even more susceptible to infection. I need her to stay still." she defended her position.

"It's settled then. I'll have someone bring a set down to the infirmary as soon as possible. Keep me posted on her condition." General Landry ended the debriefing and SG-1 looked at each other uneasily before leaving.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

After the briefing, Daniel had made his way to the infirmary just in time to see two airmen placing padded leather restraints to Vala's wrists and ankles. He shook his head in disgust. It was in times like these that he hated being part of a military establishment, and irony of ironies, this time it was a civilian council who'd decided the restraints were a necessity.

The airmen left and Daniel approached the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. He looked around and spotted a chair a few feet away. He dragged it closer and sat down.

"Hey Vala. I don't know why I came here. I have work to do and it's not like I can do anything for you right now." he spoke more to himself.

"Oh, I have this." he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the little wooden bird to look at it. "Jeim gave it to me with some other stuff. I guess this is why I'm here. I want to know why you left me all your treasures. I'm practically a stranger, a stranger you only met because you kidnapped me and my ship. Not exactly the greatest premise for lasting bonds. You barely even know me…but you left me this."

He placed the little bird on the table beside her and got up to leave. He stood beside the bed for a moment, looking at the bandages peaking out from the bottom of her shirt and the wires connecting her to various machines. He thought it was funny that such a portrait should fill him with the confidence that she would be okay. Maybe it was just having her near.

He reached across and brushed some hair away from her forehead, conveniently ignoring the fact that it wasn't anywhere _near_ being a stray lock and let his fingers drift to her cheek before pulling his hand back quickly and checking for any witnesses. Shaking his head at his paranoia, he pushed the chair back to its original position and stopped again at her bedside.

"I'll be back later. Be good." he said softly and unnecessarily before leaving for some much needed sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala listened for any sounds. She thought she'd heard someone speaking to her but she couldn't recall. Something about her cheek as well. It was too fuzzy. Why couldn't she focus? Her head hurt, less than she remembered but it still wasn't comfortable. She heard nothing and carefully opened her eyes.

She saw a tiled ceiling above her. She blinked many times but the image wouldn't clear. She didn't know this place. She tried to push herself up but she was weighted down. She looked down and saw leather bonds on each limb. Her heart raced and the beeping to her left accelerated. Vala whipped her head to the side to see what was making such ruckus and saw a plethora of alien machines.

There were zig-zag lines, numbers, lights. There were bags of liquid suspended above her and she followed the wires and tubes to her arm. Her heart missed a beat and the machine echoed her as she guessed what could be flowing into her body.

Footsteps approached the curtain that blocked her view of her surroundings. She didn't know _where_ she was but she knew only one being who would torture her with chemicals.

Ba'al had her.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooo

There's the third chapter! I'm really sorry if it sucks. I posted the Chapter 2's cliffhanger because I fully intended to finish this chapter quickly and save you all from the cliffie-induced stressing but I hadn't foreseen the series of cluster headaches that would attack and have me laid-up on painkillers so I'm really sorry it came so late. And I'm really sorry if it's of a lower quality than most of my chapters, I wanted to finish it and post it soon.

Anyway, I hope you don't lose interest in this fic because I have later chapters written and they're much better! I promise!!

Milena


	4. Everything Burns

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!  
**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know I told most of you that you'd have to wait till next week but my procrastinating spirit kicked in and produced my longest chapter yet at 12 pages in Word!! And I think it's much better than the last where I posted half-dazed on painkillers --; I reread chapter 3 and almost died of mortification at how many typos and personal notes I left in it…sorry!! Hope this makes up for it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the show Stargate SG-1 or Reader's Digest…you'll understand that last one later on…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 4: Everything Burns  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel had been trying in vain to concentrate on the Ancient translations he'd been working on when Jeim Salesh had contacted the SGC. An hour had flown by, then two, before he realized it was already night and he'd barely translated half the tablet. There was a knock on the doorframe and he looked up to see his teammates laden with trays from the cafeteria. He hadn't eaten all day but he found he wasn't really hungry.

"Jackson, chow time." said the ever exuberant Cameron placing an extra tray full of non-descript food items Daniel doubted would pass prison health inspections.

"Thanks." he said as the others so kindly cleared his desk of its carefully organized chaos to make room for their suppers.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Daniel taking a few bites to avoid their concern, before Cameron couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"So, I read every mission report you guys ever wrote, including Jackson's starring the lady laid up in the infirmary, and I don't know about you guys," he said addressing Sam and Teal'c "but _I'm_ definitely feeling like I got the Reader's Digest version of a multi-volume epic."

Daniel's blank face, the look he'd develop to fend off Jack over the years, stared at him.

"Care to clue us in to the deleted scenes?" Cam pressed.

They were all looking at him with varying degrees of curiosity but he said nothing as he thought of the bits he had left out of his report. For instance, he'd written about how she'd healed him with the modified Goa'uld healing device after she'd shot him. He'd neglected to mention, however, how she'd slowly sidled up to him and lowered herself sensually onto his lap to do it. He remembered typing up the details of the right jab she'd thrown at his face and the kick that had sent him flying over the console but he doubted if Mitchell had read about her thighs clamping down around his head, he'd left that out for some reason. And they all knew how she'd knocked him out with a head-butt only to be rendered unconscious by his zat blast. Somehow though, the scene where she'd sat snugly on his lap and pulled him to her for stolen kisses had not made the final cut.

"Jackson?" Cameron's voice cut through his musings and he returned to the conversation.

"Sorry, Cam, I don't know what you're talking about." he shrugged and picked up another forkful of what he'd been told was meatloaf.

His teammate's eyes narrowed at him doubtfully. Daniel wasn't a very good liar, they all knew there was more to the story but no one was going to push it. Especially not Cam, why push his luck when he'd finally got SG-1 back together…temporarily anyway.

"So when is Woolsey supposed to arrive?" Sam asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"RichardWoolsey is due to arrive in one hour." Teal'c reminded them all with a hint of displeasure at the thought of the loathed man being in their presence.

"Does he really have the authority to do anything?" Cam asked.

"The IOA controls the funding, they can pretty much do anything unless the President steps in." Daniel said dejectedly.

Daniel's phone rang suddenly and he wiped his hands before pushing himself away from his bench to reach the receiver.

"Dr. Jackson." he said into the phone.

The others saw his eyes widen and they put their own suppers down.

"When?" he demanded, standing up. The others copied his action.

"Where?"

He listened a moment and hung up, heading for the door.

"Vala's escaped from the infirmary." he told them, grabbing his jacket as his teammates followed him out of his office for the nearest armory.

"She _escaped_?" Cam asked astonished. "She's had the daylights beaten out of her, was put on sleepers and was cuffed to her bed! How in the hell did she escape!?"

"She's very resourceful." Daniel said simply as his forehead adopted its state of perpetually knit brows.

"She has formidable spirit." Teal'c noted as well.

"That too." Daniel said distractedly as they arrived at the armory. They donned Kevlar vests and Zat guns, strapping guns to their thighs only as a precaution.

"Where did they say she was?" Cam asked, all business.

"They spotted her on the Level 20 cameras, SG-6 is already there. SG teams 3 and 7 are on the floor above and SG teams 2 and 4 are on the floor below." Daniel said and they made their way down the two levels.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were met on Level 20 by SG-6 and Dr. Lam who wasn't too happy to have armed men hunting down her severely wounded patient.

"She is under heavy sedation and more wounded than you four have ever been together!" she told them sternly "This is _not_ the time to be trigger-happy little soldiers. If I find a new hole in her when this is all over, I'll make sure none of you can sit right for a month."

Cameron took a moment to admire the fear this small woman could inspire in the four marines before addressing the problem.

"Guns are out, use your zats and _only_ if absolutely necessary." he ordered them and Carolyn was relieved.

Getting her authority recognized had been difficult since her arrival on base a few short months ago. It was a well-known fact that every single member of the SGC had liked and respected the late Dr. Fraiser. She'd been a formidable woman despite her needles which Carolyn suspected was a long-running joke she'd never be privy to. She knew the cold treatment she'd been getting from some of the personnel wasn't meant to be a personal attack against her, they were just defending the memory of one of their own. She also knew her lack of charming people skills didn't help her any but it didn't stop her from wanting that, she wanted to be one of their own…not that she'd ever admit it.

Cameron turned to the partially mollified doctor. "How did she get out and is she armed?"

Dr. Lam sighed and followed the two teams as they made their way down the corridors as silently as possible.

"I don't know. When I went to check on her, my nurse was out cold on the floor and Ms. Mal Doran was gone. I think she must have a scalpel on her because her bonds were cut and I couldn't find any sharp instruments around the bed but I have no idea how she could have gotten hold of it. We certainly don't make a habit of leaving them lying around." she explained with well controlled frustration.

"Okay, so this should be a breeze. She's not gonna chuck her only weapon at someone so one zat blast and we've got her back in her bed before our supper gets cold." Cam said.

"But why is she running in the first place? I mean, forgetting the sedation, what was her motivation to leave the infirmary?" Sam questioned.

"Well she _was_ strapped to the bed with pretty heavy duty restraints." Daniel said and Dr. Lam had the good grace to look guilty.

"It's not just that." Carolyn continued "I doubt if she's thinking rationally at all. The infection from the wounds on her back produced a steadily climbing fever despite the antibiotics. It's exactly what I was worried about. The antibiotics will ultimately heal her but they're chasing after the fever and it's always one step ahead. We need to get her fever to break to give the medication a chance."

"So wouldn't the fever just knock her out? We could find her passed out soon, right?" Col. Barnes, SG-6's leader, asked softly as they continued their trek through Level 20.

Dr. Lam pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Unlikely. Her fever was up to 104 Farenheit last time it was taken, high enough to cause delusions but not enough to cause sufficient damage to render her unconscious." she explained before continuing with a curious tone "Especially if losing a third of her blood, being severely injured and being pumped with sedatives weren't enough to keep her down."

She looked back to Daniel.

"Is there something special about her physiology I should know because I would hate to find her just to have her break out again because our medical technology is useless to her."

Daniel tore his eyes from the corridors to look at the frowning woman. He shrugged.

"I only know that she was host to a Goa'uld for a pretty long time and that the Tok'ra removed the symbiote ten years ago." he repeated what Vala had told him on the _Prometheus_ as he carefully rounded another corner to face another empty hall.

"Are you sure?" she threw back quietly.

"Sure about what?" he mumbled.

"Are you sure they removed the symbiote?" she elaborated and they all stopped in their tracks to look at Daniel with wide eyes. He didn't have anything but her word that what she told him was true, and he knew her word was shaky at best. She could operate Goa'uld technology so she had to have been blended with a symbiote at some point in her life, but was she free of it?

"You mean we could have a Goa'uld running around free on the base?" Cam demanded as Daniel was still thinking.

"Sam, Teal'c, did you feel a symbiote?" asked Cam.

"We can detect the presence of naquadah, Col.Mitchell, not the actual symbiote." Teal'c replied and Cam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jackson!?"

"No, it has to be out." he said finally and raised his head to face them all. "She could have fought off the mercenaries if she'd still had the symbiote. She could have fought _us_ off. She'd be half healed by now. And besides," he affirmed turning to Dr. Lam "you took scans of her head right? And they were clear?"

"I didn't see anything abnormal but I have no actual experience with Goa'uld or symbiotes."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Trust me Doc, you couldn't have missed a snake in the scan. Alright, let's keep moving." Col. Barnes ordered and they resumed their march.

They walked silently around more bends for a few minutes until they got to a split. The corridor here split into two and joined up later to form a square as seen from the top.

"You wanna take left?" Col. Barnes asked Cameron.

"Sure, we'll see you in the middle." he replied and the teams separated before being halted by Teal'c's quiet command.

"Wait." he said and moved to the floor of the corridor on the right. He crouched down and wiped a dark speck off the ground to reveal blood. Vala had passed here.

"Okay, change of plans. We're going after Jackson's girl, you guys go around back and cut her off." Cam said ignoring Daniel half protest at his description of Vala.

"Gotcha, good luck." Col. Barnes motioned his team to the left and caught Dr. Lam's warning just as they disappeared around the corner.

"_No _guns, Col.!" she whispered as loudly as she dared and gave them a stern look to back it up before following behind SG-1.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala was leaning on the wall with every step she took now. Head-butting that Goa'uld that tried to inject her with something had been a bad idea she realized now as her cranium had protested every step of the way. She was so sluggish, and she kept tripping but she couldn't see what was in her path. She knew she must have been given the Blood of Sokar. It was the only explanation. She'd made off with many of Ba'al's precious toys and he obviously wanted them back. Well she wouldn't be fooled. She knew these unfamiliar walls were just an illusion and that she must really in a mothership but it was very hard to navigate through the ship without the visual clues she was used to.

She realized suddenly that she wasn't moving anymore. Her vision was so blurry. As she swayed backwards, she realized that her vision wasn't blurry, she was just too close to the wall. She heard a ping of metal dropping and turned around quickly to defend herself. The corridor was still empty. She was hearing ghosts, nothing more.

_Okay, deep breath. Aaaand right foot forward, then left and then we can try for the right one again._

She did as she instructed herself and found she was making progress. Now, this being a mothership, there should be an access hatch around here where she could get to a small ship and escape. But where the hell was it? All she could see here were strangely marked doors without any knobs. They had a keypad but they weren't crystals and she couldn't seem to focus enough to understand how they functioned.

How did she even get captured? She was usually so good at leaving no trail to follow. Blue eyes swam across her mind and she had to stop for a moment as other strange pictures assaulted her. Night. Trees. Blue eyes. Daniel? From the ship she'd tried to steal? No, not on the ship. It was night and he was there and then…

She shook her head. It didn't matter how she'd gotten there, she just needed to leave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel bent down besides a bloody footprint on the floor to pick up the abandoned scalpel. His head snapped up when he heard a zat firing. Cam motioned them to be quiet and Daniel stood again, quickly handing Dr. Lam the scalpel and returning to the front of the party.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala rounded the corner and jumped back as she made eye contact with the business end of a zat'n'ktel.

_Ba'al's Jaffa._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Col. Barnes cursed when the woman found them before SG-1 had a chance to find _her_. If she was in fevered delusions, which her wild eyes seemed to indicate, it was Dr. Jackson who had the best chance of talking her down.

"Gotcha now." he heard Lt. Fisher say quietly.

The alien woman had obviously heard him and he turned to tell the idiot lieutenant to shut up. She wasn't as debilitated as she seemed however. He was made aware of that as she snapped a kick to Airman Ryan's arm too quickly for him to stop. His zat was in the air and she lunged to grab it shooting him before they had time to unfold theirs. She only got one shot off before running back around the corner.

Lt. Brooks checked on Ryan while Col. Barnes radioed SG-1.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Col. Mitchell, be advised, the woman is backtracking quickly with a zat gun. I repeat, she's armed and headin' your way."

"Shit." Cam cursed quietly as Daniel's mind raced.

"Guys, go back a turn, let me try to calm her down first." Daniel asked his teammates.

"And if she shoots you on sight? She didn't recognize you for awhile there on the ship." Cam reminded him.

"Then you'll be ready to take her down when she turns the corner." he said simply.

"That's a good plan." Dr. Lam endorsed, liking any plan that meant a higher survival rate for her patient.

Cam sent a glance to the others, they knew Jackson and his abilities better than he did and they seemed okay with his plan.

"Okay, we'll be right over there." he said pointing to the next turn but he frowned as Jackson handed his zat and thigh gun to Dr. Lam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What? Would _you_ trust someone who was armed when you were suffering from delusions? Go, I'll be fine." Daniel shooed them away.

Cam didn't like it but this _was_ the infamous SG-1 after all, this could work out. They made their way around the bend and took up defensive positions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel followed the corridor wall on the far side to be sure to see her in advance. It was in vain however, as neither saw the other first and she crashed into him from her sprint away from the other team. They fell sideways and Daniel quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to twist them, taking the brunt of the fall on his back with a protesting Vala secured to his chest.

"Vala wait!" he cried as he heard the zat gun charge.

Her knees settled on the floor on either side of his hips as she pushed herself up, keeping a staying hand on his chest, zat pointed at his head.

"Vala," he started as calmly as he could "do you recognize me?"

She cocked her head to the side and shook her head subtly before entirely changing her demeanor.

"Of course I recognize you! I stole your ship, it was remarkably easy for people of such advanced technology." she smirked at him weakly before licking her dry lips and wiping her brow.

Dr. Lam was right, Vala was definitely in the throes of a high fever. Her face was flushed and her skin burned him everywhere they touched.

"Right, and then you lost the ship to us and escaped." he reminded her softly, pushing himself to his elbows slowly.

Her eyes were puzzled but she nodded.

"Yes, I did. I escaped fair and square, didn't I?" she recalled proudly.

"And then you got in more trouble and my team and I went to help you out of it." Daniel recounted, pushing himself up further so that he was supported on his outstretched arms.

"Yes…no." she shook her head. "No, Ba'al…double-crossed me and then…then, I double-crossed _him_." she said slowly, trying to organize the timeline in her head. "And then, he got angry and…and then…"

She trailed off, no longer remembering what happened after and Daniel's brow furrowed in concern. Why would she think of Ba'al? Was this actually a delusion or was it a memory? He remembered Jack's recounting of his torture at Ba'al's hands. The sadistic bastard had been into more inventive, chemical kinds of…ah crap. He suddenly understood her assumptions. Before he had a chance to speak however, she seemed to notice him anew and she brought her face down to his with wide, concerned eyes, laying a very warm on his cheek.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Ba'al won't find us." she promised "I used to be a host…I know these, um…" she tried to gesture with closed eyes to substitute for her missing vocabulary.

"Ha'tak?" he offered the Goa'uld word for the motherships and her eyes flew open.

"Yes! I know them well. Come on, there are Jaffa right behind us." she said, getting off of him quickly. Too quickly, apparently, since her head spun and Daniel leapt up to steady her, surreptitiously snaking the zat gun out of her hand and onto his belt. He backed her gently to the wall so she could lean against it.

"Vala, I need you to listen to me, really listen." he cupped her face to make sure she was paying attention but she tried to break free.

"No, Daniel, we don't have time. Ba'al's Jaffa, they were just around the corner! We have to go now!" she said, getting agitated.

"No, Vala. There aren't any Jaffa coming." he said strongly, keeping her pinned loosely to the wall.

"But I - " she protested, twisting her neck to peer anxiously down the corridor, expecting the Jaffa to bear down on them at any moment.

"Vala, listen to me." Daniel said, guiding her face back to with a strong hand on her cheek.

"Vala, you're not on Ba'al's ship, do you understand?" her brow furrowed suspiciously but she was still listening and his thumb stroked her cheek twice before he caught it.

"My teammates and I saved you from the villagers on Plitis, remember?" She obviously did as the simple name of the planet caused her eyes to grow round in apprehension.

"We save you and took you back to our planet to heal you, it's called Earth. Do you remember the trip?" he asked her earnestly and she tried to remember but shook her head nervously as no memories came to her.

"You were mostly unconscious, you're pretty badly hurt." he conceded and his hands traveled down to her arms. She followed his hands and noticed the purple and black bruises on her arms with wonder.

"The Talkenans…" she mumbled and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure they did that, but you're safe from them now. You're on an entirely different planet, a highly fortified one at that. No one gets in without special authorization." he reassured her.

"But Ba'al…" she started as she remembered the state she woke up in.

"No, Vala. You woke up in our infirmary, where we treat the wounded and the sick. The tubes were medicine, medicine you really need to get back to." he said as he felt her skin radiating extreme heat. He could only imagine how much higher her fever might have climbed under all this stress.

"You have a very high fever, Vala, that's why you're so warm and why you can't think straight. We have to get you back to the infirmary right now." he insisted but she frowned doubtfully at him.

"If what you're saying is true, if I'm simply…thinking unreal things because I'm sick…" she raised an eyebrow and pushed his hands off her arms "how do I know you're really real? You could be a very pretty Jaffa come to take me back to your master." she accused him.

Ohh, he'd really been hoping she wasn't lucid enough to think of that. He sighed and looked straight into her eyes.

"You're just going to have to trust me, Vala."

She snorted but she didn't move away from her position between him and the wall.

"I know this might shock you, but I'm not the most trusting of people." she told him glibly.

"Look, you're going back to the infirmary one way or another." he said impatiently "We're blocked off on either side by two teams ready to shoot you unconscious if you don't cooperate."

She studied him silently for a moment, judging his sincerity.

"Are you really my Daniel?" she asked him quietly, trying to keep her eyes from closing as fatigue overtook her. Daniel closed his own eyes briefly and chose to ignore the possessive pronoun.

"Yes, Vala, it's me." he promised.

She scrutinized him another moment and lifted her hand to his jaw, feeling his five o'clock shadow coming in. Before he could register the move, she raised herself to the tips of her feet and had pressed her lips fully to his. In the same manner as their stint on the _Prometheus_, Daniel was helpless to stop his mouth from automatically opening to kiss her back. This time though, he had the presence of mind to remember the bigger picture. Okay, truthfully, the unnatural heat emanating from Vala's lips reminded him but that wasn't important. He was about to push her away gently when she lowered herself back onto her heels, her hands taking their place on his chest. Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips slowly and finally smiled, bringing her eyes up to his again and nodding.

"You _are_ my Daniel, Daniel." she informed him and he couldn't help but let out a small, slightly hysterical, laugh.

"You'll come to the infirmary then?" he asked her softly. She dropped her head to his chest and nodded again before stilling.

"Why was I in restraints Daniel?" she asked him, suddenly wary once more but too comfortable to move away from him. Her head was moved back and forth on his chest as he let out a large sigh.

"That was a ridiculous decision made by even more ridiculous people." he told her and pushed her back to see her properly. "I won't let them do that to you again." he promised her and she nodded sluggishly, finally giving in to fatigue. He felt Vala begin to slump against him and radioed his team.

"Guys, I'm coming out with Vala. She's okay and we're walking out, no force required." he cautioned them.

"Understood, we'll wait for you here." Cam's digitized voice answered him.

He looked down and nudged Vala gently.

"Hey, time to go, are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Too tired." she said petulantly and he tried to smother his grin. He bent down and wrapped his left arm under her knees, supporting her back with his right. He straightened himself and her head fell naturally to his shoulder, her arms winding themselves around his neck automatically. She hissed as the wounds on her back rubbed against his arm and her ribs were slightly compressed by her position but she refused to let him put her down. Once she was settled as comfortably as possible, she kept her eyes closed but forced herself to stave off sleep until she'd said something.

"I'm glad your manners toward ladies have improved slightly since the last time you carried me." she commented and he chuckled softly.

"You are _not_ a lady, Vala, you're a fruitcake." he informed her.

She didn't answer but he looked down to see a soft smile on her sleeping face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sight of Daniel carrying the woman who'd turned the base upside down, peacefully sleeping in his arms, was not quite what Cameron had been expecting but for all he knew this was routine for SG-1. Dr. Lam darted forward to check on her patient before Daniel had fully come into their sight. She pressed her hand to Vala's forehead in a less technical but time honored tradition and declared her fever to be worse than earlier but not by much. She listened to her heart quickly as the woman slept and ordered Daniel to bring her back to the infirmary immediately.

SG-6 was dismissed and SG-1 would accompany Dr. Lam and Vala back to the infirmary before reporting to General Landry. In the elevator, Sam looked down at her watch and bit her lip.

"Woolsey should be arriving any moment now." she told them worriedly.

"Oh, this is not gonna go over well." Cam said tiredly.

"Well the restraints weren't so effective" Carolyn started and rushed to continue as her four companions gave her unimpressed looks. "Obviously they only exacerbate the situation so I'm officially retracting my recommendation…but I still feel she's in too delicate a condition to leave the infirmary so…at least they can't get her there." she offered them.

"Thank you, Carolyn." said Daniel sincerely.

Her expression didn't change, but she felt, for the first time since she'd arrived here, that the shoes the late, well-loved Dr. Fraiser had left her might not be so impossible to fill after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! And I hope you like Jack cuz he's coming over soon, chapter 5 is already written but there's another piece to add so I might break it up into two smaller chapters…I'm rambling, please review!!!

And thanks so much to all those who reviewed anonymously and thanks for all your concern, I'm feeling much better now! Never mind laughter, I think reviews are the best medicine


	5. Enter Opposition

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Okay, Jack is definitely in the next chapter, not here yet! Sorry!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 5: Enter Opposition  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard Woolsey refrained from fidgeting as he rode the SGC's second elevator down to reach the 27th level. His suit was neatly pressed and his shoes were polished to a fully reflecting finish. His glasses were perched firmly on his nose and he schooled his features until he was sure that no part of his person reflected the unease he felt whenever he came to this place.

Most of the personnel in this facility were professional and courteous towards him, with only the tiniest bit of underlying hostility that Richard was very comfortable attributing to his paranoia. He was a professional himself and very serious about the responsibilities he'd been given. The most senior members of the SGC, though, made him doubt his every decision. Their passion and protectiveness toward this project surpassed anything he'd ever seen and he had to be ever vigilant around them. He wasn't worried things would get out of hand or that they'd attack him in anyway. No, he worried about _himself_. Faced with their arguments and ferocious love of what they did he had to always remind himself not to let himself get caught up in the romance and adventure of it all. He couldn't let himself be swayed to give into their plight but they were very good at making him want to.

That's why he was nervous as he stepped out of the elevator, being escorted to the briefing room by an MP officer. He had to resist both them and himself.

_It's no wonder you're balding._

Had the MP escort not been with him, he would have paused outside the door and taken the time to bolster his defenses but he didn't have that luxury so he sucked it up and walked resolutely through the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"General Landry." came the very recognizable voice of Mr. Woolsey at the door of the briefing room.

Daniel watched Woolsey walk through the room with an air of exaggerated confidence and he would have sympathized with the man had he not remembered the reason he was at the SGC.

"Mr. Woolsey." the General greeted him and gestured to SG-1 who were already sitting around the briefing table "You remember SG-1."

An indiscernible emotion flashed through the man's eyes before disappearing and he offered them a tense smile.

"Of course, how could I forget?" he greeted them.

"And this is Dr. Lam, the SGC's new Chief Medical Officer." General Landry presented his daughter and took his seat.

"Nice to meet you." he offered her and shrunk slightly as she gave him a chilling look.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual, Mr. Woolsey. Have you any idea of the added traumas you're responsible for putting my patient through?" she asked him.

He looked confused but took his seat as the General motioned him to.

"I don't understand. I requested she be restrained." Woolsey said.

"And she was." Daniel informed him with in a deceptively light tone. "And when she woke up with a fever of 104, she took one look at them and assumed she was taken prisoner by a Goa'uld named Ba'al. I'm sure you've read about him." he finished gravely.

Woolsey glanced around the table to see accusation pouring out of the base members' eyes. He shook his head quickly and spoke.

"I can understand how that might confuse her but what harm could it have done? They _were_ soft manacles weren't they, that's what I requested. If she was so distressed by them, why not just administer a sedative?" he asked the doctor.

"We did. We believe the stress of believing she was Ba'al's captive raised her levels of adrenaline to an amount sufficient to counteract the effects of the sedative, at least for a short time." Dr. Lam informed the IOA representative.

"Well I'm sorry the restraints increased her anxiety, especially while she's so wounded, but I'm afraid the council was very adamant that she be confined to her infirmary bed." he said diplomatically, not completely uncaring of the prisoner's state.

"Well that's the problem, ain't it?" Cam's southern drawl picked up "She took one look at those cuffs and bolted. We found her on an entirely different level. You guys messed up." he couldn't help but add.

"She escaped the restraints?" Woolsey's eyes were wide behind his black-rimmed glasses.

"She did, injuring two of our people." the General added, making sure Woolsey understood he was being held responsible. It didn't have the desired effect.

"Are you telling me that an alien escaped her restraints, attacked your people and roamed free through your base before being caught and you'd like to reprimand me for ordering the restraints in the first place?" Woolsey asked incredulously. "Are you aware of just how dangerously lax your security system must be for all of that to occur?" he accused them back and they were all caught off guard by the change of topic.

"That's right! This woman's delusions aside, this problem has to be addressed immediately, General. Obviously the security protocols are almost non-existent. I'll need to use your phone to put a call through to the council. It's a miracle Earth hasn't been overrun by hostiles already!" he ranted in as calm a voice as he could muster and the military members at the table winced internally. The man had a good point.

"I agree, Mr. Woolsey." said the General and Woolsey was silent with the shock that he wouldn't be opposed on this. "It _is_ very disturbing that a sick and injured alien managed to escape our watch and we do need to revise our security protocols immediately." Woolsey looked satisfied. "_But_, that sick and injured alien is still in our infirmary and also needs to be addressed."

Woolsey nodded, he could compromise too.

"Of course. Obviously the restraints shouldn't be reinstated, especially if delusions are still a possibility." he looked to Dr. Lam who nodded that they still were.

"Her temperature has stopped rising but the fever hasn't broken yet." she said.

"Okay, so what if we assigned two guards instead of the restraints?" he asked the General and took note of the fact that the man looked to Dr. Jackson before replying.

"Two guards shouldn't be a problem, for the time being." he added.

"I have a problem with that." Carolyn said firmly "I don't need two armed men loitering in my infirmary."

The General sighed at his daughter's protests.

"Couldn't we just move her to one of the private infirmary rooms?" Sam suggested diplomatically.

The General looked around the table in askance but nobody had objections to that.

"It's settled then, two guards in a private infirmary room." he concluded, grateful to be done with negotiations.

"Now if we can address the matters of security?" Mr. Woolsey pressed.

"We'll need to call in General O'Neill to evaluate the problem and the modifications." the General warned and the wind was taken out of Woolsey's sails. General O'Neill was no doubt a great military hero, but he wasn't the most rational of men, and he had a very good relationship with the current President who could overrule the council at will.

"Of course." he relented dejectedly "And several council members will need to be present as well."

The General nodded though he was secretly deploring the idea of having international versions of this man walking through his halls.

"Dr. Lam, you're free to return to your duties. SG-1, you're on downtime until these issues with security are cleaned up. We'll have to suspend all unnecessary off-world travel for the time being." General Landry dismissed his people and motioned for Mr. Woolsey to follow him into his office to make their calls.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SG-1 and Dr. Lam left the briefing room together and it seemed natural to head in the same direction. A few minutes later, without a real purpose, the members of SG-1 were in the infirmary, supervising Vala's transfer to one of the infirmary's private room. Well…supervising…the nurses actually warned them to glue themselves to the walls as they did their jobs in case they disturbed any of the extensive wiring, so they supervised from a distance. Vala hadn't protested at the move, she hadn't even looked at them. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly and her head moved on the pillow in the tell-tale manner of fevered dreams.

Her new room was bigger and had its own sink and cabinets filled with innocuous medical equipment such as gauze and tape. The nurses opted to simply remove the room's original bed and roll Vala's in to make things easier. They took her vitals again and left the team, closing the door behind them.

Daniel was grateful for his teammates' presence as it offered a distraction from the restless woman on the bed before them. He was also a little put-out because he knew if he'd been alone in the room he'd have approached the bed. He might even have touched her hand. He shook himself out of those thoughts and reached into his pocket to take out the little wooden bird. Vala obviously hadn't noticed it when she broke out and he'd remembered to grab it before leaving the main infirmary. He was suddenly a bit happier as he realized he had to place the bauble on the small table beside her bed, close to her.

He walked over to the table to deposit her treasure and let his gaze linger on her distressed features. He'd almost forgotten the others were there when Cameron spoke.

"She's lookin' better already, isn't she?" he said and Daniel noticed they'd all approached the bed to take a better look. Teal'c was beside him, Sam was on the other side of the bed while Cameron took up position at the foot of the bed.

Daniel had been scrutinizing her, trying to assess if she truly did look better, when her fluttering eyelids stilled and then opened a crack to see them. Sam shifted beside the bed and Vala's eyes were drawn to her. Her brows knit for a moment before she spoke.

"Sam?" she asked softly.

Sam's eyes widened, secretly pleased to have been remembered despite the drama surrounding their meeting.

"You remembered my name." she glowed.

Vala's brows smoothed and she looked apologetic instead.

"I wouldn't be too flattered, actually." Vala said "My favourite animal back on my homeworld is called a Ysam. It's a furry little four-legged thing, useless really, runs into walls and trees and such. They're actually facing extinction, the environment is selecting against their overwhelming absence of intelligence…" she trailed of slowly.

Sam's glow dimmed.

"Oh." Sam said, a little disappointed and Cam tried to mask his snort but they both heard it. With barely opened eyes, Vala noticed Cam and smiled.

"Daniel." she said. She turned in surprise when a voice beside her head answered her.

"I'm here, actually, Vala. That's Cameron." Daniel said, this whole resemblance thing people seemed to think he had with Cam was starting to get annoying. Vala looked from one man to the other and opened her eyes fully to distinguish their features. She raised an eyebrow and faced Daniel, unimpressed.

"You know, you two could at least make an effort not to dress identically. Honestly, even different colours would help." she said in a tired voice. He rolled his eyes and her eyes trailed to his left and she gave a start when she realized what he was.

"Jaffa." she exhaled and Daniel rushed to put her at ease.

"It's okay Vala, he's with us. His name is Teal'c, he's even part of the rebel alliance." Daniel explained and she sank back comfortably in her bed.

"Teal'c of Chulak?" she addressed the Jaffa.

He inclined his head.

"I am." he confirmed and she grinned at him.

"You're the shol'va, the rebel that popularized the cause." she said with a touch of praise.

He inclined his head again.

"It is rare to be called shol'va by a smiling face." he noted.

She adopted a casual look.

"Yes, well, anyone who'd take a piece of tree to Narsin's head is my kind of turncoat." she winked at him and the silent thanks was understood. His head dipped again.

They were silent for a moment before Daniel addressed her again.

"Are you feeling alright? We should really call Dr. Lam, let her know you're awake. She should check to see if your fever's gone down." he told her and she smiled with closed eyes.

She reached out for the hand he'd placed on the bed rung and brought it to her forehead.

"Well, Doctor? Will I make it?" she grinned saucily and he glared at her.

"I'm not that kind of doctor." he said, taking his hand off her forehead but not stopping her fingers from keeping a hold of his wrist. She pouted.

"Pity. I suppose it wouldn't be right though, ethically, to get involved with one of your patients." she mused aloud and brightened when she saw Sam trying to hide a smile.

"We're not involved, Vala." he told her firmly, getting flustered already. She was still fevered, how would he handle her when she was better?

"Oh? Did I just imagine that kiss in the hallway then?" she asked innocently.

His eyes grew wide with indignation.

"I did _not_ kiss you, _you_ kissed me!" he accused her.

"What's this now?" Cam questioned and Daniel's eyelids clashed closed, he'd forgotten they weren't alone. Vala continued, absolutely unbothered by the crowd.

"Yes, that's right, I remember now. So that makes it 4 for me and 0 for you now? Or should I count the last one on your ship as yours?" she asked with wide curious eyes.

"On the ship?" Sam asked in wonder.

"Jackson, you _lied_ to us." Cameron drawled "And to the United States government!" he scolded jokingly.

"I did _not_ lie to anyone. I hardly think being kissed by a madwoman is worthy of noting to the high ranking officers of the Stargate Program." he defended himself.

"He kissed me back." she mock-whispered to them conspiratorially and he glared down at her, ready to snatch his hand back. She leaned back into the bed however and laced her fingers with his, bringing his hand and the rest of him closer to her.

"Don't worry, Daniel. I'm sure we've got plenty of time to make sure you catch up." she mumbled sleepily.

"I think we should get Dr. Lam before she falls asleep again." Sam said and left the room with Cam and Teal'c in tow.

He waited until they'd left and closed the door before reaching across and placing his other hand on top of their joined ones, stroking the soft skin.

"Plenty of time..." he agreed with her previous statement quietly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carolyn, Sam, Cam and Teal'c returned just as Mr. Woolsey and the two guards assigned to Vala got to her door. There was an awkward moment of silence before Dr. Lam shoved her way past them to check on her patient. She stopped before going in however, and turned to face the group.

"I'm going to examine her. You'll have to wait outside." she said in a tone that broke no argument before disappearing into the room and closing the door firmly behind her.

They settled themselves in the corridor for the wait and was surprised when the door opened again just a few moments later. Daniel stumbled out of the room looking very much harassed as he glared back at the closed door.

"Doc kick you out too?" Cam asked and Daniel suddenly noticed all the people in the hallway.

"Eh, yeah, who are they?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the two armed men behind Woolsey. The latter answered the question.

"These men will be guarding Ms. Mal Doran for the duration of her stay here." Woolsey informed him.

Daniel frowned but had nothing to say. They had agreed to this compromise but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it. All Daniel could worry about now was where exactly Woolsey saw Vala going after the 'duration of her stay here'. Dr. Lam interrupted these thoughts as she walked out of the room.

"Her fever is finally going down and the rest of her wounds are healing well. I've ordered her to sleep so you'll all have to leave." she told them, meaning especially Woolsey and his men. They didn't agree.

"I need to have a word with the pris-Ms. Mal Doran before the security meetings begin." Woolsey said, barely catching himself before he incited an incident with the base's flagship team.

Dr. Lam eventually relented. "You have five minutes." she allowed him.

Mr. Woolsey made for the door and the MPs followed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daniel questioned them.

"We're under orders to watch the alien at all times, sir." the senior MP answered.

"And you can't do that from a post at the door?" Sam asked.

"It's for national security as well as Ms. Mal Doran's safety that the council believes it best for the guards to be placed inside the room. They can monitor her condition that way as well." Mr. Woolsey said, misguidedly believing to earn the favour of Dr. Lam.

"That's what I have nurses for." she told him disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry but the decision is not up for discussion. The guards will watch her from inside the room." Woolsey said with finality and walked into the room with the MPs, turning back once before closing the door behind him.

"Oh, by the way, General Landry asked me to inform you that General O'Neill will be delayed due to sensitive meetings. He should be here in a few days." he said, failing to contain the glee in his voice at the thought of a few days of O'Neill-free deliberations.

They all glared at the door for several moments before finally heading off in different directions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The MPs took position just on the other side of the door and Richard Woolsey approached the bed slowly. The woman in it was a vision. Injuries aside, he could see what had seemingly entranced the men of this facility to bend themselves to her cause. She wasn't the brawny, thuggish woman he'd been expecting from the description of her accomplishments. Her eyes were closed and her faced was turned away from him. He was hesitant to actually wake her if she was sleeping but this conversation had to take place, she had to know she couldn't commit crimes against this planet and expect to be treated like a queen. His indecision over waking her was resolved as he saw a smile appear on her lips and she turned to face him, her eyes remaining closed.

"That doctor said she wouldn't let you come back, you didn't break the rules just for me did you?" her soft, sultry voice teased him and she opened her eyes lazily.

The amusement in her gaze evaporated in the blink of an eye to be replaced with apprehension. He didn't move closer but she didn't relax. She struggled to assume a better defensive position on the bed but hissed as her body screamed in protest. He put a steady hand in the air to tell her to settle down.

"It's alright, Ms. Mal Doran. My name is Richard Woolsey, I'm a representative of the International Oversight Advisory." he introduced himself and watched her relax a fraction before tensing as she caught the sight of the two armed guards behind him.

"Those are your guards, they'll be present at all times from here on out." he told her as neutrally as possible and steeled himself against the mild betrayal evident in her eyes. Obviously the members of SG-1 had misguided her into believing she had immunity here.

"I only wanted to introduce myself and offer my sympathies for the ordeal you were put through on the planet where you were found." he told her.

"Well, that's very kind of you." she replied warily.

"We aren't completely unsympathetic, Ms. Mal Doran, but you have to understand that you _did_ commit a crime against the people of Earth and now that you are in our custody, the proper protocols must be followed." he burst her bubble and shrank subtly back onto the bed.

"You won't be harmed." he rushed to reassure her "We have strict guidelines on the rights of prisoners and they will all be accorded to you. Included amongst them is the right to a fair and speedy trial after which, should you be found guilty, you will be sentenced to an appropriate penalty."

Vala's head was spinning and she was sure it had nothing to do with her current state of being. What had happened here? She'd just been having a pleasant time with Daniel and his friends and now they'd left and she was being sentenced for a crime they swore had been forgiven.

"Naturally the trial will have to wait until you are fit to attend it. I do hope you get well, and not just to expedite the court date." he continued awkwardly.

She didn't answer him, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm sure the others you met meant well but you have to understand that they hold no real authority over your case so whatever they might have told you was completely out of line and most likely completely misinformed." he told her, happy to blame them for her distress.

She still said nothing and he realized he still had many more calls to make.

"Well, I'll be going. If you have any questions about the procedure from here on out, my name again is Richard Woolsey. I'll be staying on base for a few days so getting a hold of me shouldn't be a problem." he concluded and left after nodding to the MPs.

The little man left her with the two armed guards and she glanced at them warily before letting herself fall back completely on the bed. This was a mistake, it had to be. Why would Daniel lie to her? Why have them all pretend to be nice to her? Maybe he hadn't been pretending, the Woolly person _had_ said they didn't have any authority…maybe they didn't know that. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding.

She berated herself silently. Since when did she start her sentences with 'maybe'? If she didn't know the answer definitely, then she had to create her own.

She would rest and recuperate for a couple of days before leaving this dreadful place under her own volition. It would be hard to rest knowing the two men were keeping both eyes on her but that would just give her more time to remember the layout she'd witnessed during her first break-out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes…procrastination is still plaguing me, but it gave birth to this chapter! It pushed my original chapter back and now I'll have to change a bit of it to work with what I added here but that WILL have to wait cuz I have a 10 page essay to write before 6pm tonight…and two exams this week. sighs I'm so screwed! Lol, please review!


	6. Enter Alliance

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Sorry to all my reviewers to whom I replied that the next chapter would be up in a few short hours. :S It took me quite a bit longer, I had a lot more rewrites and typos than I had imagined. And I'm sorry in advance for the length…my fingers wouldn't stop…OHOHOH! And there's the tiniest little spoiler for Window of Opportunity that most of you will probably miss anyway :P Sorry for those who got two alerts...I had posted it and suddenly didn't like it...had to tweak again!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 6: Enter an Alliance  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel had lifted his arm to chuck the ancient Sumerian tablet across the room before his inner-archeologist had a heart attack and protested loudly, bringing the renegade limb back to his side and placing the tablet safely back into it bubble-wrap confines. He sighed. It wasn't the tablet's fault he couldn't concentrate.

Daniel couldn't remember the last time his mind had been so preoccupied with non-academic problems. Vala had been in the private room of the infirmary for three days now and he'd paid her several visits only to find her asleep each and every time. Dr. Lam insisted that she was healing and that he should be thankful she was getting the rest she so desperately needed but Daniel couldn't stop his suspicions from building. Hindering his detective work into the matter, Dr. Lam had removed most of the electronic monitoring system once Vala's fever had broken so he could no longer rely on the heart monitor to assess her true level of consciousness.

Aside from Vala's almost obvious avoidance tactics, Richard Woolsey was also weighing heavily on Daniel's mind. He didn't know exactly what the man intended to do once Vala was fully healed but he did know that the IOA representative was still on base and cooking up more than security modifications.

With all of these worries riding the Merry-go-Round in his head, Daniel had undeniably reached an all-time low in productivity and it irked him. He was therefore absolutely overjoyed that Jack was due to arrive in a few hours; he needed a familiar distraction to take his mind off of the beautiful new one who'd taken possession of his every spare thought. Sam had told him this morning that Jack would arrive sometime this afternoon, finally having been released from meetings with the President and National Security. And as much as Daniel hated the thought of using influence to get his way, the thought of Jack (and possibly President Hayes) dealing with Woolsey was doing wonders for his anxiety.

Now where was that tablet?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Airman Garrett Truswell was bored out of his mind.

He'd been posted to keep watch on the newest alien to seek refuge on their planet with Airman Barron. Describing Airman Laurent Barron as dull would be an understatement so grotesque that Truswell didn't even want to contemplate it. But he did, because he was that bored.

Truswell's face crinkled into a grimace as he tried to capture and internalize his yawn. The woman finally moved and the breath he'd kept almost choked him. She'd barely twitched since Woolsey had left them three days ago, not even when that anxious-looking guy kept visiting. And now she was actually pushing herself upright in her bed.

She opened her eyes and Truswell noticed how deeply blue they were. She smiled wide at them and he automatically straightened his posture.

"Hello, boys." she said with a million-Watt smile and a smoky voice.

Barron seemed hesitant to speak to her but Truswell had no such reservations; Woolsey had warned them against her tricks but hadn't forbidden them from harmless chatting.

"Ma'am." he nodded to her and she pouted sexily.

"Well that's rather formal, isn't it? What with me already in bed, barely dressed and you both so very…well-equipped." she all but purred, shooting a glance at their weaponry.

Truswell didn't say anything. To speak, he'd have to first swallow the buildup of saliva in his mouth and he didn't think letting the alien know she affected him in any way would be a good idea. As it turns out, she hadn't been waiting for him to respond. She was quite content to sit up in her bed and stretch her every limb very slowly and very deliberately. A look of sheer bliss covered her face as she contorted herself and Truswell swallowed quickly while her attention was elsewhere.

When she'd finished, she ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it down and turned back to him with imploring eyes.

"Would you mind at all getting me a glass of water?" she asked, lifting a delicate hand to her throat. "I'm a bit sore." she explained.

Barron was closer and Truswell motioned him to the sink. He'd keep an eye on their alien. One eye, two eyes…he'd watch her closely.

Barron returned to her bedside and ever-silently offered her the water, stepping barely a foot away from the bed to wait for the glass. Vala brought the cup languidly to her pouty lips and took a sip, peering over the edge to gaze at Truswell. Not to be intimidated, he returned the stare with determination. Barron, he saw in his peripheral vision, was captivated by the working of her throat as the water was completely consumed. Vala finished with an exaggerated sigh of contentment and held the glass out daintily for the Airman to take back.

Barron stepped the foot toward her and never saw the glass as it crashed against his temple, knocking him unconscious. Vala followed the man down as he fell to the floor and felt the blood rush out of her face at the jarring movement. After three days of complete stillness, her body was not appreciating this new exercise. Not to mention the fact that, though immensely better than when she'd first arrived, her injuries weren't fully healed after only three days of rest. She probably should have waited a few more days but she'd never been known for patience. As it was, she'd have to procure some kind of journal in which to record the momentous triumph of the fierce determination that had kept her immobile and quiet for three complete days, not even breaking for Daniel's daily visits.

"Don't move!" Truswell shouted across the room but she ignored him and removed the zat'n'ktel from Barron's belt.

She rose back up swiftly and took aim at Truswell. He saw the zat in her hand and noticed her left arm was around her ribs but her face told him she was determined.

"Put down your weapon!" he ordered her.

"Oh, somehow, I rather think it's in my best interest to keep it." she bit out sarcastically.

"Put down the weapon, ma'am, or I will be forced to shoot." he repeated forcefully, jerking his gun to emphasize the sincerity of his threat.

They stared at each other in a stalemate for tense seconds before the alien woman's body gave him a subtle tell.

The last thing Airman Garrett Truswell saw before darkness overtook him was the blue energy of the zat racing toward his body.

The last thing he heard was the deafening explosion of his handgun as his finger tightened in reflex around the trigger.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Attention all personnel: initiate lockdown protocols immediately. I say again, initiate lockdown protocols immediately. Be on the lookout for a woman in blue infirmary scrubs. This is not a drill. SG-1, report to the infirmary immediately."

The sight that greeted them as they arrived at Vala's room with Dr. Lam was one Daniel would never forget. Airman Barron was sitting on Vala's bed nursing a blooming black eye. Airman Truswell seemed disheveled but otherwise unharmed. Vala was notably absent and there was blood on the bed curtain. Both guards stood to attention when Cam and Sam entered the room.

"What happened here?" Cam demanded of the guards.

Barron stayed silent and looked to Truswell, relinquishing all storytelling rights.

"The alien - " he started but was cut off by Daniel.

"Her name is Vala." he informed the man in a dark tone.

The soldier was hesitant to accord the alien who'd knocked him and his partner out any respect but knew better than to go against SG-1 on something so trivial.

"Vala," he restarted "woke up, asked for a glass of water which Barron got for her. She drank the water and knocked him out with the glass. She stole his zat gun and trained it on me. I ordered her twice to put it down but she refused. She fired and I shot back, the zat blast hit me and I was down. I'm pretty sure she shot Barron with the zat before she left because he woke up after me. Barron's also missing his pistol, sir." Truswell reported in standard military fashion.

"You _shot_ her?" came the incredulous voices of Daniel and Dr. Lam.

"She shot me first!" he replied indignant.

"_Where_ did you shoot her?" Dr. Lam asked him, intercepting SG-1's protests.

The guard looked at her.

"Like I said, I was unconscious right after I pulled the trigger, I didn't see. But Barron found the bullet in the wall there" he pointed to the wall to their right where the bullet was lodged "and I don't see much blood around so I figure I must have just nicked her." he deduced.

"If you did indeed hit your target." Teal'c remarked sparking a glimmer of hope in all of them.

"That's right, it's possible I missed altogether. The blood could be from…something else." he agreed, relieved at the idea that he might not be accountable for shooting a protected prisoner.

"How long ago was this?" Cam asked impatiently.

"I took note that she woke up at 1322 hours, sir." he replied dutifully.

They looked at the clock on the wall. 1357 hours. Shit.

"Alright people, let's join the retrieval teams." Cameron ordered and they shuffled quickly out of the room to start searching for their missing patient.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala ducked behind a tree while a guard from the base passed by. It'd been blessedly simple to escape the base.

Distracting the guards had never been a concern but the scene that awaited her on the other side of the door to her little prison had fed her anxiety throughout her period of bed rest. She'd almost passed out with relief when she'd carefully opened the door to peer surreptitiously in the hallway and had found it completely deserted. She didn't know if that was the norm for a medical floor but she certainly didn't waste any time leaving and seeking out the escape hatch. She knew that, with a good amount of luck, the guards _might _stay unconscious for half an hour but she wouldn't rely on her instable luck, especially not when she still wasn't positive that the hatch she remembered was truly a way to freedom.

She had quietly tiptoed around corners, keeping an ear out to any approaching footsteps and had reached the door in little time. She'd pried it open and could have jumped with joy when she discovered the unbelievably long ladder behind it. Then, she'd remembered something very disheartening: normally, faced with circumstance such as these, she would be absolutely overjoyed, even elated…but the prospect of climbing a ladder of immeasurable length with bare feet and a bullet in her right shoulder had not been an empowering one. Never mind the fact that she had had no actual clue as to where this ladder would lead.

But she'd taken the chance. She tucked the gun she'd lifted on one of the guards into her waistband and had started her long, slow and painful climb up knowing she only had about twenty minutes left before those guards woke up and ruined all her hard work.

To her colossal relief, the top hatch had lifted to reveal a beautiful blue sky. There were trees and grass surrounding the little doorway and the bunched muscles of her feet had unclenched in the soothing moisture of the damp grass. The sun, filtering through dense foliage, had touched her skin for the first time in…well a very long time, and she felt radiant. Of course her ribs were protesting, her feet were sore from the rungs, and let's not forget the gaping, heavily bleeding hole the guard had left in her shoulder. She'd begun to tear off the bottom of her shirt to dress the wound when the leaves to her left rustled unnaturally. Someone was coming. So she'd quietly closed the hatch door and snuck away as stealthily as she could through the forest.

Now that she was sure no one was following her, she took a rest. Her hands were shaking from exertion and her hair was damp with sweat but she systematically tore the bottom of her shirt and pressed it into the wound in her shoulder, hissing at the deep, penetrating pain. She had nothing to hold the makeshift bandage but hopefully the blood itself would bind the tissue to the wound and would work well enough. She applied a similar dressing to the exit wound in her back with considerably more discomfort and then she let her arms fall to her sides.

_Keep Moving._

She jogged as quickly as the pain would allow, sinking deeper into yet another alien forest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

General Jack O'Neill was making his way to the base in his Ford pickup, taking the detour through the winding mountain roads he loved. He could have taken the chopper all the way to the Cheyenne Mountain but he'd needed a relaxing drive to clear his mind from the last week of meetings and to prepare himself for the upcoming days of deliberation. He wished this trip was for pleasure but unfortunately, instead of hanging out with his closest friends, he could expect to be sitting in a room with stuffy civilians from the IOA, nitpicking at every single written word in the current security protocols for the foreseeable future. He was getting a headache just thinking about it…although, he grudgingly admitted to himself, the headache might have something to do with the pounding drums in Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture that blared from his truck's stereo system.

The air was crisp and clean, it was quiet and it was the complete opposite of his office in Washington. He loved it. Not to mention these roads would lead him to the most important people in his life. His cell phone rang just minutes away from the base and he put the track on pause.

"O'Neill." he answered shortly.

"General O'Neill, this is Sgt. Walter Harriman, sir." answered the familiar voice on the line.

"Walter!" he exclaimed, feeling more than a little nostalgic "How's it going? You keeping an eye on things for me?"

"Uh, yes, sir. Well I'm trying." Walter said cheekily before catching himself and reprising his professional tone "I'm sorry to inform you that your arrival on base will have to be delayed, sir. You see… " As Walter continued talking, a flash of blue in the forest caught Jack's eye.

He slowed his jeep and pulled off to the side of the road, all the while listening to Sgt. Harriman explain the reason he wasn't allowed back on base.

"There a fugitive on the loose, sir. Well, not a fugitive for us, she's not _our_ prisoner, she's Mr. Woolsey's prisoner, but she did escape. We've gone into lockdown but we haven't found her yet." he rattled on.

Jack stepped out of his truck and made his way to the edge of the road where a ravine gradually sloped downward. Bingo.

"Walter, this fugitive wouldn't happen to be the one SG-1 brought through would she?" he asked very quietly as he stepped lightly down off the trail.

"Yes, sir. Her name's Vala Mal Doran, sir." he answered.

"Yeah, and she wouldn't happen to be wearing blue hospital scrubs would she?" he asked rhetorically as he kept his eyes on the person slouched against a tree not fifty yards from him.

"Yes sir, how did you know?" Sgt. Harriman asked.

"Walter, do me a favour and tell Daniel I've got his girl, I'm about five minutes away by car. We'll be there in a few." he ordered.

"She's _outside_!?" Walter exclaimed loudly.

"See ya later, Walt." Jack said closing his phone.

He made his way over to her quietly. She still leaning heavily against the tree and he would wager the blood staining the back of her shirt was the reason. It was probably also the reason she didn't hear him approach her until he was only about four feet away.

"Hey there. Lovely day isn't it?" he quipped.

She whipped around and trained a gun on him. She was pale and her hair was damp with sweat. The front of her shirt was also covered in blood and at this distance he could see the hole in the material of her shirt just over her right shoulder. The gun was shaking in the air but he didn't doubt she'd shoot him if necessary.

"Woah. Okay, _I'm_ not armed." he tried to soothe, placing his hands in the air to show he wasn't armed.

She started backing away but he followed.

"I'm Jack, Jack O'Neill? A good friend of Daniel's." he started. "You're Vala right?" he asked but she didn't answer.

"There's a whole bunch of people back on base that are going nuts trying to find you. Why don't I give you a ride back? Pretty girl like you should have to walk…anywhere." he'd started lightly but trailed off as he noticed her bare feet. There were cuts all over and he shuddered to think what they'd look like underneath.

"Although your offer is incredibly tempting, I feel I should probably decline." she said finally, giving him a mockery of a smile.

"Look," he started but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

He looked apologetic and she gave him an incredulous look when he motioned for her to wait one moment as he answered the phone. These Tau'ri people were insane; one did not simply take a break from being held at gunpoint…

"O'Neill."

"Jack!" came an anxious voice.

"Daniel!" he replied genially. "How are you?"

Jack looked back at Vala and informed her of the caller. "It's Daniel." he said, holding his hand to the receiver. She gave him a dark look. He frowned and turned back to the anxious archeologist.

"Walter said you found her! Where are you? Is she okay?" came a stream of question.

"Yes, Daniel, I found her. We're in the forest on the mountain and I'm not sure on the last one but she sure doesn't _look_ okay. Hold on a second." he said and turned again to Vala.

"Daniel wants to know if you're okay. Do you want to talk to him?" he asked motioning to the phone.

"No. I don't. I just _escaped_ him." she remarked, annoyed.

He cocked his head in confusion and turned back to his phone.

"What did you do?" he accused his friend.

"What?" came the befuddled reply. "I didn't do anything! I haven't even spoken to her in days."

"Well she doesn't seem happy with you." he told his friend apologetically.

"Jack, she's probably delirious and the guard said he might have clipped her. She needs medical attention, just bring her back." Jack could just picture Daniel pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Jack perused the alien woman in front of him, searching her eyes for a time.

"Will do, but you should know that you're wrong on both counts. She's not delirious and the bullet _definitely _didn't clip her. Listen, I'll call you back later." he told Daniel and hung up the phone amidst loud protests.

"You're _not_ delirious, are you?" he asked Vala who shook her head softly.

"No, I'm not." she said.

"So why the dramatic break-out?" he asked, perplexed.

"Are you serious? Why would I willingly remain your prisoner?" she shot back incredulously.

"Yes well, my thoughts are that…you're _not_ our prisoner." he said.

She looked at him with contempt.

"Right. I stole your ship, put countless of your people in jeopardy and beat Daniel up but I'll not be punished at all. No, instead you'll rescue me, heal me and then what? Send me on my way?" she laughed mirthlessly "I got that lovely bedtime story from Daniel before I was formerly educated on what due process I should expect in the next while. A 'fair and speedy trial' I believe the bald man said, followed by appropriate punishment which I highly doubt will be the kind I like." she said witheringly "I was _delighted_ when I believed myself to be on a special little planet full of very forgiving philanthropists but never fear, your Mr. Woolsey set me straight, so there's no point lying about it now." she finished bitterly.

Jack sighed deeply and gestured that he would be sitting down on the rock beside him. She didn't lower the gun but allowed him to sit.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what went on but I do know that we got the ship back and no one was hurt. No harm done, right? Besides, you kept Daniel from going to Atlantis and that's worth something in my books." he grinned at her stupefaction. "And Danny's taken a shining to you, he's not about to let you get thrown in jail." he added and Vala snorted. She'd have rolled her eyes too if the move didn't make her nauseous.

"I highly doubt that a few brief romantic interludes on your ship and base would endear me to him to the point where he'd risk himself to save me from incarceration. Besides, your Woolsey man told me that you all have no real authority on my case so…good intentions or lies, I don't care for either since neither will help me." she declared firmly.

Jack frowned and looked away thoughtfully.

"Well, _first_ of all, Daniel's been skimping on his reports" he said and saved that factoid away for later before facing her again with sweeping arms "but all that aside, I can give you my word that you are _not_ our prisoner. I'm like, the head honcho around here. There's the president, and then there's me when it comes to the Stargate Program." he told her, using his hands to simulate the chain of command. "Woolsey's decision can be vetoed by the President and I happen to be very good friends with him so, barring your going nuts and shooting the place up, you're in the clear." He promised and she looked pensive.

"Jack, was it?" she asked and he nodded. "Why would you assume I'd take your word when I didn't take Daniel's?"

Jack glared at her in exasperation.

"Okay, fine. So don't believe me. What are you gonna do? You're heading for the nearest town I gather? Well there's Fort Carson not too far from here but I think seeking refuge in a military base would kind of defeat the purpose of escaping the SGC. So you're left with Colorado Springs which, from here, is about 15 miles and in your condition" he gestured to her wounded shoulder and bare feet "you're looking at a six hour march, _if_ you make it that far, which, despite your obvious skill and resourcefulness, I highly doubt you will." he finished testily.

Vala bit her lip as she felt the adrenaline that had kept her going for the last half hour slowly seep away. He could be lying of course, but she prided herself on being a good judge of character and he seemed sincere, besides, he was…what was he doing? He was undoing his shoe laces.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, using the gun to gesture to his feet. He looked up for a second but his fingers kept working at his laces.

"If you insist on ignoring me and running away, which it appears you do, then you're not doing it barefooted. Daniel would kill me if you survived to Colorado Springs and died because you didn't get your last tetanus shot…or he'd make me listen while he ranted about his latest rocks and then I'd have to kill _myself_. Neither of those scenarios works real well for me."

Jack finished and took off his boots, throwing them over to her. The gesture was completely beyond her. He was willing to let her go? Then she glared at him as she thought ahead.

"You'll just run back to your little base and tell the guards where you last saw me and where I was headed. You'll find me again before I ever got to any town." she accused him indignantly.

He shrugged.

"Yeah we would." he agreed honestly.

Vala gave a harsh laugh, she was so tired.

"I'll never escape you." she whispered crossly, closing her eyes to keep the angry tears of helplessness from showing.

"Well that's the beauty of it, isn't it? You don't have to." Jack tried to tell her again gently but with a lot more gestures in case the spoken word just wasn't her forté. "You are _not_ our prisoner. You'll get better in the infirmary and then you can go wherever the hell you like" he promised before revising his statement "Just not anywhere on _this_ planet, any other is totally cool with us. I mean, I suppose we could give you the grand tour if we knew you wouldn't run off on your own again…we could even go fishing. I know the greatest spot, clear blue skies…" he said brightly.

She looked at him like he was insane but then cast her eyes down to his boots and over the landscape as if trying to commit the scene to memory. Jack's voice reached her again.

"Just give me the gun, and we'll take a nice ride in my car over to the base. Dr. Lam can patch you up again and then…then we can introduce you to the wonders of pies, beer and hockey." he suggested with a grin and quirking eyebrows.

She looked down at the gun and wondered when it was she'd stop aiming it at him. She was so tired. Physically, emotionally, mentally, hell she was tired spiritually…well she would be if she was at all inclined to religion. She wanted to stop running so badly. She wanted it to stop.

"I don't want to run anymore." she let Jack know, still looking down at the gun and he sprang up quickly from the rock as he caught something ugly brewing behind her stormy blue eyes.

"Ah! No you don't." he interrupted her dark thoughts. She looked up at him and the warning finger he was pointing at her.

"You are _not_ using that on yourself, lady. I'm sorry but I _will_ tackle your little alien ass to the ground, wounded or not. You _know_ Daniel would blame himself over this and after all the time Dr. Lam has put into fixing you up, I very much doubt she'd appreciate you offing yourself." he berated her.

She glared at him again. As if he held any power over her decisions. She'd do whatever she damn well liked… But she didn't really want to do anything so stupid. What she really wanted to do was believe in this man, and believe in Daniel and his friends. She wanted to believe that they'd do everything they could to help her with their very unpleasant IOA people.

"_Fine. _I won't." she told him petulantly like a petulant teenager being forbidden from going to the mall "But that's _my_ decision." she told him pointedly and threw the gun over to him.

He bent to pick it up and stood again. He went to put the safety on but noticed it was already engaged. He looked at her questioningly.

"I don't like hurting people when I don't have to." she answered his silent question with a defensive tone.

"Yeah, me neither, go figure." he said shrugging and shoved the gun into the back of his pants, next to his.

After a moment of just standing there, looking at the trees, he spoke again.

"So…ready to go?" he drawled.

While waiting for an answer, he noticed her face had turned ashen and made a quick dash to her to catch her as she swayed. She didn't lose consciousness but wasn't steady on her feet. He slipped his feet back into his forgotten shoes and looped her good arm around his neck, winding his own arm around her torso being mindful of her wounded shoulder.

He led her back up the small ridge to his truck and helped her into the passenger seat, trying not to grimace at the thought of the stain all that blood would leave on his leather seats.

He got into the driver's seat and turned the car on, jumping as Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture blared from the speakers as soon as he turned the key. She turned her head toward him and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, he didn't suppose this was the best tune to help her relax.

He skipped the CD to Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 5 in E Flat Major, Opus 73 and pulled the truck back onto the road. She watched him with heavy lidded eyes as he flipped open his cell phone and pressed speed dial #2.

"Daniel, we're coming in. Have Lam prepare a team to meet us, will ya?" he listened for a bit and Vala could make out Daniel's agitated voice from the device as he held it away from his ear.

"Of course not, Daniel, she's perfectly fine. Oh, there's just this one thing though, I'm no doctor but I'd guess the gaping hole in her shoulder is causing some mild discomfort." he told his friend sarcastically and Vala smirked as Jack pulled the phone from his ear when Daniel started yelling.

"Yes Daniel, that's why I asked you to prep Lam to meet us at the gate." he spoke slowly and rolled his eyes for Vala when Daniel started yelling again.

"Listen, I can't talk to you when you're like this." said Jack calmly as he hung up, Vala gave him an amused but nervous look.

"He sounded really upset."

"He is, he's worried about you." he told her. She looked doubtful but didn't contest it. The phone rang again and Jack looked at the caller ID then put the phone in silent mode.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to go back." she said quietly as the front gate appeared in the distance.

"What? How can you not be dying to come back here? The gray walls, the…." he trailed off and realized how so very limited her experience at the SGC must have been so far.

"Since arriving on this planet I've physically restrained to a bed and shot, not mention stabbed with numerous chemical devices." she continued and Jack winced in memory of his old infirmary days.

"Okay, there's that. The infirmary _would_ make anyone want to run like hell and never look back." he conceded "But all that torture isn't reserved to aliens, you know. You probably got off easy compared to what the docs put me through over the years."

"So this is a planet of _masochistic_ philanthropists?" she noted sardonically.

"You wish." he said simply and she grinned back coquettishly before the Jack put the car into park and she was brought back to reality.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to Tara F. for all the military info and the awesome details about Cheyenne Mountain!! And sorry again for the length and the delay in posting...you have no idea how many rewrites this chapter underwent sighs. Off to study psych! Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Resting & Flying

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Made it a bit shorter than the last two Hope it'll be easier to read. Thanks always to everyone who reviewed! And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm getting pretty tired tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 7: Resting & Flying  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel had been agitated since Jack had hung up on him. Worry, frustration and irritation were waging a war inside him and he didn't know which emotion would overpower the others when Vala was returned. Daniel had kept calling them but he was being sent to voicemail each time and that just served to fan the flames of his discontent. Not to mention the fact that Woolsey and his guards had caught up to SG-1 a short while ago, demanding to be present when she arrived. Added to them was Dr. Lam and her two nurses just as Jack had requested.

Daniel checked his watch for the fourth time and was considering asking Sam to call Jack's cell when a familiar green pickup rounded the last bend and rolled smoothly to a stop at the gate. From this distance, they could see two airmen go up to the vehicle and check for ID before opening the gate and admitting them through. Instead of heading for the parking lot, Jack drove right up to them and stopped the truck. They all took a few steps forward and he stepped out of the vehicle holding a hand up in greeting.

"Hey guys. Daniel, you're looking well." Jack said easily, deliberately torturing his younger friend.

"Jack." he glared back, not appreciating his friend's aloofness.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, you can just forget about your present." Jack scolded lightly.

"Jack." Daniel warned and Jack gave an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Oh alright, it's in the truck. Sorry, I didn't have time to gift-wrap it." he said, pointing his thumb to his Ford and Daniel took off in a slight jog with Dr. Lam and her nurses pushing a gurney behind him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala's body jerked in surprise when the door she'd been falling asleep against suddenly disappeared. She gasped and threw out her arms, inhaling sharply when her shoulder protested loudly, and lost her breath when she fell back into strong arms. She twisted herself as gently as possible to see Daniel's frowning face peering down at her.

"Hello, darling." she said sheepishly.

Daniel said nothing until his eyes flickered down to the red stain covering most of the right half of her hospital shirt. His blue eyes then lost their frustrated edge and grew concerned.

"Can you walk?" he asked, eyeing her bare feet.

"Of course I can." she said with false cheer.

She'd much rather have told him she couldn't and have him carry her but she was tired and he still looked angry so she wouldn't push it. He unwound his arms from around her body and backed away from the door to leave her room to get out. She tried to push herself out of the seat but her arms trembled and buckle and she couldn't quiet her hiss of pain when her injured feet touched the bottom of the door frame. She looked up at Daniel.

"I suppose that might have been a slight overstatement." she admitted and he gave her a pointed look but stepped forward again, lifting her into his arms being mindful of her shoulder. Despite his care though, he could see the colour drain out of her. Luckily, Dr. Lam was waiting for them with the gurney just a few steps away and Vala was able to lie back and breathe when he placed her gently on it.

Daniel went back to shut the car door, grimacing at the sight of Jack's now red leather seat, and followed the gurney until it was stopped by Mr. Woolsey.

"Airman Truswell, cuff the prisoner, please." Woolsey ordered and Daniel was slightly put off to see Vala's wide eyes shoot to Jack in askance instead of him. Jack gave an almost imperceptible nod and stepped forward.

"Stand down, Truswell. Nobody's getting cuffed here." he said and Vala relaxed a bit, but kept a wary eye on the guards.

"General, I'm glad you could make it to supervise the base's security modifications but this matter is none of your concern. She is a prisoner in the eyes of the IOA and you have no jurisdiction here whatsoever." Woolsey said firmly. Jack conceded with a nod.

"I don't, but the President of the United States does." Jack said and Woolsey visibly deflated.

"You contacted the President?" he asked almost pitifully and Jack grimaced slightly.

"Well no, not yet, but I will. And I've got a pretty good idea of what he'll say, don't you?" Woolsey knew exactly what the President would say and he didn't like it.

"Well until such a time as the President can be reached and give us his decision, this woman will remain under constant supervision." Woolsey almost glared back, not willing to give up his prisoner.

"Absolutely. I completely agree." Jack smiled back but stopped the guards from advancing. "Nuh uh, not so fast. You two are out, Daniel, you're in."

Daniel's head snapped up so fast Dr. Lam thought he might have to be checked for whiplash later. He'd been distracted by Vala's pallor and hadn't registered much of the exchange.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"You're going to stay with our friend here until she gets better." Jack repeated for his slow friend.

"I like this idea." came Vala's exhausted but pleased voice from the gurney and Daniel's eyebrows just drew closer and closer together.

"But he's just a civilian!" Woolsey protested as the party made its way back inside the mountain.

"So are you, Richard." Jack said, clapping the man gleefully on the shoulder before joining his former team and the medical staff in the elevator.

"So, what's new around here?" Jack asked as the doors closed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, that's it, Ms. Mal Doran." Carolyn said as she finished dressing Vala's bullet wound. "The bullet only passed through muscles so you'll be sore for several weeks but there won't be any permanent damage if you keep your arm as immobile as possible. When you're better and can move around more, I'll give you a sling to help support your arm. You've lost quite a bit of blood but nowhere near the amount you'd lost when you first came to us. What you're missing now, your body will regenerate naturally." she said concisely and the woman smiled up tiredly.

"Doctor, you've thoroughly inspected every inch of my body twice now, I'd say we've passed the need for formalities, I'd very much prefer it if you'd call me Vala." she smiled despite her obvious fatigue and Carolyn envied the ease and natural confidence her patient displayed.

"Vala then." Carolyn nodded and thought a moment before speaking again. "You could, if you wanted to, you could call me Carolyn." she said without even half of the other woman's elegance.

"I'd like that very much, Carolyn." Vala replied and Dr. Lam gave a hint of a smile before continuing sternly.

"You realize of course that you are not to put any kind of pressure on those feet? Your other wounds are healing nicely but the soles of your feet aren't getting a chance to, so if I see you walking or standing or doing anything else with those feet, I'm going to reconsider the restraints." she mock-glared and Vala gave her a mock-solemn nod in reply.

"I can't say I feel much like dancing at the moment anyway." she mumbled sleepily.

Carolyn smiled. "I'm not going to give you a sedative since the painkillers will have you unconscious for a while anyway. I'll let Dr. Jackson know he can come in now." she told her dozing patient needlessly and left the room to get the archeologist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours later, Daniel let out an accomplished gust of air and sat back in his chair. He had finally caught up with the work he'd been too distracted to complete for the past three days, and he did it with Vala sleeping only a few feet away. Why was it that now that she was actually present (though unconscious) to distract him, he could finally concentrate? And while she'd been on an entirely different floor, having absolutely no contact with him, he'd had to read the same page over and over again before being able to process the words. He wasn't sure he'd be comfortable with the answer so he pushed it to the back of his mind and turned back to the translations he'd asked Sam to get for him.

Dr. Lam had told them she would be resting and stuck in bed for quite a while but Jack had been serious about his plan. He had walked Daniel into the room and told him he'd be back with a comfier chair and a small temporary desk. So there he was, sitting in his comfy chair, peacefully working on his translations, raising his eyes every so often to check on the slumbering woman in the bed.

Sometime around 6 pm, a soft knock at the door disrupted his thoughts on the Sumerian language and he got up to let Teal'c in. His teammate had brought him his supper as per the schedule Jack had established.

"Thanks Teal'c." he told the Jaffa as he set the tray on his desk. As was his custom, Teal'c simply bowed his head in acknowledgement before moving quietly to the bed.

"Has she awoken yet?" he asked and Daniel looked over to Vala shaking his head.

"Not yet, but she _has_ had kind of a long day." he said wryly and a ghost of a smile flit over his friend's lips. "Has Jack reached the President yet?"

"He has not. Although GeneralO'Neill was released from the meetings, PresidentHayes still has many days of deliberations to attend." Teal'c informed him and Daniel sighed.

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful Jack could get Woolsey to back off at all." Daniel accorded, folding his arms and leaning back against his desk. Teal'c bent his head in agreement before heading for the door.

"Please pass on my well wishes to her when she awakens." Teal'c asked him and Daniel gave him a small smile, Vala was worming her way into a lot of hearts despite all the chaos she caused.

"I will. Thanks again for supper." Daniel said and Teal'c was gone.

Daniel bit into his sandwich and contemplated the woman in the bed. She was quiet and expressionless, it disturbed him. He wished she'd wake up already, he needed to talk to her. He'd only finished half of his sandwich when his wish was granted. She squirmed a little on the bed before stilling. He could see she was trying to stop her lashes from fluttering and trying to slow her breathing. He glared at her.

"I know you're awake Vala." he told her and her eyes snapped open to locate him.

"It's you." she smiled with relief.

"Who'd you think it was?" he asked with an inquisitive eyebrow. Something dark flashed across her eyes and Daniel suddenly had the insight that this must be the first time in weeks that she would have woken up to a friendly face.

"Not you." she said simply before leaning up and giving him a bright smile. "Is that for me?" she asked pointing to his tray.

"No, but you can have it." he said bringing the tray to her and her eager fingers wrapped themselves around the other half of the sandwich before he even reached her.

"Hungry?" he smirked at her, placing the tray on her night stand beside the little bird.

"Starving!" she got through around the sandwich "I haven't really eaten in almost four days now, you know."

"And who's fault is that?" he shot back and she paused incriminatingly before resuming her meal. "I was right, you _were_ awake every time I came to visit you!" he accused her and she winced guiltily. "Why?" he demanded and she swallowed the last bite.

"Well…it wouldn't have been very conducive to my plan now would it? I would have loved to sit up and reminisce with you, darling, but those brutes would have known I was getting better and would have been more suspicious of me. It would have made it much harder to escape and believe me, it was hard enough as it was." she said thinking back to when she'd been shot before having to climb that monstrous ladder.

"Yeah, about that." Daniel's voice was not happy as he recalled her escape. He brought his chair over to her bed and sat in it with crossed arms. "Explain that to me, would you? You _weren't_ delusional but you still decided to run." he bit crossly and she winced again. "You could have just given up your ruse and talked to me if you were feeling anxious."

With that last line, the guilt Vala had been feeling evaporated and was replaced with annoyance.

"Talked to you? How would talking to you have helped me in any way, Daniel?" she sat up properly in her bed to better defend herself. "That Woolsey man told me exactly how things would be progressing and had Jack not arrived to intervene, I would be back here in restraints again or maybe even in a cell." she glared at him and he wasn't sure what disturbed him more, the look of anger she wore or the casual way she mentioned Jack by his first name.

"I don't know!" he said, flustered "But if you hadn't run off again, you wouldn't be wounded again, Jack wouldn't have been necessary and you'd still be healing here with just the two harmless guards watching you, not restraints and definitely not a cell!" he said with a raised voice.

"Harmless?" her eyes blazed and she pulled down her shirt collar revealing her bandaged shoulder. "This looks harmless to you, does it?"

"Again," he repeated standing up "he wouldn't have _had_ to shoot you if you hadn't tried to escape!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I'm not the most docile of prisoners!" she shouted sarcastically and he groaned.

"But you're _not_ a prisoner!"

"Well your Mr. Woolsey didn't seem to share that opinion, he was already arranging a court date and probably picking out the linens for my cell!" she yelled at him and he paused.

"What?" he asked confused and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh don't play ignorant, Daniel, it doesn't suit you." she accused him.

"This is the first I'm hearing about any court date." he told her sincerely and she was slightly mollified but still very annoyed.

"Well what did you _think_ he was going to do?" she bit at him and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"I never thought he'd get the chance to do anything, I knew Jack would somehow overrule him eventually and that we'd just have to suffer through Woolsey's power trip until he could. The only thing I was worried about was that he wouldn't get here before you got better, but chances were good that he would." he told her simply and her eyes grew wide.

"You _knew_ Woolsey wouldn't get the chance to do anything?" she asked him incredulously and he nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shot out and smacked him as hard as her injuries would allow. He rubbed the spot on his shoulder where she hit him more out of symbolism than actual pain.

"Well you could have told _me_ that!" she yelled at him and for the first time he realized what she must have been going through all this time, thinking she'd be incarcerated again on yet another alien planet. He stood chagrined beside her bed while she sat with her good arm wrapped around her waist, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Vala." he said softly, grazing the elbow of her wounded arm "I just – I'm just so used to Woolsey being shot down lately – I didn't realize how you'd be experiencing this whole thing." He was rewarded with a sideways glance. "Although if you hadn't pretended to be _asleep_ for three days I might have had the chance to tell you!" he couldn't help but add and she gave him a great look of disbelief before notably cooling down.

"Alright, it's both our faults." she conceded with a small smile and he nodded. "More yours than mine, but we're neither of us innocent." she smirked at him and he let it go with a shake of his head.

Daniel sat back down in his chair, suddenly tired, and wordlessly passed her the salad on his tray. She grabbed it eagerly and dug in.

"I'll have Mitchell bring more." he said and she nodded earnestly around the lettuce. He chuckled softly and made the call. Hanging up, Daniel suddenly realized he'd forgotten to ask a very important question in all of their arguing.

"How are you feeling?" She looked up at him but didn't stop nibbling on her tomato.

"Much better, thank you." she smiled sweetly "I mean, my shoulder is aching, my back is sore and I wish I didn't own a pair of feet but overall I find my situation has much improved." she finished perkily and Daniel raised an indulging eyebrow at how ridiculous her assessment sounded.

"Teal'c wanted me to pass on his regards. He hopes you feel better soon." he said absently and caught the quick look of joyful astonishment on her face before she turned back to the croutons, smiling. While she finished the salad, Daniel sat pensive in the chair, his eyes shifting to the little wooden bird beside the tray. He picked it up.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." he started and she looked at him, bringing a carrot up to her mouth. He opened his hand to show her the bird and the carrot fell back to the plate with a thud.

"Where did you -" she broke off and reached for the bauble, bringing it close to her face as if checking to make sure every facet was exactly as she'd left it.

"It's how this all started." Daniel said and she tore her gaze from the bird to look at him. "Jeim Salesh knocked on our door with a bag of goodies for me."

Understanding dawned on her face but her held confusion.

"But how did he - " again she trailed off but Daniel knew what she was asking.

"Apparently Mr. Salesh takes great pride in keeping apprised of the status of his clients." he said recalling the words of the little man. "He knew you were on Plitis, being tortured by the Talkenans." he continued and a shadow crossed her face before being pushed away. "He gave me your valuables and the stargate address and left." he said sourly as he remembered how the man had seemed so completely insensitive to his client's plight.

Vala nodded slowly and absent-mindedly fingered the wooden toy. She still look disturbed but after a moment, her face cleared and she smiled lightly.

"That's right, Jeim usually takes his vacation around this time, doesn't he?" she asked him as if this was a valid reason for the contents of her will to be distributed prematurely.

"Yeah," Daniel said contritely "I'm sorry, Vala." She turned to him confused.

"For what? My problems are none of Jeim's concern." she said and her acceptance just bothered him more.

"It doesn't bother you that this man knew you were in danger, knew where you were, and didn't try to help you at all?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Of course not, it's not as if we're friends. He provides a service for me and that's the end of it. No one in their right mind would risk themselves for an acquaintance like me." she defended Jeim.

"We did." Daniel challenged and she smirked at him.

"Yes, well, we're not just acquaintances, are we?" she winked at him and he gave her a dark look. "Well what? Why else would you come looking for me?" she asked defensibly.

"The SGC does not make a habit of leaving people to die when there's a chance we can help, no matter who they are." That was the answer that would go into all of their mission reports, the much edited and completely objective answer, and he had to suppress the urge to change his reply when disappointment flickered across her face. He cleared his throat.

"So why'd you do it?" he asked and her eyebrows drew together.

"Do what?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Why'd you leave your most personal treasures to me, of all people?" he asked her and her eyes widened. She was quiet for quite a while before answering.

"And who would these 'of all people' be exactly? Jeim is a very typical example of the people in my life, plenty of acquaintances but nobody I'd ever trust with anything so personal. I trust Jeim professionally, Daniel, but he doesn't mean anything to me." she said and mentally slapped herself for those last words.

"So…you beat me up, I beat you up but you trust me personally?" he asked dubiously, carefully ignoring her last sentence, and she looked away. This was more honesty than she was used to, this is why she didn't make friends, deep conversations were not her thing.

"It's not just that. On the ship, when I was trying to steal it," she specified as if he'd be confused. "I gave you the fabricated story of my heroic efforts to save my 'people' and despite being in the process of stealing your vessel and having abandoned all of your people in the broken al'kesh, you were still willing to try to find a compromise. You were willing to help me and I…" she shifted uncomfortably "I felt guilty." she finished.

Daniel looked at her with surprise but he didn't understand how that explained her leaving her precious keepsakes to him. She suppressed a groan and resisted the urge to bury her head under her pillow and wish him away.

"I _never_ feel guilty, Daniel." she said, feeling the residual indignation of that day "It's a cutthroat world out there and you learn quickly that whatever you're stealing has most likely been stolen by its current owners. That or it was acquire through other, more subtle but just as unlawful means. But you made me feel guilty!" she accused him but he didn't look like he was inclined to apologize.

"I felt guilty and I wanted to explain myself, tell you exactly what had gotten me to that day and to your ship. But I never got the chance, never mind the nerve." And Daniel was starting to understand.

"The only things I kept safe were things from before my youth I became a host, before I turned to this life. I wanted you to know me, Daniel. I wanted you to know I hadn't always been like this." Her throat was tight and she couldn't look at him but at least she'd gotten it off her chest

Daniel didn't know quite what to say. He wasn't used to this. He didn't have deep, meaningful, _personal_ conversation often. But despite his unease, he realized that everything she said, about wanting him to know the real her, he wanted that too. And the fact that she looked just as uncomfortable in such heavy settings comforted him some. He cleared his throat and pointed to the bird she was stroking fiercely.

"So, what's the story behind this bird? I brought it to Plitis and I kept it by your bed after we came back but you never noticed it." he said and she smiled strangely, glad to have the attention away from her.

"It was beside me the whole time?" she asked with laughing eyes.

"Yeah, I brought it when you switched rooms too." he nodded and his brows knit in confusion when she laughed.

"My brother made this for me." she started, gazing at it fondly.

"Holane…" Daniel said and she looked at him in wonder before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, 'Lane. Our life wasn't all that great when we were young. Our mother passed away when we were young and our father remarried very quickly. Her name was Adria and I still think she was a human-looking Goa'uld by-product." she said with disdain "She was horrible, and with our father away conducting his not-quite-legal business, she had full reign over the house. She worked us like slaves and beat us whenever she felt like it. Things only got worse when she spawned a little demon herself." Vala's eyes narrowed in memory and Daniel couldn't help but smile at the descriptions. The actuality of her childhood must have been horrible but the way she recalled the people reminded him of a sulking teenager.

"Anyway, Lane was very skilled at woodwork he gave me this one day after Adria had been especially unpleasant. He said it was a Vala-bird and I smacked him until he assured me it was no reflection on my intelligence." she smirked and he did too recalling the video he'd watched with Jeim where she'd tackled her brother to the ground. Her smirk fell though and she grew more serious.

"He said it was meant to remind me that I would be free from the confines of our dreadful lives one day and I would fly away anywhere I liked. It would always be a reminder that something better was waiting for me, that I just had to take the risk and fly." Vala's face was frowning slightly as she remembered her brother and Daniel wanted to ask her what had happened to him but judging by her reactions he didn't think it was a pleasant memory, so he kept quiet.

"I kept it by my bed always, I would watch it before falling asleep and think of all the different ways I could escape and all the things I would do once I was free." she took a deep breath to clear the painful nostalgia, "After Qetesh, I broke into my old house and found those items I left you. After that, I was constantly on the running away from something so the bird really wasn't necessary anymore, and I didn't want to lose my journal or memory boxes so I left them with Jeim." she finished and smiled.

"That's why I thought it was ironic that you left my bird by my bedside everyday." she told him and he smiled ruefully.

"I left your symbol for escape by your bed everyday." he sighed "I really wish I would have known that beforehand." he told her and she smiled, placing the little bird back on her night table.

"So what about the-" before Daniel could continue, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That'll be Cameron with food." he said, getting up to answer it, and Vala smiled wide at the thought of another feast. It wasn't Cameron on the other side of the door. The figure pushed past Daniel easily to reach the woman on the bed.

"Jack!" Vala's excited voice greeted and Daniel wondered idly when his good friend would be leaving the base.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review!! It makes me write real fast ;)


	8. Convalescing

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Please read the note at the bottom later and think on it seriously! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 8: Convalescing  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack!" Vala's excited voice greeted and Daniel wondered idly when his good friend would be leaving the base as he shut the door.

"Madame, I believe you ordered room service." Jack said, dropping a tray beside her bed and another on Daniel's desk.

"I called Cameron." Daniel noted.

"Yeah, I know, I caught him in the hallway, gave him the night off." Jack replied easily.

"You're an angel of mercy, has anyone ever told you that?" she said, gleefully spooning up some soup as he plopped down in Daniel's comfy chair. Daniel perched himself on the edge of his desk and picked up the coffee Jack had brought him.

"Angel of mercy? I think that's a new one." he answered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I've always been uniquely creative you know." she answered with a wink that warped the sentence into something Daniel wasn't comfortably with. The General, though, seemed nonplussed.

"Oh, I have no trouble believing that." he said with a smirk.

"So Jack, have you managed to contact President Hayes yet?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yeah, I got through to him." he said, dropping his smirk, and Vala brought the spoon slowly back to the bowl, her gaze shifting nervously between the two men.

"And? What did he say?" she pressed Jack anxiously. He took a deep breath and held it in. Daniel knew what Jack was doing, having been subjected to his unique sense of humour for almost a decade, but Vala was working herself into a nervous ball of tension.

"Jack." _Quit messing with her._

"Daniel." _As if I would do such a thing._

"_Jack_." Daniel ground out and Jack turned back to Vala with a smile.

"You're in the clear." he told her and she heaved a heady sigh before taking a carrot out of her stew and chucking it at his head.

"You're horrible!" she glared at him and Daniel tried to suppress his laughter as the carrot stuck in Jack's hair before slowly slithering down his forehead.

"Okay, I probably deserved that." Jack conceded, picking the vegetable off his face and throwing it out.

"You definitely deserved that and if I wasn't so hungry you'd have the entirety of this bowl's content dripping from your head." she glared but smiled when she caught Daniel's amused glance. Jack pushed the chair away from the bed a bit, just in case, and continued to relay the President's message.

"There's just one catch." he said. "I'm sure you won't mind it too much though."

"Do I have to marry into your people for citizenship because I really have no problem with that." she said shooting Daniel a saucy wink and enjoyed watching him choke on his coffee.

"No, nothing quite so…entertaining." he said winning back their attention "President Hayes has read the mission reports concerning your little adventure on the Prometheus and is quite content to forget the whole thing in exchange for your services." That just brought a multitude of images to their minds.

"What does the good President have in mind? I'm very skilled in many areas." she said with a smirk and Daniel shot her a disapproving look.

"Basically, the President would like you to escape from the base as many times as you can." he elaborated and Daniel protested.

"What? She'll do no such thing! Look what escaping has gotten her and now that she's even more injured she shouldn't be thinking about moving at all, let alone escaping! And if he's granting her clemency what possible reason would she have to escape?"

Jack and Vala let him rant, though Vala couldn't help but hold the same objections. She'd just returned here and was getting comfortable after two weeks of chronic stress and turmoil. She didn't feel like leaving again, not yet anyway. Daniel finally ran out of steam and they both looked at him.

"You done?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For now." Daniel frowned.

"Good." Jack faced Vala again and decided play-time was over. "The President would like you to help with our security modifications. It's obviously _appalling_ that an alien, especially a wounded one, managed to escape our confines twice and actually leave the grounds once. So, once you're sufficiently healed, he'd like you to run through the base and spot all the soft spots so that we can fix 'em up."

"Well, I can certainly do that." Vala said with a pleased smile.

"Splendid. Fantastic." Jack said and stole one of the cherry tomatoes on her plate.

"Not until she's healed though, completely healed." came the stern voice behind him and Vala felt her body grow warm at Daniel's protective tone. Jack turned to him, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"Yes, mother hen, not until your little chick is all better."

His comment was studiously ignored as Daniel brooded apprehensively over his coffee.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several days had passed and Daniel was still working out of Vala's room. After Jack had left on Monday evening, Vala had fallen quickly into sleep, putting an end to their night. Daniel had been relieved at being saved from any more potentially deep conversations but he'd also been a bit disappointed at not being able to ask his other questions about the memory boxes and the journal. Since she was alive and able to claim them back, he didn't really have the right to look through them anymore, but he was tempted, very tempted. He wanted to see that little girl again, see what other memories had been worth keeping. They were important clues to unraveling the enticing woman's personality and his conscience wouldn't even let him take a peek. He supposed he should probably bring them to her as well, they were still in his desk drawer in his office.

He'd worked his usual hours after she'd fallen asleep, translating well into the early hours of the morning and had relinquished his shift to the minimally armed female guard that they had agreed would relieve Daniel for sleep. He'd been hesitant to leave, images of her waking up terrified haunted him, but his exhaustion had won out and he'd left knowing he'd be called if there was any problem. The night had passed surprisingly well, and Vala had been up and chatting happily with her guard when he'd arrived with breakfast. The smile she'd given him as he walked through her door had delighted him, until he realized it probably had more to do with the tray he was carrying than with his actual presence.

Jack had never been too far but the guys had also all taken turns visiting. Cameron had shown up and proceeded to rib Daniel about his omittance of events in his reports. Vala had joyfully joined in until Daniel had looked truly annoyed, at which point she seemed to switch teams and threw every flirtation she had within her at the unsuspecting Colonel. He hadn't lasted a half hour under her come-ons before escaping the room quickly to avoid further lascivious comments. Sam had been given up an afternoon of work to sit with Vala as the alien had posed question after question about American culture that Daniel apparently wasn't qualified to answer. If any of the topics of conversation involved the Victoria's Secret or Cosmopolitan magazines that had been present upon Daniel's return, he was glad to have been kicked out.

Teal'c had left to visit his son almost as soon as all off-world missions had been halted and had only returned that morning. He'd headed to Vala's room as soon as he'd unpacked and had proceeded to stave off her boredom with board games. Scrabble had been interesting as Vala insisted on various spellings for alien words, teasingly claiming superior knowledge on Goa'uld vocabulary since she'd been a host and he'd just been a lowly Jaffa. Monopoly had been next and Vala somehow managed to take control of the board in under forty minutes. Teal'c left late in the afternoon, trusting his copy of The Complete Idiot's Guide to Being American in her amazed hands and she'd been surprisingly quiet, content to learn about the new culture she was thrown into while Daniel kept working at his desk.

Dr. Lam was in and out of the room everyday and it was no surprise when she knocked on the doorframe just after Teal'c had left them.

"Carolyn!" Vala exclaimed with enthusiasm, marking the page she'd been reading in Teal'c's book before putting it aside.

"Vala, Dr. Jackson." she greeted back.

"Dr. Lam, hi, is it time for her check-up?" he asked getting ready to leave the room. She stayed him with a raised hand.

"No, I checked her this morning, everything looked fine." she said and Vala beamed proudly.

"Coming to free me, Carolyn?" Vala asked expectantly but Dr. Lam shook her head apologetically.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere until those feet of yours are completely healed, and even then, your shoulder wound is still fresh." she told her patient and watched Vala sink back into her pillows with a pout. Daniel could sympathize. How many times had he or another member of SG-1 been stuck in the infirmary for weeks, going stir crazy with boredom?

"But," Carolyn continued hesitantly "I found something that might speed things along." she said. She reached into her coat pocket and Vala leaned forward with unabashed curiosity, eyes going wide when Carolyn revealed a Goa'uld healing device.

"You have a healing device?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Apparently." Dr. Lam said. "Col. Mitchell reminded me when he said what a shame it was that SG-1 hadn't been able to recover your personal healing device Mr. Salesh had mentioned to us."

"You've been chatting with the nice Colonel, have you?" Vala asked innocently and Dr. Lam quickly handed the device over before she could speak again. Vala held it reverently in her hands before shooting a suspicious look at Daniel.

"You knew you had this all along?" she accused him and he winced, getting up from his chair to lean against his desk.

"Uh, I suppose I did. I'd completely forgotten about it though. We've had it for years but it's just been collecting dust since no one on base can use it. Sam got it to flicker a couple of times but never actually mastered it." he defended himself although he felt guilty for not having thought of it first.

Vala nodded in understanding and slipped the jewel onto her hand with a smile before Carolyn protested.

"This comes with rules, Vala." she said sternly and the alien looked at her with a confused frown. "You are to use it _only_ when I am present to monitor your condition. You will stop as soon as I tell you and the device comes back with me after every session. We'll also be reattaching the heart monitors to supervise your exertion so there'll be no lying about feeling 'fine'. Understood?" she asked seriously.

"Doctor, I've used technology like this hundreds of times, it's harmless." Vala tried to reassure her but Carolyn would have none of it.

"As I've told you before, I have no actual experience with the Goa'uld, their technology or the physiology of former hosts. This will be a purely trial-by-trial experiment. There's no point in healing one foot and having you fall into an exhausted coma for days from overexertion. We have to try to find the balance between your natural healing and the use of the healing device." Carolyn explained "So, do you agree to my terms?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vala pursed her lips in mock contemplation for a moment before smiling.

"My dear Carolyn, I agree to your terms and conditions." she swore solemnly before her eyes lit up "Now, can I start?"

Carolyn allowed herself a small smile and dragged the forgotten heart monitor back to her patient. She attached the electrodes and activated the equipment.

"Your pulse is on the high side but that's probably because you're excited." she noted teasingly as she read the screen.

"Well of course I'm excited, Daniel's right here isn't he?" Vala couldn't help but remark and the monitor skipped a beat when she noticed the rosy hue climbing up the archeologist's neck.

"We could do this another day if you're busy." Dr. Lam smirked at her and Vala whipped her attention back to her friend.

"No, no, I'm ready!" she said enthusiastically and the jewel in her hand began to glow brightly.

Dr. Lam looked wary but stepped closer to the bed to see the technology in action.

"One foot, Vala. We'll see how fast you recover from the energy drain and then you can work on the other one." Carolyn warned her.

"Yes, Carolyn, thank you." she all but dismissed the woman and gleefully took one of her mangled feet out from the blanket, nearly ripped off the bandages and directed the glow over the healing wounds. Vala welcomed the familiar tingle of mending flesh and Carolyn leaned over in wonder as the numerous cuts and scars began to disappear. The scientist inside her tried to rationalize what she was seeing but, to this point, they had no idea what mechanisms were involved in activating the jewel, never mind how the stone could actually heal the human body. She was so deeply intrigued with the process that her mind wandered away from the monitoring devices and she didn't hear the steady beeping accelerate. Luckily, Daniel noticed and after a few minutes he could see the strain in her face though she tried valiantly to keep it neutral and beads of sweat burst out along her brow.

"Vala." he warned softly.

"I'm almost done." she whispered and Dr. Lam took in the monitors.

"Vala, stop now, you're pushing yourself too hard." she ordered.

"You promised, one foot, I'm almost done." she pleaded and Carolyn wanted to give in to her friend but her rational mind refused. She grabbed Vala's wrist gently and slipped off the jewel. Her patient didn't even have the strength to stop her and she cursed herself for neglecting the monitors. It wouldn't happen again.

She pocketed the jewel and watched Dr. Jackson coax Vala into relaxing. He was supporting her back with one hand and pushed on her good shoulder to have her lie down.

"I'll be fine in a few hours, Daniel." she told him.

"I'm sure you will." he humored her.

"I just need to sleep maybe, oh and some food, you know, for strength and all that." she hinted shamelessly. "Oh but be sure not to get any of that colourful hardened lubricant." she said with distaste and Carolyn turned her perturbed gaze to Daniel.

"She means Jell-o." he told her but she still looked disturbed.

"It's unnatural, Carolyn." Vala informed her friend sleepily.

"What's unnatural is how you can eat such vast quantities of food and not gain a pound." Daniel remarked and Vala pouted.

"Carolyn told me I had to eat a lot, to build strength and such." she defended and Carolyn nodded in support.

"I'm sure." he said with amusement but she didn't see his smile behind her closed lids.

"What exactly are you insinuating, Dr. Jackson? Are you calling me a pig?" she asked softly but as dangerously as she could and Carolyn pressed her lips together to try to prevent her smile.

"Oink, oink, Vala." he teased her and her closed eyes narrowed.

"Carolyn, make a note. When I awaken, Daniel must be eliminated as soon as possible, okay?" she mumbled.

"Duly noted, Vala, not to worry." Carolyn replied solemnly shooting laughing eyes at Daniel.

"Good. I'm glad the universality of female loyalty is not lost on your strange little planet." Vala whispered and the heart monitor held a slow and steady beat.

Carolyn left the room and Daniel found himself loitering near Vala's bed instead of returning to his work. He used his thumb to make sure her brow was devoid of the small beads of sweat that had appeared during her healing before tucking the sheets around her. He moved to the end of her bed where her healed foot dangled off the bed. He pressed a finger along the newly smooth skin of her sole and yanked his hand away quickly as her foot twitched and her brow furrowed in sleep. He waited until she'd settled again to gently move her leg back into the middle of the bed and fold the blanket back into the bed corners. Only when he was satisfied there was nothing else out of place did he return to his desk to continue his translations.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As it turns out, Vala hadn't been fine when she'd awoken a few hours later. She'd had enough energy to eat her jell-o-free supper and had returned quickly into Morpheus's embrace. It wasn't until the next afternoon that Carolyn succumbed to Vala's pleas to try again and by the end of the day, Vala had two fully healed feet but very little energy with which to use them.

"Daniel."

He looked up from his cross-referencing to see her playful eyes twinkling at him.

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously.

"Daniel, my feet are all better." she said, picking at the linens of her bed and he smiled.

"Yes, I knew that. I was there when they got all better." he told her as he returned to his books.

"Well, I just thought it merited repeating since this is such a monumental step in my recovery." he nodded at her dramatics "I can be mobile now, I can walk, I can _dance_." she said the last word with deliberate emphasis.

"You want to go dancing." Daniel intoned with disbelief, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Darling you read my mind! When's good for you? My schedule is very flexible." she grinned at him and he sighed.

"Vala, you can barely sit up in bed because of the energy drain of the healing devices and your right arm has to stay immobile until you can heal your shoulder. You're not in any shape to go dancing." he told her and she huffed.

"Daniel, darling, I'm not sure you fully appreciate the situation here." she said in a very restrained voice and slightly wild eyes. "I can't stay in this room a moment longer. I can't sit here in this bed another second, do you understand? I'm so on edge that I'm reminiscing to the good old times when I was being tortured on Plitis! I need to be away from here, out from these walls, breathing real air!" she enthused with ever increasing volume and gestures before settling. "There's no way to express the gratitude I have for everything you and your people have done for me, but I've never done well with enclosure and I find it remarkable I've lasted the past week without exploding."

Her eyes begged him to understand but the twinge in his chest was processing other things.

"You want to…leave?" he asked and his heart clenched when she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please! I need to go far, far away. Besides, Jack promised I could, in the woods." she continued.

"Jack wanted you to stay to help with the security modifications." Daniel says with confusion and she frowned herself.

"I don't see why I couldn't do both." Vala said slowly, turning in the bed to let her legs dangle to the floor.

"Well I think it would be a bit hard to spot the weaknesses in the SGC from another planet." he groused and her eyes narrowed.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" she asked, perplexed.

"What are _you _talking about? You said you wanted to leave." he frowned deeply. Her eyes softened as she understood and she pushed herself to the edge of her bed, ready to take her first steps in a week to fix the misunderstanding. He saw her movement and jumped out of his chair to help her, his ire momentarily forgotten.

"I'm not sure you should be trying that. Dr. Lam didn't clear this." he admonished though he cupped her elbows to support her. Her fingers curled around his forearms and she flashed him a sweet smile.

"You're right here, darling, you won't let any harm come to me." she said confidently and he felt his throat close up. She edged slowly off the bed, letting her toes touch the cold linoleum before continuing to put her full weight on her feet. He kept his arms tensed under hers at all times, ready to catch her should her legs be too weak to support her but she held her own for now. She didn't try to walk but standing was a welcome change to the tiresome routine of sitting and lying down. She gave him the widest smile he'd ever seen and he couldn't help but reciprocate in kind, almost forgetting the fact that she wanted to leave…Earth.

"Daniel," she said lowly in her smoky voice "I don't want to leave your quaint little planet, boring as it may be." she told him with quirked lips and he suddenly noticed their proximity to each other, but didn't move away.

"But you said-" he was cut off by her fingers squeezing down on his forearms and her shoving at him gently with her weight.

"_I_ said I wanted to go dancing" she reminded him "but you seem to think I'm entirely too sickly to attempt anything so strenuous so I suppose the plans I had for _after_ dancing are out as well." she mused innocently and his eyes widened dramatically but he didn't get a chance to speak as she continued. "Just take me away from here Daniel. Anywhere, I don't care, take me a foot away from the front door if that's all you'll grant me but get me out of here!" she pled and he couldn't find it in him to resist her.

"I'll talk to Dr. Lam but I'm not sure she'll sanction that kind of activity so soon. You've been healing, actually healing in a bed, for less than a week now." he warned, not wanting to get her hopes up for nothing.

At her dejected look, he backed her up, lifting her the few inches back onto the bed and briefly touched her chin to make her look at him.

"Hey, get some sleep tonight, okay? I'll go talk to Dr. Lam and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." he said as he helped her back under the covers. "With pancakes." he promised and she gave a fleeting half-smile. He left the room and headed for the main infirmary to see a certain General's daughter before stopping in his tracks and heading to the VIP quarters to see another General about some clear blue skies.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, now, I need to know how the majority of readers would like to see this fic go. I can either end it as the AU it was started as, or I can weave the story into the canon events of the show and go through the seasons (up to Memento Mori) with the gang as I have established them, thereby turning my little fic into a whopper of a multi-chaptered story.

Please think about it seriously, don't just say 'go with canon' to keep this fic going cuz I'll most likely do a canon-esque series if I end this fic in AU.

I'm going with majority and I hope there aren't an even number of reviewers :P

Thanks, always, for reading and reviewing!!


	9. On the Road to Oz

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note #1:** The votes are in and the final count was 13 for canon-esque AU, and 8 for complete AU with any elements of the show. Thank you so much to everyone who voted!!!

**Author's Note #2: **Thank you so much to all voters and reviewers!! Thanks to you, I am now at 100 reviews!!! I danced several different versions of a happy dance for many many hours!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 9: On the Road to Oz  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cameron was using every bit of his military training to keep from fidgeting. He'd been personally invited to none other than Brigadier General Jack O'Neill's cottage for the better part of the week. Well, Sam had actually invited him, which he found slightly odd, but she said General O'Neill had invited all of SG-1 and that _definitely_ included him.

The General was driving the first shift of the fifteen hour trip from Colorado to Minnesota with Sam in the front passenger seat. Cameron himself was sitting in the back seats with Teal'c, watching X3: The Last Stand on the van's fold-down screens. Daniel wasn't watching, he was reading some book in the row of seats in front of him with an arm resting awkwardly on Vala waist.

Dr. Lam had insisted on having Vala use the healing device on her gunshot wound before they left. She hadn't had the chance to fully heal it though before fatigue overwhelmed her and they had been forced to stop. Dr. Lam had seen Vala to the van and had entrusted the device into Daniel's possession, knowing he wouldn't let Vala overtax herself on their trip. Their new friend had tried valiantly to stay conscious but before they'd even gotten off the mountain she'd slipped from her position against Daniel's shoulder to rest comfortably on his lap and there she drifted off to sleep. Daniel had sat there frozen for a few minutes, glancing around, not knowing what to do. Cameron had noticed the General looking back with the mirror and smirking and apparently the good doctor did too since he seemed to find a new resolve and confidently lowered his arm to rest on her. He then picked up his book and kept reading.

Cameron returned to the movie to see beads of the lake floating around Scott and fleetingly wondered how this trip ever came to be.

**-- Yesterday --**

"This is absolutely preposterous! I won't allow it!" Richard Woolsey shouted across the table to General O'Neill who was getting a little more than irritated by the civilian.

They'd been in the briefing room for almost an hour now, arguing over a decision that was already made.

"Listen Woolsey, this is simple, _you_ have no say in this. I don't even know why you're at this meeting, it's between myself and Dr. Lam there." Jack said, motioning to the quiet doctor on the man's left.

"No say in this? She's _my_ prisoner!" Woolsey shot back infuriated. "Not only was she under arrest since her stay here began but she has escaped twice and wounded several personnel! And you want to take her out for a week of luxury in Minnesota? Absolutely not!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the reddening man.

"I'd hardly say it was luxurious, there's only one bathroom for four rooms." he retorted and continued before Woolsey imploded. "Bottom line Woolsey, she's _not_ your prisoner. The President, that's _your_ President too, has issued her a full pardon in exchange for her services in jazzing up the base. And I would very much appreciate it if you could get that through your head because your little pep-talks and security measures are what keep getting her freaked out and consequently hurt."

Jack let him simmer with those words and fought back a grin when he noticed the little doctor glaring daggers at the man. Woolsey looked disturbed to say the least, and it was understandable, his every authority was being subverted, but that wasn't Jack's problem.

"So for the last time, let's get this clear in all of our heads, shall we?" Jack continued, glancing around the table "Number 1: she is _not_ your prisoner. Number 2: she is now in the employ of the United States Air Force, she's our personnel and you will treat her as such. Number 3: we are going to Minnesota _without _escorts, _without_ guards and _without_ you." Dr. Lam coughed and Jack finished with a beguiling smile "…as long as the kind-hearted doctor will clear her."

Woolsey shook his head repeatedly and sank back into his chair in defeat.

"What about the security meetings? You're supposed to oversee the modifications!" he cried out, desperate to gain some leverage. Jack's eyebrows rose with incredulity.

"You're going over papers, Woolsey, you don't need me here to hold your hand. Type me up a nice little report and I'll look it over when I get back. It's a big manual, I'm sure you policy-types will have a blast and we'll be back before you even know it." Jack enthused and General Landry spoke up for the first time in ages.

"Besides, with Siler's request for time to do more extensive testing on the base's systems, the gate will be inoperative for at least another couple of weeks and I think my people deserve a break." he told Woolsey pointedly and the man had the decency to look contrite.

"Of course, General. SG-1 and the General here deserve all the rest and relaxation that can be granted to them but the prisoner-" he started but was cut off by a stern Jack O'Neill.

"Woolsey." he warned and the IOA representative backed down.

"Fine, obviously I can't make you see reason. I'd just like to remind you what happened the last time we let an alien roam free on Earth. I believe he was involved in a murder investigation?" Woolsey asked knowingly and the others glared at him.

"Oh please, we're taking her to a private cabin in the remote lake-lands of Minnesota, not dropping her off in Time Square. Everything will be fine, Woolsey." Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"For all our sakes, General, I hope so." he replied before getting up and leaving the room.

Silence reigned for a few peaceful moments before Jack cut through it.

"Well that was ominous." he said and earned a chuckle from Hank before his daughter turned to him with her piercing stare.

"I'm glad that was resolved but I'm not convinced Vala should be going anywhere right now." she informed General O'Neill "Need I remind you both that she was shot just under a week ago? She was shot before she had the time to heal from her other wounds and though we've been making progress with the healing device, each session leaves her incredibly exhausted. She needs sleep." she said sternly.

"And where better to get a good night's rest than in the peaceful woods of Minnesota?" Jack endorsed "It's a completely relaxing environment, she'll have five people looking after her and it's not like she's in critical condition anymore right? She's only got the heart monitor for you to check while she's using the Goa'uld thing. Otherwise she's fine, isn't she?"

Carolyn tried to resist but she had to admit that it did sound like a good environment for Vala to relax and heal properly.

"And how are you planning on getting there? I don't want her flying." she warned him but he waved her off.

"Nah, her papers are still getting prepared, we'd have to drive up." he said and her brows furrowed.

"It must take hours to get there!" she exclaimed and Jack winced.

"Only fifteen…"

At her unimpressed stare he continued. "She'll sleep the whole way, we'll have plenty of room in the van, it'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced so he went in for the kill. He leaned across the table slightly and looked around for any listeners.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure having Woolsey and his buddies from the IOA so close is making her pretty nervous. Isn't chronic stress bad for her recovery?" he asked innocently and she glared at him.

"Are you trying to manipulate me, General?" she accused him and he raised his hands to his chest in a classic 'who me?' gesture. Carolyn sighed.

"That aside, you're right. I think this trip would be good for her convalescence. But she is to remain in bed, you understand? No camping, no hiking, no rowing, no canoeing, no fishing!" she informed him sternly and he flashed a grin at her.

"Not a problem, I can promise you she won't be taxing herself on reeling in any fish." he said as he jumped up from his chair and bounded away to tell everyone the good news.

**-- Today --**

Daniel took in a deep breath and released it, trying to clear his mind of everything work-related. They'd all agreed that relaxation was the purpose of this trip so they wouldn't pressure themselves to get to the cabin as quickly as possible. Instead, they would split the trip into an eight hour stretch today, and a seven hour one tomorrow, spending the night in a motel along the way.

It was now two hours into Sam's shift and she was pulling off the interstate for supper. The sun was low on the horizon and the neon lights of the diner acted like a beacon to their growling stomachs. They really needed to pack some snacks for tomorrow's drive.

Daniel looked down at the woman still slumbering on his lap and wondered how to wake her. Had the others not been present, he might have run his thumb over her cheek to ease her softly into consciousness. But the guys _were_ there, and Jack especially had been watching him like a hawk. His friend had yet to rib him much about Vala so Daniel could only assume that he was stocking up on material to unleash at a critical time later on.

He put his book on the floor and ran his hand over Vala's arm.

"Vala, time to wake up." he said softly. Her face crinkled but she didn't seem particularly inclined to do as he had asked.

"Vala, come on, wake up." he repeated, shaking her arm a bit. She moaned in protest of being bothered and snuggled deeper into his lap, shifting much closer to parts unmentionable.

"Okay, playtime's over now. Vala, get up." he said as he lifted her from his lap into a sitting position. He could have sworn he heard some snickering behind him but didn't bother to look.

"What?" Vala mumbled sleepily, running a hand through her messy hair.

"It's time to get up, you've been sleeping for six hours now." Daniel told her as she yawned loudly and stretched "And besides, it's time for supper."

At this she perked up.

"You're taking me to dinner?" she smiled joyfully and he frowned thoughtfully.

"No, well I mean, we're going to dinner, all of us, not just…us." he said some of her glow faded. "Although, I suppose, technically, since I'll be paying for it…" he trailed off and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, that definitely counts, Dannyboy. You two are halfway to Vegas already." came the unwelcome voice of Jack from the front as Sam put the van into park and turned off the engine. Daniel glared at the back of Jack's head, Vala obviously didn't understand the reference but she smiled wide anyway.

"Well what are we waiting for? Where can I get changed?" she asked looking around for her bag. Sam had been sent out with a Air Force covered master card and had returned with bags of pants, shirts, sweatshirts and all other necessities Vala would need, at least for this week. Vala had chosen a pair of jeans and a white hoodie sweatshirt for the ride and Daniel had nearly tripped over his jaw when he'd seen her. There was something about these clothes that made her look so innocent…okay, maybe innocent wasn't the right word but he didn't see the space pirate who'd attacked him anymore, or the wounded victim they'd saved, he just saw Vala, the woman, and she was astounding.

"Vala, this isn't a five-star restaurant." he said, pointing out the window to show her the dining establishment they would be attending as the others filed out of the van "It's just a local diner, you're dressed fine."

"Just fine, darling?" she asked suggestively, sidling back up to him. He blocked for a moment but luckily, Cam came to his rescue.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything here, but we're kinda stuck 'till you guys get out." he said motioning to the door and the fold-down seat he and Teal'c had to climb over.

"Oh don't worry Cameron" she said moving back and out the sliding door "it's nothing we can't continue later." She winked at Daniel who remained in his seat while the two other men got out and he pretended not to see it. "Besides, I'm positively famished! Come on, Daniel, let's go!" she urged him, holding out her hand expectantly as the others walked up to the diner. He had the fleeting urge to rebuckle his seatbelt and close the door but he shuffled himself across the row of seats, locked the vehicle from the inside and stepped out of the van, sliding the heavy door closed.

He didn't take her hand but he didn't stop her when she bounced up to him, flashed him a grin and linked her arm with his. If his arm bent slightly to accommodate her intentions, there was no point in actively _unbending_ it…besides, she was still wounded, she might need quick support if she fell or something…

_Why are you creating a list of excuses?_

His mind was mocking him…but as Daniel and Vala stepped into the bright lights of the diner, he knew why. Four pairs of curious eyes turned quickly at the sound of the door from their position at the waiting line. Simultaneously, those four pairs of eyes glanced at one another and turned back around with a smirk.

_Damnit_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner had gone smoothly. Vala had been so curious about the place, the people, and of course the food. She'd asked question after question until she'd been hit with the realization that Daniel had let her sleep for the first six hours of her first Tau'ri trip.

"Vala, Dr. Lam released you from her custody with our sworn reassurance that you would get all the sleep you needed." Daniel had defended himself.

"Daniel, the entire point of this little trip was so that I could experience your world!" she exclaimed and corrected herself when Sam's wide eyes darted around to see if anyone had heard. "…so that I could see your _country_. And so far I've seen the interior of the van and the back of my lids." she said crossly, stabbing her potato.

"Look, you need rest, especially after that last session. Besides, you looked really comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you." he said gently and she found it hard to hold on to her anger when his clear blue eyes were staring at her with such care.

"Oh? Was it not _your_ comfort, DanielJackson, which prevented you from waking her." Teal'c intoned deeply with laughing eyes.

Cameron choked on his fries and Sam quickly lifted her glass to her lips to hide their upturned shape but Jack and Vala grinned openly at the rosy hue staining Daniel's neck.

"I like the way you think, muscles." Vala said, tapping Teal'c's bicep. "Daniel, darling, you could have just told me you felt that way." she said with fondness, placing her hands around his arm "We can be close without me being asleep, you know. Trust me, it's even more fun that way." she winked at him and Cameron lost all control over his laughter. Sam was still holding the glass to her lips but her shoulders were shaking and Jack looked stern as he pointed his beer bottle towards them.

"Now Spacemonkey, restrain yourself, we don't want this to become another place we aren't allowed to come back to. Besides, we'll be at the motel in a couple of hours." he said before breaking into a grin and taking a swig of the beer. Daniel glared at him and removed his arm from between Vala's hands though the sulking effect was somewhat watered down by his now crimson complexion.

"You're all hilarious." he told them sarcastically and watched apprehensively as Vala leaned over the table to hold Jack's attention.

"Spacemonkey? What does that mean?" Vala asked Jack inquisitively and Daniel took a very, very long swig from his own beer. This trip was such a bad idea.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack had insisted on picking up the tab, something about the cushy desk job having its perks, he even pulled rank when Cameron went for it. They'd filed back into the van with Sam at the wheel and Vala had managed to stay awake for the two hour trip to the motel. There wasn't much to see from the interstate but Daniel suspected the sight of the sky was enough for her for now. She hadn't snuggled into him like he'd expected she'd try but she didn't sit very far from him either. He didn't know yet if that pleased him or not.

They finally arrived at the motel and despite a few very non-subtle comments from Vala and the rest of the team, Daniel had insisted on separate rooms. So they got three rooms, one for the girls, two for the boys, and had said their somewhat reluctant goodnights.

"So Samantha, what shall we do?" Vala asked, gleefully bouncing on her bed.

"Do?" the Col. asked from the bathroom where she was getting changed.

"Yes, do. I'm full of energy and I don't know your world, what shall we do?" she asked again, getting up to explore the intricacies of this alien room.

"Actually Vala, I'm kind of tired. I was thinking I'd just go to bed." came the apologetic voice of her new friend and Vala pouted though Sam couldn't see it.

"I suppose you're right. We _are_ supposed to get up early tomorrow and all and you have been driving for quite some time." Vala said reluctantly as Sam appeared in the doorway for the bathroom.

"Sorry Vala. Things will be much more fun once we get to the cabin, I promise." Sam said as she crossed the room to open their bags. "Here, I got you these pajamas too, I hope they fit right."

"I'm sure they will." Vala said hesitantly before she slowly reached for them. She stared at them for a moment too long and Sam got the feeling she was missing something.

"Vala, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"What?" Dark eyes stared at her in confusion before the light came back and she skipped away to the bathroom to change "Absolutely, I'm perfect." she said with a grin before closing the door. Sam smiled back but couldn't let go of the niggling feeling that she really wasn't, she seemed so anxious.

Sam shook her head and walked to the other bed to fold back the sheets. She set the alarm for 0800 and then sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the alien woman to return. Vala exited the bathroom with the same cheer she'd entered it and flopped down on her bed, keeping the weight off of her half-healed shoulder.

"Well, good night Sam." she said, lifting her arm to turn off her lamp.

"Wait." Sam's soft voice stopped her and Vala looked at the blonde woman with questioning eyes.

"I just-you seem anxious about something?" she said intuitively and was sad to discover, with the guilty widening of Vala's eyes, that her assumptions were spot on. "I'm not going to ask you to tell me what it is but I wanted you to know that if you need to talk about something, I'll listen. You know, if you can't or don't want to tell Daniel or Dr. Lam, you can tell me."

The sincerity and concern in Sam's eyes made Vala's stomach clench with emotions of friendship she hadn't felt in a very long time and she didn't dare speak until she was sure her voice would be steady.

"Thank you." she finally said and her friend nodded with a smile and got into bed.

"Good night, Vala." Sam said, turning off her lamp.

"Good night." Vala echoed and turned off her own before turning on her left side and staring at the wall with amazement before darkness claimed her again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam's eyes burst open with apprehension and she stayed still and quiet, listening for whatever had awoken her. She held her breath but she couldn't hear anything, she turned her head to the side and the clock told her it was only 0105, she'd only been asleep a couple of hours. She stayed alert, knowing she wouldn't wake up for no reason and slowly lifted herself up on her elbows to see over the night table and check on Vala. The woman was in her bed, sleeping soundly. Then, Vala twitched roughly. From the light from the streetlamps, Sam could see the outlines of Vala's face. She looked petrified, she jerked again but didn't make a sound. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out.

Sam jumped out of bed and over the two that separated their beds to wake her friend.

"Vala!" she said grabbing her shoulders "Vala, wake up!" she shook her a bit but the woman remained in the throes of her nightmare.

Sam thought she should probably get Daniel but a fist to her face made that thought fly out of her head. She fell hard to the floor and held a hand to her face, hoping it wouldn't bruise. She looked up to see Vala sitting ramrod straight in the bed, clutching the sheets for dear life. Her eyes were unfocused and she was staring at the wall as if it would attack her. Sam lifted herself off the floor gingerly and cautiously approached her.

"Vala?" she murmured softly and watched as the terrified woman blinked slowly.

What was going on? Vala had been on Plitis, the guard had been on top of her but she hadn't been able to fight him off this time. There was no knife on his belt when she reached for it and he'd been tearing at her shirt. She couldn't see him anymore but she could still feel the hard floor of the prison on her back. She still heard his harsh breathing in her ears and there was a weight on her lungs making it hard to breathe. She was so cold. The harsh pants of the man filtered out and she heard her name being called. She turned her head to find the sound and saw Sam peering at her from the side of the bed.

"Sam." she whispered and then shook her head as she became fully aware of her surroundings. "What's going on? Is it time to leave already?" she asked, looking out the window to see the darkness of night.

"No, Vala, you were having a pretty bad nightmare." Sam said with concern as she sat down on the edge of Vala's bed and reached sideways to turn on the lamp. Light filled the room and they both squinted against it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A dark shadow crossed Vala's dark eyes but she smiled wide and shook her head.

"I don't even remember what it was about." She was lying and they both knew it.

"Okay." Sam said and backed up to sit on her bed. Vala looked longingly at the door for a moment before returning her gaze to the sheets.

"Do you-" Sam started before Vala cut her off.

"Sam, do you still have the keys to the van?" Vala asked, quickly getting out of her bed and finding her shoes.

"Um, yeah, I didn't give them to Teal'c yet. Why? You want to go somewhere?" Sam asked, getting up to get the keys from her purse. Vala pulled on a bathrobe and reached for the keys in Sam's hand.

"No, no, I just forgot something in the van, I'll be right back." she promised as she shot out the door.

Sam refrained from going to the window to make sure Vala wasn't actually trying to escape, that wouldn't do anyone any good. Instead she took a quick look in the mirror near the entrance, thankfully there was no mark on her face. Before she had time to even return to her bed, she heard the van door shut and Vala was back inside the room holding a sweatshirt.

"You were cold?" Sam asked and Vala nodded with a small smile before shucking her bathrobe and donning the large sweatshirt.

"You know I got you some, right?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh, did you? I hadn't noticed." Vala replied innocently and took off her shoes to return to bed.

"Yeah, and they'd actually fit you better. Not that Daniel will mind you borrowing his for the night." Sam said knowingly and Vala's eyes shifted to hers nervously. Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good night, Vala." Sam said when Vala slowly got back into bed, the large dark blue sweatshirt practically billowing around her.

"Good night." Sam saw Vala turn off her lamp and heard her settle back into bed. Her lips quirked in the darkness and she let herself drift back into unconsciousness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Written and edited in two days, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T+ for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!  
**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note #1:** Okay, I've been talked out of doing a total rewrite so here's the original version of this chapter. It goes out to all the hardcore DV shippers.

**Author's Note #2:** What you'll notice about the cabin is that I've taken several hundred creative liberties. I have nothing against the SGC universe cabin, it just doesn't look like it has enough space and my uncle's cabin has two floors and he built it all by his onesies so I know my version is at least plausible!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 10: Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the gang assembled their stuff together and met back at the van at precisely 8:30am. They were on vacation but their bodies were well accustomed to military hours.

"Good morning, happy campers!" Jack's voice bellowed and Sam wondered briefly how many motel guests he had woken up with his enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Jack!" Vala answered perkily, bouncing out of their room with her bags. She was exhausted, she'd been up most of the night with nightmares, but there was no need to let them know that.

"Good morning, sir." Cameron greeted promptly as he exited his and Teal'c's room.

"Aaah!" Jack groused, waving his hands and shaking his head.

"Yes, sir, good morning." Sam said with a grin, knowing exactly what was irking him.

"For cryin' out loud, Carter, you'd better not start with me on this vacation too!" he warned sternly and Cameron was suddenly apprehensive.

"General?" he asked, confused about what he and Sam might have done to upset him. Sam snorted behind her hand and Jack just glared at him.

"Does the word 'vacation' mean anything to you people?" he griped, loading their bags into the van. "It's about our separation from the daily grind to escape to a place of relaxation."

They all looked at him strangely. Daniel and Teal'c both emerged from their respective rooms and the linguist chipped in his two cents knowing what Jack was complaining about.

"'Vacation' is the freedom or release of business or, in this case, _duty_." he told them, giving Jack his own bags and turning to Cameron. "Don't call him 'sir'."

Cameron looked excited but appalled at the same time. One did not call a Brigadier General, the Head of Homeworld Security by his first name. Sam could probably pull it off since she'd known the man for almost a decade but he hadn't known him a year.

"You heard the man, Carter?" Jack asked her.

"Loud and clear, sir." she answered back with an impish grin as she got into the middle seats of the vehicle. Jack glared at her through the van but eventually followed her in.

Teal'c placed the last of the bags in the trunk and turned to take his place behind the wheel but Cameron's hand on his arm held him back.

"Is he serious?" he asked the Jaffa.

"It is always hard to tell with O'Neill." he replied gravely, though Daniel could tell that the large man was amused by his team leader's discomfort.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Cam asked, shooting a quick glance to the van.

"Many of the truths that we cling to depend on our point of view, Col.Mitchell." Teal'c intoned deeply and Cameron nodded at his wisdom before wondering what the hell that meant. While Teal'c tortured Cameron with obscure Star Wars quotes, Vala had moved forward to reach Daniel.

"Good morning." she chippered and he smiled at her.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked. He thought he saw a flicker of darkness move swiftly behind her dark eyes but in a blink it was gone. She smiled wider and nodded.

"Very well, thank you." she lied through her teeth. He wondered what she was hiding but let it go. They moved toward the van's sliding door and something at her waist caught his attention.

"Is that my sweater?" he asked curiously and her eyes widened innocently.

"It is." she nodded, quickly untying it from around her hips and handing it to him "You must have accidentally put it in my bag instead of yours." He'd never been anywhere near her bags and he suspected she knew that but he was willing to play along.

"Right, silly me." he said slowly. She flashed him a quick smile and he gave her his hand to help her into the back seats of the van.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They waited for Teal'c to stop picking on Cameron and for the Lt. Col. to bring all of their keys back to the front desk, then they were back on the road. They stopped at another small diner about an hour later for brunch and Vala was introduced to the blissful wonders of pancakes, waffles and syrup. They didn't take long to wolf down their meals before getting back on the road, their goal was to reach the cabin before evening.

With Teal'c back at the helm, the others were free to relax. Jack had already set up the screens to play his Simpsons Season 5 DVD and Daniel had found the book he'd left on the van's floor yesterday. Both women were trying to fight the urge to sleep but only one was succeeding. Sam was used to all-nighters and Vala, although she had her fair share of experience with bouts of little sleep, still wasn't in full health. She was the one drifting off.

"You look tired. I thought you said you slept well last night." Daniel pressed quietly as her head nodded involuntarily with sleep. At his words, she forced her eyes wide open and looked at him questioningly, her mind still fuzzy.

"Hm?" she asked but her mind caught up to the conversation before he had a chance to repeat himself "Oh, no, I did. Slept like a tree."

He grinned at her half-succeeded phrase.

"You mean you slept like a log." he corrected and she rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Darling, does it really matter? I've never encountered foliage that varied between different states of consciousness anyway so your little Tau'ri saying is completely silly." she remarked self-importantly and he was forced to concede.

"Okay, that's true. But I can't help but feel like you're trying to cover something up." he pushed lightly.

"I don't _try_ anything, darling, I always get what I want." she winked at him and he frowned unimpressed.

"Okay now you're avoiding the question." he noted and she looked away tellingly. He sighed quietly and placed his hand on her arm to get her to look at him.

"Obviously there's something you don't want to tell me and that's fine." he started sincerely "I just thought you looked tired and that you might want to get some sleep."

He reached behind him for the blue sweater she'd given him back that morning and bunched in into a ball on his lap. He gestured to it and quirked his eyebrows eliciting a wide grin from Vala.

"Well how can I resist an offer like that?" she said coquettishly and moved herself away from Daniel to be able to lie down. She held her hair with her hand and lowered herself but Daniel's hand on her good shoulder stopped her. She looked up at him, worried he'd changed his mind but he was giving her a suspicious look.

"You're not going to yell at me later for letting you sleep, are you?" he asked with mild trepidation. She let out a relieved laugh and looked out the window.

"Daniel, there are cars and cows outside, neither of which excites me very much. Sleeping on your lap however…" she trailed off sweetly and winked at him. Thankfully, she'd lowered herself to lie down before the red flush reached his face.

He opened his book to where he'd last stopped reading and tried to concentrate but her constant shifting was making it difficult. She finally settled on a position mostly on her back to still be able to watch the Simpsons which, to Daniel's great discontent, was fast becoming a favourite of hers. The problem with this position was that Daniel was now at a loss as to what to do with his right arm. It hovered awkwardly along the seats before he resigned himself to looping it behind the head rests but as he lifted it, her hands rose up timidly and drew him back down to her. Filled with wonder, he let his arm cover her abdomen and let his fingers curl themselves naturally under her side. He could feel some tension in her body as they settled, but she relaxed when he did and within minutes her eyes closed and her breathing settled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack pulled onto the last dirt road leading to his cabin. Cameron had driven the first two hours after they'd taken a break at a rest stop but then he'd switched with the General who was much more familiar with the old country roads. The Simpsons had been turned off when they'd left the interstate and the gang just reveled in the beautiful greenery of Minnesota. Vala had been completely rejuvenated after her comfy nap and had been asking dozens of questions along the way.

What was that animal called? Why weren't these roads paved? What's this place called again? Was it a secret location? What was there to do at the cabin? Whose cabin was it again? Did Daniel have his own cabin and could they go there?

Daniel thought the constant stream of questioning should probably annoy him but the excited look on her face tapered down his frustrations. He wondered if she knew how expressive she was, it seemed like every emotion she felt was magnified in the brilliant canvas of her face. The only time he'd ever seen her inexpressive was when she was trying to hide something. He didn't think she'd appreciate his insights so he kept quiet, content instead to use his acute awareness to watch her peer through her window and feel the warmth emanating from her body when he placed his hand on her back as she leaned across him to peer out of his.

"Welcome to Maison O'Neill, strangers." Jack shouted back to Cameron and Vala as he parked in front of the two-storey log cabin.

"Daniel, it's so quaint!" she exclaimed from her position leaning across his lap and he chuckled at her use of the old expression.

"You know you could see it up close right?" he teased her and jerked his head forward to show her the now empty van. Everyone had already exited the vehicle and were stretching their legs as they head for their luggage.

"Oh." she said sheepishly before sending him sly look in retaliation "Well…the cabin _is_ charming but I'm sure it isn't going anywhere, and I'm pretty comfortable here."

She wriggled closer to him, throwing her other leg over to straddle his legs and he struggled to find words.

"We can be comfortable in the cabin too." he choked out before he could process the words. She smiled wide and inched her body closer to his. She'd expected him to turn red with embarrassment again but this was just as good.

"Promise?" she asked sensually. The warmth of her body covering his was making his mind fuzzy and he became inexplicable fascinated with her lips. He should really be pushing her away but his body had other ideas. His tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips as her hands lightly roamed over his sculpted chest and continued over his shoulders to stroke the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. Without his consent, his fingers trailed a path up her thighs and squeezed her hips before moving on upwards. Daniel splayed his hands flat on her back and pressed her upper body to his. One hand continued higher and entangled itself in her dark locks to bring her head down to finally-

"Dannyboy!" Jack thumped loudly on the van's exterior and made them jump apart in shock.

Vala was leaning against the back of the seats in front of them, her head was bent, her hand was over her heart and her shoulders shook with mirth. Daniel's heart was thumping so hard he didn't think it would ever calm down again and he wasn't nearly as amused at Jack's interruption as Vala seemed to be.

"What?" he yelled back out the window.

"What's keeping you two? Come get your bags!" Jack replied, closing the trunk's door. Daniel closed his eyes in exasperation, missing Sam's reproaching look to their commanding officer and his responding innocent face.

"I think they mean for us to join them." Vala said with laughter still present in her voice.

"Yep." he sighed reluctantly, popping his 'p'. Vala shuffled out of the back row of seats and out the open door, Daniel following sourly behind her.

There was a tension between them now but it was hard to tell what it was about. Desires and doubts waged a familiar war and he wasn't looking forward to the anxiety that would soon follow. He hated being lost as to where they stood with each other. Was it an isolated event or should he try again when they had more privacy? Was she just teasing him or had she been as into it as she appeared? Whether empowered by their heated moment or simply yearning for clarity, Daniel decided to be proactive.

Vala rounded the van and was bending over to pick up her bag from the floor when Daniel's hand closed around her arm and pulled her back up. He used her momentary astonishment to push her back against the closed rear door and press himself against her, holding her firmly in place. Her wide eyes bore into his and he could clearly see the surprise but she didn't push him away. She felt tense against him but it was with excitement not fear.

"Daniel?" she asked softly, mesmerized by the growing pools of desire in his clear blue eyes. He didn't answer her question, not verbally anyway.

His head bent down quickly and he captured her lips with his. Vala's arms wrapped themselves instinctively around his neck and he pulled her away from the van just far enough to wrap his own arms around her. Her lips were soft against his and they parted easily when his tongue begged entry. Daniel plundered her mouth with an ease and pleasure he couldn't remember possessing and the moan he drew from her made him shiver with delight.

Vala was on fire, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so alive. She could feel his hands roam her back unsettled as if itching to travel a larger expanse and she'd tell him to feel free to explore but that would mean releasing his mouth and that just wasn't something she was willing to do at the moment. Their tongues dueled for what felt like a second and eternity at once before their lungs demanded attention and they were forced to break apart breathlessly. Their arms remained locked around one another and their eyes were closed as they caught their breath.

"Just so there's no confusion between us." Daniel finally responded and Vala laughed softly.

"Hmm," she hummed "I'm afraid I'm still completely confused though, bewildered even. There's not a thought in my head that makes sense." she said coyly.

"Well, that just won't do." he replied grinning, leaning in to claim her lips again.

"Jackson!" Cameron voice bellowed across the lawn from his place on the porch, searching for them but finding only the van.

Daniel groaned dropping his forehead to her shoulder and Vala couldn't quite gather that feeling of merriment Jack's interruption had evoked. Now she was just annoyed and so was Daniel apparently.

"Yeah, Cameron needs to be shot." he murmured into her hair.

"Yes, yes he does. But it would be rather hard to explain." she replied and he shook his head.

"Hunting accidents happen all the time." he replied seriously and her ire decreased significantly at the sight of his bothered state.

"Jackson?" They both heard Cameron's feet grinding against the gravel as he searched the grounds but they were still hidden by the van. Daniel very reluctantly unwound himself from her and gave a disgruntled sigh as the cool Minnesota air chilled his previously Vala-warmed body.

"We'd better go before they have the _Prometheus_ track my subdermal locator." he griped softly and she nodded.

He stepped towards their bags but Vala pulled him back for a last kiss. It was short but it sent shockwaves of desire through his entire body. When she pulled back, she answered his questioning eyes with a short sentence.

"You know, for the confusion." Then she pushed herself away from the van and bounded past a surprised Cameron.

Daniel picked up their bags and quickly followed, making a mental note to look confused more often. Cameron followed them both knowing he'd missed something and from their swollen lips and sparkling eyes, he had a good idea what that something was.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cabin was built with three rooms and another had been added just before Jack's grandfather died. The guys had graciously offered to let the women have their own rooms and they would bunk together in the other two rooms with two double beds each just as they had at the motel, Jack and Daniel in one room and Teal'c and Cameron in the other. They put their things away and rallied in the open kitchen to prepare supper with the groceries they'd picked up on the way.

Jack had been appointed to the duty of head chef and he'd sent the girls down to the cellar to pick out a wine from his collection to go with their pasta primavera. Both Sam and Daniel shot him a suspicious look but Jack ignored them and turned on the sound system. Daniel watched Sam and Vala disappear into the basement and turned to the guys.

"Okay, what?" he asked.

Jack wiped his hands on his apron and gave Daniel a questioning glance.

"What what?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"What is this? Why'd you send the girls away?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Daniel," Jack said slowly as if speaking to a child "we need wine for supper."

Daniel huffed but relented his questioning, reaching instead for a knife to cube the cheese.

"Although it seems you no longer need the liquid courage to loosen up." Jack smirked and Daniel stabbed the knife back into the cutting board with a sigh.

"Alright, alright, let it out." he said with exasperation. He had known this would happen, he was surprised it took this long actually. Granted, Vala was the only woman he'd shown interest in since Sha're, discounting the times he was drugged, hallucinating and that one time with the Destroyer of Worlds… So he supposed this might seem like a momentous event but that didn't mean he'd suddenly become a gossiper.

"My, my, aren't we defensive?" Jack said glibly and Daniel leveled him with a bored glare.

"What do you wanna know, Jack?" he asked directly and his friend huffed.

"Not a thing, Dannyboy." he replied, moving to clap Cameron on the shoulder "But Mitchell here is mighty curious as to what kept you two outside earlier."

Cameron sputtered to claim his innocence but Daniel waved him off.

"Nothing you need to know about, Jack." Daniel said serenely as he turned his back to them and reprised his task of cutting the cheese. He could practically feel Jack's annoyance.

"It's not a question of _need_, Daniel, it - "

Whatever Jack was about to say was cut off by Sam and Vala's return. He turned off the stove and served the plates as Teal'c left to join the girls in setting the table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Supper was over and the sun had set and for reasons unknown the approaching night was making Daniel nervous. He hadn't had a chance to be near Vala since they'd kissed earlier and although they had addressed their confusion, he'd been itching to just grab her and confirm things. But it was not to be, Sam had stolen her during supper and Jack had taken her and Cameron on the official tour of the site. And now it was night, they were getting ready for bed and he wanted her back.

Daniel slowly folded a blanket as Sam went to her room, he righted one of the chairs at the table while Teal'c went to his and he checked the sound system, for the third time, to make sure it was turned off while Cam climbed up the stairs. He was stalling and they all knew it but when he looked around he room, his heart was happy to see Vala mimicking his procrastination by rearranging the books on the coffee table. Jack quirked his eyebrow at their antics and made his way up the stairs leaving the two alone.

Vala laid down the magazine she'd been holding and approached him slowly with a barely restrained grin on her face.

"Alone at last." she said seductively.

His heart pounded in his chest and he was suddenly apprehensive of the whole situation. The moment she laid her hands on his chest however Daniel forgot his every reservation. He bent down to capture her lips again and she met him halfway, their mouths colliding with much more force than their earlier kisses but with no less the passion. Daniel thread his fingers through her hair and angled her head to the side to better take advantage of his height. She gave in easily and let the rest of the world fade as his tongue swept the cavern of her mouth. She was feeling lightheaded and her knees locked for a second. She had no idea how he could have felt the subtle movement but Daniel seemed to pick up on it because he steered her backwards to lean against the back of the sofa. She felt his hands on her waist as he picked her up to sit on the sofa's back. Her legs opened quickly to steady herself on the furniture and he immediately moved forward to fill the space.

As before though, oxygen deprivation became an issue and they were forced to part but they refused to move their bodies an inch away from the other's.

"We should be going to bed." Daniel said, finally.

An enticing smile grace her lips. She hopped down from the sofa and took his hand in hers as she moved for the stairs.

"Brilliant idea, darling." she said excitedly.

A pull on her hand made her stop and she turned around to take in his rueful expression.

"That's-that's not what I mean. I-I don't think that's such a great idea, Vala." he managed to get out while her assumption wreaked havoc with his imagination.

"I don't understand." she answered, baffled by how quickly he'd apparently changed his mind. He noticed her frown and closed the distance between them.

"I just-I don't-I mean, we haven't…" he tried to start before taking a deep breath and plunging in. "Okay, there's actually a long list of why…_that_…would be a bad idea."

She raised an eyebrow and released his hand to cross her arms.

"A long list?" she asked skeptically and he nodded, raising a hand to tick the reasons off his fingers.

"One, Dr. Lam specifically forbade strenuous activity." he began and a sly grin crossed her lips.

"We have the healing device in the event of any emergency, Daniel, just how strenuous were you thinking of being?" she teased him and loved watching the pink flush climb his neck again.

"Okay, two," he continued with determination, desperately trying to remember why he was opposed to this in the first place "two, we haven't known each other for a long time and we've only actually…been…_together_…for less than half a day."

He was so hesitant in his wording that she just had to smile. She raised a hand to his now stubbly cheek and let her thumb stroke the skin just above it. She pushed herself up and kissed him briefly.

"But what a fantastic 'less than half a day' it's been, darling." she goaded him enthusiastically. He sighed and pushed her away gently.

"Look, truthfully, I'm surprise we even got to the whole…making o-kissing…and all." he said, holding her dark eyes with his clear ones. "I'm usually very…reserved with these kinds of…personal…things."

She nodded with exaggeration, not quite understanding what the problem was.

"I mean, I-" he sighed and wondered briefly if this wasn't the reason he hadn't attempted any other relationships lately "I am a very private person and I don't-I haven't …been…in a – in any kind of relationship, like this, in a very long time. Not since my wife died."

At this, her patronizing look of indulgence evaporated and was replaced with utter shock.

"You were married?" she breathed into his chest before looking up at him. He was nodding.

"She died almost six years ago." he said, regretting even bringing it up. He was trying to explain his reluctance, not incite a tense awkwardness. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I'm sorry." she told him sincerely, stepping back a bit. He caught her elbows and pulled her back to him with a shake of his head.

"For a long time now I haven't felt I could really...be in a relationship again…and now, now I kinda do." he told her and watched with happiness as a shy smile blossomed on her face but she pursed her lips warily.

"But?" she asked with a melodramatic sigh. He swept the back of his fingers along her cheek and grinned at her theatrics.

"But, I'm not a rushing kind of person." he concluded. Her lips twisted to one side and her brow was knit as she considered him.

"And this 'scenic route' personality, how long exactly does it take to get to where I'd like to go?" she asked and he laughed at her imagery.

"Not sure exactly, I never timed it." She looked disappointed. "But you'll be the first one to know when I'm ready to go." She sighed dramatically again but looked satisfied.

"Well, I can settle for staying put at the moment, so long as you don't plan on going into reverse." she warned, tilting her head up.

He bent his own down and told her "Not a chance." before closing the space between them and kissing her gently. He released her and she stepped away dutifully. He took her hand and they walked to the stairs, turning off the lights when they passed the switch on the wall before climbing up to the second floor. He walked her to the end of the hall and stopped at her door.

"You're sure." she said disbelievingly. She understood his reasons and respected them even but the fact was, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been rejected for sex and it puzzled her.

He delivered a last soft kiss to her mouth and smirked at her.

"Yes, Vala, I'm sure."

Another sigh. She turned to her room and opened the door before turning with a playful look.

"You know, this unresolved tension I'm now left with _could_ be called chronic stress, isn't that what Dr. Lam wanted me to get rid of?" she asked, her wide, spirited eyes beckoning him.

He laughed softly and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Then he pushed her into her room and reached for her doorknob.

"G'night, Vala." he said.

"Goodnight." she pouted.

He closed her door and stood there for a moment, debating the merits of the reasons he'd given her. The sound of her bedspring creaking as she got into bed was possibly the most erotic sound he'd heard in a very long time and his body really wanted him to reopen the door and kiss her senseless. Fortunately…or not, his mind had much more control over him than his body did and he doggedly walked to his and Jack's room near the stairs.

He opened door quietly to not wake the room's other occupant but Jack had seemingly just gotten into bed, the light was still on. The look of surprise on his face upon seeing Daniel walk into their room made him want to turn around and run down the hall even more but he restrained himself.

"Not a word." he warned his friend as he rifled through his bag for his blue sweater, he couldn't find it.

"How about two?" Jack replied.

"Sure, as long as they're 'good' and 'night'." he said smartly and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Look, honestly, I think she's good for you." Jack said sincerely.

Daniel shucked his pants, leaving him in boxers, and donned a simple t-shirt. He threw his friend a skeptical look as he got into his bed.

"Really? That's it?" he asked curiously.

"Absolutely. Look, it's about time you got back in the saddle and she'll be good for you. I think it's great." he replied. Daniel nodded his acceptance and gave his friend a grin.

"Thank you, Jack." he said.

His friend waved him off and reached over to the night table to turn off the lamp as Daniel settled himself under his covers.

"And a former host is infinitely better than the Destroyer of Worlds." Jack couldn't help but comment before plunging the room into darkness.

"I hate you." Daniel retorted immaturely before closing his eyes and throwing the image of a much more pleasant person into his consciousness. The sight of dark hair and large blue-grey eyes accompanied him into sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so I apologize for probably not appealing to the larger masses but my muse started sending death threats to my loved one when I considered the rewrite…I thought posting was probably the safest bet. More action in the next chapter although it'll mostly center on this night…please review, even to tell me how much you hated it!


	11. Visions of Sugar Plums

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!  
**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** The rating will be going up now, for description of torture (not much but still) and dabbling with the idea of writing NC-17 in the future! Leave me your thoughts on it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 11: Visions of Sugar-Plums  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala almost screamed as she woke. Her mouth was open and her throat was tight with the effort of repressing the sound. She'd managed to remember in the split second after consciousness though, like she always did, that sound would bring much more pain. It was the truth she'd been forced to understand as a young girl, right about the time Adria had come into her life.

Her eyes darted to every corner of the dark room, searching madly for her attackers but could find none. Unfortunately, her mind provided her with the enemies she couldn't see.

_She covered her head as stones were pelted at her body. The crowd was cheering and she felt one of her ribs crack under the power of a particularly large rock. She bit through her lip to keep from screaming_

No, no, no.

_Her father was back from one of his 'trading' expeditions. He asked her how she'd been and Adria told him she was well. Adria had picked out her dress, it covered the purple bruises on her chest._

Please, no.

_Ba'al's eyes glowed maniacally as he pounded into her body. She wasn't there, she was never there but she felt everything. _

Vala's shoulders heaved with gulped breaths as she tried to escape the onslaught of memories but they wouldn't leave her. Her hands flit about nervously trying to distract her from the images in her mind but it didn't worked.

She couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in and making her feel dizzy. Ba'al was laughing at her, Adria was pushing her to the ground, Narsin was kicking her.

Vala leapt out of bed and threw open her door. She didn't bother to keep it from smacking against the wall, she just ran. She ran down the hall, almost fell down the stairs, flew across the first storey to fling open the door and run outside. Her dreams chased her the entire way and a brief flash of the Tok'ra Te'sin caused her to stumble and fall to the ground.

She didn't get up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daniel. Wake up." the words interrupted his dreams and the hand pushing at his arm stole him completely out of slumber. He turned over to see Jack frowning with concern, it wasn't a look he wore often and it served to wipe the last clinging webs of sleep from Daniel's mind.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

"It's Vala." Those words coupled with Jack's anxiety speared his heart with panic and Daniel threw off his covers to look for his pants.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, pulling on the slacks he'd left on his bag.

"I don't know, I heard her door hit the wall then she ran out." Jack said, approaching their window and looking outside. He tilted his head and Daniel quickly crossed the room to look for himself. It was hard to see, there was only a quarter moon out, but after a moment Daniel spotted a figure sprawled out on the ground behind the cabin.

"Oh my god." he whispered and ran out of the room. Sam and Cam were leaving their rooms when he got into the hall and Teal'c was in the doorway behind his roommate.

"Daniel, I think Vala-" Sam started to say but he cut her off.

"I'm going now, I'll call if I need help." he said in a rush as he bolted down the stairs. Jack appeared in his doorway and they all shared a concerned glance.

"I'll keep an eye on 'em from up here, I'll call you guys if anything happens." he said, dismissing them back to their rooms. They half-heartedly repeated their earlier bids of goodnight and returned to their beds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vala. Vala!"

Vala's eyes never left the stars.

"Vala, can you hear me?" A pair of blue eyes disrupted her view of the alien stars and her arm jumped up to strike him down. Her fist was inches from his cheekbone when his startled eyes registered in her memory.

"Daniel?" she asked perplexed.

Daniel held himself very still, she seemed confused and she hadn't yet lowered her fist. He leaned back slightly and was relieved when her hand didn't follow.

"Yeah, Vala, it's me." he said slowly, keeping an eye on her curled fingers hovering in the air.

She looked at her hand and her eyes widened. She'd almost struck Daniel, fantastic. She unclenched her fist and sat up suddenly noticing the ground beneath her. Oh lovely, she'd made it outside, had been lying on the grass and had almost knocked Daniel out.

"Daniel, what are you doing out so late?" she asked casually, praying to no one in particular that he'd let the whole thing go. His eyes narrowed and she knew there was no chance of her prayers being answered.

"That's a good question. Jack woke me up and told me you'd ran out of the house, I saw you collapsed on the ground, I thought you'd hurt yourself." Daniel told her.

"Jack woke you?" she asked embarrassed.

He nodded.

"The others heard you too, they're all concerned." he said and she wished she had a shovel with which to start digging a hole in the ground beneath her where she could bury herself. She brought her hands to her face and shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey," Daniel spoke, trying to pry her hands off her face "what's going on?"

She let him take her hands away but she couldn't look at him.

"It's nothing." she said tiredly before cursing herself, were there any words more incriminating than an outright denial?

"Well it's not nothing nothing," she tried to continue smoothly "it was very stuffy in my room, I needed some air. Do you know of a better place to get air than the outdoors?"

Her wide grin was 100 fake and he knew it.

"The stuffiness of your room caused you to dash out of the house, fall to the ground and almost punch me after I called your name half a dozen times?"

Ah, she'd forgotten those details. She ventured a quick glance to his face and didn't like what it held. He still regarded her with a cross between exasperation and concern and suddenly she felt very defensive, she was desperate to deflect the attention away from her problems. She stood up quickly and he followed her.

"This is all your fault!" she accused him out of the blue and his brows fused together in confusion.

"What!? What's all my fault? What did I do?" he questioned as loudly as he dared without attracting the attention of his friends though he was sure they were watching from their windows. Vala crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's what you _didn't_ do. If you'd just slept with me this wouldn't have happened!" she snapped at him. "What kind of man rejects sex anyway? It's unheard of!"

"What!?" Daniel shot back flustered "What the hell are you talking about? I thought you were okay with all that, we talked about it last night and you said you were fine with it!"

Oh, this was shaping up to be an ugly night. She'd wanted his anger, not insecurities. Anger dissipated quickly, feelings of hurt lingered, something she knew well.

"I was." she conceded.

"Then what the hell is this all about? You changed your mind in your sleep?" he posed sarcastically and she shot him an annoyed glare.

"No, I didn't change my mind in my sleep." she threw back "I changed my mind when I woke up!" Damnit, the cold she'd felt coming out of her nightmare still clung to her bones and the effort of keeping that in and not running into his arms was straining her nerves.

He looked so confused and she hated that she'd made him that way needlessly. He was too flustered to speak though strange bits of words were trying to escape his lips. It would have been comical if the heavy weight in her chest hadn't been crushing her making it hard to breathe.

This was all so ridiculous, she could just be honest and have done with it. Her secrets wanted to be let free, hell _she_ wanted them to be free but sharing made you vulnerable, letting people in meant they could tear you apart from the inside out and she'd been through enough torture sessions – physical, mental, emotional and sexual – to be willing to risk it all again on feelings.

But this was _Daniel_, he wasn't just some man she'd met in some tavern or during some deal, he was the one who'd been nice to her despite her capture of his ship and his kidnapping, he was the man who'd led his people to save her without asking for anything in return, he was the stranger who brought her back to his planet to heal and let her into his life, he was the man who'd chipped away at her defenses without her noticing.

She took a deep breath to quiet her nervous stomach and placed her fingers on his lips to stop his blubbering, it was time to stop hiding.

"I said it was your fault because…because if you'd slept with me, I most likely wouldn't have had nightmares." she whispered, barely audible. His lips stilled against her fingers and she removed them, she twisted her hands and kept her eyes firmly locked on them as she continued her self-exposure. "I have nightmares, horrible nightmares, every night. About Plitis, about Qetesh and Ba'al, about Caren, about Adria. The only times I haven't had them was when I slept with someone or passed out from exhaustion, though those two aren't necessarily mutually exclusive."

She was looking at a tree behind him, obviously her attempt at levity hadn't registered since neither of them were laughing. He stayed silent and when she finally mustered the courage to sneak a quick peek at him, his face wasn't the picture of concern she'd been expecting. He looked angry. She back up with apprehension.

"_That's_ what all of this was about? Getting rid of some nightmares?" he spat. She was completely bewildered. How could she have so badly misread him?

"Daniel…" she whispered but he stopped her from continuing with a disgusted shake of his head.

"No, don't. All this time? Everything yesterday? All of that was to get me in bed to make your nightmares go away?" he asked incredulously "I mean, I understand how taxing having nightmares can be but my god, why play with me like that? Why pretend to actually be interested? Why pretend to – to actually – actually have feelings? Why - "

He stopped his rant abruptly and turned away from her to face the lake as his heart imploded on itself. He couldn't look at her. He could sympathize with her, of course he could. He'd been plagued with nightmares often and he could remember how soul-shaking they could be but he'd shared with her, he'd felt something for her that he hadn't felt in such a long time. He'd taken a chance at a romantic life with her and it had blown up in his face.

Vala walked around him to stand before him and he tried to turn away again but her hands latched onto his arms to keep him in place and force him to look at her.

"Daniel, I wasn't pretending anything. I do car– I mean, I do have…feelings…for you." she finally said and continue shakily "Words like that don't come easily to me when I actually mean them, and I really do, for the first time in memory." she finished with a wry quirk of her lips.

He looked at her skeptically.

"You just said you wanted to have sex to get rid of your nightmares." he reminded her with a glare and she looked at him strangely.

"So? It's just sex." she sad "Feelings and sex are two completely separate entities, I have sex for business or nightmares but I don't…I don't have feelings lightly."

His eyes closed and he shook his head as if he didn't understand. The look he gave her upon reopening his eyes told her clearly that he thought she was insane.

"How can – what kind of – what!? How can you say that?" he shot back and now it was her turn to be confused "Sleeping together is supposed to be the ultimate expression _of_ 'feelings'." He knew sex had lost a lot of its romantic ties in recent years on Earth, especially in the States but the way she spoke, it sounded like she'd just as easily accept a piece of gum as she would sleep with someone.

"I know what it's _supposed_ to mean but _you_ try being the host to the Goa'uld playing 'sex goddess', have _your_ body used as a piece of currency for a decade and tell me the act still holds meaning to you." she glared at him before turning her own back to him to stare angrily at the lake.

Waves of guilt buried him as he considered her words. Of course, he hadn't known any of this beyond the fact that she'd been a host in the past but he still felt like the biggest ass, he really wished he could rewind and start all over.

"Qetesh." he said softly, recalling one of the many unknown names she'd mentioned having nightmares about. Upon his utterance of the name, Vala tensed and seemed to try to physically shake the word off of her.

Daniel placed his hands on her upper arms and stepped closer to her back.

"Vala, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-" he broke off, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, she slowly turned within his hands and finally nodded her acceptance. They were both quiet for a minute before she gave a small snort.

"We don't really know much about each other, do we?" she noted and he couldn't help but laugh at the gross understatement. She stepped closer to him and he pulled her tightly against his chest, smiling ruefully against the top of her head.

"No, we really don't." he said and she enjoyed the warm vibration that coursed against her cheek as he spoke.

"We should probably work on that." she suggested wisely and she felt him nod against her hair.

"We should." he agreed and noticed the shiver that suddenly passed through her body. "But could we work on it in a much warmer place, like say, inside?"

Vala was quite comfortable where she was but she _had_ left the house in nothing but her nightgown and the parts of her body that were unluckily not touching Daniel were pretty cold.

"That would definitely be a good idea." she agreed and pulled away from him. He placed his around her shoulder and they made their way back into the house. Unseen, Jack stepped away from the window with a small smile and returned to his bed.

They entered the house and Daniel closed the door, relocking it. Vala heard the sound and turned around puzzled. He noticed her look.

"You unlocked it when you ran out." he reminded her but turned curious "You don't remember?"

The frown she'd been wearing vanished and was replaced with a look of nonchalance.

"I don't even remember getting out of bed. I remember running away from Qetesh, Adria, Narsin and the Tok'ra and then it was nothing but stars until you showed up." she said very aloofly.

Daniel frowned and picked up her hand, he wanted to ask who Adria was and why she feared the Tok'ra but she didn't seem inclined to elaborate at the moment.

"You think you can go back to bed?" he asked.

"Come with me." she asked, trying not to sound like she was begging…even though she was. Daniel sighed and looked slightly harassed again.

"Vala, I know sleeping with people isn't a big deal for you but it is for me, I can't just-" He would have continued but she was shaking her head.

"No, I know, sentiment and all, I understand." she said quickly before swallowing nervously "But…surely just _sleeping_ can't be much farther on the scale of intimacy than kissing? Like the times in the van, except neither of us would be conscious for it." she quipped.

He gave her a considering glance. She look so anxious but there were still so many things up in the air.

"Wait, hold on." he stalled "If sex has been taken _off_ of your scale of intimacy, then where does kissing rank?" he asked suspiciously. She shook her head, knowing intuitively what he was asking.

"Daniel, it's different." she started and he frowned "I can be detached, I can not care about touches or kisses or sex but that's not the case with you, this isn't a normal situation for me." she finished with a self-conscious shrug.

He looked skeptical and she wanted to make him understand but how could she explain something she couldn't remember feeling before? She pushed him backward and made him sit on the back of the couch, much like she had that evening, while she paced in front of him. This would be the first time she'd ever revealed her inner-most thoughts to anyone without a severely debilitating amount of alcohol consumption and she needed space to breathe.

"Okay, look, I haven't – I don't have much experience with – with, you know actual…relationships." she began, looking at him as she said the last word to make sure he was listening. She had his full attention, and it was making her slightly nervous but she took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I've never had someone that I – that I could really care…about. And I know it sounds completely ridiculous because I'm not some little girl who still thinks all boys are disgusting, though some of you are."

She was still pacing nervously, shooting him a glance once in a while. He wanted to understand her but she wasn't making much sense yet. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and came to stand before him. Fear was evident in her eyes and it killed him to know it was directed at him.

"Look, I went from a girl with an insane stepmother, to host of a sex goddess, to space pirate. I've never had time to – what I keep closest to me, what I've never had the chance to give," she said, her body taught with tension "it's just me, myself. I'm never sincere about myself, my past, I've never trusted anyone to not use it against me."

She was completely terrified before him, he wasn't touching her but he'd bet anything that she was actually trembling where she stood.

"But I want to, Daniel. I don't want to keep hiding everything…not from you."

He still wasn't speaking. Why wasn't he speaking? Did he not believe her? Was this too much? Was she too screwed up?

"I know you were doubting the sincerity of my feelings earlier, and probably with good reason, but I'm hoping you understand that I've basically handed you my deepest fears in the hopes that you …have feelings…for me…as well." she trailed off with a shaky smile that fell quickly under the heavy silence.

Vala felt sick, Daniel hadn't uttered a single word since she'd practically stripped herself bare and her dread was mounting with every passing second, crushing her until she was sure she'd fall to the floor under its terrible weight.

Daniel was speechless with rivaling emotions of pride, tenderness and lust. This was her greatest intimacy, her sincere self was her greatest gift and she'd just promised it to him freely. The gesture shook him to the core; she'd just jumped blindly across a chasm of fear to prove to him that her feelings were genuine, to reassure him that she wasn't just using him for sex. He could only stare at her in amazement…except that now she looked really pale and he suddenly realized he hadn't spoken yet.

"God, Vala, of course I have feelings for you, I have almost since we found you on that damn planet." Daniel hurried to tell her.

Vala was lightheaded, the heavy dread had been lifted from her shoulders so quickly that she swayed a bit in its absence. Daniel could see her body suddenly unclench from the nervous state it had been locked in and quickly put his arms around her. He spoke to her quietly, giving her time to calm down.

"How could I not care for you? You're irresistible." he quipped, trying to put her at ease but she didn't respond, still shaken from her obvious emotional overload. He tightened his hold around her and pulled her up so that their bodies were touching along their entire length. He leaned back against the couch again and she leaned against him, keeping her cheek firmly against his chest as she tried to gather her wits.

"I'm sorry I was quiet for so long, I was just so blown away. Do you have any idea of the strength you have? The courage? It astounds me. Like after Plitis, my god, your body was cruelly mangled but you never once let on to the other ways it affected you. Then you were sick, delusional and obviously terrified of Ba'al and his Jaffa, but you were still so resilient that you almost managed to escape the base. Not to mention your actual escape not even half a week later. You're incredible, you know that? You're invincible." he praised her with a boyish grin as the last of the tension finally left her body. She rubbed her cheek against his shirt and spoke.

"It's all an act." she said impishly and he chuckled but she turned serious "I'm really not, Daniel, I only seem that way because I never let anyone know how terrified I can get."

He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"But you told me." he said and she looked shy.

"I trust you." she said simply and sincerely.

The emotions those three words evoked in him, especially now that he knew what they meant to _her_, overwhelmed him and he pulled her in for a slow, languorous kiss. It was less hastened than all their previous kisses but meant so much more. When they separated, Daniel pulled her close and just held on to her for a long moment. His watch beeped and the digital face read 3:00 AM.

"We should really get back to bed." he said quietly. Her body stiffened slightly against his and he knew that she wouldn't ask for what she needed again but it didn't matter, he was ready to answer her earlier plea.

"…together." he continued and she slumped against him with relief for half a second before pulling away.

"Are you sure?" she asked before berating herself for speaking. Daniel smiled warmly at her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure, and just so you know, sleeping together is _much_ higher on my scale of intimacy than kissing is." he answered. She processed his words and understood that he was giving her a part of himself with this act; like she had trusted him with her soul, he was trusting her with his heart.

She grinned then and he took her hand, leading her confidently back up the stairs through the darkness. They passed his room and continued to hers and when they got to her door his heart froze with doubt but he opened it with a show of bravado. He didn't want her to see his anxiousness concerning this, especially after she'd had the fortitude to reveal herself to him downstairs, but he hadn't been lying when he'd told her it was a big step for him. Sleeping together conveyed a very strong intimacy, sometimes even more than sex and his hesitant nature was making his heart pound harder the closer they got to her queen sized bed.

Despite his show of confidence, Vala picked up on his unease very quickly; he could smile and walk strongly but he couldn't keep his palms from sweating. She looked away to hide her disappointment before turning to him with understanding eyes.

"Daniel, we don't hav-"

He cut her off with a brief but strong kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before stepping away. He kept her eyes deliberately as he took off his pants for a second time that night. She smiled at his determination and wasted no time in joining him again when he held out his hand. He followed her to the bed but stopped before they reached it.

"Oh." he murmured as he took a look at her back. She turned around with questioning eyes when his hands started swiping it lightly.

"Your back, there's some grass and dirt on it from your stargazing." he said with amusement and she tried to twist around to see it. She sighed.

"I should change." she conceded tiredly and he nodded.

"Unless you're going for the naturalist look." he teased her and she glared at him good-naturedly. His eyes followed her as she crossed the room to go through her duffel bag of clothes. She found a set of cotton night clothes and reached the hem of her slip to pull it over her head before stopping abruptly and turning around with an upturned eyebrow.

"Do you mind?" she asked Daniel pointedly and his mind blanked for a moment before realizing that he should really be turning around.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, sure." he stuttered, almost tripping over his feet as he turned around so quickly. He heard her soft laughter and the rustling of clothes as she changed and wondered how she could enthusiastically proposition him for sex but turn bashful when changing. This was probably more of that 'getting to know each other' stuff that they'd have to get on.

A hand on his arm told him to turn when Vala had finished changing and he gave her a small smile in the almost complete darkness.

"Ready?" she whispered, still giving him a chance to back out. There was a slight urge to flee but he fought it back and found that he really wanted to go through with this.

"Ready." he promised her.

She pushed back the sheets she'd tangled and got into the bed, scooting over to the other side to leave him room. Daniel held the blankets in his hand and deftly lowered himself to the mattress. She turned to her side to face him and folded both hands under her head. She smiled at him softly as he settled on his side

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked with a teasing smile and her face lit up with delight. She inched closer to him and his arm reached around her back to press her against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, their legs tangling themselves naturally.

"Better?" she asked and he squeezed her to him.

"Much." he answered her honestly.

"You know how I told you sex barely meant anything to me?" she asked a moment later. He shuddered with pleasure when her warm breath hit his neck and hummed his agreement.

"Well, I just realized that kisses never meant much to me before either but every time I kiss you it's like this explosion of good feelings in my stomach and the shockwave travels all over to set every part of my body on fire." she explained to him enthusiastically and his stomach clenched with a feeling very similar to what she was describing. "So I figure, when we _do_ have sex, which involves much more kissing and the use of much more intimate parts, it'll be more like a naquadah-enhanced explosion and _its_ shockwave will probably consume us both…Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that since you could make kisses intimate to me again, I can't wait until we have sex."

She finished her candid description and felt him move his hips away from her.

"What? Can't we even talk about it?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder to take in his tense face.

"No, no, that's not it, I'm glad you feel that way." he said sincerely "I just wish you hadn't been so…descriptive, especially while you're pressed against me, that's all."

He kept his hips away from hers and she giggled into his shoulder as she understood his discomfort.

"Sorry." she apologized without much sincerity and pressed a hot kiss to his neck. He groaned audibly and led her head back to rest innocuously on his shoulder with his hand.

"Oh please don't do that." he pleaded and she giggled again but took sympathy in him.

"Alright, I'll go easy on you tonight since I'm tired but don't expect his easy acquiescence every night." she warned him with a smile. "Exciting you is entirely too much fun to quit."

"I'm pretty sure you'd excite me if you never tried, Vala." he admitted and he felt her lips grow into a wider smile against his shirt. He finally 'calmed down' and pulled her back fully against him. He let himself fall backward to lie on his back and pulled her with him so that half of her body was on top of his with her arm crossing his stomach. His hand was stroking long arcs of warmth along her side and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

He brushed away her bangs with his free hand and pressed a long kiss to the skin of her forehead, trying to quiet his mind and his heart before leaning back down and letting himself join her in sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wow, 12 pages of one night Daytime fun ahead! Please review, I got a ton for the last chapter and it made me soooo happy!

By the way, sneak peek into later events: there's a reason for her out-of-character shyness when she changed...


	12. Full Disclosure

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, a stomach flu got in the way…that totally rhymed, cool :D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 12: Full Disclosure  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cameron closed the door as he walked back into the cabin. The General had them up at the crack of dawn to fish but at least they had half a dozen beautiful trouts to show for their efforts. Cameron, despite being the rookie fishermen, had actually caught a fish after only two hours and in his great joy had generously offered to clear their gear from the dock.

Cameron took off his boots and lugged the bucket of fish into the kitchen where Sam, Jack and Teal'c were having coffee and preparing breakfast. He threw a glance at the stairs and put the bucket on the floor beside the counter.

"They still asleep?" he asked checking the clock on the stove.

"It would appear so." Teal'c said.

"If they didn't have separate rooms, I'd say something was up." he chuckled and Sam turned her head away to conceal a grin.

"You know what, Mitchell? It's almost 9:30, it's high time they get their butts down for breakfast, why don't you go wake them?" Jack suggested all too casually.

"Ah…sure, si-…I mean, I'll just go." Cam stumbled and left quickly for the staircase, not bothering to quiet his clamber up.

"Why are you picking on him?" Sam reprimanded Jack with a grin.

"What? He's part of the gang now isn't he? I torture you guys the same, it's not my fault he doesn't understand my particularly genius sense of humour yet." Jack defended himself as he got the eggs out of the fridge.

Sam and Teal'c shared a grin and waited patiently for a cry of shock from upstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Vala didn't shoot out of unconsciousness. Instead, she slowly drifted out of the surprisingly comforting embrace of sleep and felt absolutely peaceful when she opened her eyes. She was on her side, facing an unfamiliar wall but she was also warm and content, happy to stay perfectly still, close her eyes and wait for sleep to claim her again. She squirmed a bit to snuggle into her pillow and when her warm cocoon suddenly tightened around her she realized that she wasn't surrounded by a heavy comforter but by a strong chest at her back and a solid arm over her waist. It didn't alarm her though, and she opened her eyes as she happily remembered just exactly who was wrapped around her.

Vala turned slowly from her side to lie on her back and her eyes widened with surprise when she found Daniel to be very much awake. His bright blue eyes were open and staring at her with tenderness.

"Good morning." he murmured quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of morning. He'd been up for some time now but hadn't been able to muster up the motivation to remove himself from his place around her so he'd simply kept still and felt her breathe evenly against his chest as she slept.

"Morning, darling." she smiled and Daniel was startled by how intensely his heart reacted to the simple gesture. "Sleep well?" she teased and he grinned at her.

"Never better. Did you?" he asked seriously, remembering her nightmares.

"Quite well." she smiled shyly and he was pleased to find no hidden shadows in her eyes this time. "You make a very comfortable pillow." she continued as she turned fully into his body. His arms shifted around her automatically and his leg trapped her own between his but she didn't seem to mind.

"Well I do aim to please." he quipped as she settled her head on his bicep. She smiled and pushed back his sleeve to lay a kiss to the skin beneath it and a shiver ran through him at the contact.

"And oh how you succeed, my Daniel." she grinned back coquettishly, wrapping her arm around his waist and closing her eyes.

"You're still tired?" he asked her with surprise. The corners of her lips drew upwards but she didn't open her eyes.

"Not so much tired as blissfully lethargic." she said, snuggling deeper into his arms. He let out a quiet laugh but joined her in relaxation, he closed his eyes and tucked her head under his chin.

"We'll have to get up eventually." he murmured against her hair.

"Now, you see? I don't agree, I think this is exactly how we should remain for eternity." she replied.

"Hmm. No work, no distractions, no _food_." he added deliberately. Vala's eyes snapped open.

"Well, night comes everyday you know…we don't necessarily have to prolong it indefinitely, there _are_ other things to life." she said and he laughed at her.

"You are adorably predictable." he chuckled.

"As long as I'm adorable." she returned with a kiss to his stubbly chin.

He curled his arm around her waist and drew her up to his level to kiss her properly but loud knocking down the hall interrupted them and they looked at each other quizzically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

--THUMP--THUMP--THUMP--

"Jackson! Wakey wakey, time for breaky." Cameron shouted through General O'Neill's door, waiting for a response. When Cameron heard nothing, he pounded on the door again but still no one answered. The door down the hall creaked open and he looked over to greet Vala but a sleepy-looking Daniel poked his head out instead.

"Mitchell, what the hell are you doing yelling at this hour?" Daniel griped amiably, feeling slightly sympathetic for the Air Force Lt. Colonel who stood gaping down the hall.

Cameron's eyes shifted from the door he stood in front of to the man in sleepwear standing in Vala's doorway and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm uh…waking you up. Good morning." he replied eventually.

"Morning, would you keep it down?" he requested with a half-grin. Cameron began to nod instinctively to be polite but he remembered the General's orders.

"Yeah, sure but the General wants you to come down for breakfast." he said, finally recuperating from his shock. It wasn't the attraction between the archeologist and the alien woman that surprised him, that had been obvious; it was just that seeing Daniel Jackson walk out of the woman's room was not a sight he expected to witness.

"You think Vala would miss the opportunity to eat? We'll be down in a few minutes." Daniel said before walking back into the room, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, Daniel could hear Cameron walk slowly back down the staircase and he turned to face the bed to find that Vala had already fallen back to sleep. The sight of Vala dozing, wrapped around his pillow on the bed they'd shared excited every sensory organ in his body. His eyes drank in the sight greedily, his ears honed in on the rustling of the sheets as she squirmed slightly within them, but he wanted to touch her, he wanted to smell her and he really wanted to taste her…so he did.

He walked briskly back to the bed and whisked the pillow from her arms, waking her in the process. She rolled onto her back, keeping her eyes closed, and he climbed onto the mattress to follow her. He lowered himself on his side beside her and leaned in to kiss the crook of her neck and shoulder. She hummed her approval but kept her eyes closed.

"I've decided to spend the day falling asleep so you can wake me up." she said, lazily threading her fingers through his hair as he kissed her temple.

"We could do that, I'm not even hungry yet." he said with a smirk. Her fingers stilled in his hair and her eyes snapped open.

"That's right! Breakfast! Daniel, get up." she said, shoving at him enthusiastically.

She pushed him straight out of her room so she could get changed and he went to his to do the same. He switched into day clothes slowly, relishing the feeling of relaxation that had taken him over. He couldn't remember feeling this light in a long time. He opened his door to head downstairs and was surprised to see Vala dressed in jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt leaning against the wall across the hall, twisting her hands.

"Vala? What's wrong? I thought I was going to find burn-marks on the floor from your haste to breakfast." he quipped, taking her hands.

"You can see them from my door to yours." she returned with a grin "I was just…on my way down and it occurred to me that, yesterday evening, you told me you were a very private person in terms of relationships…and I was just wondering, I mean, with the others…" Ah ha, he understood why she looked so self-conscious and wondered why he wasn't feeling the same, why he was feeling so solid, so confident.

"Vala, I basically told Mitchell just now that we were sleeping together and Jack knows I didn't come back to our room after I went to you last night so I think it's fair to say the cat's out of the bag." he said and grinned when she looked confused.

"It means the secret is a secret no longer but…the same way I'm not a rushing kind of guy, I'm not very big on PDAs." he apologized and was met with another confused look.

"Oh, uh, that's public displays of affection." he clarified and she looked mildly bothered, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"So we're to act as a…couple…in private but just friends in view of the world?" she asked with evident distaste. He approached her, unwound her arms from her waist and replaced them with his own.

"No, that's not at all what I mean. Just don't be surprised if I don't throw you onto the kitchen table and ravage you over breakfast." he reassured her and she nodded deeply.

"I see, well that's perfectly understandable really. What about lunch?" she asked seriously and he laughed.

"We'll see." he replied "Now how about going downstairs?"

And with those magic words, Vala took hold of his hand and they flew down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, she tried to slip her hand out of his but he held on.

"Let's just take it by situation, k?" he murmured and she nodded with a smile. They entered the kitchen and saw the rest of the team already sitting at the table, eating an assortment of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. While Vala roamed her eyes eagerly over the tons of food and took a deep breath to inhale the delightful aromas, Daniel gave his friends a warning glare not to start anything. He got nothing but innocent faces and that was never a good sign.

"Good morning, everyone!" Vala chirped cheerfully as she sat down and the whole gamut of morning greetings was thrown around the table. She started scooping food out of the central dishes and covered the mountain on her plate with a plethora of condiments. Daniel took his time and began with a cup of his addiction, coffee. Everything was comfortably quiet until Jack apparently passed his limit on good behaviour.

"Sleep well?" he asked almost innocuously. Daniel threw him an exasperated glare and Vala looked up quickly from her feast before smiling wide.

"Very well, thank you." she replied simply, restraining herself from going into details.

"What about you, Daniel? Sleep well? I couldn't help but notice you weren't in the room when I woke up. Looked all over the place for you, we were all really worried." Jack continued mercilessly and for once Daniel decided to exploit his new-found confidence and one-up his friend.

"You obviously didn't check in Vala's bed, could have saved you all that anxiety." he retorted. Vala beamed at the explicit acknowledgement while the rest of the table reacted with different levels of shock at Daniel's bluntness, including Sam almost choking on her bacon. Jack was surprised too, sure, but he smiled with joy to see this carefree side of Daniel reemerge, this was the man he had last seen ten years ago at mealtime around an Abydonian campfire, kissing his wife.

"But we didn't have sex." Vala said earnestly, wanting to clarify the issue to the table for Daniel's sake and Jack grinned as Daniel's head almost dropped clean into his eggs. Oh yeah, this was definitely a good thing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After breakfast, while the others did various chores, Vala used the healing device – under Daniel's watchful eye – to finish healing her shoulder. When she was done there wasn't a single mar on her shoulder's skin to indicate it had ever been wounded.

"See?" Vala said pleased, pulling down the front of her shirt to reveal her shoulder. "Not even a scratch."

Daniel inspected closely, feeling the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb.

"You're sure it doesn't hurt anymore?" he asked with concern.

"Not even a twinge, darling." she assured him as she twirled her arms in big, exaggerated circles.

"Glad to hear it." he told her as he put the device away in the desk drawer in the corner of the room, not noticing the special attention she gave it.

"So what are we doing today?" Vala asked him excitedly as he sat back down beside her. Daniel pulled a face.

"Jack wants us all to go into town to help him find a new barbeque for the cabin and pick up a few things we forgot on the way." he groused.

"All of us?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Well, Teal'c is staying back, I think, he didn't get his training in this morning when Jack pulled them all out of bed to fish at the crack of dawn." he said with a sly grin, remembering how much more pleasant his morning had been. He tried to kiss her but she spoke again.

"What about Sam? Is she going too?" she asked quickly and he gave her a mildly questioning look.

"Yeah, Jack wants her opinion as a theoretical astrophysicist on which barbeque would be the most efficient…or most powerful probably." he replied sardonically. "I'm sure you two can split off for a bit and go do something else if you want."

"Actually…I'm a bit tired from the healing, that's why I was hoping she'd maybe stay here and keep me company." she answered and he looked concerned.

"I can stay with you, I doubt my expertise in languages and archeology will come in useful when deciding on which machine will make the biggest flames while keeping the steaks juicy." he replied, suddenly looking forward to his morning a lot more.

"No no," she admonished "you should go with your friends, feel manly finding the biggest piece of machinery the store carries and when you come back I'll be all refreshed and ready to really enjoy you." she murmured as she honed in on his lips. It sounded a lot like she was sending him off but those thoughts disappeared when her lips approached his.

"Does this count as a…P.D.A.?" she said suddenly, remembering the term. Daniel looked around to the empty living room.

"It can't be a public display of affection without a public, now can it?" he smirked.

"I love your logic." she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. Before they could get any further however, the front door opened quickly and Jack bounded in.

"Alright kids, get in car, we're going shopping!" he ordered. Daniel grimaced at his enthusiasm and turned to Vala.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he whined and she smiled at him pityingly.

"I need sleep, Daniel, and you excite me far too much at the moment. Go." she told him and with a long-suffering sigh he got up and moved slowly out of the cabin to the van.

The others said their goodbyes to Vala and Teal'c and sped off to town.

"Bye!" Vala waved from the porch until the van disappeared from sight. She waited a moment longer and then she turned to the silent Jaffa next to her.

"Muscles, I need your help." she pled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the end it only took about an hour to return to the cottage. This was partly due to Jack and Cameron's excitement over the first barbeque they'd found that Sam had approved of, and partly due to Daniel's eagerness to return to Vala. He'd left the gang at the store to go pick up the groceries they were lacking and they'd been back on the road in half an hour.

Daniel brought in the groceries while the other three unloaded their precious master broiler barbeque. If he hadn't been so focused on seeing Vala again, he might have found it odd not to see Teal'c working out in the yard. Daniel placed the bags on the counter and only unloaded the items that needed to be frozen before searching the cabin for Vala.

She wasn't in the kitchen, obviously, nor was she in the living room and he hadn't seen her outside so the only logical place to search next was their bedroom…_her_ bedroom he corrected himself. He bound up the stairs and walked quickly down the hall to open her door quietly in the likely event that she was sleeping. The sight that assaulted him took his breath away…and not in a good way.

Vala sat on the edge of her bed, shirtless with her bra undone in the back and Teal'c sat close behind her. As soon as came into sight, Vala's eyes widened dramatically and she made a mad scramble to find her shirt, always holding one hand to her chest to make sure her bra covered her entirely.

"Daniel, quick shopping trip was it?" she said with difficulty as Teal'c found the missing shirt and gave it to her.

"Yeah, they found one right away…what's going on?" he asked, trying to keep his mind from racing to ugly conclusions. He might not know Vala as well as he should at this point but Teal'c was a loyal friend, he'd never do anything like what this scene proposed.

"Um…" Vala's eyes raced to every corner of the room trying to find something to say but Teal'c decided to force her into the truth. He lifted an object from the bed and gave it to Daniel on his way out.

Daniel stared down at the Goa'uld healing device in his hands and shot the Jaffa a questioning glance that remained unanswered as Teal'c left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Vala, what's going on?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low and stable. He saw her face crinkle into a distraught frown and he stepped closer but kept a good couple of feet between them. Whatever she was hiding, it obviously pained her very much. He looked again at the healing device in his hands and had nothing but questions, she looked pale and there was sweat on her brow indicating she'd been using it but all her wounds had been healed, what had she been up to and why would she need Teal'c to do it?

"Vala, why are you still using the healing device? Did you hurt yourself while we were gone?" he walked towards her but she got up from the bed and backed away from him. Okay, that hurt.

"You're starting to scare me Vala, what's going on? Are you hurt?" he demanded. She blinked anxiously at him, standing a few feet away, still holding the shirt to her undone bra but he could see her hands shaking where they were bunched around the shirt.

"No!" she told him finally when he took another step towards her "I'm not hurt."

"Then why are you using this?" he demanded, holding up the device. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she answered.

"Because soon it'll be too late to fix them." she mumbled and he approached her again, this time she stayed put.

"To fix what, Vala?" he asked softly and his heart clenched with fear when she bit her lip with apprehension. He placed a finger under her chin and she was startled but he needed to keep her eyes from avoiding his.

"Fix what, Vala?" he repeated and she sighed anxiously. She took a step backward but she wasn't running away anymore, she was just making some room. She took another deep breath and handed him her shirt, keeping a hand on her bra. Then she looked into his eyes and turned around slowly. When she heard him inhale sharply, her eyes slammed shut with shame.

Daniel was horrified. Almost the entire expanse of Vala's back was deeply scarred with criss-crossing lashes. He raised a trembling hand to her flesh, hoping he was only imagining the angry marks embedded in her skin. Her muscles contracted quickly when his fingerpads touched her bare skin but she relaxed as his hand began to move across the expanse of her shoulder blades. There was a long patch of smooth skin near the small of her back and he finally understood the scene he'd walked in on.

"Teal'c was helping you reach back?" he asked quietly. She nodded without speaking but he heard her swallow thickly in the silence. He laid his entire hand flat on her back and she shivered.

"I would have preferred Samantha but Jaffas are pretty good secret-keepers." she quipped without much humour and he turned her around to face him.

"Why would you need to keep this a secret? I've helped you with all your other wounds." he asked softly.

"I didn't – I didn't want you to see them." she said, keeping her head ducked.

"Hey," he called lowly, again raising her chin to meet her eyes "why couldn't you tell me? I thought we'd been doing well with the revelation-type discussions, and I think this would definitely count as a 'getting-to-know-each-other' topic." he tried to grin to lift the dark mood but it didn't work very well. She shook her head quickly.

"I don't know, I don't know. I just – whenever I thought of telling you or letting you see, I just couldn't. I didn't want you to know." she repeated and Daniel laughed humourlessly.

"Vala, I was there when we picked you up, it was a little hard not to notice the completely blood-soaked back of your shirt." he noted and she looked at him with a blank face.

"I still don't remember much of that time but in any case, I feel like that whole sordid experience is mostly forgotten by now and this is just a truly ugly reminder of it all." she shrugged.

"Mostly forgotten?" he asked incredulously "I haven't forgotten that day Vala, I doubt I ever will. I'll never be able to forget how scared I was walking in your bloodtrail in that goddamned forest or how much I despise Narsin and wish Teal'c had more bloodlust in him, that he might have finished the job. I'll never be able to forget how my hands were stained in _your_ blood after having simply held you for a bit-"

Daniel broke off and tried to shake off the memories he was conjuring up.

"Well I want you to, I want you to forget! I want you all to forget!" she cried, reaching stiffly behind her to reattach her bra and stealing her pink shirt out of Daniel's hands.

"I don't want you to remember how pathetic and weak and deranged I was. I don't want you to remember that, I don't want you to see me like that!" she continued.

"You _do_ remember Plitis." he said suspiciously and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes! Yes, alright? I remember Plitis. I remember being tortured for several days, I remember the guard trying to – and I remember knifing him in the gut! And I remember escaping and attacking Cameron, then Narsin creeping up on me. I remember wanting to throw myself in the river, that's what you wanted to hear?" she asked him but he stayed quiet, letting her rant. "I remember the absolute terror I felt when I thought Teal'c was there to bring me back to Qetesh and I remember how I just _fell_ pathetically into your arms like some wilting flower and held onto you for dear life."

She was yelling at him now but he understood that it wasn't him she was angry with.

"You're angry…because you weren't in prime conditions to fight and be witty after days of torture, broken bones and massive blood loss? Are you serious?" Daniel asked, trying to keep a warm tone. She threw him a dirty look but she didn't seem to have the words to respond.

"That's it? Because you needed help, you think you were _pathetic_? My god, Vala, the mere fact that you could _stand_ after all that trauma is a testament to your strength and resilience!" he said sincerely. She wore a stubborn frown and let out a deeply troubled breath.

"I've never needed to be rescued before, Daniel, I've never needed anyone but myself." she said quietly as she sat down on the edge of her bed. He followed slowly and took his place beside her.

"Well…whether you need someone or not, I hope you realize that you're stuck with at least one from now on." he told her and he finally got a smile to grace her lips, it was small and shaky but it was something. "And needing help doesn't make you weak." he tacked on awkwardly and she smiled indulgently.

"Fine don't believe me." he sulked, running a hand down her back deliberately "But I don't see these and think how weak you were, as if such a thing were possible anyway; I saw these scars and my first thought was how much you've endured to always come out on top, to survive and not just – not just continue your existence but actually _live_, which is something I've had a hard time doing for a long time now, before you started reminding me how."

Vala was silent, desperately trying to reabsorb the moisture in her eyes, it really wouldn't do to break down on the spot after his words about her strength. She looked away to keep the sight of her shining eyes from him but he gently guided her face back to him.

"Vala," he smiled softly "it's okay."

He pressed his thumb to the edge of her eye and collected the fat tear hovering there. Busted. She gave him as big a smile as she could manage and he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. She didn't cry but she wrapped her own arms around him.

"Is that why you made me turn around last night?" he asked suddenly and she gave a small laugh but nodded.

"Although, as soon as I can manage to heal all of them, I'm going to force you to watch me change, there's no reason I should be the only one suffering from sexual tension here." she teased him.

"Ha! Trust me, you do _not_ suffer alone." he assured her but made no move to help them release any of that tension.

He reached down and slipped his hand under the back of her shirt to move across her maimed skin. She tensed under his ministrations, still uncomfortable with his awareness of her scars but he pulled her sideways onto his lap and pressed a kiss to her temple as he mapped her back with his fingers.

"We _can_ fix this if you want," he said softly against her ear, trying to make sure she understood he shouldn't be taken into consideration for this decision "but I won't think of you any differently either way. I admired you and cared about you when I didn't know and I still do now that I do know, maybe even more."

She processed his words and the way his warm hand moved without hesitation over her scars and pulled his face to hers for a long, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his and answered him softly.

"I looked through the magazines with Sam, the best items at Victoria's Secret don't have solid backs, the scars need to go." she said with a sly grin.

"Well then…that's a good point." he said with wide, eager eyes. She laughed at him and pushed him to fall back on the bed. She placed the healing device carefully in the nightstand and there it was forgotten for a good long while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review, and the action part of this fic is coming back soon for any of you that might be getting bored ;)


	13. When the Sun Falls

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!  
**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note #1:** Okay, I know most of you won't think a thing of it but I am truly sorry for how long it took me to write and post this chapter. I lost my nerve there for a while but it has come back and I should be getting back into my usual schedule of one chapter every 3-4 days. I feel really horrible but I hope this chapter and the following one will make up for it. Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note #2: **My friend has told me that 'castors' in terms of construction are a fairly familiar piece to most English people but I choose not to take his word for it so sorry if it's not accurate! Consider it a language barrier problem, the small bits of construction I've done happened in French. ;)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 13: When the Sun Falls  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel closed the door behind him silently as he walked into the hallway. He'd been helping Vala heal the numerous welts on her back for the past half hour. He had refused at first, stating she shouldn't push herself so much in one day, but had quickly changed his mind when she had moved to get Teal'c instead. The skin on her back was now flawless but the extensive use of the Goa'uld healing device, coupled with the fact that she hadn't actually taken a nap after she'd healed her shoulder in the morning, resulted in Daniel putting Vala to bed without a single word of protest. He had been worried that she might be plagued with horrible nightmares if he left but she _was_ exhausted, one of the conditions she'd told him kept the dreams away, and when he'd mentioned staying she'd shooed him away, pulling his perpetually missing blue sweatshirt out from under her pillow and holding it to her chest with a grin. He'd pressed a tender kiss to her temple and slid out of the room to join his teammates.

There was no one in the living room and the kitchen was empty as well. He wondered for a moment how no one could be in the house until he remembered the momentous activity of the day: the purchase of the Uniflame 48 000-BTU, 4-Burner Gas Grill with Side Burner. A loud clang from outside drew Daniel's attention and he followed the ensuing stream of curses outside. Teal'c was holding the assembly instruction booklet, Jack was holding a screwdriver and Cameron was nursing his thumb near what Daniel could only assume _should_ be a barbeque while Sam was reclined on the lounger in the shade, drink in hand, hiding her smirk behind the latest journal of American Astrophysics.

"Hey guys." Daniel said after a moment.

"Daniel." Jack replied, tightening a random screw.

"-a-son" Cameron said around his thumb.

"Hey Daniel, where's Vala?" Sam asked, putting her journal down.

"She's resting, she got into chatting with Teal'c after we left and didn't get a chance to sleep after the healing this morning." Daniel said carefully, not wanting to reveal Vala's secret without her permission. Daniel moved to stand near Teal'c as he watched the other guys tinker with the machine.

"Thank you." he murmured to his friend. The large man nodded deeply before giving out his next order to their friends.

"Screw the castors to the skirt." he commanded in his usual deep timber. Jack and Cameron stopped fiddling with their tools and wore identical blank expressions.

"Castors?" Cameron asked looking around the pile of material.

Daniel peeked at the instructions and spotted the line Teal'c had read.

"'Castors' means beavers in French." he supplied. Jack glared at him in disbelief.

"Big help there Dannyboy but beavers aren't exactly native to Minnesota so screwing one to a skirt might pose a bit of a problem." Jack drawled sarcastically.

Daniel shrugged and plopped down in the other lounger in the shade.

"Why aren't you helping them? Couldn't you have it up in like ten minutes?" he asked Sam.

"I could probably have built one from the spare parts lying around the cabin." she said, indulging in a rare moment of ego.

"Daniel, this isn't about efficiency or skill management," Jack said, taking a break from his pieces search "this is about the time-honoured tradition of manly appliance assemblage."

"So it's a 'No Girls Allowed' situation?" Daniel posed with an unimpressed frown.

"No, it's a 'No Scientists Allowed' situation." Cameron rebuked quickly with a short glance to Sam. "Right, sir?"

"Right, Colonel." Jack had apparently given up on the issue of ranks this week. "The fact of the matter is that Carter could have this thing up before we even had a chance to throw out the box it came in and that would completely go against the purpose of putting it up ourselves. We need to put time, effort, sweat and Mitchell's blood into this thing so that every time we light it up we can puff out our chest and show off like we invented it." he finished as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I _am_ supervising and I help them out when they don't understand the instructions." Sam accorded.

"So you're extremely involved then." Daniel smirked and Sam laughed quietly.

"I heard that." Jack groused but then slid his innocent eyes over "Castors, Carter?"

"The wheels over there, sir." she replied bemused, pointing at the ground next to Cameron's feet.

"Thanks, Sam." Cameron said, picking them up and handing them to the General.

"My pleasure." she smiled and turned back to her articles.

"I'm gonna get a drink, anyone want anything?" Daniel asked, getting up from his lounger. No one did so he walked back into the cabin hearing Cameron pester Sam once more.

"Now what do they mean by 'skirt'?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours and three swollen fingers later, the Uniflame BBQ was up and running and the gang was bustling around preparing food for a late lunch when Vala woke up and joined them. Sam was the first to spot her.

"Hey Vala, did you sleep well?" she asked.

Vala had difficulty tearing her eyes away from the array of food displayed all over the kitchen but finally nodded.

"Quite, thank you. What's all this?" she asked, hiding a yawn behind her hand. Daniel reappeared from his trip to the basement and smiled upon seeing her. He walked over quickly and slipped an arm around her waist, handing the case of beer he'd brought up to Cameron.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked quietly. She tensed minutely in his arm and worry coursed through him but she smiled brightly.

"Very well, darling, I hope you aren't expecting that sweater back anytime soon though." she grinned.

"Oh? You're laying a claim on it?" he retorted with amusement and she nodded enthusiastically, snaking a hidden hand under the back of his shirt.

"I am, I have, it's mine and you should know I can get quite possessive." she winked at him, running her nail lightly over a few inches of his spine, delighting in the shiver that passed through his body.

"Vala!" Jack greeted loudly as he entered the cabin to put away his toolbox. "I was worried you'd sleep right through the feast."

Vala perked up and slipped her hand out of Daniel's shirt, much to his dismay. "Feast?"

"Yep, we're christening the barbeque with a feast to rival all feasts." Jack continued, coming to the kitchen to find the groceries Daniel had picked up.

"You're not planning on grilling all of that, are you?" Daniel asked incredulously as his friend kept pulling food items out of the cupboards and fridge.

"I believe he is." Teal'c answered him from the stove where the corn was being cooked. Cameron looked at the pot with distaste.

"I'm sure we coulda grilled those." he remarked sullenly.

"Then they would have lost most of their moisture content, Col.Mitchell, rendering them much less appetizing." Teal'c responded with firm eyes, causing the other man to nod quickly and go off in search of other grillable items.

Daniel grinned at the spectacle and turned to his side to find Vala missing. His eyes darted around to find her with Sam on her way outside with plates and utensils. He moved to follow them but a large bowl of potatoes was thrust into his hands by Jack who carried aluminum foil.

"Come on, no slacking. You can ogle after the food's cooked." he ordered. Daniel sighed in annoyance but followed him outside.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Vala said, eyeing the BBQ from the picnic table.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" Cameron gushed, bringing out the steaks. "Built her from scratch."

"Ah, this must be the 'puffing out of chests' you guys were talking about earlier." Daniel droned.

"Of course, darling. They put a lot of effort into building this contraption for the sole purpose _of_ flaunting it to whomever will listen." Vala explained to him. "It's the same reason men buy ships twelve times the size of anything functional, it's a show of prestige to overcompensate for other…shortcomings."

"Hey!" Cameron protested but she ignored him.

"You've no idea how pleased I am that you don't seem to be personally familiar with the concept, darling." she winked saucily before bounding of to the kitchen leaving Daniel to swallow thickly and follow at a much slower pace.

The food had been grilled and half of the gang looked at the table with horror, wondering how it could possibly stand under such weight. Even Jack and Cameron had a wince to hide at the amount of food they'd prepared, only Vala's eyes shone with anticipation as if having been handed the greatest challenge. As per Minnesotan custom they had steaks, corn on the cob, huge potatoes with unhealthy loads of toppings, baked beans, chips and an assortment of vegetables Teal'c, Sam and Daniel wouldn't budge on.

"Well, dig in!" Jack clapped his hands with enthusiasm and sat down in one of the fold-out chairs they'd approached to both ends of the table to accommodate everyone. Vala almost jumped onto one of the benches and Cameron grabbed the other fold-out chair with the others following their lead hesitantly.

Vala piled her plate a mile high with samplings from every dish and Daniel had fun teaching her the name of everything she was scarfing down and pronouncing 'absolutely delicious'. Conversation was attempted but the task of eating was too daunting to maintain it for extended periods of time. When the humans had consumed as much as their stomachs would allow, and Vala and Teal'c had reached their halfway mark, the urge to fall into a coma was only combatted by their rigorous military training.

"I'm not going to be able to eat for a month now." Sam complained. A grunt from Cameron echoed his sentiments.

"This is such a disgrace, we barely made a dent in this." Jack griped, gesturing to the still impressive mountain of food.

"Don't worry about it," Vala said between bites of potato "Muscles and I will take care of it, won't we?" she said, throwing Teal'c a wink.

"Indeed." he replied with half a smirk.

"You two both scare and amaze me." Cameron commented. Vala beamed at him before starting on another cob of corn while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow of acknowledgement. Silence reigned and the humans tried not to stare at the pair still eating.

"Do we have any plans for tonight?" Daniel asked. Cameron snorted.

"The plan entails falling where we may and sleeping off this atrocious load of food." he told the archeologist who grinned back, not being able to find fault with such a game plan.

"We should work this off." Sam said, eyeing Vala as she reached for another dinner roll "Take a hike or something for a few…hundred miles."

Daniel felt Vala's eyes on him and turned to her to see her grinning with a mischievous look; another idea of how to burn off the calories was blazing from her eyes and he broke eye contact quickly, turning back to Sam and trying to will his heartbeat to settle. He heard Vala giggle quietly but didn't look at her again, that would just be asking for trouble.

"Dr. Lam specifically said no to hiking." Jack interjected and they all turned to look at him. "What? She did…and she has needles…and I haven't had a physical yet this year." he finished nonchalantly, obviously feeling validated in his apprehension.

"What!?" Vala exclaimed with indignation "As much as I like Carolyn, who is she to dictate my actions when I'm completely well? I'll go hiking if I want to." she declared firmly.

"You wish to go hiking?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, no, but that's not the point, is it?" she pouted and reached for a carrot in the salad bowl.

"Okay, so maybe not hiking. Swimming?" Sam suggested.

"Pfft, we'd sink as soon as we touched water." Cameron said, leaning his forehead against the table. Sam nodded, she didn't think she'd have the energy to move her arms or legs if dumped in the lake anyway.

"We should go dancing!" Vala suggested brightly but no one seemed to share her enthusiasm.

"I don't know about that but we _could_ go into town later." Jack said "It would force us to actually get dressed and then walk a bunch."

"You mean from the car to the bar?" Daniel asked sardonically.

"Right." his friend nodded.

"Bar?" Vala piped up before swiping the sour cream dip with her finger and bringing it to her mouth. Daniel was distracted by her actions but somehow forced out an explanation.

"Um, it's – it's like a…tavern, a pub." he said, mesmerized by her finger.

"So, Clearwater Corners it is?" Sam asked, remembering the bar's name from their last visit. Nods of agreement followed and the matter was settled.

"Oh! But Samantha and I will need to go shopping beforehand." Vala said excitedly.

"We will?" Sam asked with a questioning look. Vala nodded.

"Of course! I mean, I like the clothes you got for me but they aren't exactly suitable for evening socializing and this will be my first appearance in your little planet's nightlife, I want to make a good impression." she enthused. Sam looked reluctant but Vala's eyes pleaded with her and she couldn't say no.

"Alright, we can leave in a bit, shop and come back to pick up the guys." Sam agreed and Vala bounced in her seat with glee.

"You don't have to do that, we can all leave at the same time, I'm sure we can keep occupied while you girls do your thing." Jack offered.

"We'd better start packing things up now then," Daniel suggested without much spirit "you'll probably need a couple of hours at least."

With that, they very slowly pushed their overstuffed bodies from the table and started to clear things. Vala scrambled to steal a last small tomato and popped it easily into her mouth while Daniel stared on in amazement, she didn't even seem to be slowed down by her enormous food consumption…maybe it was just an alien thing.

They put everything away and waited while Jack and Cameron cleaned every millimeter of the precious BBQ. Daniel set the dishwasher and went to find Vala. He found her in her room, the clothes Sam had gotten her were laid out all over the bed and she was studying them intensely.

"You're picking out an outfit? I thought that's what the shopping trip was for." he said, taking the chance of their privacy to wrap his arm around her and press a long kiss to the skin just in front of her ear. Vala closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before turning and capturing his lips hungrily like she'd wanted to for hours. Before the kiss could deepen much she released him, staying in his arms, and returned her attention to the spread before her.

"It is, I just have to pick which items here have the best potential for trade." she said, biting her lower lip in thought as she removed one of the less glamorous tops from the group.

"Trade? It's not a marketplace, Vala. Clearwater is a pretty small town but they've got normal stores like most of North America." he said with a grin and she frowned.

"Currency trade?" she worried her lip again but brightened "Do I still have that device Samantha was given to get these clothes?"

"No," Daniel shook his head "she gave it back before we left but you can use mine."

"You have one?" she asked happily. He grinned and nodded, disentangling his arms from around her to get his wallet out of his bag. He pulled out his American Express card and handed it to her. She held the piece of plastic in her hands, turning it around as if to discover its secret before looking at him skeptically.

"What does this do exactly?" she asked, scratching at the raised lettering on the front.

"You just give it to the cashier and sign your name where she they tell you to…actually, you might want to let Sam do that." he said, his linguist side wondering what kind of writing system she was used to. Vala seemed satisfied with his explanation and slipped the card into her pocket with a large smile. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him, his hands falling naturally to the small of her back.

"So generous, darling." she grinned "I'll be sure to get something you'll enjoy."

Before he had a chance to stutter in embarrassment, she pulled his head to hers for a sweet kiss that quickly escalated with passion before it was abruptly ended by a shout from the stairwell.

"Let's go, lovebirds, we need to get a move on it if the girls are gonna have the required four hours to pick out one shirt." Cameron yelled. With a heavy sigh, they did as he bade.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're sure you won't need the van?" Sam asked as the guys got out of the vehicle in front of the bar.

"No, Carter," Jack repeated "we're grown men, walking around town isn't going to kill us. Besides, we wouldn't want you two to dislocate your shoulders walking with the bags you're sure to buy. We'll meet you back here at 7 pm sharp."

Sam rolled her eyes surreptitiously but nodded. Daniel got out with Vala and helped her into the passenger seat in the front, squeezing her hand before letting go and closing the door. They said their goodbyes and Sam pulled away, Vala's excited grin could have powered the town for years. The van sped off and Daniel gave a small sigh. The guys shared an amused look and Cameron clamped his hand down on his friend's shoulder, startling him out of his peaceful reverie.

"Just take it one step at a time, you'll be okay." he said with sympathy before breaking out into a grin. Daniel glared at him and shrugged off his arm as he turned to face them.

"So what are we going to do until 7 pm?" he asked. They took a look around but there wasn't much to see in a town with a population of 858.

"Oh, look! An arcade!" Cameron exclaimed, pointing to a store across the street.

"Have we not passed the typical level of maturity for such games?" Teal'c asked. They all looked at each other and nodded glumly.

"We _have_ kind of passed that 'arcading' age." Jack agreed eventually. They were silent until Cameron spoke again.

"I bet they have Pac Man." he said slowly. Again the men looked at each other.

"Well that's an entirely different story, it's a classic." Jack responded, stepping into the street to cross. "We should, at the very least, go check it out…if only to pay homage."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sam put the van into park in front of a clothes boutique she felt happy that Vala was so fascinated by the alien sights. Apart from the night they'd spent in the motel, this was really the first time she'd been left alone with the woman. They'd chatted a bit when Vala had still been recuperating in the infirmary but the magazines Sam had brought had mostly kept her attention. Now she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Are all of your clothing stores like this one?" Vala broke the ice, gesturing to the small boutique in front of them.

"No, in bigger cities there are large chain stores and malls all over the place. They're just not as practical or welcomed in small towns like this." Sam answered, opening the door.

The young salesgirl inside greeted them jovially over her book and they replied before browsing through the merchandise.

"What will this tavern be like? Much like any other, I suppose?" Vala asked, pulling a tube top from the rack before putting it back and continuing down the aisle.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. Lots of people, lots of drinks, lots of smoke." Sam answered with a grin but frowned when Vala held up an almost indecent top, she put it back.

"Sounds familiar then." Vala smiled at her, inspecting a pair of flared jeans that earned Sam's approval, she still put them back.

"This would look great on you." Vala said, handing Sam a very tiny royal blue cropped halter top. Vala continued down the aisle and Sam used her inattention to slip the shirt far, far in the back of the rack.

"So…how long have you known my Daniel." Vala asked pleasantly and Sam wondered whether the emphasis on 'my' was just her imagination.

"About 8 years now, almost 9 I think." Sam replied, making sure the salesgirl was out of earshot "I met him on my very first mission, on Abydos."

Vala paused her perusal of the clothing with a frown.

"I thought Daniel was from Earth." she said with confusion.

"Oh he is, but he'd been living on Abydos for about a year then. He went through with General O'Neill when we figured out how to work the Stargate ten years ago and after they defeated Ra, Daniel decided to stay behind on Abydos with Sha're." she finished before realizing what she'd revealed.

"Sha're?" Vala asked quietly. Sam didn't know what to say, would the news that Daniel had been married put a wrench in the beginning of their relationship? Was it even her place to say?

Vala took in the sight of Sam's panicked eyes and had an inkling of the woman's anxiety.

"Was that Daniel's wife?" she asked lightly, returning to the skirts but not really noticing them.

"You know about her?" she asked with surprise. Vala nodded.

"He told me about her last night." she confirmed, remembering her as one of Daniel's reasons to take everything slowly. "He said she died, was she sick?"

"No," Sam answered quietly, randomly feeling fabrics as they kept walking toward the back of the store "Sha're was taken as a host by Amaunet. That's why Daniel came back to Earth, to join SG-1 and find her. When we found her again, the last time, six years ago, she used the ribbon device on Daniel and Teal'c had to shoot her to save his life."

"She was a host?" Vala whispered, staring off into the distance. Her mind was racing with thoughts, most of them bad. The story of Daniel and Sha're was heartbreaking but there was a common link to hers wasn't there? Did Daniel see her as his the one he could save? Was she just a happier ending to the unresolved issue of his failure in saving his wife? A dark knot was forming in her chest and the air seemed so much heavier all of a sudden.

"Vala?" Sam's voice broke her out of her dark reverie.

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?" she answered, trying to clear her mind of her nagging doubts.

Sam had seen the emotions coursing through Vala's face while she described Daniel's past and it was obvious something was troubling her.

"I…was just saying that I'd forgotten how carefree Daniel could be." she said but continued quickly as she spied Vala's questioning frown "It's just that he's been so serious and quiet – reserved – for so long that I'd almost forgotten he had a lighter side. I can't remember seeing him so relaxed, content."

Vala looked pleased but skeptical, glancing over to Sam as she kept thumbing through the pants. Her demeanor completely changed however as she gleefully pulled out a shirt that had been misplaced in the pants' section. Vala was suddenly much more optimistic. Whether or not Daniel saw his wife when he looked at her wouldn't matter once she showed him how truly unique and special _she_ was, and this outfit would help the cause along very nicely.

"This is the one." she announced joyfully, holding the shirt up before skipping away to the dressing rooms to try it on.

"Oh boy." Sam murmured with wide eyes. This would definitely be a memorable evening.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts! And a huge thanks to all who have reviewed thus far, it really helps get my muse in shape!


	14. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the length in advance!! I suggest you read half, take a nap and then come back for the last half ;)

**Author's Note #2:** Go to http(double slash)milena-d(dot)com(slash)12636(dot)html for a picture of Vala and Sam's outfits! Enjoy :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 14: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack had sent Cam and Teal'c off to play pool in one of his less subtle ways about ten minutes ago and Daniel kept throwing him blank looks between checks to his watch…it was almost seven, where were they?

"Got somewhere to be?" Jack asked. Daniel frowned at him and turned his head away from bar's entrance.

"I just thought they'd be here by now, Sam's not usually late." he replied.

"And she still isn't, it's not even seven yet, relax." Jack said, raising his beer glass to his lips.

"I know." Daniel said shortly "So why'd you send Mitchell and Teal'c away?" Jack shrugged.

"Just figured you wouldn't want a newbie here for our heart-to-heart…" Jack frowned and so did Daniel "Our man-to-man, heart-to-heart…"

They mulled the term over but let it go.

"And why are we having a…man-to-man?" Daniel asked expectantly. Jack shrugged again.

"It seems appropriate, don'tcha think? Feels like the right time…the stars are aligned…Virgo is in Mars…"

Daniel threw him a patronizing look of disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Not generally, but I can take a break, I'm due for one actually." Jack replied, wiping the smirk from his face.

"Why?" Daniel posed, raising his glass to his lips. Alcohol would help this conversation, there was no doubt about that.

"Because," Jack blew out a long breath "you're getting back in the saddle, this is semi-big, fractionally momentous."

Daniel frowned in confusion.

"You said those words yesterday before we went to sleep, you congratulated me…why are we having this conversation _again_?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because _yesterday_ I had the impression you were more in a…puppy love…kind of stage?" Jack stated as delicately as he knew how and Daniel didn't look impressed "And today it's looking to be much more serious."

"And?" Daniel asked, maybe just a tad defensively.

"What?" Jack asked quickly with raised eyebrows, leaning back in his seat.

"And what's the problem with it being something more serious?" Daniel shot back. Jack looked back at him with cocked eyebrows.

"Really?" he said "Well I hadn't…actually thought that far…I thought you'd have pled the 5th by now and we'd be playing pool with T and Mitchell."

Daniel let out a breath that sounded like half a laugh and he relaxed before Jack continued.

"But, if you're being cooperative, I guess I'm just…concerned" he started carefully as Daniel tensed up "that you're getting in pretty deep with someone you barely know."

They kept each other's gaze for a long moment before Daniel slumped in his seat and nodded.

"Yeah, I've thought about that myself." he admitted "And it's caused some…tangles already _and_ I'm sure it'll cause more problems in the future but…I can't see myself backing off."

"I don't blame you." Jack said eventually, giving his silent support. Daniel eyed him and refrained from picking apart the sentence.

"We should toast this moment." Jack continued.

"Let me guess, to new beginnings?" Daniel retorted sarcastically, raising his glass. Jack pretended to think about it and grinned.

"I like it." he pronounced, Daniel rolled his eyes and moved to clink glasses but Jack pulled back.

"Mitchell should be here for this." he stated, craning his neck to spot their missing friends at the pool tables.

"I'm not planning on seeing Mitchell, Jack." he reminded the older man who rolled his eyes and beckoned the other two over.

"Stop hogging the toast, Daniel, 'new beginnings' is a very vague wish, Mitchell is just starting out his new career as leader of SG-1, that's very toastable…" he glanced to Daniel who shook his head, no 'toastable' wasn't a real word "Besides, I think he's feeling neglected…wouldn't want him calling child services on us now, would you?"

Cameron and Teal'c quickly made their way back to the booth when they saw Jack waving to them.

"What's up, sir?" he asked eagerly and the other men hid their grins at his enthusiasm.

"Pour yourself a glass, Colonel, we're toasting you." the General ordered. Cameron's eyes lit up and he reached for his glass, filling it back up and holding it in the center, Teal'c did the same.

"To new beginnings." Jack said. They took a gulp from their glass and Cameron smiled wide.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

"Think nothing of it, Colonel." Jack waved him off but Cameron was distracted by a hush of the noise in the bar. He directed his gaze to the doors and let his jaw drop in astonishment as he beheld what the rest of the bar had already noticed: Sam and Vala.

"Holy mother of God." he said before catching himself and clearing his throat. "Well, she's certainly out to make a statement."

The others looked over and couldn't help but stare, completely entranced by the women they had last seen in jeans and sweatshirts. And how could they do otherwise? The girls had obviously put a lot of effort into getting noticed, it would be rude not to gawk at the skin-tight, midnight blue, long-sleeved shirt Sam wore or the flowing black skirt that didn't quite reach her knees, never mind the open-toed, three inch sandals on her feet. But it would be beyond social considerations to let their eyes glaze over as they took in the sight that was Vala, especially with her new beau sitting right beside them. So they quickly averted their gaze and categorically removed the image of the sinfully red halter top whose v-neck plunged to Vala's navel where an open hoop gathered the material and framed her bellybutton from their minds. Then they did the same with the image of her naked back they'd caught a glimpse of when she'd turned to hear something Sam had said. And they would never _ever_ admit to having appreciated the way the black leather pants hugged every perfect curve _nor_ how her three inch stilettos gave her a very delectable posture. Nope, they hadn't seen it…and they weren't shifting in their seats like half the bar's patrons either…nope.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Five minutes ago**

"We're here." Sam said as she parked in front of Clearwater Corners, with seconds to spare.

Vala grinned, her eyes alight with excitement. For the first time since she'd been brought to this backwater planet, Vala felt completely in possession of her being, completely in control of her environment and the surge energy racing through her veins made her jump out of the van with more than her usual flair. How she managed to move so quickly on three inch stilettos was a mystery Sam didn't feel up to investigating.

Vala moved quickly for the front porch of the bar, waiting for Sam to lock to van at the steps. Together they walked out of the cold and into the building to join their friends.

Sam almost froze as dozens of eyes turned to watch them as they entered, especially when those eyes didn't turn back around, they watched the two women like hawks but Vala was sashaying deeper into the crowds easily and Sam didn't want to lose her. She looked around and spotted the guys in a booth far to their right, they were probably the only patrons that hadn't taken notice of their entrance. Oh, no, she was wrong, Cameron had just spotted them and was gesturing for the others to look over as well.

"Vala, the guys are over there." she told the raven haired woman when she seemed to plan on continuing to the bar. Vala stopped and glanced at the guys before taking stock of the smattering of men at the bar counter and smirked as an idea struck her.

"Tell Daniel I'm at the bar, would you?" she said distractedly. Sam frowned and shot a glance to their table.

"They've got two pitchers of beer and some food already." Sam informed her but Vala shook her head without looking over.

"That's not what I want." she said with a tight grin before leaving her friend and sauntering away to the bar. She didn't know why, but Sam got the distinct impression that Vala wasn't looking for a different menu item at the bar.

She swallowed her apprehension and shimmied her way through the crowds to reach her friends who were doing their best not to stare, well Daniel was actually succeeding, his eyes were glued to the crowds, searching for Vala.

"Hey." she said simply, taking the seat Daniel vacated as he stood up to look over the heads of patrons between himself and the woman he was looking for.

"Carter, nice…do." Jack said finally, pointing to her styled hair. Her hand reached up quickly but she brought it down with a self-conscious grin.

"Vala insisted we go all out." she replied, keeping her eyes wide open, hoping they wouldn't notice the eye shadow.

"Yeah, about that," Daniel said with slight accusation, finally turning his head back when he lost sight of Vala "what was she wearing!?"

Sam didn't look repentant as he'd expected her to, instead she pointed a stern finger at him.

"Hey, I talked her out of a leather bustier for you." Cameron sprayed a bit of beer and started choking on what had stayed in his mouth while Sam continued "You owe me."

Daniel turned his attention back to Sam with a slight frown.

"Thanks…I think." he said "Why didn't she come with you?"

Sam tried to keep her face blank as she answered.

"I…don't know actually…she said something about a drink."

Daniel nodded absent-mindedly. "I'll be right back." he said as he stepped down from the raised platform and moving swiftly toward the bar where a wall of men stood between him and Vala.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala sat comfortably on one of the counter's stool, facing away from it and leaning back with her elbows resting on the counter and her legs crossed, offering a very tantalizing view. She knew that because of the dozen men that had followed her to this location, only five had managed to speak and she fought back laughter every time the others tried. She loved the attention and the control she held over these small-town men but she was more than ready for Daniel to step in and whisk her away. One of the louts had screwed up the nerve to sit on the stool next to her and she didn't want to make a scene but she'd knock him off it if he tried anything.

She made chit-chat about being an out-of-towner and asked their opinion on the best drinks this establishment offered. She resisted taking a peek over their heads to catch sight of Daniel and refrained from looking at her watch to see how long she'd been entertaining these hormone-driven degenerates. She really needed to start planning things like this more intelligently, this couldn't be the only way to make Daniel realize how much he wanted _her_.

While one of the younger Minnesotans uttered his first shaky words, Vala was suddenly struck with the fact that her plan had been doomed from the start. Even if Daniel made some kind of display of jealousy, it didn't mean a thing. In fact, if she wanted to be honest with herself, it was actually damning evidence _against_ her case. If he showed feelings of possession, it would prove that he held a mental image of her and her association to him, it in no way negated the idea that that very image could be superimposed on that of his wife.

Just as she was stifling her third sigh as one of the brutes raked his eyes down her body without even making an attempt at subtlety, a familiar head of dark blonde weaved its way through the crowd with a purpose and the smile on her face grew exponentially. He may not be rescuing _her_ in his mind but jealousy always had a way of making her feel special. Unfortunately, the pest on the stool had the misguided idea that her reaction was a response to whatever he'd just suggested and his large, sweaty hand brushed her naked back.

She turned to him and dimmed her grin significantly, turning it more into a warning glare and moving forward to avoid his touch but he followed like an imbecile.

"Excuse me but that skin's been spoken for." she told him candidly, trying to stay charming. The lout chuckled.

"Is that right? Well I don't-" Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by a firm hand clamping on his wrist and physically moving his offending appendage away from her naked skin.

"Hey! You mind?" the imbecile asked the bespectacled guy manhandling him.

"I do actually." Daniel replied gravely, keeping the man's eyes with a clenched jaw. The brute saw the quiet fury in the man's eyes and felt the iron grip locked around his wrist and nodded in surrender. Daniel's hand loosened around the guy's wrist and moved to curl itself around Vala's waist, under the thin fabric covering her sides. Throwing a dark look to the other men in the small crowd, he turned to Vala who was smiling at him with a strange look in her eyes.

"Are you planning on joining us?" he asked.

"Absolutely, darling." she enthused quietly, uncrossing her legs and slipping off the stool. She would have liked to link her arm with his but he seemed to prefer keeping his hand around her waist as they navigated through the dissipating crowd and really, she couldn't bring herself to mind. Her heart felt torn, most likely due to the rivaling forces pulling it in either direction: the joy of feeling wanted and the turbulent anxiety of wondering how accurate that joy was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The evening was passing slowly for Daniel. He'd gotten Vala back to the booth and she'd welcomed his arm resting behind her shoulders on the back of the booth, she'd even leaned closer to him but he could _feel_ her distance nonetheless. She was worked up over something and he doubted it had anything to do with the attention she'd received _or_ his interference, his teeth still ground together when he thought of that stranger's hand feeling her up. She'd smiled at him excitedly when she ordered a large plate of fries while the others stared on in incredulity – they were still stuffed from lunch – and then doubled the order and included a plate of chicken wings as per Teal'c's request.

But then their waitress had finished her shift and a new girl brought their food over, that's when Vala's cheer fell again slightly. Daniel couldn't understand what about this new waitress distressed her, she was dressed in the same uniform as the last, not conservative but tasteful, and she as flirting with them but not any more than the last had. The two girls even looked alike, as far as Daniel had noticed anyhow, the only real difference he could figure was in hair colour, the last girl had been a bottled blonde though he couldn't remember the style, this one had curly black hair. As soon as the waitress left, Daniel noticed Vala watching him carefully from the corner of her eye but she turned away when he caught her. She munched on the fries with infinitely less enthusiasm than she'd possessed while waiting for them to arrive and she was startled when he moved his hand to brush her shoulder.

Vala straightened suddenly and announced that she had to visit the lady's room. Reluctantly…very reluctantly…Daniel shuffled out of the booth and let her out. She didn't even spare him a glance as she shot toward the hallway Jack had pointed out.

"Domestic dispute? Already?" Cameron asked Daniel who was watching Vala leave with a frown.

"I…don't…know. She's been acting weird since she got here." Daniel started, looking over to Sam "What happened while you were shopping?"

Sam shifted in her seat and Daniel grew concerned.

"I'm sorry, I _accidentally_…told her about Sha're." she said with a strong wince that Jack and Cameron imitated.

"Oooh, that's bad." Cameron exclaimed with sympathy but Daniel shook his head.

"She already knew about Sha're." he said and every pair of eyes at the table swerved to him in disbelief.

"You told her about your wife not even two days into the relationship?" Jack asked slowly, his eyes clearly telling Daniel what he thought of him. Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It slipped out, but it doesn't matter, it didn't bother her." he said, turning back to Sam "Did you tell her anything else?"

"Actually," Sam nodded "she _did_ seem fine when I mentioned Sha're, she only started getting fidgety when I told her she had been a host."

The table was quiet while they studied that thought.

"It would be hypocritical to take issue with your marriage to a host when _she_ was once one herself." Teal'c noted and Daniel nodded, he agreed there must be something else going on.

"Actually," Cameron interjected and all eyes swung to him "I'm thinking that's exactly the issue she's having."

Before anyone could object, he continued.

"I'm just saying, I see some similarities here…or is it just me?" he asked the clueless table, before raising both hands to simulate the women in question "I mean, Sha're was an alien, Vala's an alien. Sha're had long black hair, Vala's got that too. I saw the picture in your office." he added when Daniel shot him a puzzled glance.

"Sha're was a host, Vala was a host." Sam said as she realized the problem.

"They both have names with two syllables…" Jack continued. Daniel shot him an exasperated glare.

"Okay, I get the picture." Daniel said "There are…a lot of similarities between them. But the differences far outweigh the similarities, their personalities couldn't be more opposite."

The guys nodded eventually.

"But the host thing really seemed to jolt her." Sam continued "When you think about it, it _is_ kind of…rare…that someone would know two hosts personally."

"Don't forget Sarah Gardner." Jack said, munching on a fry. Daniel sent him a sidelong glare while Cameron's brow squeezed together in distress.

"That's right, you were with _three_ hosts that's… pretty weird." Cameron said, eyeing the archeologist who sighed and lowered his head to the table.

"Look, it's not like I went out _looking_ for hosts, I didn't mail-order them from Snakes'R'Us! _And_, I was only with two of those hosts _before_ they were taken! Vala is the first post-host…one…" he drifted off as he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

"I…should go…see her." he said as he slid out of the booth. He shot a last frowning glance to the table before grabbing his leather jacket and heading for the last place he'd seen Vala.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala glared at her reflection, mentally berating herself for being so emotional, so wonko lately. Granted this was really the first time she'd ever been emotionally invested in something, someone, but she wasn't being rational anymore and that annoyed her. She tore open her clutch purse and found her lip gloss, determined to actually _pretend_ to have run off to the restrooms for a good reason.

"Having man troubles, sweetie?" said a gravely female voice to Vala's right.

"I suppose I am." Vala replied slowly, taking stock of the bathroom's other occupant. She was a woman probably in her mid-thirties, maybe older, more makeup than Vala had yet seen on a person of this planet and an outfit possibly more indecent than her own.

"He being an ass?" the woman asked with a hard glint in her eyes. Vala sighed and returned to the mirror.

"No, not at all." she said, reapplying her lip gloss "In fact he's been perfect the entire since the day I met him and stole his…car." she finished cautiously.

"Then what's the problem?" the woman asked and Vala gave her a sad grin.

"The problem…is that I get the distinct feeling that I'm merely a representation of his deceased wife _or_ some pitiful woman in need of rescuing, and neither option pleases me much." Vala said with a glare at her reflection.

"Ah, I get it. Your man's got a 'damsel-in-distress' complex, does he?" the blonde woman asked with a look of disgust.

"Damsel in distress complex?" Vala repeated.

"Yeah, he's just _gotta_ save you from every little thing in the world. I had a guy like that once, drove me nuts. As if I'm so incompetent that I can't yell at my own damn neighbour when his cat tears up my newspaper! I can take care of myself! You know what I'm saying." the strange woman said, creating an instant bond over male grievances. Vala moved closer to the irate woman curiously.

"And what did you do? How did you make him realize that you weren't a – a distressed damsel?" Vala asked quickly, eager for a simple solution to her problem.

"Pfft. Didn't." the woman returned with a look of superiority and Vala's heart sank "I dumped him on his behind, I didn't have time to waste with that kind of overshadowing, clingy neanderthalic type."

That wasn't Vala's problem though, Daniel wasn't domineering or overbearing, she just didn't want him to see someone else when he looked at her, she didn't want him thinking of someone else when he kissed her. And this woman's advice was useless, there was no way she was dumping Daniel on his behind, she'd rather be self-doubting with him than go back to her old life without him.

Vala turned to thank the woman but she'd already left the bathroom. She sighed and returned the gloss to her clutch before giving the mirror a wide smile to boost herself up. It didn't work, she let the smile fall a bit and left the bathroom. She'd taken three steps when a hand wound itself gently around her arm and pulled her to the wall. Her eyes widened involuntarily as she almost fell off her stilettos and her fist came up to strike her offender, stopping only inches from Daniel's nose.

"Daniel!" she scolded him "What are you doing?"

Daniel eyed her curled fingers in front of his face and brought his hand to gently guide them back down.

"We really have to work on your reflexes…they're a little _too_ sharp I think." he joked but she didn't laugh.

"What are you doing out here?" Vala asked, gesturing to the small hallway outside the restrooms.

"I was waiting for you." Daniel replied simply and Vala smirked.

"Yes, I gathered that much. The question is why?" she posed and Daniel's eyes fell to the hands he still held.

"Because…I get the feeling that there's a lot not being said and that it would be best to say it before the silence gets misinterpreted." he answered her, bringing his gaze back to hers and watched her eyes shift tellingly. Good, though they might not be on the same page quite yet, at least they were in the same book.

A drunken man came stumbling by, almost crashing into Vala but Daniel pulled her into him before he had a chance. Vala felt a twinge of irritation as the strange woman's counsel returned to her. The drunkard disappeared into the men's room and Vala pushed away from Daniel firmly but gently.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Daniel." she said earnestly. His blue eyes were puzzled behind his glasses.

"What?" he asked, bringing his hands back to her bare arms. Another drunk came by and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"How about we move this outside?" he suggested and she nodded, hesitating but accepting his hand before they moved away from the wall. They walked through the bar and Jack caught Daniel's gaze but he just frowned in response and tightened his hold on Vala's hand as they left the building. The guys sent each other worried glances but stayed put and tried to refrain from looking out the window.

The cool Minnesotan air assaulted Vala's skin as soon as they stepped out of the warm bar. She let go of Daniel's hand as they moved away from the door and wrapped her arms around herself as they walked slowly and aimlessly.

"Do you want to sit in the van? It'll be warmer there." Daniel asked as they walked through the small parking lot. Vala shook her head.

"I like it out here." she said, momentarily forgetting her troubles as she caught a glimpse of the millions of stars above them. Daniel noticed where her attention was and smiled softly, shrugging his leather jacket off and placing it around her shoulders. The sudden weight and warmth of the jacket startled Vala out of her stellar observations and she turned to face Daniel with a grin.

"I suppose I should have taken the local climate into consideration when I chose my outfit for tonight." she said ruefully, shrugging her arms into the sleeves of his coat. Daniel indulged himself for once, letting his eyes wander appreciatively down the perfect, bared skin of her torso. When his eyes came back up, Daniel caught Vala's amused glance and realized he'd been caught. He smiled guiltily and reached for either side of his jacket, tugging her closer to zip the two halves together. The zipper was pinched between his middle finger and thumb, and his index had sneaked into the coat to guide the zipper. If his finger trailed a path along her skin on the way up…well that wasn't his fault. Vala shivered but it wasn't with cold and Daniel let his hands fall, taking one of hers as they started walking slowly again.

"Not that I'm complaining in the least," he started with a grin "but why _did_ you pick this outfit?"

Vala sighed, she was the one who started this conversation but the moment of peace they'd just shared left her less willing to continue it. Maybe she was making too big a deal out of this entire situation. So she shared some similarities with his wife…granted some pretty unique similarities but surely that wasn't a rational reason to question his every motive and action. And besides, what if he did, what if he really saw his wife when he looked at her? What then? Would she give this all up, give these alien people up? The first real relationships she could remember having

Daniel noticed the anxious frown developing on Vala's face and gave her hand a small tug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly as they reached the sidewalk and stopped. Vala took a deep breath and smiled warmly at him.

"Nothing, actually." she said honestly with a warm smile. Daniel raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Then why the show in there, and the outfit?" he asked and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow but not in skepticism, hers was clearly unimpressed.

"Darling, this outfit is closer to the things I would normally wear than anything you've seen me in so far. There's usually more leather but Sam advised against it, she said it might not be very appropriate for this setting." she informed him candidly and smirked as his eyes strayed to a distant point to the right, as if picturing something in his mind. Daniel shook himself out of his silence and took in her smiling face.

"Oh, okay then." he said simply, taking a breath before breaching the actual issue Vala had seemingly abandoned "But I…got the feeling you weren't too happy with me since your shopping trip with Sam." he spoke slowly and deliberately "And she thought it might have to do with the fact that she told you Sha're was a host."

Vala let out a small breath of self-annoyance and gave him a self-conscious smile.

"I wasn't particularly pleased" she admitted and continued quickly when his concerned look turned slightly alarmed "but it wasn't because of anything you did, I just had a…momentary bout of paranoia mixed in with a healthy dose of insanity."

She gave a small laugh and smiled wide but he didn't seem ready to brush things off like she was.

"Brought on by?" he pressed. Vala cursed herself internally for not having caught her erratic behaviour sooner, she could have avoided this whole conversation.

"I just…when Sam mentioned that…your wife was host to a Goa'uld…I just-" Vala stopped for a moment, congratulating herself for having spoken the words 'your wife' without stuttering "I just couldn't help but notice the similarities..."

Daniel stepped closer and placed his hand under her chin to raise her head up. "And?"

Vala gave him incredulous eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "And…well you can't tell me it's not slightly odd that one Tau'ri man has been quite intimate with not one but _two_ alien hosts? It's not completely out of the realm of possibilities to assume that I might remind you of her, especially when you saved _me_ but couldn't-" she broke off abruptly. She backed up a bit and leaned against the low railing that framed the parking lot. Daniel noticed the guilt and worry in her eyes, even though she seemed to be having difficulty looking at him. He moved to stand before her again.

"But I couldn't save her." he finished and she winced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…All this because I was worried I brought up her memory and here I am doing it anyway." she rolled her eyes in self-chastisement and Daniel smothered a grin.

"Thinking about Sha're isn't going to cripple me, Vala, especially not now that I've recently started feeling so strong again." he said, taking her hand again. She didn't seem to pick up the message but maybe that was best for now. "Is that all that was worrying you? That I associated you with Sha're because you were both hosts?"

Vala shrugged and nodded.

"Really, Daniel, knowing one host might happen to a handful of people in the galaxy, but knowing two? That's a pretty big coincidence to ignore. I wouldn't blame you for drawing parallels." she said.

"Three actually." Daniel said. Vala raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You know _three_ hosts?" she asked with wide eyes. Daniel nodded but stopped short.

"Oh, no, sorry, four." his eyes wandered away as he scoured his memories for more, Vala's face was scrunched up in shock.

"And actually, I met Apophis's host for a few minutes…does that count?" he asked with innocent eyes.

"Daniel!" Vala exclaimed in amazement "How is that even possible?"

Daniel grinned before turning solemn and stepping closer as he started to feel the chill of the night.

"Well, there was Sha're, then her brother Skaa'ra was taken as host to Klorel but we got him back. Then my ex-girlfriend Sarah was taken as host by Osiris, we got her back last year. And now you." he said the last words fondly but Vala's eyes were still wide with disbelief.

"You've been romantically linked to _three_ hosts?" she asked in shock.

"Okay, to be fair, I was involved with the other two _before_ they became hosts, before I even knew about hosts actually." he defended himself and Vala nodded slowly before giving a fraction of a grin.

"So, I suppose _my_ having been a host isn't that prominent in your thoughts of me." she summarized ruefully and he chuckled.

"Definitely not in the broader spectrum of my thoughts of you." he reassured her, recalling his most recent musings involving her and leather "I don't mean to imply that I gloss over the fact that you were a host, I know how hard it must have been to regain your life after you were freed, Sarah's been in a mental institution since we got her back and she hasn't made much improvement. I just want to make sure you know that I'm not using you to replace anyone." he said earnestly.

Vala smiled with relief as her lurking discomfort with him disintegrated. She pushed herself off the railing in a flash and let herself sink into him as his arms curled around her.

"Good," she spoke into his chest with a teasing tone "because I would hate to have to break out my more aggressive tendencies like I did on your ship all those months ago."

"Ugh, I could really do without more bruises, you almost broke my nose." he accused her and she laughed against him.

"I did." she said simply, without any sound of remorse "I did kiss it better though."

Daniel snorted. "You missed by a couple of inches actually."

Vala leaned back a little in his arms to look at him with a concerned expression.

"Oh, did I?" she asked with a worried frown and he nodded "Well, I should probably try again, you know, to make up for it."

Daniel took in her mischievous eyes and licked his lips.

"Honestly, I think you owe it to me." he agreed with a nod and she smiled before reaching up and softly pressing her mouth to his before leaning back again.

"Oops." she said, licking her lips "I missed…I should try again."

Instead of responding, Daniel placed his hand on her cheek and swooped down to steal his kisses from her. She had no objections to his thievery and generously pressed herself closer to him, granting him more access to her mouth and winding her arms around his shoulders. For an eternity they remained locked together until Vala's hand moved to his neck and she discovered the coolness of the skin there. She broke away slowly with a last quick kiss and shot him a smile.

"We should get back to the bar, you'll freeze to death out here." she said with a rough voice, taking his hand and leading him back to the parking lot to reach Clearwater Corners. Daniel almost protested with the claim that he couldn't feel the cold with her pressed against him but the skin on his arms was already goosebumped and they'd be back at the cabin soon anyway. He let Vala lead him back slowly as he went over the conversation they'd just had and his memories of their fight on the _Prometheus_.

"That's what you meant when you said you weren't a 'damsel in distress', wasn't it? That you're more than capable of rescuing yourself?" Daniel asked, he somewhat amused with the new lingo she'd picked up. He sobered a little when she nodded jerkily.

"I thought I made it clear this morning that it's your strength, your courage, your determination, your resourcefulness that I _admire_?" he reminded her and she smiled slowly.

"I know, you did." she said, finally looking him straight in the eyes "I suppose I'm just not used to believing that people actually mean what they say on your adorable little planet."

"Well, I don't know about the _whole_ planet, but I'll never lie to you." he promised her "None of the others will either." he added, motioning to the bar. Vala searched his eyes and graced him with a megawatt smile.

"I believe you." she said honestly, she did believe him.

"Finally." he teased her and she glared at him good-naturedly.

They stepped up the three stairs of the bar's front porch and Daniel held the door open for Vala as they entered. She head for their booth and slipped out of the jacket before sitting down and moving closer to Sam to make room for Daniel on the end.

"Ooh, my fries!" Vala exclaimed reaching for the basket in the middle of the table. The others shared small glances and smiles before resuming their random conversations. Daniel took his jacket from behind Vala and hung it up before slipping into the booth beside her and placing his arm on the top of the cushion behind her. She shot him a smile which he couldn't help but reciprocate and leaned into him as she nibbled on the fries and stole a sip from Sam's coke.

Sam was at the wrong angle but Jack, Teal'c and Cameron had a perfect view of the new couple on the other side of the table and it was a mesmerizing sight in its duality. Vala, in her skimpy outfit, oozed a natural confidence and sensuality that had caused more than one man in the bar to stop and stare tonight. Daniel, in his sensible sweater, jeans and glasses, exuded modesty and reservation. But then, they'd catch each other's gaze and her eyes would turn shy and bashful while his would turn emboldened and heated. It was probably something they had yet to notice for themselves but they contrasted in every way possible, and while it would most likely cause friction in the future, for now it was what they both needed. They brought each other back to life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Is it just me or would this be a GREAT place to end this fic? I suppose a promise _is_ a promise though…;)

Sorry I'm not better with angst . I just can't seem to draw it out long enough :(


	15. Just Click Your Heels Together

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!  
**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note #1:** Huge apologies for the lateness…apparently I need something to procrastinate (ie, school) to make my muse go at full speed ;) That will be remedied this Thursday unfortunately. :S

**Author's Note #3:** This chapter deals with some completely vague nudity but if you'd prefer not to read I'd suggest you scroll down to the first scene breaker (the o's in a row).

**Author's Note #2:** This chapter is dedicated to Erin B. from GW!!! Happy Birthday…belatedly. D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 15: Just Click Your Heels Together…  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an hour of watching Sam and Teal'c play chess while Jack and Cameron went late-night fishing, Vala had exhausted her last iota of patience. She was quite happy snuggling up to Daniel on the sofa but although he'd been relaxing his policy on PDA's considerably as of late, he wouldn't be comfortable kissing her like she wanted to be kissed in front of his friends so she was more than ready to leave. The atmosphere was calm and quiet and she didn't want to disturb it so she simply raised herself up to press two soundless kisses along Daniel's jaw before squeezing his hand and gesturing to the stairs. He smiled as he understood her meaning and he helped her off the couch before getting up himself.

They said their goodnights and Daniel let her lead him up the stairs, his heart pounding harder every step of the way. He knew nothing would happen tonight that hadn't already but the very idea that there was no question that they'd be sleeping together was making his heartbeat slightly erratic. Vala came to a stop sooner than he expected and his heart fell as he realized that they were in front of his and Jack's room.

"You don't want-" he began with uncertainty but she silenced him with a squeeze of her hand and a nod toward the door.

"Why don't you collect your things?" she grinned coquettishly with a very mischievous look in her eyes before releasing his hand and stepping away "I'll wait for you in our room."

She flashed him a wide grin and continued down the hall leaving him rooted where he stood, puzzled. He watched her disappear into _their_ room and quickly entered his old room to get his bags. He heard the others move to their rooms as he packed and Jack came in just as he was leaving. The older man glanced down to the luggage in Daniel's hands and grinned as he stepped aside.

"See you in the morning." he said genially.

"Good night, Jack." he said simply, determined not to get annoyed when there was a beautiful woman waiting in bed for him down the hall.

He walked the few steps to his new room briskly and pushed the door opened after only a moment's pause. The room was dark but the moon outside was full and once his eyes adjusted, the soft light revealed a sight that caused his bags to fall out of his limp hands and to the floor. Vala was standing beside the bed, the shirt that had tantalized him was nowhere to be seen and, as he'd assumed, Vala hadn't been wearing a bra under it tonight. His wide eyes stayed fixed on her but she didn't address him, choosing instead to smile at his reaction and continue on about her business. Daniel noticed her hands moving slowly to the fastening of her leather pants and tugging down the zipper before he regained the presence of mind to realize that the door was still wide open behind him. He nudged his fallen bags forward out of the way and reached back to swing the door shut, his gaze never leaving her body, especially not now that the black leather was being pushed over her hips and down her legs. He was startled out of his blatant ogling only when he realized that Vala has chosen to forego _all_ form of undergarment tonight.

"Enjoying the show, darling?" her husky voice asked him, her lips smirking at him.

Daniel swallowed thickly and locked his eyes on hers, forbidding himself from glancing down again though he was sure the image of her exquisitely nude form would be branded on his mind until the end of his days.

"Uh…yes actually." he said roughly "What are you doing?"

Vala smiled seductively and stepped out of the pants pooled around her ankles to walk slowly over to the other side of the bed, stopping to stand in front of Daniel before reaching her bags.

"I warned you, Daniel, that I'd be forcing you to watch me change once my scars were healed." she said sweetly, turning her now flawless naked back to him as she pulled out her sleepwear. She could feel his eyes raking over her back, hips and legs as she took her time and she eventually turned her head to see him. "And I don't recall you protesting to those terms when you helped me heal them." she reminded him cheekily.

"No," he said softly, still drinking in the vision before him "no, I didn't, did I?"

"Nope," she grinned as she turned toward him once more holding a nightgown against her chest, hiding just enough to make him crave the sight again. Vala noted the subtle glaze covering his eyes and reached up to kiss him sweetly before pushing him back gently and slipping the gown over her head. Daniel frowned deeply at her actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly and Vala tried to contain her laughter.

"I'm changing, darling, like I said I would, and now I'm done." she said softly, raising a hand to graze his minimal evening stubble "Unless you have a better idea?"

Daniel leaned into her and inhaled deeply the scent of the perfume she'd worn tonight. He pulled away enough to kiss her but the victorious smile she wore drew him out of his hormone-driven daze.

"Hmm, I do actually: sleep." he said bluntly and her smile was transformed into a disappointed pout.

"Oh come on, Daniel," she implored as he picked up his bags and moved past her to place them beside hers. "I saw the look in your eyes just now, you can't tell me you're _immune_ to all of this – this tension."

He turned on the spot and pulled her roughly to him, snaking one hand under her gown and around her hips and using the other to anchor her face to his and he plundered her mouth fiercely with his tongue. She moaned deeply into his mouth and held on to his shoulders before reconsidering and moving her hands down to try to remove his shirt. Daniel felt her attempts and reluctantly unwound his arms from her body and let go of her mouth to help her but, to her dismay, he did not return to the embrace once the shirt was gone. Daniel stood before her and held her shoulders to keep her a few inches away but he couldn't help her hands from wandering over his bared chest.

"I am not _immune_…" he began with difficulty "…to _anything_ you do, Vala, though I really wish I was."

Vala smirked and pushed past his hands to lean against his naked chest, pressing her lips to the first available patch of skin and delighting in his sharp intake of breath.

"Then why," she kissed his collarbone, "do you," she kissed his throat "resist?"

"_Because_…I'm sentimental about these things, remember?" he whispered lightly as her lips reached his chin. At his words, Vala moved back with a hurt look.

"And why do you assume wouldn't it be special or–or sincere _tonight_?" she asked affronted. Daniel shook his head dismissively and ran his hands down her arms.

"That's not what I meant." he murmured as he tugged her gently to him. "I _know_ it would be sincere." he promised and dropped a kiss on her temple. "But it wouldn't be as _special_ as it should be."

Vala opened her mouth to protest again but he cut her off before she had a chance.

"It _wouldn't_ be because the guys are all sleeping barely a dozen feet away and the walls of this cabin aren't particularly thick. I don't know about you but I don't want to have to worry about keeping quiet with you, especially not for our first time." he explained and felt relieved when her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Are you loud then, darling?" she asked completely amused. His face was blank despite his smile.

"You'll know soon enough." he promised before turning her around and moving her back until she fell onto the bed. She eyed him pensively as he walked away to their bags once more.

"Daniel," she called out "what are you doing?"

He turned to her and promptly divested himself every other piece of clothing on his body before beginning his casual search for some sweatpants.

"I'm changing." he said innocently and grinned as he took in the sight of her eager eyes roaming over his body. A very large, very happy smile grew on her face as she took in his every attribute but it quickly vanished when said attributes disappeared behind cotton drawstring pants.

"You're evil." she said throwing him a smirk "Glorious but evil."

Daniel could only grin as he moved into bed with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the week passed slowly for everyone but Jack. Sam was ready to get back to her lab, Cameron was itching to get his still new team out on missions, Teal'c could only meditate so much and Daniel, despite reveling in getting to know Vala, had never done well when removed from his books for an extended period of time…not to mention that he and Vala were quite anxious to get to more private settings. Jack, on the other hand, really wasn't looking forward to meeting upon meeting with the IOA and would have been quite content to declare the vacation prolonged had the SGC not intervened and called them back six days after arriving at the cabin.

"Are you almost done packing yet?" Vala asked Daniel eagerly from the end of their bed. Daniel zipped up his duffel bag and turned to her with a wry grin.

"I am now. I'd ask you but I know you were done packing last night." he noted teasingly "Eager to leave?"

Vala jumped up with a smile and sidled up to him.

"You know I am, darling." she said, running a hand over his chest "This week has been possibly the most relaxing and peaceful one I can ever remember experiencing and I've loved every moment."

"But…" he continued knowingly.

"But I'm _more_ than ready for a little…excitement." she purred as she nuzzled his neck.

"Aw geez, again!? Why can't I walk into a room without you two making out?" came Cameron's disgusted cry from the doorway. Vala let out an exaggerated sigh and moved away from Daniel.

"You know, Cameron, for someone who claims to be so disturbed by our little moments you do seem to intrude on them an awful lot." she remarked and earned a perturbed glare for her efforts.

"Jackson, the General says the _Prometheus_ is ready for us." Cam said, redirecting his words to the person who wasn't laughing at him.

"Thanks, we'll be right down." Daniel replied.

"Uh huh." Cam drawled slowly, seemingly unconvinced but leaving the doorway nonetheless.

"I'm so glad we don't have to drive back." Vala enthused as she quickly grabbed her bags and made a beeline for the hallway.

"I don't know, I kind of liked the little road trip." Daniel mentioned, grabbing his own and following Vala out the door.

"Oh don't get me wrong, the road trip was quite enjoyable _but_," she said as she glanced back at him "driving back would mean two more days of minimal privacy…the ship will have us back in a few minutes."

"Ahh." Daniel nodded at her wisdom "That is very true."

General Landry had sent the _Prometheus_ to beam them back to the SGC directly under the pressure of the IOA; they were tired of waiting. It was no bother anyhow, the _Prometheus_ had been returned to the planet's orbit to run field diagnostics, Col. Pendergast simply had to beam them up and then beam them back down. They'd chosen to wait until noon so that the bright flash in the sky would be less conspicuous at both ends.

"Colonel, we're ready to go." Jack radioed up when everyone was present in front of the cabin. "Hold on to your bags, kids."

In an instant their forest surroundings had been replaced with the bridge of the _Prometheus_ and they turned to face its commander.

"General, SG-1, good to see you again." Col. Pendergast greeted them, standing up from his chair to shake the General's hand.

"Colonel, always a pleasure." Jack replied. Pendergast nodded then turned his attention to the quiet raven haired woman beside Dr. Jackson and smiled warmly.

"Miss Mal Doran." he greeted. Vala looked startled. She supposed the smiling man could have learnt her name from the others but he addressed her as if they'd met before. He seemed familiar with her but she was sure she'd never met him, unless…

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Vala responded brightly "I'm sorry I stole your ship." she said, being careful to insert an appropriate level of remorse in her gaze while keeping her smile cheerful. "Obviously it wasn't returned in the condition in which it was stolen but that actually wasn't _my_ fault, you see if Daniel hadn't locked me up I could have raised shields and weapons much earlier." she rambled.

"What?" Col. Pendergast asked dumbfounded and Daniel quickly intervened.

"Ah, Vala, Col. Pendergast assumed command of the _Prometheus_ only after you…stole it. General Hammond was the commander then." he said quickly.

"Oh." she relaxed dramatically "Never mind then." she told the Colonel with a smile which he returned hesitantly.

"It's fine, I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you healing well." he continued and Vala raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"My, word gets around quickly on your fair planet." she remarked lightly and Daniel stepped in again.

"Colonel Pendergast and his crew are the ones who beamed us up and brought us back to Earth from Plitis." he said quietly and Vala's eyes widened, shedding all of their suspicious glint and adopting instead the depths of honest gratitude.

"Oh." she breathed in surprise "Thank you." she said softly.

"Don't mention it," he smiled widely "I'm just glad to see you doing better."

"Colonel, the beaming coordinates of the SGC have been fixed." Lt. Marks said from his post.

The Colonel nodded.

"Well I hope you've enjoyed your stay." he joked to the group.

"I didn't much care for the in-flight movie actually." Jack commented.

"I'll see what I can arrange for your next trip, General." Pendergast replied with a grin before giving the order to beam them down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack! Nice of you to join us." Hank Landry said as the General, SG-1 and their latest acquaintance rematerialized before him.

"Hank, you know me, idle hands… You couldn't keep me away if you paid me to." Jack replied glibly. The General was not amused.

"Oh, you're a funny man Jack," he began more amiably than he felt "but I've been babysitting many irate policy analysts and international representatives for nearly an entire week now. It's your turn."

"I suppose I _should_ make an appearance." he said and General Landry gestured to the door.

"Sometime between now and now works for them." Hank informed him "Their words. I'll have your things brought to your VIP quarters."

"You know, I seem to recall the President telling me _I'd_ be the one giving orders from now on when he made me the Head of Homeworld Security…" Jack griped good-naturedly as he made for the door.

"Have fun, Jack." Daniel mocked delightedly, taking some small revenge for the week of little jabs he'd received from the man.

Jack O'Neill paused halfway through the door, his back to the group before turning back with an evil smile.

"And you have fun explaining to the good General here why the extra room he set up for Vala will be redundant."

And with that, the former leader of SG-1 sauntered out the door with a smile on his face. Sam, Cam and Teal'c hid grins as they picked up their luggage and the ones Jack had left.

"Well, sir, it's good to see you but we've got some unpacking to do." Cam said politely as they all made their way to the door.

"You're all dismissed." General Landry bid them, watching curiously as Daniel never strayed far from the alien woman they'd taken into their charge.

"Ah…General, if I may, I think we need to talk…privately." Daniel said, more than a little uncomfortably.

"I think you're right, Doctor. As soon as you're done packing will be fine." Landry continued "And Ms Mal Doran, the airman will show you to your quarters."

Vala bit her lip at the thought of separate accommodations but thought it best not to argue until Daniel and the General had had their 'chat' so she nodded her thanks and waved as Landry left the converted storage space.

"Shall we go, Miss?" the airman called, reaching out a hand for one of her bags. Vala gave one to him but looked at Daniel in askance, she didn't know where _his_ quarters were, how was she supposed to find him?

"Ah, Airman…Joseph," Daniel read off the man's uniform "she's in the VIP quarters on Level 25, right?"

"Yes, sir." the airman replied.

"Then yes, let's go." Daniel smiled and Vala shot him a questioning glance.

"All of our quarters are on Level 25 and mine are just across the hall from the VIP rooms." he murmured as they followed the airman to the elevators.

"Well, that's _something_ I suppose," Vala granted "but do you really expect to sleep alone tonight?"

"No, don't worry, I'll work it out." he promised and his complete lack of hesitation in the matter warmed Vala's heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come in." the General's voice said through the door after Daniel's knock.

"General," Daniel greeted as he stepped in hesitantly "thank you for seeing me."

"I take it there's something you'd like to get off your chest." Landry said, waving off his thanks and sitting back down in his leather chair.

"Um…I suppose so…in a manner of speaking." Daniel replied, trying to stall for time as he had no idea how to start this conversation. Luckily, the General only let him suffer for a few moments before taking pity on him.

"Son, do you want to tell me that your relationship with Ms. Mal Doran has…evolved this past week?" General Landry asked him in a tone both amused and stern.

"Did Jack tell you?" Daniel asked with surprise. "I'm sorry General, I'd meant to tell you before you heard it second hand…honestly I didn't think it would move quite this fast."

"The relationship?" Landry asked.

"The base's grapevine." Daniel replied with a slight frown.

"Ah." Landry said simply, leaning forward in his chair "You do realize that this woman is an alien about whom we don't actually know anything…other than her penchant for crime."

"Uh…yes, sir." Daniel replied with a wince. He wanted to defend Vala but he had a feeling the General was just letting him know the stakes.

"But in these last seven days, you've come to find that you'd like to pursue a romantic relationship with her?" General Landry stated skeptically "Long talks during moonlit strolls?"

"Something like that, sir." Daniel replied with a grin.

"Hm." the General sounded "Wasn't it you, Dr. Jackson, who reported on how convincingly Ms. Mal Doran had _lied_ to you on the _Prometheus_?"

"Yes, General, but I believe in her sincerity now and I truly believe that everything that happened on the _Prometheus_ was a product of circumstance," Daniel enthused wholeheartedly "she didn't just hijack the ship and lie because she-she _felt_ like it, her actions didn't stem from a natural desire to be deceitful."

"No, they stemmed from a natural desire to acquire very expensive weapons-grade refined naquadah." the General retorted but quieted Daniel from further protests "I can't say I know her or her motives but I suspect the next weeks and her aid with the security modifications will go a long way in remedying that."

Daniel nodded, though the idea of the General not trusting Vala, despite being warranted, didn't sit well with him.

"However, until such a time when she'll have proven herself and her intentions, I'd prefer if we could keep this as quiet as possible. _Especially_ around Richard Woolsey." Landry ordered subtly.

"Yes, sir, I was planning on it. I don't make a habit of bringing my personal life into my work, I just thought it was…important to inform you." Daniel replied.

"Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate it." Landry said. Daniel nodded and got up to leave. Just before he reached the door, General Landry's voice called out again.

"And…not to pry any further into your…relationship," he began "but I think it would be a good idea if Ms. Mal Doran's room at least _looked_ lived-in, for appearance's sake. You know the IOA will be dropping by to check in on her sooner or later."

Daniel's eyebrows were high and his eyes were wide despite his attempt to look innocent.

"Yes, sir." he said quickly, leaving the office through the door that lead to the corridor with distinctly redder cheeks than when he'd gone in.

As soon as the door was closed again, both men let out a sigh of relief; one relieved with knowing that his new subordinates respected his command and the other relieved that his new commander was as understanding as his previous ones.

General Landry left his office and returned to the briefing room where the woman who'd been the topic of his conversation was just arriving to the meeting with her escort. She was a bouncing ball of colour and energy amidst a crowd of pressed civilian suits and stuffy etiquette but when Vala caught his gaze from across the room, her smile dimmed slightly. She bit her lip with worry but Landry gave her a meaningful nod and smile and her grin shot back to gigantic proportions, lighting up her face. She nodded back excitedly and skipped her way to the right side of the table to take the empty seat beside Jack.

"So," she said loudly, clapping her hands once "let's get started! I am at your _full_ disposal."

Several of the committee members exchanged curious glances and General Landry took his seat at the end of the table, readying himself for a very long meeting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did you like? There's lots more to come, we'll be moving into Avalon 1 and 2 next, not sure if I'll include Origin yet, any thoughts?


	16. Intrusions and Reunions

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9? D/V, miniscule hints of C/C.

**Author's Note #1:** First of all, I've been completely remiss in my acknowledgements! I want to profusely apologize and thank both **Cat** from the GW Daniel/Vala thread and **Shichimaru** for beta'ing the last chapter! Thank so much you two!

**Author's Note #2:** Huge thanks to **Aeryn B** from (aka. **Erin B. **from the GW D/V thread)!! Amazing beta job!

**Author's Note #3:** This chapter is dedicated to **Nat **and **LC** from the GW D/V thread for their patience and encouragement. 14 pages just for you! And, my hand to whatever deities I choose to believe in while I write it, the next chapter WILL be NC-17, there's no more room to escape now! --sheepish grin--

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 16: Intrusions and Reunions  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vala pulled herself out of the access hatch on the surface with ease and more than a little bit of satisfaction at her cunning. The armed men standing before her didn't seem to share or appreciate her enthusiasm though, they stood firm on the forest floor with their weapons at the ready.

"What's wrong boys?" Vala asked with a sweet grin as she closed the metal door behind her. "Not happy to see me?"

"Ms. Mal Doran, you were supposed to contact us by radio and inform us as to when we could expect your exit. You could have been shot on sight." Woolsey admonished from her right. He held a clipboard and a timer.

"You're worried about me now, well that's quite a change in attitude." Vala remarked dryly. Woolsey frowned in displeasure.

"It has been made quite clear to me by the President, despite my recommendations, that you are now an employee of the SGC and as such I am to oversee your progress as a superior, not as a captor." Woolsey replied formally. Vala began to smirk but he continued.

"And _as_ a member of the SGC, _you_ are to follow proper procedures and conduct yourself in accordance with our regulations, that includes following the orders of superiors such as myself." he said with the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips "I gave you orders to keep in contact with us at all times during your escapades. If you fail to comply-"

"Oh come on, Woolly-" Vala griped but was interrupted.

"It's _Woolsey_." the man ground out, trying to keep his composure.

"Right, sorry." she replied without much sincerity "Listen, _real_ enemies wouldn't be contacting you on the radio now would they?"

She didn't let him answer.

"No, they wouldn't. Not only because of the obvious stupidity of the move but one who is trying to evade their captors does not generally like to make much noise while doing so. Chatting with you would have given away my position to the guards inside the base and I would have been caught thereby keeping me from providing you with the weaknesses in your defense system vulnerable to _quiet_ people and subsequently leaving you to be to taken over by hostile mute aliens." Vala reported logically, winking to the airman who was trying not to grin before adopting a serious look to face Woolsey's protests.

Amazingly, the man kept quiet though it was obvious that he wasn't happy, especially as his jaw was shifting slightly as he ground his teeth together.

"If it's not too much to ask, Ms. Mal Doran," he began, keeping a tight reign on his temper "I'd very much appreciate it if you took these exercises more seriously. This might be just a game to you but there are _billions_ of people on this planet whose safety may depend on these security modifications."

At this Vala frowned. She pulled the tiny camera that recorded her escape off of her vest and handed it to the nearest airman before doing the same with her radio.

"You might disapprove of my methods Mr. Woolsey but you don't need to question my motivation. I might not belong to your backwater little planet but I've grown quite fond of it, I'm not about to let it get taken over by any aliens…well, any aliens I don't have connections with anyway." With that, she smiled pleasantly and reached for the access hatch again.

"Where are you going?" Woolsey demanded.

Vala paused, one foot already on the ladder rung, and pointed at her watch.

"It's five o'clock, I've been told that's when your day shift ends. I'm going to enjoy my time off, I suggest you do the same, you could do with some unwinding." Vala remarked with a final wink before disappearing down the dark tunnel. Woolsey closed his eyes and let out a bedraggled sigh before reaching for the camera the woman had given them and marching back to the front entrance of the mountain complex. He had his orders from the President but it didn't make this situation any easier.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Jackson." Cameron said, knocking on the open door to Daniel's lab.

"Mitchell, hi." replied the archeologist, firmly captivated by the parchment on his desk.

"We're going for a late lunch, you in?" Cam asked.

"Ahh…no. Vala and I had a...late breakfast, I'm good for a while." Daniel replied, remembering the feeling of utter serenity that he'd felt that morning – actually, every morning at the cabin – waking up with Vala in his arms.

"Where _is_ your girlfriend?" the team leader asked, finding it strange to see one without the other after a week of rare separation.

"Woolsey put her to work looking for the base's weak spots." Daniel said, holding in a sigh. It had been hours since he'd seen her and he was more than irked with the annoying man taking up her time. He knew he would be more than pathetic if he admitted to missing Vala after only a few hours apart but, in his defense, they'd spent a week by each others' side. This was a sharp and lonely contrast to the blissful week at the cabin.

"Well that sucks, we only just got back today." Cameron noted.

"I know, she hasn't even seen Dr. Lam yet, but the IOA is very anxious to see this project completed quickly." Daniel griped, tapping his pen against his desk.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that, I just ran into one of Carolyn's nurse, she was looking for Vala so I'm guessin' she'll be paying her a visit soon." Cam assured him. Daniel nodded but froze with a smirk.

"…'Carolyn'?" he questioned. Cam's face froze and he shifted his feet.

"Well – Dr. Lam…that's-that's her name…Listen, I have some paperwork to do. I'll catch ya later." he said with uncharacteristic discomfort before backing into the hallway.

Daniel watched the Lieutenant Colonel run away with a smile, hoping fervently that he didn't look like that whenever Vala was brought up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Carolyn?"

Dr. Lam raised her eyes from the requisition forms she'd been filling out to greet Vala who was bouncing slightly on her feet in her doorway.

"Vala, hi." she said with a smile before gesturing to the chair in front of her desk "Come in."

"How are you feeling?" Carolyn asked, trying to sound more like a friend than a doctor. By Vala's raised eyebrow, she got the feeling she didn't quite succeed.

"I feel fantastic!" Vala enthused, sitting down with a bright smile "Every wound has been healed and every piece of evidence has been erased. I'm as good as new."

"I'm happy to hear that." Carolyn replied sincerely "I'm still going to give you a full check-up though." Vala's face fell and her lip came out in a slight pout but Carolyn wouldn't budge. "If I'd been alerted to your return, this would have happened _before_ you went running around the base for hours." she chastised her patient, leading her to a bed in the infirmary.

"But shouldn't the fact that I _have_ been running around the base for hours without any problem or pain be a sign that I'm perfectly healthy?" Vala asked with hope.

"And I'm supposed to take _your_ word on that?" Carolyn asked pointedly, remembering the many times Vala had fooled her into thinking she was better when she wasn't.

Vala huffed and sat on the bed with resignation as Carolyn went to find her some scrubs.

"There's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." the doctor mentioned as she gave her the infirmary clothes and pulled the curtain shut around the bed.

"What's that?" Vala asked through the curtain as she changed.

"Well, I think it's more than obvious that you've recovered very well," she began and turned as Vala pulled back the curtain, "but I'm worried about your psychological recovery."

Vala looked puzzled. "What's worrying you about my…psychological recovery?" she asked slowly.

"Mostly that I haven't seen one." Dr. Lam said bluntly "Vala you were tortured for days, nobody just walks away from that with nothing but bruises."

"I had some lashes too…and broken bones!" Vala quipped humourlessly. Carolyn gave her a look and Vala sighed.

"Look, torture isn't exactly a rarity in my life. The first time, I broke down, the second time too. The third time? Not so much. Now I've lost count but I've learned that I can't waste time crying over my troubles or my life will be reduced to pain and its aftermath with no time for anything else." Vala said rationally, if not a bit numbly.

"Just because you ignore the aftermath doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Carolyn said softly "I'd like you to meet with our psychiatrist."

"What's that?" Vala asked as Carolyn took her blood pressure.

"It's a doctor for the mind. You could talk to him about things you'd rather not have me or SG-1 know about. He's bound by doctor-patient confidentiality so he couldn't repeat anything you told him in confidence." she explained but Vala shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Besides, I don't even need to because I'm _fine_, Carolyn." she pressed.

Carolyn drew her vials of blood for analysis as she replied.

"You need to talk to someone, Vala. If not Dr. Hutchison, then me or one of your friends." she continued when Vala moved to protest "If you're going to stay here and be a part of the SGC then they're going to administer a psychological test to determine whether or not you can cope with what we do here and they will take what's happened to you into account. The fact that you've bottled things up, as it will look like on paper, will not give them a good impression of you."

Vala stayed quiet then.

"Just think about it." Carolyn said as she listened to Vala's heart, noting her slightly rapid pulse but knowing it was probably anxiety-related.

"Did you have fun at the cabin?" Carolyn changed the topic, breaking the slightly awkward silence. Vala lost her somber look and brightened significantly, her eyes drifting away in good memories.

"You have no idea." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And you kept to the rules I laid down with the General? No hiking or swimming or anything of the sort?" Carolyn asked, keeping her eyes on Vala's face for any signs of half-truths.

"Well, Daniel suggested something that would have required the healing device but I simply put my foot down!" Vala said strongly.

"You did, did you?" Carolyn asked with amusement, replacing her stethoscope around her neck.

"I did, I did. I told Daniel that we'd have to wait until Carolyn gave us the go ahead to have wild passionate sex." Vala stated matter-of-factly, not breaking her innocent façade despite Carolyn's shocked face.

"So, do I have it?" Vala asked.

"What?" asked Carolyn, calling on her professionalism to overcome her discomfort.

"Your approval, your peace of mind? I have plans for tonight." Vala continued ever the angel, trying to contain her delight at Carolyn's pinched expression.

Dr. Lam shook herself out of her block and finally nodded.

"You're…physically up for it but," she paused, looking into Vala's face seriously "areyou ready for it?"

Vala shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I've been waiting for this since the day I beat him up." she grinned saucily.

"What I mean, Vala, is that bruises, lashes and broken bones were not the only things the people on Plitis did to you." she replied meaningfully, her heart breaking a bit as Vala's eyes lost their joyful glow.

"I've lost count for that too, Carolyn, and its another aftermath I won't let ruin my life." Vala said quietly before closing the curtain to change back into her clothes.

There was a tense awkwardness between them now and both women hoped it would dissipate but saw no means by which to make it happen. Carolyn busied herself with replacing odd pieces of equipment back in the storage cabinet when she spotted something on the shelf. Vala reopened the curtain and Carolyn turned around, the treasure hidden in her hand.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she asked her friend once more. Vala didn't roll her eyes or scoff; despite being annoyed by the questioning, she was more touched that Carolyn actually cared enough to make sure.

"I'm sure." she replied sincerely.

A smirk grew on Carolyn's lips before she uncovered her hand and threw a package over to Vala.

"Then have fun." she endorsed, "I'm sure Dr. Jackson will know what to do with those."

Puzzled but intrigued, Vala pocketed the slim packages and left the infirmary with a cheerful wave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well hello there, Dr. Jackson." a smoky voice purred from the doorway to his office. Daniel lifted his head from his study of the Ancient book and smiled at the sight of a perky looking Vala leaning against his doorframe. She was in green BDU's but she somehow managed to turn even the drab and shapeless outfit into a beacon of sensuality. Or maybe that was just him...

"Hey." he replied warmly, sitting back on his stool. She crossed her arms over her chest where she stood and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked him. Daniel's eyes widened though his brow furrowed.

"Avoidi-I haven't been avoiding you." Daniel insisted. Vala narrowed her eyes but she was having a hard time concealing her grin.

"Then explain to me how it is that I haven't seen you all day." she demanded, hoping he couldn't see the laughter in her eyes. She doubted he could since he blustered about for an answer.

"Wha-You've been running around base all day, I've been here waiting for you to finish with the IOA." Daniel claimed, distressed at the thought of Vala thinking he was deliberately avoiding her.

"Is that right?" she asked, her smirk finally breaking through. Daniel let out a relieved breath and gave her an unimpressed glare.

"Yes, it is." he returned.

"Well then…" she smiled mischievously. She pushed herself off the frame and closed the door behind her, twisting the lock at her back into place before sashaying her way to her archeologist. Daniel watched her move towards him with equal amounts of apprehension and anticipation. She rounded his desk and pushed the heavy tome he'd been reading away, jumping onto the desk in front of him with the grace of a seasoned thief.

"Hi." she said softly, leaning down to capture his lips. Daniel slowly nudged his stool back with his heel and stood to meet her halfway, one hand cupping her cheek while the other wove itself into her soft hair. He let himself enjoy the taste of her mouth and the heat of her tongue for a while before his mind took over and he leaned back. Vala followed his departing mouth with closed eyes and Daniel, smiling, granted her a few small kisses before pushing her shoulders back gently.

"What now?" she sighed.

"My office really isn't the place for this." he said with great reluctance, unconsciously licking his lips as he eyed her pouting ones.

"But that's why I locked your door, no one will interrupt!" she reminded him brilliantly, pointing back at the closed door. Daniel smiled again and took her outreaching hand, kissing the soft skin on the back before bringing it down to her lap before resting his hands on her hips.

"We have a room now and we'll make full use of it after work, I promise." Daniel swore, the full meaning of his words turning Vala's pout into a luminous smile.

"But darling, work is already over. It's almost an hour _past_ the end of work, see?" she asked, pointing to the clock on his wall.

"Oh," he said with surprise "I hadn't noticed, I was kind of wrapped up in that text." he said, reaching for the dusty book she'd shoved aside.

"And what's so important about this ancient book that made you lose track of time?" Vala asked, not so much interested in his findings as the excited look in his eyes.

"Well, that's exactly it, it's an _Ancient_ book, well they call themselves the Alterrans here but I'm almost positive it's the same people." he said, absent-mindedly thumbing through the old pages with his left hand and stroking the exposed skin under Vala's t-shirt with his right.

"The gate builders?" she asked, trying to focus on his book.

"Yes!" he smiled "SG-3 was given a tablet written in an Ancient code while we were away. One of the other linguists finally figured out that it spoke of a treasure buried on Earth, specifically under Glastonbury Mound in England." he explained animatedly. "Apparently there were trials and a holographic representation of Merlin along with a semi-holographic knight they had to fight."

"How exciting. Sorry you missed it, darling?" she asked, grazing her fingers against his short evening stubble. The focus in Daniel's eyes wavered for a moment before he grinned.

"Near-death experience in a cave or a week of peace with you? I think I took the right path." he said sweetly and she laughed softly.

"You're good at this." she praised his smooth recovery before nudging the book. "You were saying?"

"Ah, right." Daniel picked up the heavy book and rested it across Vala's lap in front of him as he continued his story. "Well, obviously, they successfully completed the riddles and defeated the knight, and when they did the cave was filled with rematerialized artifacts including this book." he said, tapping the open pages resting on her thighs "Now as far as I've gotten, it seems to be the history of the Ancients or 'Alterrans' in a fairytale format. It's really very fascinating because this postulates that the Alterrans weren't the first evolution of humans on this planet but rather that they came from an entirely different galaxy and _sparked_ civilization here!"

Vala grinned at the excitement in his face and couldn't resist pulling him in for a slow, languid, warm kiss.

"You are so adorable." she said once they parted. Daniel ducked his head in embarrassment and quickly removed the book from her lap.

"There are still so many artifacts to look at…" he began but amended himself at Vala's raised eyebrow "…tomorrow."

Glancing again at the clock, a questioning look formed on Daniel's face.

"You were late." he remarked as she pulled him into the space between her legs and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Hm?"

"You said you'd come see me right after work but you came in 45 minutes past, did you get lost?" he asked with concern.

"Oh! No. Carolyn sent one of her henchmen after me for my check-up." she replied with disdain "but she did give me something for you."

"For me?" he asked with puzzlement.

"Uh huh!" she nodded enthusiastically, reaching into her back pocket and unfurling the long chain of plastic squares. Daniel choked on his surprise and his face turned a very interesting shade of red warranting a worried look from Vala.

"Daniel what's wrong? Are these bad for you?" she asked, tearing a square off to better examine it.

"No!" Daniel said quickly, grabbing the wrapped object from Vala's hand and stuffing it and the rest of its kind in his back pocket. He'd kissed this woman, he'd held her as they slept, he'd seen her beautiful body devoid of any clothing, but having her hold a condom up to his face had given him a mild heart attack he was positive.

"Did…Dr. Lam…tell you what those are?" he asked hoping against hope that he wouldn't be forced to explain the concept to her.

"No," she said simply "but I've got a pretty good idea by your reaction alone." she smirked. Vala leaned in and grazed his cheek lightly with her lips until she reached his ear.

"Shall we put them to good use?" she asked seductively.

Daniel swallowed thickly and gave his brain a moment to catch up to the meaning behind her words because the warm breath against his ear had sent his mind into a temporary pause.

"It…it's suppertime." he said, cursing himself the moment the words were past his lips. He wanted this, he wanted Vala with every fiber of his being but it had been a very long time since he'd ventured into this side of personal relationships and the idea made him a little nervous, ergo the spastic stuttering of nonsensical sentences. Fortunately, Vala didn't seem deterred in the least.

"So we'll build up an appetite," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lobe as her hand wandered lightly over the expanse of his chest "and eat later."

"Okay." he whispered back, the room suddenly filled with an invisible mix of solemnity and fiery desire. She pressed her lips to his briefly and grinned.

"Let's go." she murmured, slipping off the desk, torturing Daniel with the feel of her body pressing against his before she reached the floor. Daniel swallowed thickly and nodded jerkily.

"Yeah, we should…go." he said as his blood pumped furiously through his veins creating a steady drumline in his ears.

The brisk walk through the corridors was done on autopilot, both of them eager to get to their destination but both worried their activities would take place in the hallway if they slowed their pace. Vala could feel Daniel's palm getting more moist as they neared his room but it only served to endear him to her even more. Carolyn had been close to something when she brought up the darkest sides of her time on Plitis but Vala had never been one to linger in self-pity and the best way to forget the bad memories was to create new ones.

She hadn't been to Daniel's room yet the door to her own room came into sight so they couldn't be far now, the thought was complemented by a strong but gentle squeeze of his hand and a shy smile that sparked a beautiful one in return.

"Ms. Mal Doran!"

The nasally voice of the seldom-liked bureaucrat should have doused their hormones like a cold shower but really only served to heighten the crazed anticipation. They'd spent an entire week cultivating these emotions and Vala felt confident that a stuffy man in a tight suit was not going to be what ruined it for them. On the other hand, Daniel dropped her hand like it burned him the moment Woolsey caught up to them…maybe she'd been wrong. She sent him a quick look but he was shaking his head imperceptibly and taking a small step away from her.

Woolsey reached them and let his eyes roam over the picture they presented, he didn't like what he saw.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked pointedly.

"Not at all." Daniel said smoothly "I was just showing Vala the way back to her quarters, the base is still pretty new to her."

Vala winced internally at the poorly chosen fib.

"You'd like me to believe that Ms. Mal Doran, who has spent the entire day familiarizing herself with this base, couldn't find her way back to her quarters?" Woolsey asked flatly.

"Can I help you with something?" Vala cut in, eager for this man to depart from their company.

Woolsey sent Daniel another skeptical look but nodded back at Vala.

"You can, in fact. Could you explain why we found Airman Truswell unconscious on Level 15?" he asked her with the air of someone who already knew the answer.

"I really couldn't. Horrible thing though, he must not be well liked among his peers." Vala replied innocently, fighting the urge to cross her arms defensively.

"Would you care to reconsider your answer?" Woolsey asked, holding up the camera she'd handed them earlier.

"Oh…then yes. I might have…zatted Airman Truswell." she admitted sheepishly.

"Airman Truswell? Isn't he the one who shot you?" Daniel asked her with a frown.

"Is he?" she asked with wide eyes. "What a coincidence."

Daniel swallowed his smirk but crowed with delight on the inside at knowing the man had paid for having hurt her, even if only minimally.

"_Coincidences_, Ms. Mal Doran, rarely happen in my opinion. Especially not in dead-end hallways, a far cry away from any exit strategy." Woolsey remarked lowly.

"What can I say? I must have gotten lost." she replied nonchalantly "Besides, you're the one who wanted to arm me to make it all the more realistic and he was _realistically_ in my way, I had to take care of him."

"I'm sure." Woolsey all but sneered "Well you can be sure the General and the President will be hearing about this in my reports."

"And you think that will sway either of them in your favour?" Daniel asked him point-blank.

"I suppose she's already swayed you in _her_ favour without much effort, hasn't she?" the IOA watchdog pointed out "I find it curious, _Dr._ Jackson, that you've become so close to the woman who assaulted you, held you captive, and endangered not only your life but that of your friends."

Vala, for the first time since the event in question, felt her stomach churn slightly at the thought of having put her new friends in danger. They hadn't actually been there but others from this place had been…it might just as well have been them. It just took a little longer to remember that it was everyone for themselves out there, that's all. How was she supposed to have known the Tau'ri didn't adhere to the principles the rest of the galaxy lived and conned by?

"I have to wonder what she could possibly have done to deserve this blank slate you've all deemed fit to accord her." Woolsey continued scathingly.

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating, _Mr_. Woolsey." Daniel bit back.

"You don't have to, Dr. Jackson, but that doesn't change the facts, or at least what the facts _look_ like."

_UNAUTHORIZED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION._

The interruption was a godsend and Daniel quickly motioned Vala to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Woolsey piped up.

"SG-1 is required to be present for all unauthorized off-world gate activation." Daniel said slowly.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, I'm well aware of that, thank you. However, Ms. Mal Doran isn't a member of SG-1, is she?" Woolsey countered, wanting the woman to stay for his investigation into Truswell's shooting.

As soon as Daniel's glare reached the little man, the intercom burst with life once more.

_VALA MAL DORAN TO THE CONTROL ROOM, VALA MAL DORAN TO THE CONTROL ROOM IMMEDIATELY._

Vala sent Woolsey a smug grin and followed Daniel into the elevator at the end of the hall, sending the thorn in her side a sarcastic wave as the doors closed between them.

"What's wrong with that little gnome knowing we're...together?" Vala asked him after moments of silence in the elevator. Her hesitation with the word but her resolve in using it made Daniel smile.

"It's just not a good idea. Woolsey is suspicious of you as it is, if he knew we were together…it would just overly complicate the entire situation." Daniel replied "He'd get involved, probably do everything in his power to keep us apart."

That was enough to convince Vala to keep quiet around the bureaucrat but something niggled at her mind.

"But didn't you get permission from your General Landry? Isn't he rather high up in terms of power over this base?" she asked. Daniel turned in the elevator to face her with shock.

"Vala, I didn't ask General Landry for permission to be with you." he made clear, "I simply let him know of our intentions to see each other. He has no right to interfere as long as you're not a threat to anyone."

"Oh." Vala returned, a little stunned by the strength of his words.

Before she could continue, the elevator doors separated and they walked quickly to the control room overlooking the active gate.

"Dr. Jackson, Ms. Mal Doran." General Landry greeted them "There's someone who'd like to say hello."

The General pointed to the screen and motioned Vala forward. She stepped closer and noticed a very familiar face.

"Jeim!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Many thousands of apologies for the delay, now I finally know what the other ficcers were talking about when they said RL got in the way. Apparently, developing good study habits eats up a LOT of your time…I should have thought of that beforehand…


	17. Completed Connections

**Title: **Being Found  
**Author: **Milena D.  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to _Prometheus Unbound_ which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I _am_ taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after _Prometheus Unbound_, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note #1:** Huge thanks to **Erin** and **Cat** for betaing my very first NC-17 scene! Would have been wayyyy to stressed to post without your inputs! Thanks again!

**Author's Note #2:** !!WARNING!! this chapter contains NC-17 material that some younger readers may find offensive. I have included DOUBLE BREAK LINES to signify the beginning and the end of the NC-17 section so that you may skip it. If you'd like to try to read it however, I've been told that it is tasteful and not very explicit. I think there are really only two lines that would be inappropriate for younger readers. Anyway, it took me a long time to decide to post the NC-17 here, mostly because the majority of readers wrote back saying they wanted it but I also wanted to respect the wishes of those who didn't and this seemed like the best compromise, I hope you'll all agree. REMEMBER, there will be TWO break lines (not my circle lines) across the page to indicate the beginning and the end so scroll down till you hit the second set to miss it all.

**Author's Note #3: **Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 17: Completed Connections  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jeim!"

"Ms. Mal Doran?" Jeim asked excitedly as he peered into the screen of the MALP that had remained on his planet "Is that you?"

"Of course it is, silly, weren't you calling for me?" Vala retorted with an amused smile as the rest of SG-1 clambered up the control room stairs.

"Well yes…but no, not really…" the round man spluttered "I was actually calling upon Dr. Jackson to inquire _about_ you. His people had been planning your rescue when I left them and I'm quite happy to see that they've succeeded!" he beamed at the younger woman.

"I was pretty thrilled myself." she quipped, winking at Daniel who came to stand closer to her.

"Oh Dr. Jackson!" Jeim exclaimed "So good to see you! Congratulations on your successful endeavour, I'm ashamed to have ever doubted you and your fine people."

Daniel gave a small smile to the alien man before brushing his hand against Vala's hip off-screen. Not only had he not yet forgiven Jeim for giving up on Vala, but seeing him again reminded Daniel of the state in which they'd found her over a month ago and he needed her presence to remind him that she was alright.

"You had every right to be doubtful, Jeim." he finally managed to accord the man. Jeim simply nodded his chubby head in acceptance.

"Oh!" Jeim exclaimed, turning his attention back to Vala "Ms. Mal Doran, while I have you here, will you be keeping your treasures with you or would you like to return them to my care?"

Daniel's heart clenched minutely with guilt as he thought of those keepsakes he still had in the desk in his office. He'd really meant to give those back, he hadn't even looked through them…mostly because he'd forgotten. Oh well, by the way their relationship was progressing, he was sure that Vala wouldn't mind sharing those memories with him soon enough. It's not like they were going anywhere now that Vala was living on Earth.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about those." Vala told Jeim with a nod "Of course I'll be entrusting them back to you as soon as possible."

Daniel thought he must not have heard right but Vala had already turned to the General before he could ask her to repeat herself.

"Could I go through now, General?" she asked hopefully. General Landry looked hesitant.

"I have a lot of personal effects on his world and I really didn't get much of a chance to pack before coming to your fair planet." she reminded him wryly. "It wouldn't take much time at all."

The General looked at the clock on the wall, it was way past official working hours but SG-1 had no scheduled missions this week. He turned back to the woman and noticed the entire team looking at him.

"If SG-1 has the time and are willing to accompany you, I see no problem with it." he agreed, doubting the others would refuse her when she looked so excited. He was right, none of them even put up a fight, not even Col. Mitchell though he suspected the man might just be anxious to go through the gate after such a long hiatus.

After informing Jeim that they would meet him at his business, they cut the connection and raced off to the locker rooms to get ready.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as they'd stepped onto Adora's gravel roads, Vala had been resisting the urge to run at full speed ahead into the nearest village. It had been over a month since she'd had any of her possessions and it wasn't that the Tau'ri clothing weren't comfortable, they just weren't _hers_. She'd barely had an identity for the past month and she was eager to find herself again, as it were. Then again, running ahead would mean losing sight of Daniel. Her reputedly tame archeologist was dressed in the SGC's combat uniform, complete with weaponry which they hadn't seen fit to offer her (she'd only gotten a zat'n'ktel). The outfit wasn't very form fitting or flattering to his body really, but there was something inexplicably and captivatingly scrumptious about him in fatigues.

They made it to the village in good time. As soon as Vala laid eyes on familiar buildings, her resistance faded and she skipped ahead excitedly.

"Vala!" Daniel cried out with mild exasperation before they all jogged to catch up with her. Unseen by the team, a short, balding man in orange robes jerked up when her name was shouted. He looked up and caught sight of the raven haired woman off in the distance. A distinct gleam appeared in his eyes before he disappeared into his house.

"Knock, knock!" Vala threw out as she rapped her knuckles on Jeim's doorframe before entering the house completely at ease. The members of SG-1 looked at each other uncomfortably but followed their friend slowly into the man's house.

"Jeim, you adorable little puff of Brisani cream!" Vala shouted as she found him and tackled the smaller man with a hug. "How have you been?"

"Ah, Ms. Mal Doran," he returned breathily as she held him tighter before releasing him with a raised eyebrow. "Vala." he amended himself. "I've been quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

Vala shot a quick glance to the Tau'ri who were just entering the room and smiled wide.

"Life's never been so good." she smiled. Jeim reciprocated the gesture with joy.

"It makes me happy to hear such good news! The last I heard you weren't faring quite so well." he remarked genuinely, the reminder causing Vala to shift minutely before switching topics.

"So how was your vacation?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his desk "Where did you go?"

Daniel inwardly bristled at the curious question. He didn't know how she could sit there and ask the man about how his vacation had been when those vacations had been one of the reasons he'd chosen not to help Vala. Then again, it was those vacations that led Jeim to contact them before it was too late to save her.

"Vala," Cam called out before Jeim could answer "you guys can chat, we're gonna go tour the neighbourhood."

Vala nodded quickly and turned her attention back to Jeim.

"Oh, if it's technology that interests you, might I suggest the vendor four houses down? Perhaps not the most law-abiding of traders but he certainly has fascinating merchandise." Jeim advertised cheerfully.

"Thanks." Cam said with a sidelong glance to his teammates. "Jackson, Vala, don't forget we're scheduled to be back in an hour, well 50 minutes now."

"Yes, yes, we know Cameron, go have fun shopping." Vala dismissed them. "Jeim, you were saying?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is this the place?" Cam asked in front of another house. They all looked pretty much the same.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said, leaning back to count the houses. "It's the fourth house down from Jeim's."

"Okay then, let's go meet the neighbours." he replied. The door was already wide open so they all stepped through, cautiously, and found themselves in what appeared to be a lab space.

"Hello?" Cam called out "Anyone home?"

No one answered him so they walked around, examining the various bits and pieces lying around the shop.

"I recognize most of this." Sam said "It's mostly Goa'uld technology and we already have it or have engineer our own versions."

"Let's not call it a bust just yet, the best stuff is never on display." Cam advised, moving for an opening at the back of the room. Just as he approached it, an older man came out quickly, pulling a leather vest over his orange robes.

"Gentlemen! And lady!" the stocky man amended himself upon seeing Sam "How can I help you?"

"We're just browsing." Cameron said.

"Perhaps there's something I can help you find." he suggested helpfully with a bit of a lisp.

"There is." Teal'c replied succinctly "Anything we do not already possess."

"Ah," the old man nodded with an understanding grin "collectors, are you?"

Cam's eyes shifted to the side but he nodded as the alien sat down at his desk.

"Something like that."

"Well," the vendor started, leaning over in a conspiratorial manner causing the others to come closer "I've got quite a few _interesting_ items in the back."

Cameron shot Sam a smug look to which she replied with a barely restrained roll of her eyes. The team leader turned back to the white haired man at the desk.

"What's it going to take to get back there?" he asked knowingly. The merchant didn't disappoint.

"Bring me to her." he replied.

The members of SG-1 frowned in confusion.

"Bring you to who?" Sam asked.

"Vala."

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up.

"What makes you think we know anyone named Vala?" Cam asked carefully. The small man huffed and pointed to his window.

"I saw you come through the chappa'ai with her. Take me to her and I'll show you the more _exquisite_ pieces of my collection." he bargained.

"Why do you wish to meet with ValaMalDoran? And why not seek her out yourself?" Teal'c asked.

The vendor waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm an old man now, I can't go running through the village knocking at doors to find her. She moves much too quickly for me. We used to be close, _quite_ close in fact." he said in reminiscent tones.

Cam and Sam exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"I assure you," the merchant broke in "you'll want what I have to offer."

Cam sighed internally, five people and five weapons against a small, creepy old man…the odds were good.

"Alright, let's go." he said.

"Oh fantastic!" the man gushed with his ever-present lisp, showing them to the door, slipping twin objects into his vest without them noticing.

"I'm Cam, by the way. This is Sam and Teal'c." Cam said as they left the shop.

"How positively rude of me! I'm Arlos."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel sighed for the umpteenth time in the past 30 minutes. Vala and Jeim had chatted about this and that for awhile until she'd remembered her second purpose for visiting Adora: the liberation of her personal belongings. Apparently, Jeim had taken possession of them when the owner of her storage room had heard of Vala's impending death. She had squealed with delight and hugged the pudgy man for his consideration but Daniel could only shake his head with disgust for the people who knew Vala without giving more than a thought about her or her well-being.

While he contemplated the important things in life, Vala had run off somewhere in the house to reacquaint herself with her things. That had been 10 minutes ago. Ten minutes of polite conversation with Jeim was wearing on him. He was trying his hardest to find the best qualities in this man (and there were plenty) but every time he agreed that the man before him was a caring, sympathetic person, his brain supplied him with the image of the bloody and broken Vala he'd held on Plitis and the internal debate began anew.

"-something new."

Jeim had been speaking but Daniel hadn't been paying attention again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jeim didn't appear offended, in fact he looked amused.

"I said, Ms. Mal Doran looks appears quite different then the last time I met with her."

"Well, brutal torture has a habit of doing that to people." Daniel remarked dryly but Jeim shook his head with a sad smile.

"As I told you at our first meeting, Dr. Jackson, this was not the first time she's been through such an ordeal. No, I think that it was you and your people who have had this affect on her." Jeim noted softly. "And I'm very glad for it."

Daniel simply nodded, unsure of how to reply but Vala's return saved him from having to think something up. She bounded back into the living room with zealous energy.

"Well?" she asked Daniel expectantly as she posed in her new outfit. He wanted to answer, he really did. He just found it exceedingly difficult to form words without breath and since that had been stolen upon her arrival…

She was a vision in leather (as she'd promised she'd be the last time she'd worn some). Skin-tight leather, along her entire body. Barely covering, certainly enhancing and completely captivating leather. From the leather boots, to pants that looked remarkably similar to those she wore to the bar in Minnesota…though possibly even more low-riding, to a leather jacket with triangular flaps that was left opened mostly likely to torture him with the black, curve-hugging, low-cut tank top.

"Daniel." she called, breaking him out of his none-too-subtle open-eyed gazing.

"Yes," he cleared his throat and shifted on the chair "you-you look…great."

Vala and Jeim shared an amused look and the former sidled up to Daniel, sitting on the chair beside him.

"Do you feel better now?" Jeim asked knowingly.

"Much!" Vala gushed. "I hope there's enough room in our packs for all my things."

"I'm sure there will be." Daniel assured her before continuing with a bitterness no one could detect "Especially after you empty yours."

"Oh that's right!" Vala said reaching for her backpack and plopping it onto the table top. She took out the beautiful wooden box and bound journal and placed them carefully in the middle of the table before closing her bag again and returning it to the ground.

"Ah yes, perfect. If you'll wait a moment, I'd already drawn up the documents, you'll simply need to sign them again." Jeim left the table and made his way into the next room. Daniel stared at the objects he'd probably never get a chance to see again and frowned as something wasn't right.

"Did you forget your bird on Earth?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, no I didn't forget it, I just…left it there." Vala replied nonchalantly.

"So why didn't you just leave these two there too? The SGC is safe, nobody steals from anyone and no one would go through your things without your permission." Daniel finally asked after keeping silent for so long…well an hour.

"Because Daniel, I don't want to be lugging them around, I might lose them." Vala replied defensively.

"But there wouldn't _be_ any lugging around, you can leave them in your room, no one will touch them." he pressed on.

"And then?" she asked with an arched eyebrow "I'm being realistic, Daniel. I won't be at the SGC forever and I'd rather not lose these things in my travels. The bird is small enough to carry on my person but the other two aren't and given my penchant for trouble, they could be destroyed very easily in my care."

Jeim's return prevented Daniel from rebutting though he'd been rendered somewhat speechless again anyway. Vala had just told him she didn't plan on staying on Earth forever and as an added bonus, the only keepsake she was keeping with her was her symbol for escape.

"Now simply sign here and all will be done. I'll place these items in my vault and there they shall remain, safe, until you choose to collect them again." Jeim told Vala standardly, just as he had the first time they'd been through this.

As he pressed his seal into the bottom of the page, several footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Guys." Cam greeted them "There's an old friend of Vala's who like to say hello."

Vala frowned and moved closer to Daniel. Other than Jeim, she didn't remember being on the best of terms with the people of this planet. When they stepped aside to reveal an older man, her face was torn between a gimace and her patented smile. She ended up with a tense smile.

"Arlos, hello." she said with an air of sadness as she moved, slowly, to hug him, loosely. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hello, Vala." Arlos replied with affection, not noticing Daniel's slow approach. Vala stepped out of the embrace and bent down on one knee to speak with the short man, glancing quickly at her friends before adopting a contrite expression.

"They overpowered me. Some five, six, mercenaries, one morning on my way to see you. They demanded that I steal those diamonds from you…under penalty of death." she added for good measure. Meanwhile, the four members of SG-1 threw each other incredulous looks before turning back to the disturbing scene before them.

"Arlos, are you going to have me charged?" Vala asked pitifully, biting her lip and looking like a lost kitten as best she could. He looked at her for a long moment before looking away.

"No." he finally said. Vala sighed with relief. "The memories of our passionate nights together will undoubtedly haunt you until the day you die. That should be punishment enough." Arlos finished as Vala carefully contorted her face into the picture of despair instead of the natural wince and shudder she'd like to express. She didn't even want to imagine what Daniel must look like now.

"Yes, you're right. That should do it." she agreed, thanking non-existent deities for granting her this easy out.

"Well," he continued "that and the return of my mother's necklace." With that he reached into his pocket and drew out a long, flat device that snapped around her wrist like a cuff.

"Ow!" she said, pushing herself back as the metal pinched her skin.

All four members for SG-1 shot forward and raised their weapons at the deceptive old man. He held another golden device in his hand and made a move to bring it to his wrist just as Vala realized what they were.

"Don't let him wear it! It'll bind us together!" she yelled. Daniel lunged forward and, in a flurry of movements managed to shove Arlos's wrist aside and get his own trapped by the bracelet instead.

"Daniel!" Vala called out with mild irritation. "Did you not hear me when I said the bracelets would bind us together?"

"I heard you." he said, trying to pull the bracelet off his wrist "You'd prefer to be bound to him? I thought it was the smartest thing to do."

"No," Vala said, pulling out her Zat gun and training it on Arlos "the intelligent thing to do would have been to place the other bracelet on _my_ other wrist. These think don't let you get very far from the other wearer without dying and it's quite unlikely I'll be detached from one of my own arms."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think of that in the heat of the moment." he griped sarcastically. "You could have told me all of the details _before_ shouting vague orders."

"Children, please." Cam interrupted them, jerking his gun toward Arlos to bring them back to the real problem.

"Take these off, Arlos." Vala ordered him without any of the earlier sentiment she'd displayed.

"I'll be glad to." Arlos replied genially "_After_ you return Mother's bracelet."

"Oh be realistic! That necklace is long gone, there's no way I can get it back!" Vala enthused. Arlos shrugged indifferently.

"Well, then our business is done. I hope you enjoy each other's company, I have a feeling it's going to be a long lifetime. Oh and did I mention that if one of you dies, the other does as well? I'm asking for you, sir," he said, addressing Daniel "she gets around and into a lot of trouble, you might not last long."

"We'll get your momma's necklace, lover boy." Cam said before another word could be spoken.

"Then we have a deal." Arlos smiled pleasantly. "You know where to find me when you've procured it."

"Wait a minute." Sam said as Arlos made to leave "The _exquisite_ items in the back room? Not so exquisite?"

"Not unless brooms are a rarity on your planet." Arlos smirked.

"Great." Cam sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So tell me exactly how a rendez-vous with your lawyer has turned into mission across the galaxy to find some necklace under the threat of 'death by separation'?" General Landry asked without really wanting to know.

"Well Cameron's the one who brought the insane little toad right to us!" Vala protested, pointing a finger to the Lt. across the table who was glaring at her.

"He _said_ he had advanced technology to show us." he defended himself.

"And you _believed_ him??" Vala retorted incredulously.

"Alright, settle down." Gen. Landry ordered them. "Where's the necklace?"

"I know where I _traded_ it," the table groaned "but I've no idea where it actually is at this moment. I might have embellished its worth to the merchant I traded it to, he believed me and most likely conned the next person into believing it as well." Vala explained.

"I might be able to find a way release the bracelets without Arlos." Sam offered tentatively, earning a relieved smile from both Vala and Daniel.

"I like that idea, Colonel." Gen. Landry agreed "As of tomorrow morning it will be your top priority."

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed." he told the table before changing his mind "Dr. Jackson, Vala, if you could wait a moment."

Vala winced facing away from the General before slowly sinking back into her chair. Daniel mimicked her as his friends left them.

"How far does this…connection…reach?" he asked them.

Daniel and Vala looked at each other.

"Well, we were fine while we changed in different locker rooms and that was about 100 feet or more I think." Daniel approximated.

"Good, so Vala having her own room is still a plausible story?" he asked point-blank, catching Daniel completely off-guard but Vala was glad to finally be a part of this conversation.

"Oh absolutely, General, and don't you worry, I've already unpacked several things in that room and mussed up the bed spread so the room appears quite lived-in." she assured with a bright smile while Daniel's face got noticeably pinker. The General didn't seem particularly unaffected either, Vala found them both adorable.

"That's great." he replied evenly. "That'll be all then, you're dismissed."

The General then got up and quickly retreated to his office, closing the door behind him.

"Well then," Vala grinned, the happenings on Adora seemingly forgotten "shall we go to bed, darling?"

Daniel had not so easily forgotten the fact that she'd basically written and signed a proof of intent to depart, that she wasn't planning on spending much time on Earth, with him. He needed time to deal with that.

"You know, I have just one more document to go over." he said and felt bad when her face fell "I promise I'll make it quick."

Vala nodded reluctantly before offering him a small smile.

"Okay, I'll see you after then." she agreed, pulling herself closer to him on her chair and reaching for his lips. After a cursory glance to the window of the General's office to make sure he was out of sight, Daniel gave in and plundered her mouth, feeling like he hadn't touched her in hours. Her supple lips begged him to reconsider his fake excuse but they were also a reminder of what was suppose to come tonight and he didn't want to enter that with such mixed emotions.

"I'll see you soon." he murmured after breaking the kiss. Vala watched him leave the briefing room with a heavy heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soon turned into an hour when he'd actually found a document he'd set aside and that hour had turned into several as he found his cross-referencing material from his research on the Ancients. It was eleven at night when Daniel had realized there was somewhere else he was supposed to be but his work had provided such an efficient distraction from his troubles that he hadn't taken the time to sort them out.

With a tired sigh and a painful stretch, Daniel resigned himself to indecision and left his office for the night. It wasn't until halfway back to his room that Daniel was hit with the realization that he'd never pointed out his room to Vala. She'd no doubt returned to her own room for the night but he didn't know which of the identical doors in the hallway would be hers either. The thought of spending the night without her sent both a pang of sadness into his chest and a wave of relief over his body. It was probably for the best.

Shooting a last glance down the hallway of doors, he used his keycard to unlock his door and let himself in, flipping on the light switch as he did. He shut the door behind him, staying put with his hand on the knob as he considered day. When he finally turned to his bed, the sight that greeted him suddenly revitalized him.

"Hello." Vala greeted him sweetly from her position between his sheets.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly, smothering a grin.

"Isn't this my room?" she asked with innocent surprise.

"No." he replied, finally stepping away from the door and kicking off his boots "Your room is somewhere down the hall."

"Ah yes," she said, faking a contrite expression and looking around the room as if taking in the details for the first time "they do all look alike, don't they?"

"Hmm." he hummed as he shrugged off his blue BDU jacket and placed it on the chair next to the dresser.

"Anyhow, since I'm here, shall we make the best of it?" she asked saucily as she threw back the heavy comforter to reveal her scantily clad body. He'd seen her in far less but somehow the red, string tank top and small matching panties were the most enticing things he'd ever laid eyes on. For extra measure, Vala threw her arms back and laced her fingers behind her head, enhancing every curve she wanted him to look at. And he was certainly looking.

He'd come to no conclusions in the hours he'd been away but clarity struck him for a moment. Come what may, Vala was here in his room, in his bed and she wasn't going anywhere, not tonight anyway.

"Yes," he replied warmly "we shall."

Vala was surprised at his easy acquiescence. She'd been hoping for it and had every reason to expect it earlier that day but Daniel had seemed preoccupied since they'd left Adora. Her gorgeous archeologist seemed at ease though now, especially as he was currently removing every stitch of clothing on his body, and what a beautiful body it was. Her blood was heating up at every inch of skin revealed. He stripped himself to his boxers under her appreciating gaze before joining her on the bed.

He sat on the edge beside her and leaned down to capture her lips but the moment before they touched, Vala suddenly realized what was bothering him.

"Wait!" she said, placing her hands on his cheeks and holding him a few inches away from her face. His brow furrowed in confusion as he waited for her to continue. "You know I never slept with Arlos, don't you?"

His grimace told her he didn't and she shuddered at the thought of him believing Arlos's stories. She pushed Daniel back enough to sit up properly on the bed.

"Look, I played the part of a sweetheart during the day, got him completely liquored up at night and spent the mornings after recounting a fabricated story of the times we'd had. Nothing ever actually happened." she assured him.

Daniel grinned past the repulsive idea of the old man ever touching Vala but took her words to heart.

"I can't say I'm not glad to hear that," he told her honestly before holding her eyes heatedly "but I'd kind of rather not talk about him at the moment."

* * *

"Oh?" she asked coquettishly "What would you like to talk about then, Dr. Jackson?" 

"I don't know about you but I have better plans for my mouth than talking." he retorted without missing a beat. He reveled in her slightly surprised but excited expression before swooping down and covering her lips with his before she had a chance to say anything else. He swallowed both the squeak she let out when he pulled her fully beneath him on the bed and the shiver she gave when his hand ghosted up her side to brush the side of her breast.

Vala's hands made themselves just as busy gliding over the taut muscles of his back and sculpted chest. Daniel kissed her with a passion to which she'd only recently become accustomed, his tongue dueling with hers and searching out every warm secret her mouth had to offer. She was so consumed by the feel of him that the sudden departure of his lips caused her to groan with loss. Her period of mourning was short however because those same magical lips reappeared on her pulse point on her neck and she arched into him softly as a breathy sigh escaped her.

Daniel was drunk on her feel, her sounds, her smell. He kissed his way from her throat to her collarbone before meeting the edge of her tank top. He leaned back slightly and ran his hands underneath the cotton garment, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them on their way up. He had almost reached his prize when Vala huffed and sat up, whipping the material off her body and leaning back down with an expectant grin. He smiled back at her.

"Impatient are we?" he asked her hoarsely as he eyed the naked flesh before him. A sharp eyebrow rose over darkened eyes.

"We've been waiting for this moment for too long, darling, there's no need to prolong it. Not this time anyway." she added roguishly.

Daniel's hand, with a mind of its own, glided up Vala's torso and gently cupped her soft breast and causing her breath to catch when he flicked his thumb over her sensitive nipple. He tore his gaze away from his ministrations to grin at the woman beneath him.

"It was only a week." he said rationally, teasing her with a straight face. He horribly regretted his light-hearted mockery when her hand raced down between them to cup his rapidly hardening member. His head fell to her shoulder as she squeezed gently once more.

"Oh yes," Vala finally replied "_only_ a week."

He lifted his head from her shoulder with a challenging look before shimmying down her body, out of range for wandering hands, and bending back down to capture a nipple between his lips eliciting a throaty moan from his space pirate. Those sounds were feeding his long-absent, purely masculine pride and he was happy to keep inducing them.

She was glad to know that Daniel's long overdue exploration of her body was well worth the wait, but while his hands and lips were roaming her skin, her own hands were left idle as they were only able to reach his formidable shoulders and adorable hair. She wanted more. She moved her legs slowly to cradle him when he shifted and in one move, she used her lower body strength to flip them over, straddling his chest as they settled once more.

"I like you better like this." she smirked joyfully at him.

Eyeing her, sitting only a dozen or so inches from his face, her beautiful chest covered only minimally by wisps of loose midnight black hair, and her darkened eyes lit with excitement, he had to agree.

"I think I like me better like this too." he retorted, palming her bare thighs as his hands made their way up to the hem of her panties, plucking at the material. Vala batted his hands away and shuffled back onto his stomach, granting his pouting lips a small peck before turning her attention to the glorious expanse of his chest. She treated him to the same torture that he'd inflicted on her, nipping lightly at his over-sensitized nipples but adding her own touch of pleasurable cruelty: grinding her bottom into his pelvis. The resulting choked groan made her smile.

"Like that, did you?" she asked him deviously.

He didn't answer but his eyes slid tightly shut and his hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her in place. Vala gave him a moment to recover before pressing her entire supple length to his hard one and sliding her lips over his ever so softly.

"Better now?" she murmured against his mouth. Daniel swallowed thickly but nodded, releasing his iron grip on her hips. She took the opportunity to quickly crawl backward until she was sitting on his thighs. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and wasted no time in pulling them down, stepping off the bed to get them off his legs. The sight of his perfect body on the bed waiting, and obviously eager, for her sent a rush of warmth through her every limb. She bit her bottom lip although her rounded cheeks belied her smile. Vala sauntered to the edge of the bed and climbed onto the mattress next to his hips. She leaned over to kiss him while her right hand stayed low and wrapped itself around him causing his hips to jerk up with surprise.

"Oh god, Vala, I-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as she tightened her grip slightly, stroking him expertly. Daniel's left hand fisted the sheets under them as his right kept a good pressure on Vala's back, preventing her from moving her lips away. When her grasp became a feather-light raking of her nails however, his body seized and she was free to escape. It had been quite a few years since a woman had touched him like this and Daniel was quickly getting lost in the sensations and emotions Vala was able to evoke. It wasn't until he felt her warm breath on his arousal that he once again came into possession of his senses and pulled Vala away.

She looked at him in askance but he didn't say anything just yet. Daniel beckoned her to him and she happily obliged, ignorant of his intentions. The moment she was within reach, Daniel's arm shot out and encircled her torso, flipping her onto her back and following right after.

Their faces once more aligned, Daniel couldn't resist kissing her deeply before answering her silent question.

"If you'd done that, the night would have been over far too quickly." he told her butting his nose against hers and thoroughly enjoying the smile that blossomed over her face.

"Well, we wouldn't want that." she replied, bringing his mouth back to hers. Daniel broke the kiss again.

"You're wearing entirely too much clothing." he said.

Vala raised an eyebrow and looked down. Daniel was completely and very satisfyingly nude and she had nothing but her small red panties to offer her any sense of modesty.

"You're right." she said with quirked lips "Shall I take care of that or will you?"

Instead of answering, Daniel simply put himself to work kissing every available inch of skin from her mouth to her neck, to her collarbone, to her breasts where he spent a considerable length of time before continuing down to her flat stomach, her navel and finally, the skin just above the waistband of her tiny panties. Copying her earlier actions, Daniel held her gaze as he looped his thumbs through either side of her panties and pulled them down her long legs. Then, opposing her earlier actions in a move that frustrated her to no end, Daniel pressed loving kisses from her ankles all the way to the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs.

His fingers skimmed the heated flesh before him and he delighted in the shiver that passed through her body. When his warm breath touched her skin, Vala had no qualms with letting him continue like he had and he seemed as enthusiastic as she had been before she'd been so rudely interrupted. As his tongue made a playground of her body, Vala's breathing became staggered, her pulse pounded steadily in her ears and her hands reached for something to grab onto. Her right hand tightly grasped the comforter she'd thrown aside earlier and, realizing her plight, Daniel reached up and laced his fingers with her. The sudden, intimate gesture threw Vala out of the haze of lust and made her heart lurch with emotion for this man. She tried to stamp the swell of feeling down but was wholly unsuccessful. The Kor-Mak bracelets must be responsible for this; her throat felt tight and her hand instinctively tightened around his, calling his attention to her.

"Vala?" he asked with concern, leaving his newfound nirvana to go to her side. "What's wrong?" He cupped her cheek and made her face him. Their blue eyes connected, darkened with primal instincts, and Vala's tremulous smile slowly grew in strength and radiance.

"Absolutely nothing, darling." she said softly and surely, realizing that the bracelets had nothing to do with these sensations, Daniel was singularly responsible for creating them. It had been ages since she'd felt as alive and cherished as she did now, it had just caught her off-guard for a moment.

"You sure?" he whispered mere inches from her face.

"Well," Vala grinned "nothing except for the fact that you've stopped doing those wonderful things."

Daniel smiled brilliantly at her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said with amusement "I'll get right back to it."

Before he could move however, Vala pulled him firmly to her with heated eyes.

"Next time." she said simply "I want you, now."

Despite his enjoyment of his earlier activities, Daniel was only too happy to comply. He needed to feel her around him, he needed to move with her, he needed – a condom. With an internalized sigh and a quick kiss to Vala's lips, Daniel pushed himself away and off the bed.

"Hey!" Vala called after him, completely baffled "Where are you going?"

Daniel held up the blue plastic squares he'd retrieved from his pants and wasted no time in getting one out and on while Vala frowned. She'd understood their purpose but not their use until now.

"There must be another way." she whined as Daniel rejoined her.

"There is, but I don't think now is the best time to discuss the other options. Besides, it's something you'll have to talk about with Dr. Lam."

Vala made a note to visit the good doctor first thing in the morning, there was no way some piece of plastic was going to stand between her and the full enjoyment of her Daniel. All thoughts of Carolyn and contraceptives fled the instant Daniel moved back into her arms, her legs separating instinctively to cradle him. Daniel pressed her firmly into his mattress with his deep kisses and she tugged him to her as if there was any space left between them to eliminate. His fingers glided down her torso and she arched into him before thrusting her pelvis up, making him hiss with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Needing no further encouragement, Daniel moved into position and slowly pressed against her causing them both to gasp. He entered her in miniscule increments until she ran out of patience and locked her legs around his hips and pulled him in forcibly. The sudden fullness took the air out of her lungs and they both froze as they let their bodies accommodate the new position.

Locking eyes with her once more, Daniel pulled them out of their temporary stasis with a soft rocking that Vala enthusiastically turned into steady thrusting. Gasps, moans and the beat of slick skin against slick skin filled the room and the rest of the world faded away without a fight. Against her will, Vala's eyes closed as she went into sensory overload but Daniel's soft call opened them again without a problem. As the tempo mounted and their hearts raced more wildly, Daniel's hand reached for hers and held them on either side of her head. The gesture wasn't an alien one but the manner of it was. Her hands had been trapped there before but this had nothing to do with dominance. Other than their positions, this act reflected nothing she'd ever known; he was just holding her hands, their fingers laced together, his tightening in parallel with his thrusts and hers doing the same in time with hers.

Kissing was no longer possible as their need for oxygen reached critical levels but their faces never really parted; their noses bumped, their foreheads met, their cheeks brushed each other and their breaths mingled in the same space. Just as their combined heat began to grow unbearable, Vala felt sweet lightning course through her body with an intensity she'd rarely experienced. Daniel, with a single extra thrust, joined her in their surrender to ecstasy, holding his position deep inside her as their nerve ending fired wildly.

* * *

When they finally came down from their insurmountable high, Daniel rested his weight on his elbows on either side of her torso but was very reluctant to move his body off of hers. On the other hand, if the strong fingers stroking his back were any indication, Vala wasn't itching for him to leave her either. She wasn't looking at him though, her eyes were closed. 

"Hey." he called just above a whisper.

Vala opened her eyes and revealed the half-misty, half-euphoric haze covering them.

"Well, when I'm right, I'm right." she laughed softly.

"Right about what?" he asked, raking his fuzzy mind for an answer to his own question.

"Right about it meaning something again, with you." she whispered with hints of self-consciousness. Daniel's mind was thrown back into the memory of the first night he'd slept with her when she'd revealed that kisses were actually meaningful with him and that this intimacy might be as well. Overcome with tenderness, Daniel brushed his thumb over her cheek and kissed her languidly.

After another moment of basking in the soft afterglow of their passion, Daniel finally pulled away to dispose of his protection before quickly returning to her side and pulling the heavy comforter over them. With a hand on his chest, Vala gently rolled him onto his back and covered most of his body with her own, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing her arm and leg over him possessively. Daniel pressed a loving kiss to the crown of her head and wrapped her in his arms under the blankets, leisurely stroking her arm and side.

"I'm glad you were right." he murmured, bringing Vala out of her light dozing. She was reluctant to move at all from her comfortable position but she needed to answer that.

"I am too." she whispered sincerely against his chest, moving her head sideways to press a sweet kiss to the skin beneath her cheek. His fingers left her back to stroke her hair and Vala was powerless to resist the call of sleep.

As Daniel lay there, holding the woman who'd come to mean so much to him in such a small time, he wondered how his mind and heart could have been so burdened with the thought of her leaving. Aside from today, she'd never made any indications of wanting to leave Earth. Watching her back rise and fall with even breaths against him, Daniel couldn't envision anything taken her away from hi – no, it couldn't be.

There, on the corner of his desk, was Vala's bird, her symbol for escape, the only treasure she hadn't returned to Jeim, mocking him from across the room. It was facing them and taunting him with the threat of her departure. Distressed but defiant, Daniel pulled Vala deeper into his arms and turned them slightly until the bird was no longer in his line of sight. Inhaling their combined scent, Daniel closed his eyes and vowed he'd do everything in his power to turn that bird into nothing but an icon of a feathered animal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed my first NC-17 scene! Any feedback on it would be greatly appreciated since I plan to include another such scene in the future! Thanks so much for reading!


	18. Consequences of Bondage

**Title:** Being Found  
**Author:** Milena D.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)  
**SPOILERS:** Up to Prometheus Unbound which is the 12th episode of Season 8, I believe. And although I'm not using any parts of Seasons 9 or 10 yet, I am taking the creative liberty of bringing the team together to include Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Cameron, Dr. Lam and General Landry. Jack will be making an appearance too!

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after Prometheus Unbound, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note #1:** Okay...wow...I just looked back and saw that it had been eight freakin' months since my last update. There's just nothing I can say to that. Obviously I'm immensely sorry to anyone who has been waiting on this fic, I really do know what it's like to need the next chapter to never have it and I feel like a total jerk for making you go through that. Let it be known that I have learned from my mistakes and have written the next chapters in advance. The plan is to have at least 2-3 chapters in reserve for unexpected events in my life, such as exams or moving.

**Author's Note #2:** A HUGE thanks to **Susan**, **Jenn**, and **Cat** who beta'd this for me and helped me through a minor (see: major) meltdown where I discovered I'd already written this chapter months ago and forgotten about it. So this chapter is actually an interesting hybrid of the other two I wrote. Yes, this is the cue for the snorts and nervous laughter...just me then?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 18: Consequences of Bondage  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel woke up slowly and with much difficulty. His mind was deliciously blank, offering no reason to rouse himself from his state of unconsciousness and his body, well his body almost opposed the idea entirely. The night had seen enough activity to warrant a morning of rest.

When he became lucid enough to notice his surroundings, he was presented with a very difficult choice. On the one hand, he wanted very much to explore the soft body pressed against him, on the other, he longed to simply lie there and experience the feel of Vala's warm skin against his without disturbance. The lengths of their bodies were touching and his arms were wrapped snugly around her torso as he held her from behind. Her own arms were wrapped around his and it delighted him to no end when he felt her press herself back into his body in her sleep.

The decision was made for him when he was involuntarily thrown into a full-bodied yawn. When he settled again, Daniel nudged his bedmate's thick hair to the side and bestowed a long, lingering kiss to the back of her neck. Vala was fast asleep in his arms and remained that way even when he moved away and rolled her gently toward him to lie on her back. He pulled the covers back up to her chest and snaked an arm around her bare waist before settling down beside her, his chin resting just above her shoulder. The peace he felt thinking back to last night – and this morning – left him drowsy and it wasn't long before his eyes closed again. He might even have fallen back to sleep if Vala hadn't shifted in her sleep. With a small sigh, she turned to her side to face him, cuddling into his body.

His heart lurched joyfully in his chest as she burrowed unconsciously into his chest and he had to keep himself from tightening his hold around her too much. It was in the wake of this gleeful burst that he somberly realized just how invested he was in this whole thing.

He never would have allowed them to become physical if he hadn't already been so committed to her but this feeling that was overcoming him this morning, in bed with her, was more than he'd anticipated. It was an overwhelming elation accompanied by doubts, fears, and guilt. Doubts that Vala felt as strongly as he did, fears that she wouldn't be staying on Earth for very long, and guilt for the unspoken promise he'd made to his late wife that his heart would only ever belong to her. He hadn't meant to be unfaithful to her memory but Vala had become too integral to his life to consider giving her up.

"Are you watching me sleep?" a tired voice mumbled against his chest, making him smile and wiping all somber thoughts from his mind.

"Do you mind?" he countered softly, pulling her closer to him and dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Why would I mind? I can hardly blame you." she replied coquettishly, her lips curling into a grin against his skin.

Daniel chuckled gently and drew her up until they were at eye level.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone so understanding?" he asked her sardonically.

"You are undoubtedly blessed, darling." She murmured before leaning in for yet another morning kiss. They remained lip-locked for quite some time, breaking only when their lungs demanded it.

"What time is it?" Vala asked as she lifted herself up on her elbow and trailed a finger across his chest.

"It's, uh, almost 6:30." Daniel replied softly. Vala's mouth twisted into a sly grin before she threw a leg over his to straddle him.

"Plenty of time." She said with mischievous eyes. Glancing down at the naked goddess towering over him, Daniel doubted there would ever be enough time for all that he wanted. Instead of burdening her with his morning musings, however, he matched her grin and tugged her down to his level.

"We're going to be exhausted all day." He whispered with no intention of stopping. Vala scoffed and silenced him with her lips. Needless to say they were late for breakfast with the others.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well," Bill Lee started, laying his weapon down, "saws don't work."

"No, no they do not." Vala concurred lowly, barely keeping herself from sighing. Daniel had been right, she was exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet.

She and Daniel had been in the labs all morning with this little scientist, risking their limbs - literally - as Bill tried one saw after another to cut through the bracelets. Their wrists were hot from the kinetic energy of the blade against the gold and the rest of their bodies had been subjected to hundreds of annoying little sparks. Vala had learned to be grateful to Daniel for talking her out of wearing the leather outfits she'd repossessed from Jeim yesterday, prompting her instead to wear either the clothes Sam had gotten her or the BDU's the rest of them wore. The BDU's had won out and were currently getting destroyed by the aforementioned sparks.

"When is Sam going to be here again?" Daniel asked for the fifth time that morning from his place beside Vala on the bench.

"Oh, umm, well, I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can. The systems malfunction should be a breeze for her." Bill reassured them with a polite smile. "I offered my services but they, uh, they asked for her specifically."

"Well personally, I think they should have asked for you." Vala endorsed with a wide grin and Bill responded in kind, puffed with pride while Daniel closed his eyes and wondered how the scientist had missed the hidden jab.

"That's very kind of you." Bill beamed before turning back to the task at hand. "Well, since mechanical tools were useless, why don't we try...energy weapons?" Digging through the equipment beside the lab bench, Bill produced a zat gun and a staff weapon with a distinctly enthusiastic flourish.

"No." The couple said firmly in unison.

"You know, I really should go explain to the IOA why I won't be able to be their rat pig for the day." Vala said suddenly, rising from her seat.

"Guinea pig," Daniel corrected her, not bothering to chime in on the fact that they'd already run the situation by Woolsey this morning. "She's right though, we should...go."

"Oh," Bill uttered, dejectedly replacing his weapons, "well alright then. I'll just, um, make a note for Colonel Carter to let her know of the progress we've made."

"Great idea, Bill." Vala enthused brightly, tapping him twice on the shoulder. She bounced quickly toward the door then, with Daniel following closely, until she was stopped by very person they'd been waiting on.

"Sam!" Vala cried, throwing her arms around the blonde. Sam was forced back a step by Vala's hug but she returned it awkwardly, throwing a questioning look Daniel's way.

"We were...really anxious to see you." Daniel supplied, throwing a sideways glance to the many broken saw blades on the counter and rubbing his wrist.

"We were." Vala echoed, stepping back and leading Sam into the room by the arm. "Bill has been working with us but I fear we've been frustrating to no end." She continued with a mournful expression.

"Oh, not at all-" Bill tried to protest.

"Yes we have, Bill. It's alright, we admit it." Vala contested vehemently, taking one of his hands in hers and patting it lightly. "We're so sorry we kept you from projects that require your vast intellect and specialization to work on our petty little problem."

Vala's friends had to duck their heads to hide their grins as a blush rose quickly up Bill's neck and face when she took his hand and praised his skills. The smooth-talking vixen led the befuddled scientist to the door and watched him turn the corner uncertainly before turning back to the others.

"He's such an adorable little man." Vala smiled as she sat back down beside Daniel in front of the work bench.

"So adorable that you felt the need to blatantly throw out of the room?" Daniel smirked, his eyebrows lifted together in skepticism.

"Well there's only so much hair that can be singed off my arm by wayward sparks before the novelty of someone so naive wears off." She replied, absentmindedly rubbing her forearm.

"True." Daniel agreed.

Sam headed straight for the notes Bill had left her but found little of use as she already had her own theory.

"I'm thinking," Sam began with the rapt attention of her audience, "that since you can't be too far from each other, the bracelets must connected electromagnetically. If we find that connection's specific signature or the physical points of connection on the bracelets, we can disrupt the link and then at least you two won't be attached at the hip anymore." Sam explained, looking at the couple before her. "Against your will, I mean." She amended slyly.

"Wonderful," Daniel sighed deeply, "how long could it take to find that pattern?"

"I actually just need to take measurements from the bracelets with you two at different distances and then it'll take me time to analyze the data but you two don't need to be here for that." Sam replied with a smile.

"Let's get to it then." Vala said, jutting her wrist out for Sam to analyze. She wasn't feeling antsy just yet, most likely due to the fact that had the bracelets not been a factor, she wouldn't really want to be apart from Daniel anyway. Not to mention she'd had a very stress-obliterating night...and morning. But Daniel seemed to be uncomfortable with the enforced closeness so she was more than willing to get this problem resolved.

He actually wasn't uncomfortable with it at all. Being linked to Vala gave Daniel the peace of mind that she wouldn't be gone when he turned around like he'd been fearing lately. But he was smart enough to realize that this "captivity" of sorts could be just the thing to remind Vala how much she loved life on her own.

While Sam configured her systems and instruments to start collecting data, Jack almost bounced into the room, obviously amused about something.

"Dannyboy!" Jack cried loudly, startling them all. "Mazel tov!"

Daniel glared at his long-time friend with suspicion.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" he asked, noticing Vala's puzzled face, the expression hadn't been taught to her yet. Jack came further into the room to shake Daniel's hand and pat him on the back.

"I hear you two crazy kids got hitched!" Jack exclaimed joyfully, also noticing Vala's confused frown this time. "Hitched, married!"

At the clarification, Vala's face bloomed into a sly smile while Daniel frowned deeply with confusion.

"I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to invite me, I mean I practically introduced you two." Jack continued.

"No you didn't, you did everything in your power to keep me from going to Atlantis on the Prometheus." Daniel countered with furrowed brows.

"Details." Jack dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"We didn't get married!" Daniel finally exclaimed. Noticing the gleam in Jack's eyes, Vala couldn't resist joining in.

"Actually, darling, these _are_ considered marriage bracelets." Vala piped in smoothly causing Daniel to nearly wrench his neck turning to face her. She adopted her most innocent yet sultry expression and continued. "Yes, supposedly, the goddess Nut created these bracelets to make sure that her husbands wouldn't stray."

"And you didn't think that was an important thing to mention before?" Daniel asked for lack of anything else to say.

"He didn't know?" Jack chuckled before dissolving into full-blown laughs. "You didn't know?"

Daniel's face reddened quickly and he stood up to defend himself but Jack continued.

"Only you, Daniel," he said, still laughing, "only you could get married _twice_ without knowing it."

At this, Sam couldn't help the chuckles from escaping her either. Daniel threw her a dark look.

"I'm sorry but he's got a point." She said. "You _do_ have a reputation for getting into the most random and impossible situations and this one has to rank pretty high."

Not quite understanding the inside joke, Vala got the gist of it and while she wasn't happy to find yet another improbable similarity to Daniel's late wife, she refused to get sucked into that delusion again. She had made a choice to trust him implicitly and she wasn't going to renege on that decision until she was given sufficient reason to believe he'd lie.

After the other two had stopped laughing at the incredulous situation and Daniel had sat back down frowning, Vala wound her arms around him and leaned in to touch her chin to his shoulder.

"You have to admit it was one pretty incredible wedding night...and morning." Vala teased him, her warm breath on his ear effectively melting his frown into a grin as he was thrown into the memories she invoked.

"This situation, however, can't really be added to that reputation." Sam finally supported her friend. Jack and Daniel both turned to her with questioning eyes while Vala just smiled impishly.

"I talked to Teal'c about the bracelets this morning in case he'd come across anything like this technology during his time as a Jaffa and he said he'd only heard of them in passing." Sam explained, pausing for effect. "Apparently, they were devised to keep prisoners bound to their 'jailer' Jaffa to make sure they didn't run away during transport, or, that if they did run away, that both the prisoner and the Jaffa would die as a punishment for the latter's incompetence."

"Oh." Daniel said, again at a loss for a better reply. He was relieved, he supposed.

"Just so you know," Vala said, still at his shoulder, "you're the prisoner."

That made him chuckle.

"I never thought otherwise." He retorted.

"Now, Samantha, if you would be so kind as to figure out how to get these off of us," Vala asked, turning to her friend, "I have things in mind for my prisoner that might be considered abuse of power and exploitation on some worlds."

"Probably not, if said prisoner was willing." Daniel quipped back.

"Ugh," Jack scrunched up his face at the pair, "I liked you two better when you were honeymooning." He pushed himself off the counter he'd been reclining against and made for the door. "I've got important General-type duties to attend to, you guys know where to find me to relieve my boredom."

"He's not really going to work, is he?" Vala stated more than asked.

"According to the plans he made with Mitchell to test out some X-302's, I wouldn't count on it." Daniel told her.

"Inspiring." Vala declared, staring at the spot they'd last seen Jack with wonderment in her eyes. Sam and Daniel smiled and then their favourite theoretical astrophysicist started taking her readings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearly a week later, Daniel and Vala hadn't given much thought to the Kor Mak bracelets since that day spent in Sam's lab. Aside from needing to leave him to do her duties as "rat in a cheese maze" as Vala had come to calling it, they spent all of their time together willingly so it wasn't much of an issue. Woolsey, on the other hand, found a big issue. It didn't sit well with him that his prisoner-turned-employee was conveniently exempt from her responsibilities so he had made sure to keep her occupied. He supplied her with blueprints of the entire base and a small team of Marines. She would plot out a course for them and they would run it to see if they could escape the base without detection. That way she and Daniel could stay in close proximity and she was kept busy while he dedicated himself to deciphering the Ancient book he'd found and cataloguing the artifacts.

Daniel and Vala had fallen into a very satisfying routine. They worked in separate offices in the same corridor everyday, breaking to have lunch and supper with the team. After supper they would hang out with the gang - Cam, Jack and Teal'c in particular who needed some excitement since they were stuck on paperwork everyday - and retiring to their room together at night. Waking up in each other's arms was something they had both come to cherish and it turns out it was the perfect way to start the day right, fiber-rich breakfast be damned.

Vala enjoyed working with the young marines, if somewhat solely on principle. She loved the idea that she was being paid to corrupt her former captor's employees. Despite that small ray of sunshine, the dull grey walls of the room were getting to her and she was more ready for the day to be over. A half-hour before two, her hero stuck his head into her "office" and she lit up at the sight.

"Are you busy?" Daniel asked, eyeing the many layouts spread out all over the room and the many muscular young men hanging on her every word...he hated Woolsey.

"No, not at all." Vala replied energetically, completely ignoring the four Marines she'd been instructing. Daniel noticed and smiled.

"I was wondering if you could finish early today, there's something I need to check out in the artifact room a few levels down so you'll need to come with me." Daniel explained apologetically, he didn't want to make it sound like his work was more important, he was just very excited about his discovery.

"Oh," Vala replied rather less enthusiastically, she had been looking forward to escaping work but he wanted to drag her down deeper into the belly of the academic beast.

"We could do it some other time." Daniel proposed, eyeing her dejected expression.

"No, no, it's fine." Vala replied quickly before muttering under her breath. "We wouldn't want to prolong it..."

"Okay." Daniel said with a small smile. "Well I'll let you finish up here, come and get me when you're ready." He wondered if it would be slightly neanderthalic to walk further into the room and oh-so innocently capture her lips sweetly...in front of the marines. It probably would be.

"Will do, darling." She said simply. Daniel nodded and left to return to his office much more reluctantly than he'd left it.

Vala rushed through her briefing and assigned the Marines to various runs before sending them off and fetching Daniel. When they arrived at the sealed room in which they stored the overflow of alien articles, Daniel made a beeline for a piece that seemed quite incongruous with the rest of the piles of gold and jewelry that set Vala's face alight with possibilities.

"Hello, Vala." A happy voice called from her left. She turned to see the person and let a small smile cover her face.

"Hello, Bill. How have you been?" She asked the short man.

"I've been just great, thank you. And how about you and Dr. Jackson? Still attached I see." Bill ask genially, pointing her gilded wrist.

"Indeed we are." Vala said quickly, not wanting to give him time to offer his help again. "What are you doing all the way down here in this dusty old basement?"

"Oh, well Dr. Jackson asked for a technician to be present." Dr. Lee explained without really explaining.

"Present for what?" Vala asked as she turned to join Daniel at his console-type artifact. "What is this, darling?" She asked, taking note of the awe in his eyes.

"I think that this is an intergalactic communication console, a way to speak to the Alterrans." He said in a rush of excitement.

"Am I too late?" Another voice called from the doorway.

"Cameron?" Vala called. "You want to play with Daniel's toys too, do you?" She asked, shooting an amused glance at Bill. As she spoke, General O'Neill and Teal'c stepped into the room as well.

"Full house, Daniel." She called but he was still focused on the markings on the console.

"If this is a chance to speak with the Ancients, I wanna be here for it. Besides, this can be counted as an official SG-1 mission, can't it?" Cameron asked the General.

"Sure, although Carter isn't here...and nobody's going anywhere, but sure." Jack replied. "I'm completely justified in being here since I'm the one whose above average genes are allowing this magic to happen."

"Your genes are not above average, O'Neill, simply more ancient." Teal'c intoned seriously, making Vala and Cam smirk.

"What are you implying?" Jack asked, keeping his hand from his now-white hair.

"Bill, is it ready?" Daniel interrupted the two.

"Oh um, well I suppose so. The device obviously has a power source and, uh, I don't think it's been depleted." Bill informed them, checking his monitor as they all gathered around the circular console.

"Okay," Daniel began, addressing the small crowd, "when I read this was a communication device, I realized the shape of the these recess spaces looked familiar." He reached for the counter next to the device and pulled a black oval stone. "These stones are actually an ancient form of communication device that links the users psychically allowing them to see through each others eyes. It appears that they're actually meant to be used in conjunction with this terminal."

"So what happens when you attach the stone?" Cameron asked.

"We're gonna find out." Daniel replied confidently. Bill's hand came up to interrupt him though.

"Ahh, these stones were originally set for General O'Neill and one Joe Spencer." He pointed out.

"The barber from Indiana." Daniel supplied, though it meant nothing to Vala.

"Yeah," Cameron replied, "weird guy." The rest of the team gave him a questioning look. "I read the file." He clarified.

"There are files?" Vala asked. If she was going to be staying in town for a while, not understanding these inside stories was going to get annoying.

"There are thousands of files." Teal'c replied. "It would take you many months to read them all."

"Oh." Vala pursed her lips in disappointment.

"Well yeah, well anyway, after a lot of tedious, although I must say ultimately very brilliant, uh, work, if I do say so myself, I was able to reset the stones." Dr. Lee finished with humbling hand gestures as if he felt his words were too proud.

"Don't they have to be activated by someone with the ancient gene?" Cameron asked again. "Same file."

"Are there audio or video versions of the files available?" Vala asked again hopefully.

"There are not." Teal'c dashed her hopes.

"That's what we thought at first," Bill answered Cam's question, "but no, like a lot of Ancient technology, the stones actually just need to be initialized."

"By someone with the gene." Cam supplemented. "That's a guess."

"No you're right," Bill assured him, "which these obviously have been." He pointed to the stones.

"I did that." Jack pointed at himself.

"You did _one_." Daniel retorted.

"That's half, Daniel. Fifty percent. How many have you activated?" Jack asked him smugly but Daniel just rolled his eyes impatiently, he wanted to start the experiment already.

"So," Cameron starting, his adventurous side hungrily eyeing the stones, "any one of us could...take the pony ride?"

"Well yeah," Daniel said quickly, possessively tightening his grip on the stone in his hand, "I figured that would be me. I was supposed to be on Atlantis by now so..."

"You can't keep milking that." Cameron argued. "Yeah you missed your flight but you got a girlfriend as a very nice consolation prize, don't you think that evens out the scales?"

Daniel winced internally as Vala looked at him expectantly.

"Well, yeah, of course." He answered quickly. "B-but I'm the only one who-who knows how to speak Ancient. It would be kind of useless to send anyone else if they could just stare at them and play Pictionary."

"He's got a point." Jack said, playing referee.

"Well no one's gonna make an argument against that," Cameron admitted, "you _are_ the world's foremost 'expert' on the Ancients." He said, actually drawing his hands up to make the bunny-ear quotation marks in the air. "But we got _two_ stones there." He said pointing at the lonely artifact on the counter that was suddenly snatched up by Vala.

"Yes, and this one's mine, thank you." She told him with a gloating smile.

"Excuse me, how do you figure that? Girlfriend status doesn't entitle you to shotgun on missions." Cam asked her with a frown.

"Well, Daniel and I _are_ linked." Vala explained, resting her elbow on Daniel's shoulder. "He's only _guessing_ that this device is for communication, what if it's a transporter of some kind and he gets whisked away and can't get back?"

"Actually," Bill interjected, trying to appear wise on the matter, "we have done a fair bit of research on this device and I can say with absolute-" He was cut off by Daniel and Vala's piercing gaze, "well, relative-", they nodded, "certainty...well look," he appealed to the rest of the audience, "we have studied devices like this for years and at some point we ultimately just have to _turn it on_."

There was a brief silence after Dr. Lee's passionate speech.

"Well I'm gonna give it a try." Daniel said with resolve, determined not to let anything else get in the way of investigating the possibility of communicating with the Ancients.

"Where he goes, I go." Vala reminded them with no trace of annoyance in her voice to even feign being bothered by the idea.

"I'm not going anywhere." Daniel countered needlessly.

"So you think." Vala argued skeptically.

"It's a _communication_ device." Daniel assured her.

"Ah, I'm gonna watch from the, uh, the observation room." Bill told them, pointing to the top chamber protected by reinforced glass on a higher level. With a glance at the device, then at Daniel and Vala, then at Dr. Lee, the other three members followed the stocky man into the blast-proof room with a reluctant "Good luck." from Cameron.

"So," Vala said, holding her stone and looking at the blue device, "what do we do?"

"Well, I'm guesing we just put these two stones in any two of these spots." Daniel mused, his sight also roaming the device.

"Any two." Vala repeated.

"Well there aren't any markings to indicate otherwise so...any two."

They shot a glance to the four who had just piled into the small room above them and tried to ignore Dr. Lee's slightly anxious demeanor.

"And..." Daniel said, marking the descent of his stone into the designated space.

"Wait!!" Vala cried, causing him to flinch back form the device.

"What?" Daniel asked, eyes wide in search of whatever had caused Vala to shout.

"No goodbye kiss?" Vala asked coquettishly making Daniel sigh deeply until his chin reached his chest.

"We're not going anywhere, Vala." He said again.

"And you've _never ever_ been wrong, have you?" She asked him, her shrewd gaze piercing through any attempt to deny her question.

Daniel sighed again but instead of answering her, he quickly bent down to give her a quick kiss and straightened himself again, ready with his stone.

"Ready?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"And willing." She winked back.

He grinned but kept his eyes on their stones as they pressed them into the grooves of the device. For a moment nothing happened. Then, the crystal that had been dulled with inactivity until that moment sprang into life, filling with energy and pulsing once as Daniel and Vala's bodies hit the ground in a dead faint.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel was saved from feeling the fall as his mind was ripped from his body the moment the crystal pulsed. He didn't feel the in-between moments and he'd never remember the experience; all he knew was the scary feeling of dissociating from his self and then being forcefully anchored against his will in an alien locale.

When he felt comfortable enough to open his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings and found with a bit of dread and much curiousity that he was no longer in the SGC, probably not even on Earth, but in a rustic home that looked straight out of Medieval times. His eyes were wide as they took in the ancient decor and materials, and his hands itched to hold every new item his gaze landed on.

"Well now I wish we'd placed a bet on it." A familiarly husky voice called to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know I have little right to ask for it considering, but please review? The next chapter, as I said, is already written but I'm going to try to pace myself to 2-3 chapters a week like I did when I started.


	19. Walk A Mile In My Shoes

**Title: **Being Found**  
Author:** Milena D.**  
Rating:** M**  
Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way ;)

**SPOILERS:** Up to Memento Mori (10x08).

**Summary:** What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after Prometheus Unbound, before any of Season 9?

**Author's Note:** Oops, a few hours after Thursday...still better than eight months, no?

**Author's Note #2: **All my thanks to Susan for beta-ing this chapter!

**Author's Note #3:** It's come to my attention that I actually haven't informed you all of the path this fic is going to take so this rejoining of the canon eps can seem a little jarring. The plan was always to essentially "recreate" the time between PU and S9 to take a different path once the timelines were back in synch. From here on end I'll be covering most Vala episodes until Memento Mori (10x08) where it will end. Hope that's okay with everyone! :D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 19: Walk a mile in my shoes...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel spun around and was met with the sight of Vala in a very form-enhancing peasant dress. He sighed in relief that they had actually had the good fortune to arrive in the same place and crossed the room to be near her but as he moved, the reflection in the mirror caught him off-guard. He almost greeted the person until he realized that it was his own reflection or rather, the man staring back at him was wearing the same clothes and moving with him. The body's build was much leaner than his and the facial characteristics were younger and skinnier than his own but it obeyed his mind's every command. As Vala drew closer, he realized that the same body-switching phenomenon applied to her, the woman beside him in the mirror was shorter, chubbier and blonde.

"I think...I think we're in their bodies." Daniel said distractedly as his mind worked to provide them with answers.

"Well I gathered that much." She said, lifting a single eyebrow as she tested this alien body's cleavage in the mirror. "How can we see each other but not ourselves?"

"I think," Daniel started, tearing his away away from Vala and back onto their reflections, " that our consciousnesses have been transferred into these peoples' bodies because the stones are bonded to these people...but the Kor Mak bracelets connect us to each other so maybe...maybe the bracelets don't connect our bodies but our consciousnesses together."

"So," Vala replied, playing with the reflection's blonde hair, "it's a good thing I came with you."

"Um, yeah I suppose it is." He agreed. "If you had stayed on Earth - assuming this isn't Earth - then you would have been left with my body but my consciousness would have been out of reach and so the bracelets would have worked their magic and..."

"And we'd be dead." Vala finished smartly.

"Right." Daniel pushed that thought out of his head and left the mirror to investigate their surroundings.

"Well, you're lucky my sharply refined instincts alerted me to the fact that the device was a transporter and not a communicator." Vala gloated smugly. Daniel narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"You didn't not that for sure, you were just guessing too." Daniel pointed out. "And since our bodies haven't been transported and we're simply interacting with these bodies like we would any interface, it really is a communication device."

"Darling," she returned patronizingly, "do you see the walls of the SGC around us?"

"Well, no but..."

"And why don't you?" She asked him rhetorically, ignoring him as he rolled his eyes. "Because they aren't there. We are experiencing a completely different room in what's likely to be a completely different planet, ergo we've been moved or 'been transported'."

Daniel was about to make his rebuttal when she switched topics on him.

"Do you suppose these people are in our bodies at the moment?" Vala mused, picking up various objects and inspecting them before replacing them carelessly. There wasn't much of value, it seemed.

"It's possible." Daniel said before looking very concentrated. Vala watched him curiously for a moment, wondering if she should stay quiet or try to break him out of whatever mind-task he'd entered into. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he pursed his lips.

"Well, if this person is still in his body he's being very quiet. Can you communicate with your body's consciousness?" he asked her. Vala was quiet a moment as she mentally called out to anyone else inhabiting her body but she heard nothing in reply.

"No, just me in here."

Daniel nodded.

"I think it's likely that they were transferred into our bodies when we entered theirs." He concluded. "I hope we didn't catch them in the middle of something..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on Earth, Carolyn and her medical team had arrived on the scene in Hazmat suits and had promptly ushered everyone back out after they'd been declared unaffected. Only Dr. Lee was allowed to stay since as the leading technician involved with the device, Jack, Cam and Teal'c were forced to watch their friends from the observation room. For Carolyn, the sight of Daniel and Vala lying crumpled on the floor had taken her aback for a moment but she bit down on her emotions and called forward her medical professionalism, forcing herself to treat them as she would any patients...and almost succeeding.

The nurses quickly set up two movable beds in the room and lifted their patients onto them before changing them out of their normal clothes and into medical scrubs. Diagnostic equipment was wheeled into the room and the unconscious pair were hooked up to start taking readings.

"Blood pressure and heart rate are normal. Pupils are slightly dilated." Carolyn informed the room from Daniel's bedside. "Now we're sure this is because of the device? I was told that the bracelets could render them unconscious as well."

As much as Bill hated to have had a part in the couple's misfortune, he was sure the device was at fault...he just didn't know how.

"The reaction was virtually instantaneous when the device was activated." He told her as she approached his monitor. "Anyway, there's no discernible energy raise and no measurable radiation being emitted so..."

"And we found no contagions." Carolyn added with frustration. "Alright," she removed the bulky Hazmat head gear and addressed the men in the observation room, "I wanna get an EEG going but my first impression here is that they're in some kind of sleep state." She offered them. It wasn't a diagnosis but at least they didn't have to worry about this being fatal according to the preliminary data.

"Maybe we should disconnect the stones." Cam suggested from the other side of the glass, feeling oddly guilty for begrudging Vala for stealing his spot on this mission now that she and Jackson were lying unconscious on the med beds below him.

"Uh, for all we know, this could be perfectly normal." Bill piped after he'd removed his own awkward head gear. "I mean, this could be the way the device actually works."

"And could we give me more time here before we go messing around with that thing anymore?" Carolyn asked with a slight edge. No matter what she did, these people kept putting Vala back in an infirmary bed and she didn't appreciate it, both as a doctor and her friend.

"I wouldn't call it messing around." Bill tried to defend himself but quieted under her dark look.

"Look, for all we know, disconnecting the stones could put them in further jeopardy." Carolyn shot back, putting her foot down and not even waiting for a response before returning to her patients.

Cam sighed and shared an uneasy look with Teal'c as General O'Neill returned from his phone call.

"Well, Jackson's Law has struck again." He said, moving back to the vigilant guard they were keeping from the observation room's window.

"Sam's busy, sir?" Cam asked dejectedly. They all appreciated Bill's efforts but somehow they would all feel better with Sam on hand.

"Carter's not even on the base." Jack said slightly frustrated. "There was a bit of a meltdown at Area 51 and she was rushed over. She's highly in demand all over the place apparently."

"But these are her friends, shouldn't that take priority?" Cam returned, breeching the line of formality with the esteemed General for the first time. Jack noted it but didn't seem put out.

"Apparently keeping the world from blowing up under us because some scientist in a basement touched something he shouldn't have is slightly higher up on the scale." Jack replied, understanding where Carter was truly needed but still not happy about it.

Cam and Teal'c were quiet and they all returned their attention to their friends, lying prone below them until something occurred to the Colonel.

"Isn't it 'Murphy's Law', sir?" Cam questioned.

"We thought this fit better." Jack said, his eyes taking in the very reason for the name change.

"I've only known the guy a few months but even I can agree with that." Cam agreed half-jokingly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you suppose their names are?" She asked him rhetorically.

"Harrid and Salis." Daniel replied, surprising her.

"How do you know that?" Daniel's blue eyes darted quickly away before resigning himself to sharing his discovery.

"Oh, 'cause it, um, says so...right here," he turned, pointing at the plaque on the wall he had run from earlier. "It says," he started, his finger guiding his translation, "'this is the...fwefehs...home of Harrid and Salis Cicero."

"Wait, I missed that." Vala said, narrowing her eyes in amused suspicion, pointing to the part in the translation he'd skipped. "You mumbled it."

"No I didn't." he shot back quickly, trying desperately to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Well you said something that I couldn't understand..." Vala pressed, looking up at him inquisitively, her eyes alight with merriment.

"Well I didn't say it 'cause I don't really know what it means so I didn't wanna say it out loud 'cause I... know what it means..." He blurted out, his words almost a jumble because of the speed at which he spewed them out. Vala recognized this tactic as Daniel's defense mechanism against embarrassment and coupled with the red hue creeping up his neck and his wild gesturing, he had never looked so flustered.

"Well, go on." She encouraged him as she would a child.

"Nuptial!" He finally exclaimed, his eyes locked on a point high above her head. "It means 'nuptial'."

Vala almost burst out laughing.

"As in we're-"

"Married." Daniel cut her off, determined to see the embarrassment through. His eyes were now lower, trained on a spot near her hip on the wall beside them. Vala pressed her lips together to keep from outright laughing but she couldn't hide her dancing eyes.

"Well...won't Jack just be thrilled to hear about this" She teased him with a positively mischievous look.

"What? No, no he wont." Daniel denied unsuccessfully, his head shaking back and forth and his brow impossibly furrowed above his closed eyes. "Jack wouldn't even care. I know. I know him."

"I'm sure you do." She patronized him with a loving pat on the cheek, his blue eyes still closed and his head bent forward in defeat.

cu

He felt her hand leave his cheek and heard her walk around him but Daniel didn't move from his position by the plaque until she spoke next and his heart nearly stopped beating.

"Isn't it funny how the universe keeps throwing Goa'uld hosts and marriages at you?" Vala toyed with him from a distance.

Daniel was left rooted to the spot, his jaw nearly to the floor as he tried to decipher the many possible meanings of her words as he had the Ancient plaque. Unfortunately, Vala-ese wasn't nearly so easy to translate.

"Aren't you coming out to explore, darling?" Vala's voice, still tinged with humour, called to him from the doorway.

"Ah, yeah, coming." He said, trying to push aside his confusion. Finally his legs agreed to listen to him and he moved towards her. When he reached his perplexing companion, he saw that her humour had faded and been replaced with confusion.

"This isn't quite what I imagined when I pictured a civilization of gate builders." Vala remarked after making sure the door to "their" house was locked. Instead of being surrounding by mind-boggling technology as they might have expected, Daniel and Vala had stepped out onto a cobblestone street lined with hut-housed merchants and trafficked by wheelbarrows.

"No..." Daniel concurred lowly, spinning around to take in the full sights of the village. "Something tells me these aren't the same people who built spaceships capable of traveling the universe."

"Above the sun! Harrid! Salis!" Came a cry from a bridge above their heads. A lanky, dark-haired man stood waving at them enthusiastically.

"What?" Vala murmured softly to Daniel as she adopted a wide grin in response.

"Uhhh, I think that means 'good morning'." He ventured a guess, raising his hand as the other man had and returning the greeting while Vala attempted to smile politely and demurely. She knew most civilizations at this level of enlightenment weren't big on women taking charge and the woman by the dark-haired man's side hadn't spoken a word yet...then again, judging by the cleavage her dress offered, maybe they'd taken a different approach to the Medieval ages.

"Why didn't you just say 'good morning'?" Vala murmured, her lips not losing her smile.

"I think he's speaking Ancient, I think the communicator is translating for us so..." He whispered back to her.

"It's a transporter, and I couldn't read the sign." She pointed out.

"Maybe it only works for spoken languages." Before he could think on it further, the neglected stranger interrupted him.

"See you at prostration!" He said gaily.

"Prostration it is!" Daniel replied instinctively. Vala echoed the sentiment and the stranger and the woman accompanying him left. Vala then pressed herself into Daniel's side, a hand on his back and the other roaming his chest.

"So what do you want to do, Harrid? Or is it Salis?" She asked, idly wondering how she could get tingles when Daniel put his arm around her since it wasn't actually his arm.

"We should probably explore the place, try to act as normal as possible...by their standards." He suggested, noticing the strange looks he and Vala were getting, no doubt for their display of intimacy. He pushed her gently away and bent his arm so she could take it.

"Off we go." Vala mock-enthused. They walked the cobblestone path for a few moments in silence, both of them realizing that this really wasn't the place they'd meant to end up in.

"I think he was looking at me when he said 'Harrid'." Daniel mentioned as they nodded to an old woman who smiled at them.

"Oh please," Vala scoffed, "he was looking at me the whole time." Daniel frowned, trying to remember the exact situation and tightened his grip on her, missing her grin as she ducked her head sideways.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours later, Vala was wondering how big of a scene she would make if she were to leap up from her position, tackle the pompously chanting man to the ground, and make him eat every page out of his cursed book. She couldn't be the only one who hated him at the moment, she might even get a reward for freeing these people from this endless torture.

Not long into their pleasant stroll as a married couple, they had noticed that the crowds were all converging in front of a kind of temple. Playing the average citizens, they'd decided to blend in and kneel with the others like good sheep. They'd spotted the dark-haired man and the woman from earlier so they assumed that this must be "prostration", not that the genuflexing didn't give it away.

The first hour had been a mark of pride for Vala. The pudgy man in the luxurious robes went on and on about some gods that could save or kill them and, having had the inside scoop on godliness, she couldn't quite feign enthusiasm for these ones. Despite that, she'd kept quiet and as motionless as possible, proving to herself and the world that she was capable of some patience. That first hour ended though and the second had been spent cursing herself for getting into this mess as she tried to surreptitiously stretch the aching muscles of her legs and back.

The third hour had been spent cursing Daniel. This was entirely his fault. If he hadn't gotten attached to her by getting his wrist in the way of the bracelets, she wouldn't have had to come. Her mind at this point was quite happy to ignore the fact that she would have come even if she hadn't been linked to him. She could see his eyes were closed from her position beside her and she put all of her energy into glaring at him sideways, determined to make him uncomfortable under her violent gaze. It didn't work.

In the fourth hour, she had taken an inventory of her possessions and started planning. If she slipped her headband off, could she somehow hang herself with it? How about Daniel? How about the sanctimonious lout torturing the village? Wasn't there some kind of law against mass torture? She'd been prosecuted for less during her time as Qetesh's host. Sure she'd made people worship her but not like this...she'd be more than happy to light a candle in the name of whoever they were supposed to be praying to. Or the chickens!! There had been chickens in the town square earlier, why not turn to a good old animal sacrifice? If she were still possessed by a god, she'd take tangible tributes over hours of worshipping any day! It was a good deal, the Ori would be foolish not to take it.

In the fifth hour, her mind went blank. She was too tired and too uncomfortable under the harsh beat of the sun on her back to think anymore. Her mind slipped into peaceful emptiness and that was probably the point at which she'd fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Daniel was jostling her to wake her up, mumbling something about getting out of there before the priest tried to shake their hands.

Somehow they'd made it back to Harrid and Salis's home and made their way upstairs to what appeared to be their bedroom.

"Oh...my..."

"Don't say it!" Vala warned the tired man whose head lay on her lap, she'd heard enough talk of 'gods' to last her several lifetimes.

Daniel simply groaned and took a moment to rest. They'd done a shallow investigation of the house on their way upstairs but nothing had explained why they were in this village - Ver Ager, as a plaque near the town hallor in these bodies. When they'd reached the bedroom, the call of the bed had been too loud for Vala to resist and she had kicked her shoes off before jumping onto the lumpy mattress. She'd stretched languorously and her sigh of satisfaction had pulled Daniel from the closet he was searching to join her.

Vala thread her fingers through his hair, wondering again why she felt Daniel's attributes and not the man in whose body he resided. She knew the texture of Daniel's hair and her fingers recognized it on this head.

"Have you tried leaving her body?" Daniel mumbled into the fabric of her heavy skirt before sitting back on his folded legs. Vala lifted her eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, Daniel, prostration was just so riveting, I never wanted to leave." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I tried too, nothing happened." He sighed, learning his elbows on the edge of the bed. "I guess we'll have to hope that Harrid and Salis know about this stuff and will be able to tell the guys to...unplug us from each other."

"What if Harrid and Salis aren't in our bodies but just here and just repressed?" Vala posed darkly. "The others might already have tried to get us back, we've been gone a long time... Maybe we're stuck here."

"Let's hope not." Daniel said, looking very disturbed at the idea.

"It's not all bad, darling." Vala said brightly as Daniel got up and kept investigating the room.

"How do you figure?" he asked distractedly.

"Well we can see each other, feel each other..." The change in her voice made him turn around to see her smirking at him. "We're literally on the other end of the galaxy of anyone we know, why not use this alone time to our advantage?" Vala winked at him and patted the mattress beside her. As she did, she felt a lump that seemed out of place with the mattress's consistency. Leaning over, she put her hand between the layers of the bed and pulled out a book that looked disgustingly similar to the ones the villagers had held while they chanted.

"Vala," Daniel said tiredly, "these aren't even our bodies, that would be way too creepy."

"Nonsense, darling, it would be like any other time...unless you want to use the mirrors." She teased him distractedly as she flipped through the book, finding something very interesting in the pages.

"No, Vala." Daniel said firmly, opening and closing drawers.

"Fine," she replied, hiding her grin with a long-suffering sigh, "I suppose we could just study this."

Daniel turned around to see the book in her hand and had the same reaction as she did.

"Yeah, I think I've seen all I want of that, thanks."

"Really?" Vala pressed, opening the book and holding it out to him. "I don't remember these being mentioned in the chanting, do you?"

Daniel turned around again and the harassed expression on his face lifted as his eyes took in the stones hidden in the book.

"Is it just me or do these look familiar?" Vala mused rhetorically, picking one up as Daniel took the other.

"So Harrid and Salis had stones like ours. They were probably connected to these ones like we are to ours which explains why we are in their bodies...kind of." Daniel thought aloud, his brow wrinkling as he tried to piece together their significance. "Since they were connected to the stones that brought us to their bodies, they must be in our bodies through the same connection."

"But these stones aren't connected to a device like ours were." Vala pointed out.

"Right...so they didn't travel to us, we just travelled to them." Daniel concluded, his eyes latching onto hers for confirmation.

"So they aren't in our bodies." Vala concluded.

"No." He wondered where they were then, either in a limbo created by the device or trapped inside their own bodies, watching aliens use them without their permission or control. He wondered briefly if this was how it felt to be a Goa'uld using a host. He could ask Vala but his academic interest was outmatched by his need to keep her horrible past as far away from her as he could.

"So there are no consciousnesses inhabiting our own bodies at the present time." Vala continued, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Right."

"Somehow that's more disturbing than the thought of an alien presence taking over my body." Vala confessed with a shudder. The idea of her body lying lifeless somewhere chilled her.

Before they could dwell any longer on their predicament, the sound of someone pounding on the door downstairs reached them. Their eyes flit from the door of the room to each other before getting up and quickly yet cautiously making their way downstairs. Daniel opened the door a crack and was met with the sight of the portly man who had whispered nonsensical things about a meeting at the hour of Bligh before Prostration. The man looked frantically behind him before rushing into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Thank those full of value!" He exclaimed, the relief evident in his voice, more so in his eyes. "I was worried when you did not meet me."

Daniel wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation and wished more than ever that he was able to communicate with his host.

"Uh-Yes...sorry about that." He replied as sincerely as possible.

"Why did you not meet me?" The flustered man reproached them with a hint of concern before noticing something amiss with the picture before him. "Why are you not sharing leaves with the Administrator's wife?" He questioned Vala, catching her off-guard like Daniel.

"I...forgot..." She replied uncertainly. The man did not look appeased at her answer. If possible, he looked even more agitated.

"We are already suspected, we must not alter our behaviour!" He rebuked her.

"Suspected of what?" Daniel asked, stepping closer to the man to shift the his attention away from Vala.

"Harrid, what ails you?" The villager pressed, stepping back a bit. "Did I not know better I would fear you were trying to entrap me!"

"No!" Daniel replied quickly. "We-we wouldn't dream of-of-of-"

"Entrap you how?" Vala asked cautiously from behind him.

"Stop this! Please!" The panicked man stepped towards her, supplicating with a hint of anger.

"Okay, you know what?" Daniel stepped in, his hand raised to stop the stranger. "Uh...would you, would you please sit?" He asked the man, pointing to the nearby table. After a long moment of hesitation, the alien man complied and slowly sank into the nearest chair. He did not relax in it though, he stayed poised to jump out at the first sign of danger. Daniel and Vala approached the table as well, both sitting - Daniel on a chair and Vala on the table beside him - trying hard to look as non-threatening as possible.

"My name is Daniel Jackson and I am inside the mind of Harrid." Daniel began. Vala winced at how ludicrous it sounded but didn't interrupt.

"I am able to speak...through him...by the use of a communication technology that we believe was first constructed and used by a race known as the Alterrans." He continued, sounding very much like a lecturer.

The man sitting before them look stupefied, his eyes impossibly wide and blinking slowly from Daniel to Vala, all the while remaining completely silent.

"And I'm Vala," she jumped in with what she hoped was a disarming smile, "Vala Mal Doran."

Still the man remained quiet but the emotions on his face spoke volumes. He was amazed, disbelieving, curious, happy, and none of those emotions made sense to the situation.

"How you doing?" Daniel asked, feeling bad for the man.

"By the stars," the stranger breathed, looking alive once more, "forgive me, I am Fannis."

Vala's hand squeeze Daniel's shoulder and he looked back at her, both relieved that he believed them. After that, their experience of this strange world no longer seemed so unnerving and scary. They weren't alone anymore, not separated by hundreds of years worth of skepticism and devout religious belief. Fannis told them about this place, their "gods" and the underground network but soon ushered Vala out the door, imparting in them the importance of keeping up appearances.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Daniel asked her quietly as he saw her to the door.

"It's not that far Daniel, Fannis said two streets down and then a left. I have a fantastic sense of direction." She boasted.

"That's not what I meant." He replied, the thought of being separated in this strange place was unnerving before they knew their host bodies were part of an underground meant to uproot the local gods whose powers were tried, tested and terminal.

"I'll be fine." Vala assured him, laying a comforting hand on his chest. "I'll sip some tea, get all the local gossip and be back just in time for you and Fannis to have figured out how to get us home."

"Alright." Daniel sighed, attempting a small smile. He moved around her to open the door but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Too creepy for a goodbye kiss?" Vala beckoned him, effectively breaking the somber mood. Daniel broke into a smile against his will.

"Yes, too creepy." He replied before picking up her hand and kissing the back.

"Daniel Jackson, are you trying to make me jealous?" She balked, mouth open wide in horror.

"What?" He returned quickly, completely baffled. He'd done what she wanted him to.

"Kissing another woman right in front of me. Didn't even have the decency to do it behind my back." She jokingly chastised him loudly, garnering Fannis's attention. Daniel closed his eyes and let out a breathy laugh before reaching around her again, opening the door and pushing her through.

"Be good." He teased her. She turned around and winked at him as she walked away.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Daniel shook his head, smiling as he closed the door and moved back to the table.

"You were married not long ago." Fannis stated more than asked. Daniel let out a strangled "ha" as he walked past the table and into the kitchen area where he had seen a pitcher of water and glasses earlier.

"No, no, Vala and I aren't married." He denied, realizing that this was the first time he was faced with defining his relationship to Vala in private terms. To General Landry and anyone else concerned at the SGC, his relationship was a series of connections between a pseudo-refugee and an employee. He'd never had to say anything to the guys really, it had happened right in front of them. But here, Fannis, a man completely unattached to his life was inquiring as if he and Vala were just two ordinary people he'd met one day.

"We're...we've recently um-become a...attached...romantically." He said, not quite being able to keep his eyes on Fannis's bearded face, instead eyeing the dark curls atop his head. Why was he always a stuttering mess when it came to talking about his personal life? Fannis suppressed an amused smile at Daniel's countenance and nodded.

"It is interesting that you should be brought to Harrid and Salis's bodies, you know they are-"

"Married, yes, I know." Daniel cut him off nervously. "Vala already had her fun pointing that out to me."

Fannis's eyes betrayed his mirth, no doubt he and Vala would have a lot of fun getting to know each other. Why was it that everyone in his life seemed to side with her in getting him as embarrassed as possible? Before Fannis could continue on this tangent, Daniel brought the pitcher and chalice-like cups to the table, wiped them clean and poured them both a glass of water.

"So tell me about these Ori and your mission against them." He asked of Fannis as they settled in at the table for a long talk.

Less than an hour later, Daniel had learned that the Ori were definitely not the Ancients playing Gods if their description was anything to go by. He'd also learned of how the Ori and Priors enforced their values and rules on the people of this and many other villages, probably on many different worlds. The more he heard, the more Daniel wished Vala was at his side and that they'd found a way home. He wasn't nearly done with his research or mission but the inability to get trusted help or back-up was making him nervous.

As it turns out, the nervousness was completely justified. As Daniel had begun telling Fannis about the Ancients and how humans had come to be on Earth, a commotion outside drew them both to the window.

"A crowd gathers at the arra." Fannis said nervously, watching the masses move in the direction of the structure that had seen much horror done to innocent people.

"That's an altar?" Daniel guessed, trying to get a better view outside. Fannis turned around, his dark eyes full of anxiety and fear.

"I cannot be seen with you." Fannis told him. He probably meant that he should leave but Daniel was already halfway to the door. There was a heavy sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach and he need to find Vala before he started panicking.

Daniel rushed out the rushed and shoved his way past throngs of villagers, rarely excusing himself when he got a little rough. He got to the crowd's focal point, the strange circular cement structure that almost looked like a waterless fountain and there he saw sight that chilled the blood in his veins - the Administrator. Where was his wife? Where was Vala? And why was he chanting sermons from the book of the Ori so ominously? All of his questions were answered when the voice he longed to hear cut through the speech.

"Let go of me!" The angry, husky voice made Daniel's heart soar freely with relief but the words turned it into a lead weight of crushing dread.

"Get your hands off me!" She demanded and then her figure emerged from the crowd, two strong men holding an arm each, dragging her protesting body into the circle of the altar.

"Vala!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm going away until Monday so the next chapter should be up around Tuesday. Please review!


	20. I'm Sorry

**Title**: Being Found  
**Author**: Milena D.  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure, etc. Daniel/Vala all the way! ;)  
**SPOILERS**: Up to Memento Mori.

**Summary**: What if Daniel and Vala had been reunited soon after Prometheus Unbound, before any of Season 9 happened? How would their lives have unfolded then?

**Author's Note #1**: Sorry, again, I'm a few hours late of my self-appointed deadline but I was under a lot of pressure to make this chapter great since the last one experienced a huge drop in reviews. Hopefully this one is more worthy!

**Author's Note #2**: I just wanted to clear something up. I think I might have scared a lot of readers away when I wrote that I would be following the seasons from now on. I'm not actually going episode-by-episode, script-by-script, the last chapter was just a necessary fluke to get to where I needed D/V to go. I'm going to pick certain key events but otherwise it's a totally different story than what you saw on tv, I promise!

**Author's Note #3:** Unending thanks to Susan for her completely honest beta-ing that brought you the quality you're reading today!

oooooooooooooooooooo  
Chapter 20: I'm Sorry  
oooooooooooooooooooo

"Let go of me!" Those weren't the words he wanted to hear.

"Get your hands off me!" She demanded as her figure emerged from the crowd, two strong men holding an arm each, dragging her protesting body into the circle.

"Vala!"

Vala's head snapped up when she heard his voice and she stopped struggling for a half second before starting again with renewed vigour while the Administrator droned on in the background.

"Daniel!" She yelled for him, trying to wrench her arm from the thug on her right while kicking the one on her left. Daniel forced himself to calm down and not lung forward and have at the men manhandling Vala into the arra.

"What happened?" He asked her over the Administrator's pontification. The sooner he could apologize to whoever she'd wronged, the sooner they'd take their hands off her and the less people he'd have to maim. Before she had a chance to reply, the men holding Vala forced her roughly to her knees on the rough concrete and lifted metal shackles to her wrists.

"Hey!" Daniel cried out at them. He darted forward to help her but two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back into the crowd. "What are you doing?" Daniel struggled against them as a burning hot fear spread through his body.

"Harrid," the cold and monotone voice of the Administrator called to him, "stand back. Salis has been overcome."

"What? No! She hasn't! If you'd just let me explain!" The man didn't pay him any mind as he returned to his sermon.

"Listen to me!" Daniel pleaded before an arm slid around his neck to pull him back, effectively quieting him against his will.

The Administrator watched him be taken away with dispassionate eyes before turning back to Vala, chained to the altar as the village watched from the outer rim. Daniel tried to beat down the swelling terror he felt but it wasn't happening.

"Fear not," the preacher said, "for the Ori see all," he turned to the villagers to make sure his message was heard, "outside and within. If your heart is pure and your devotion unwavering, they will protect you."

Vala scoffed and rolled her eyes but even from his distance, she knew Daniel would be able to see the fear she tried to disguise with insolence. She had fought against her captors every inch of the way but the moment the cold manacles had snapped together around her wrists, she had felt a familiar numbness overcome her. She could see Daniel struggling to reach her but it didn't register, neither did the preacher's chanting. Her mind was taking over completely to protect her like it had learned to. It stamped out any feelings of anxiety and dulled her senses to keep her from the impending pain, whatever form it might take this time.

It wasn't working as well as she had expected though, her mind was still screaming muted things at her as if urging her to react. From somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she could hear herself talking to Carolyn.

_"Look, torture isn't exactly a rarity in my life. The first time, I broke down, the second time too. The third time? Not so much. Now I've lost count but I've learned that I can't waste time crying over my troubles or my life will be reduced to pain and its aftermath with no time for anything else."_

Exactly. This was just another notch on her belt of pain, there was nothing special about it. So why wasn't her mind calming as it should?

"They will cleanse your being and you will be taken to be with them forever." The Administrator proclaimed.

Outside the altar, Daniel's body had acquired several new bruises and his throat burned from his struggle with the villagers so he calmed for a moment to try to find another way out. He looked into the arra and was struck with disbelief. Vala was just sitting there! She seemed to only be half-listening to what the Administrator was saying but she wasn't exactly using the rest of her concentration on any visible struggle. She wasn't pulling on the chains, she wasn't picking the locks, she wasn't searching her surroundings for something with which to fight back. She looked...resigned, as if this was routine for her.

All-consuming dread pierced through his very last defenses as he realized that it was. It filled his every limb until he was almost glad the brutish villagers were holding onto him because his legs might not support him. He had seen her mangled body when they rescued her from Plitis, had helped heal her wounds, her scars, but he wasn't prepared for this, he never could be.

"If not, let the fire burn you down to the ground and lay you in the dust." Oh God. Please let that be a metaphor, please let that be a metaphor.

"Fire?" Vala echoed uncertainly, her mind reawakening after its failed entrance into dormancy.

The Administrator motioned to a man near the other end of the structure and a basin of oil was lit from the torch he carried. Vala's eyes went wide and Daniel grew cold as the flames licked the tops of the basin and grew proudly higher.

"Hallowed are the Ori." The heartless man pronounced, ending his sermon.

The basin was tipped over and the burning oil was delivered into the maze-like crevices of the arra, followed by the eyes of everyone in attendance. Something buckled inside of Daniel and cleanly snapped under the pressure of his mounting fear. He let his instincts take over and smashed his fist into the face of the man on his right, head-butted the one on his left before turning and kicking away the man who had held his throat. The millisecond he was free, he was at a dead-run for the altar.

"Vala!" The hoarse shout was ripped from his lips but succeeded in diverting her attention away from the approaching flames

"Daniel." She all but mumbled back, still at war with her defense mechanisms. Luckily, her turmoil turned to clarity the moment his face cleared in front of her. His eyes were mad with fear, his light brown hair was messed from his fight with the villagers and his strong jaw was clenched in suppressed anger. He was the reason she couldn't just submerge her consciousness like usual and accept her fate. She couldn't accept it, she didn't want to die. She had people - friends - now, she had...she had her Daniel. And her Daniel was currently crouched down beside her, frantically trying to pull apart the manacles.

"Check the other one." He ordered her brusquely, throwing a worried glance sideways to the nearing flames. He should have been looking behind him though because his previous captors were hot on his heels with reinforcements and the pack swooped down on Daniel before he could he even noticed their presence.

"Daniel!" she yelled, instinctively reaching out to help him. She caught his free hand and held on for dear life, both of them fearing what would happen should they let go. Eventually though, five villagers were no match for Vala and their hands were ripped apart.

"Val-oomph" Daniel's voice was muffled by a firm hand across his mouth and a fist in the stomach. Despite the physical oppressions against him, Daniel could see the fire getting ever closer to Vala, so close that the smoke was partially obscuring her from his view. He needed to tell her to fight the restraints, to get out of there.

Thankfully, though Daniel didn't know it, Vala had already come to this conclusion and she'd been pulling at the chains since he'd been taken away, kicking the cement altar they were anchored to, and had spit on her wrists to try to slip them through the narrow holes. It was all for naught, she was anchored to the rapidly burning arra and now the panic was setting in.

She couldn't die, not now. She hadn't survive unspeakable horrors for life to lead her to her first real family only to die a few months later. She refused! She tried the chains again, she tried to break her hand to fit it through but the manacles were taking most of the force of impact against the altar. She frantically searched her limited surroundings, doggedly ignoring the encroaching flames before her eyes unwittingly landed on Daniel.

It was almost painful to watch. He was completely strapped down by the villagers, she doubted he could even breathe with one of their hands partially covering his mouth and nose, but he was still fighting back, his eyes desperate as they locked onto hers. She wanted so much to promise him it would be alright, that she'd be fine and they'd leave this horrible place together. That they'd go home, make love and go to sleep together. That tomorrow would be a new day and they'd eventually forget this ever happened.

...but as the burning oil crossed the final threshold and she had to leap over the altar to avoid it, she knew that that tomorrow would never exist for them. She'd never see his face again, would never kiss him or hold him again. And selfishly, she was glad she was the one dying because she knew she'd never survive watching him be burned alive.

A strangled half-moan, half-scream escaped Daniel as the flames she'd skirted around finally caught the hem of her dress. She hissed in pain and tried to shoo the fire off but she knew it was futile, there was nowhere to run. Vala looked up at Daniel one last time, tears almost completely obscuring the last thing she would ever see. Irrationally, she wished he wasn't crying. More than anything else, she wanted to see him smile at her just one last time, that smile that was reserved only for her. She didn't want to see him cry now.

Vala gasped with pain and was forced to her knees as the flames attacked her flesh.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before the pain became too excruciating to form coherent words. She knew there was no way Daniel had heard her but she'd needed to say it.

Daniel had stopped believing in any higher powers other than the Ancients years ago but that didn't stop him from appealing to anyone who might be listening. Please, God. Don't do this, don't take her from me. Please! Don't take her from me!

And then, in one horrific moment, the flames shot up and engulfed her screaming form in a pillar of white hot fire. Daniel clamped his eyes shut and shook his head. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. She was still screaming, he could hear her. If she was still screaming than she was still alive. This wasn't happening.

But then, the screaming stopped. It was so sudden that Daniel's head shot up, desperate to believe that someone or something had intervened and saved them.

"No." He moaned thickly through the hand on his mouth, hot tears pouring steadily out of his eyes. All he could focus on was the deafening roar of the flames still attacking Vala. That, and her silence. He couldn't breathe, he was hyperventilating. His heart was pounding in his ears and he willed it to stop completely, to end this pain.

She wasn't gone. She wasn't dead. It wasn't possible. Why make him fall in love with her just to take her away

ooooooooooooooooooo

"She's in v-fib! Code Blue!" Carolyn cried suddenly as the readings on Vala's monitor spike dramatically. Her nurses knew the drill and the crash cart was at Vala's side in a moment. "Charging to 200."

Cam couldn't believe this was happening. He should be the one laying there, this should have been his mission. He pulled out his weapon and cocked it, aiming it at the device that had their friends trapped against their will.

"Mitchell?" Jack questioned cautiously.

"Woah! No, no! Don't shoot!" Bill cried, shielding the device with his body. Cam tried to aim around him but the little man followed his weapon.

"Get out of the way!" He ordered him harshly. He could feel the General and Teal'c standing behind him, whether out of support or to hold him back in case he did something stupid, he didn't really care.

"You can't, you don't know what will happen!" Bill yelled back.

"It's killing her! Move!"

"You might cause a surge, you could kill them both!" Bill argued, trying to appeal to the Colonel's rational side. "You could detonate the power source and kill all of us, now, come on!"

"Clear!" Carolyn shouted and they all turned to see Vala chest surge up with the force of the paddles. The monitor showed no improvement.

"Charge to 250!" Carolyn ordered. "Clear!"

Again there was no change in Vala but Daniel's monitor was spiking in a very troubling way as well.

"Charge to 300! Clear!"

Daniel's eyes were moving rapidly and his whole body seemed to silently scream at them to wake him up, to rescue him from whatever horror he was experiencing on the other side.

"Charge to 360! Clear!"

The steady whine of Vala's heart rate monitor drew his attention away from Daniel.

"Shouldn't she be responding by now?" Cam asked his superior. General O'Neill didn't answer him and he knew that spoke volumes.

"Still in V-Fib, charging again." Carolyn said loudly, her eyes betraying her anxiety. "Clear!" She pressed the recharged paddles to Vala's chest and let the electric charge course through her again. The monitor didn't change. Carolyn grit her teeth together and ordered the nurse to charge again. And again. And again.

This was the scene General Landry arrived upon. He could see his daughter working furiously over her the body of her friend, the rest of the room's occupants looking on in horror at the loss of the vibrant woman they'd come to care for.

"Dr. Lam." He voiced sadly into the intercom of the observation room. The doctor paused for a moment but ignored him and ordered the paddles to be recharged.

"Clear!"

Still no change.

As Carolyn called for a recharge, she was startled out of her zone by the sound of Col. Mitchell's boot connecting despondently with the cupboard on the other side of the room. She also saw General O'Neill half-slumped on Dr. Jackson's bed and Teal'c hovering over him with clenched fists. Their obvious despair disturbed her focus but she ignored them too and turned back to her friend-her patient.

"Clear!"

Still no change.

"Carolyn." Her father's sympathetic voice filled the room, pausing her mid-shout for another charge. "Carolyn, call it."

His personal address broke through her professionalism and shook her to the core with the realization that her friend had died, that she'd let her die. She let herself be overwhelmed for all for barely ten seconds before closing her eyes and pushing everything out of her mind. When she opened her eyes again it was with a forced calmness. She robotically reached down and pressed her fingers to Vala's wrist pulse-point, desperately hoping that the diagnostic equipment was wrong and that she was still alive and well.

"I've got no pulse." She heard herself say. "She's gone into asystole." That meant her heart had no electrical activity so its muscles couldn't contract which meant that no oxygenated blood would reach her tissues and...and...why couldn't she remember the next step in the sequence?

"She's dead?" Cam exclaimed, denial thick in his voice.

She looked up at him from across their mutual friend and squared her jaw. She swallowed back her own pain and it took her a moment before she could find her voice again.

"I'm sorry." Carolyn whispered, her voice barely reaching the others over the loud beeping of Daniel's monitor. Cameron stood in front of her now, blocking her way, his eyes blazing, refusing to believe she was truly gone.

"I have to check on Daniel." Carolyn said eventually, her voice soften to relay her understanding of his reaction.

Cameron seemed to finally realize the scope of the situation and at once his face morphed into contrite and he quickly stepped aside to let the doctor pass.

Jack and Teal'c left Daniel's bed as it became the nurses' new hotspot and joined the sorrowful Colonel next to Vala's bed. Jack knew Cam had lost a lot of good people under his command but he wondered if he'd ever spent a month getting to know them personally before they died. Vala wasn't just a fellow soldier who fell in battle. She was their friend, their close friend. She was the outsider that helped glue the rest of the team together with their new leader. She was the woman who revitalized Daniel, she was Sam's girlfriend, she was a sister to Cam, a fellow victim of the Goa'uld to Teal'c, and a fellow survivor to Jack. And now she was gone.

Teal'c bowed his head deeply towards Vala to pay his respects and Jack's hand came down on Cam's shoulder in support. For long moments they didn't budge from their places, didn't break the silence around her bed until finally Cam let out a shaky sigh.

"We have to tell Sam." He realized, desolately picturing the blonde's reaction.

Jack nodded but looked over to his best friend's bed.

"We're going to have to tell Daniel." He replied lowly.

Cam knew the story but he hadn't been there when Daniel had lost Sha're, hadn't seen the man break apart and slowly disappear. A small part of Jack almost hoped that Daniel didn't wake up from this, only to keep him from the anguish that would be waiting for him once he awoke.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel didn't know how long he'd been staring blankly into space, his entire being stalling in shock. His last feeling had been an ugly one, his next was painful. An amazingly forceful gust of wind hit them and jolted Daniel back into the present scene. The arms that had been restraining - and supporting - him disappeared and Daniel fell limply to the ground with them. The villagers were kneeling towards a robed man but Daniel bestowed them all of three seconds before realizing that he was no longer a captive.

Daniel pushed himself off the ground and stood shakily before half-stumbling towards what remained of Vala. The few villagers who dared lift their eyes could see Harrid stagger towards Salis's charred and desiccated body but he didn't seem to notice the wreckage as he collapsed in front of her, streams of tears running unheeded down his cheeks.

Daniel lifted a hesitant hand to her burnt cheek, running his thumb softly over the scorched skin. His other hand softly fingered the heat-damaged ends of her hair, trying not to remember how this hair had teased his face a few nights ago, or how she loved it when he ran his hands through it while he kissed her. His eyes roamed over the almost unrecognizable features of her face and he choked on the lump in his throat as he accepted that she had left him. He'd been so afraid he would be without her, he'd let her bird drive him crazy with the thought of her leaving him, and now he wished that she had taken it and gone weeks ago.

As he let his grief overtake him, Daniel pulled her fire-hardened body to him. He tried to cradle her into his chest but a distinctive rattling called his attention down to her wrists. With a surge of anger, he ripped the irons off her wrists and pulled her hands under her to his chest. He had promised her months ago when she'd been delusion with a fever that he'd never let anyone chain her up again and he'd failed her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly into her unhearing ear. "I'm so sorry."

Distantly, his mind told him footsteps were approaching them but he didn't turn around. He tightened his hold around Vala's body, rocking her back and forth, and closed his eyes. He would have to be dead to be separated from her again. The footsteps grew louder and stopped very close to them, and in an instant Daniel's grief turned into explosive anger as he turned on the stranger.

"Get away from her!" Daniel snarled at the priest, shielding Vala behind his crouched body. "She's dead! Leave her alone!"

If the priest was at all perturbed by his passionate plea, the rage in his eyes or the tears on his cheeks, he didn't show it. The pale man, lowered his staff and it began to glow brightly.

Daniel turned from the light quickly and buried his face in Vala's hair, holding her possessively and bracing for the pain to come. Ironically, he was thankful for the priest's fanaticism if it meant he wouldn't be apart from her much longer.

Tense moments passed painlessly and Daniel hazarded opening his eyes. From his vantage point, he could see a faint blue glow on Vala face so the priest was still there but what was he doing? Daniel's hands shifted around Vala to turn around and look at the man but he froze instantly when his fingers brushed against soft hair. Slowly, almost fearfully, he slid his gaze over her back and saw that her luscious black strands were growing past his hand, down her back to their original length.

His heart stopping in his chest, he held his breath and gently pushed her back to see that her face was losing its damaged appearance and becoming as flawless as it had been hours ago. The dress she wore was also reappearing and the hands on his lap, the hand he'd kissed what seemed like years ago now, was back to its healthy pale colour. He moved to pick it up and hold it but Vala suddenly sagged, freed from her fire-hardened state, and fell into him.

Her weight, her warmth, her small movements had him nearly passing out from the war between his exhilaration and his doubt. Daniel pushed her gently backwards and, had his lungs not already been full, he would have gasped at the resplendent sight of Vala's blue gray eyes open and looking back at him, frightened. She was shaking like a leaf in his arms and her breathing was erratic but she was alive!

"Vala?" He whispered, afraid to speak any louder in part in case he startled her.

Vala had gone from experiencing her every last regret to the most intense pain she'd ever felt to this slow, painful reawakening in Daniel's arms. She didn't know what happened but her body held the memories of the stark fear she'd felt, the terror and panic was still flowing freshly through her veins. She couldn't think straight, she could feel herself trembling but no matter how hard she tried, her body would not still itself. She felt endangered, cornered, trapped, and yet she burrowed deeper into Daniel's embrace, more absolutely afraid of the world outside it than she'd ever been.

"D-Daniel?" She stuttered into his chest, clutching his shirt in her hands and cursing her voice for being so rough and fearful.

Hearing her voice was euphoria for Daniel and he was so consumed in his relief that he forgot that he was supposed to reply until she tried to lift herself off of him. He moved his arms to wrap them snugly around her shoulders and waist and held her as tightly as he dared.

"I'm right here." He murmured softly into her hair.

That was all Vala needed. She wound her arms around back and clutched him with all her might. A sob escaped her but she hid it in his vest...just as he was doing on the material on her shoulder. She had no idea how long they stayed like that but it seemed that all too soon he was untangling them and sitting back to take her face in his rough hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his face red from exertion but forced into a calm expression.

She knew talking would only bring another round of swelling emotions so she contented herself with nodding hesitantly, taking comfort in the strong patterns Daniel's hand was making on her back.

He nodded back and pulled her face back to him to press a long kiss to her cheekbone. Vala almost glared at him but chose instead to just turn his face back to her. She saw his eyes fall to her lips and she crushed them to his before he could see how they trembled. His taste, his scent, his feel...he grounded her. It wasn't a long kiss, nor their most passionate. It was a kiss of pure need. The need to be reassured they were okay, they were together. And when Vala felt Daniel's hand weave into her hair to hold her close, she let her final two tears fall.

When they separated, Vala had stopped shaking and the heavy knot in Daniel's chest loosened.

"I've got you." He murmured against her lips, for her sake and for his. "It's okay. You're safe."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"His vitals have stabilized for the moment." Carolyn said, her fingers at Daniel's pulse point and her eyes on her watch. She was grateful to have a distraction at the moment.

"You can't pry the stones off?" Cameron asked Bill as he left Vala's bed.

"No." The portly scientist answered regrettably.

"And you don't want me to shoot it." Cameron pressed him, getting close to the device that was responsible for Vala's death.

"No!" Bill replied softly but passionately, ready to throw himself in harm's way again to protect the alien technology.

"Then how do we unplug this thing?" He demanded. Bill sighed, throwing his hands up helplessly.

"I don't know."

"Brilliant." Cameron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Col. Carter is on her way, Mitchell." General Landry informed him from the observation room.

"At the very least we need to find a way to get that bracelet off of Dr. Jackson." She told Cameron as he turned to face her, the accusation in his eyes almost perfectly hidden. "They're still linked and without Vala he'll probab-"

Cutting Carolyn off mid-sentence, Vala's diagnostic equipment burst to life with steady rhythmic beating and everyone present looked over and held their breaths.

"She's got a heartbeat." Carolyn exclaimed softly, pushing Jack out of the way and quickly reaching for Vala's wrist to confirm. The nurses all rushed forward and moved the soldiers out of the way to take their readings and they all had smiles on their faces as they finished.

"She's...fine." Carolyn told them wondrously, her heart almost bursting with joy. "Her heart rate is a little fast but I'm attributing that to the stress of whatever she's just been through. She's back in the same sleep state as before."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Moving as minimally from his position as possible, Daniel turned to face the priest he'd been neglecting.

"Thank you." He said hoarsely.

"Thank the Ori." The pale man replied as dispassionately as the Administrator before issuing his orders. "Stand. You will come with me."

"I think he wants us to go with him." Daniel murmured to her needlessly as she sat back up on her own. "Can you walk?"

Vala's eyes darted around to the prostrating villagers and the altar she sat next to and nodded.

"If it means getting away from here." She agreed, forcing herself to climb down from the peak of panic and fear that had not let go of her. She closed her eyes to ready herself and a few more traitorous tears leaked out past her lashes. Daniel used his thumb to wipe one away and his lips to capture the other on her cheek.

"I'm right here. No one is keeping me away from you again." He promised her. Vala swallowed heavily and nodded again as Daniel stepped aside to stand up. She pushed off from the ground but her legs protested loudly and a gasp of pain was ripped from her lips. Before she could fall, Daniel's arms were locked around her, steadying her and lifting her but only to her feet. She knew he no doubt would have preferred to carry her out on his own terms but he knew her better than that. These people had seen her scream and cry and they would see her walk away from this with her head held high with defiance...as much as she could muster, anyway.

He gave her a moment once she was on her feet and then nudged her gently forward, his arm solid around her waist, his hand gripping her hips, and her own arm across his shoulders with his hand holding hers on the other side. They slowly began catching up to the walking priest when he paused and spoke aloud.

"Hallowed are the children of the Ori." He recited without turning around.

"Hallowed are the Ori." Replied the villagers as one, never raising their eyes from the ground. They chanted the saying over and over and Daniel and Vala walked through them and Daniel hoped that once they cleared this place, it would be the last time he ever heard those words.

ooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooo

I really hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know!


End file.
